Bait and Switch
by Zentrodie
Summary: After Shinji returns from his time as LCL the return isn't what anybody had expected. Plans are changed, friendships formed, and a few minds shattered. But hey it seemed like a good idea at the time
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer

Sigh I'm supposed to be working on the next "Friend of my Enemy" but can't get though the details of about half the chapter…so I've started this one. It was planned to take Asobi's place in my rotation, and it will just with a lil premature start. FYI pool is now open, pool is awesome, go swim, hope you had a fun Memorial Day

X-X

Bait and Switch

Chapter – 1

Walking about the base in a tizzy, Misato was a bundle of nervous energy without an outlet. Thirty days of waiting, watching, and praying for her Shinji to come back all came to a head today. The apartment was in a state of mayhem, and not just from the rampant destruction and building mountains of garbage. Oh that was a big part though, Misato had been tempted to come to the base today in an old Halloween costume from back in her college days. Had she not filled out more, top and waist she noticed, she'd have done so. Had Shinji been home to make her decent food she'd have fit into the white tunic of her old 'angel of love' costume.

Junk food and take out weight gain aside, the other issue and the more important one was the emotional turmoil. Misato knew it'd only take Shinji a day or two…week tops to get the apartment back into a livable state and Pen-Pen out of his fridge. What would take longer was the emotional scars and damage. Walking into a break area, the smart people got out of Misato's way as the stupid were punted, the worried Major got herself more comfort food from a vending machine. "Who would have thought Asuka would be nearly as worried as I am," Misato murmured between bites of her candy.

Asuka hid it well, to herself and those that didn't know the German well, but Misato lived with her. The number of times Misato caught the firebrand muttering Shinji's name, often in a curse or complaint, was in the thousands now. Whether Asuka killed, kissed, or smacked Shinji when she saw him again, and they better, Misato didn't know. "But she tries to go too far down the negative," Misato tossed her wrapper in the bin and stormed off. She wasn't going to risk losing her little Shinji-kun again to Asuka's uncertain emotions.

There had been fights, mostly just verbal sparring sessions but Misato had poured a can of Yebisu on Asuka's unmentionables after the girl had the audacity to say she didn't care if Shinji came back. The reprisal for the soiled silky undies had been an omelet of questionable ingredients. Not sure if Asuka was above spitting or heaven forefend putting something more…personal in the food Misato wasn't sure, and she wouldn't have eaten if had it not been homemade. Damn Shinji for spoiling her on good food, well when he got back things were going to change!

"No more taking him for granted, no more using him! Well…" Misato had to stop and re-think that. She was hoping for him to fix the apartment and continue cooking for her, but maybe she'd try and repay him. "Less teasing from me, or maybe MORE teasing with the intent of caring it out?" she was feeling lonely after all. Kaji had been sniffing around, but with her mind in the dumps she wasn't biting. And she had to admit, Shinji was a handsome young man, young yes…a little to young… Pounding her fist against the elevator door, "Back to less teasing. Maybe get Asuka to be nicer to him? OH! Rei! I can…maybe I can order her to be his girlfriend or something?"

Hitting the button for the elevator, Misato tapped her foot as she waited for the cabin. Her head bounded from shoulder to shoulder in an attempt to jumpstart her higher brain functions. Musing to herself, "Ayanami has been spending a lot of time staring at Unit-01, girl must like him a little at least. Maybe they've been hiding something?" Unlikely, but Misato was a dreamer and an optimist. But Shinji couldn't even hide a single dirty magazine in his room without it being found. That had been a fun day, teasing him about the lone smut he brought in, courtesy of his 'friends.'

With a ding, the door opened and a wide eyed Ritsuko took a step back further into the cab. "Oh, Misato, would have thought you'd be at the plug already," a hurried and nervous Ritsuko tugged on her collar. Keeping out of Misato's reach, the good doctor avoided eye contact as if Misato could eat her soul via ocular contact. Timidly holding out a printout she offered, "The reports are looking good for this working, Misato, just have to have faith in him." Shuffling to the corner of the cab, Ritsuko had a very nervous child vibe about her.

Snatching the paper, Misato read the details that her brain almost understood but vanished like mist on the road in summer. Formulas, diagrams, and other techno-babble flooded her forebrain with pain and confusion, yup this piece of paper was useless. Roughly handing it back, she just crossed her arms and spied her friend attentively. "This will work, or you're going to be my maid. You know what, you SHOULD even if this works. Give Shinji a break now and…wait," something assailed Misato's nose, a familiar off-putting scent.

Leaning in closer to Ritsuko, she noticed her friend cringe further against the cabin, Misato's eyes went wide. Her hand jutted a snarled finger against the woman's bust, "You just got one off didn't you! I can smell it on you, perverted woman." The incredulousness of this woman, the audacity Ritsuko had! Getting an itch scratched just before trying to save her Shinji. But like many things in Misato's mind, the wires were crossed leading her to ask, "It was just you wasn't it…didn't have Makoto or Shigeru help you…or Kaji?" She had known Ritsuko and Kaji had experimented…she was with them at the time back in college.

The air of defeat replaced Ritsuko's previous emotional exertion of fear. Shoulders sulking forward, head down, Ritsuko just pinched the bridge of her nose hard. "I've been stressed out lately Misato. In case you haven't been paying attention, the whole base is watching this today. We either get our most successful pilot back or were permanently down one. With what happened prior to this, I'm under a lot of pressure. And it was just me…though Maya walked in when I was finishing up." A rosy blush adorned the normally stoic cheeks of the good doctor.

Picturing the events in her mind, a flustered and embarrassed Maya finding her beloved Sempai in knuckle deep, Misato fought hard not to laugh. Ritsuko was a woman, a human with needs and while Misato wallowed in cheap swill and anger, Ritsuko had to work to fix things. Unfortunately for the good doctor, Misato couldn't keep her face straight and buckled over laughing uncontrollably, "That had to be a sight to see. Oh sorry Ritsu…but I need that laugh."

"That's right, laugh it up!" Ritsuko shouted angrily masking her embarrassment. Stalking towards the opening door, Ritsuko's face scrunched up cutely in anger and shame, "Just don't let it become common knowledge alright? Not my proudest moment." Giving Misato a look, a softening of the contours of her face, Ritsuko held something akin to fondness for a moment before stomping off ahead of the still chuckling major.

Dabbing a tear that had fallen from her eye during the unexpected giggle fit she had, Misato's belly felt light and warm. It did her mind a great service to hear of Ritsuko acting like a normal human, and not the mad-scientist lesbian the rampant rumor mill of Nerv made her out to be. "Going to have to ask her to visit more often, we've…drifted," that was the best word Misato could think of for that friendship. Ritsuko drifted away from her and everybody as time and necessity forced itself upon them all. Misato fell into complacency with home being teasing and being treated like a queen by Shinji, and work was a ball of stress.

Following at a respectful distance from her 'satisfied' friend, Misato actually took the bottle blonds words to heart and watched her fellow employees. Everybody was doing a bad job of masking their worries and fears, and not just of her. "Guess I have been riding everybody a little harder this month," she gapped. Funny how one person she had taken in as a way of getting a promotion actually became important to her. Casting her gaze up at the bridge, the commander and vice-commander were watching, she felt the urge to hit the man hard. "Come back to us, to me, Shinji-kun, it'll be better this time I promise," she meant it.

"About time you got here, thought you'd gotten lost or passed out in a drunken haze," Asuka snidely quipped from the gathering of non-mission critical personnel. Makoto and Shigeru were mulling about behind Asuka while Rei was sitting at her side as emotionless as ever. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, the sundress clad German tapped her foot impatiently. "Can't we get this thing started so we can get home? That Baka has a lot of work to do back at the apartment to clean up after her royal highness," Asuka glared at the spiller of Yebisu.

Before Misato could counter with 'well you could actually DO something', Rei stood up passively and stood between the flatmates. "It is your intent to force Ikari-kun into domestic chores on the same day he has recovered from a prolonged potentially fatal incident?" Rei's voice didn't rise above library levels, but damned if everybody hearing it didn't get a chill.

As the hushed mutterings of the onlookers started to rise, several bets of '500 on red' or 'I bet blue smacks her' were heard, Ritsuko cleared her voice and clapped her hands together. "Alright children, and that DOES include you Misato," the glare the woman shot out silenced any reproach Misato might have had, "We're about to begin here. So be quiet or get out, we'll need concentration to react to anything that we haven't accounted for." With a nod to Maya, one last menacing glare at all the assembled, Ritsuko turned to the task before her.

Unconsciously, Misato made her way over to Asuka and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Rei sat down after her question went unanswered, but somehow Misato doubted anything she did would effect the albino. Whatever Rei was thinking or feeling, the girl kept her cards so close to her chest they were practically tattoos. Licking her lips, Misato watched with a maddening sense of uselessness, "You will not be working him like your butler anymore Asuka. And at least give him a day of rest before talking about the apartment."

Shrugging off the attempt at bonding, Asuka took a defiant step forward. Eyes locked on the suspended entry-plug she offered her rebuttal, "Like you didn't want him to get started on Mount Katsuragi aka your pile of dirty laundry?" Another few steps forward, hers hands on the dividing rail separating Ritsuko's work area and the make-shift viewing area, "As for you Wonder girl, what do you care anyway?"

Rei's response wasn't heard, Misato wasn't paying attention to the bickering First and Second Child. Rei could have sworn her undying love, hatred, or that she had won Shinji's life in a poker game, Misato wouldn't have heard. "Come back home," she whispered as the salvage operation continued. It wasn't just for the creature comforts, the clean clothing, or any of that…she cared about the damn kid alright! He was her little brother, she was to smoking hot she reasoned to be his mother, so cool and sassy elder sister suited her better. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kaji come up to her side, blindly reaching out with her hand, she took his as an anchor.

It was Maya that started the panic that day as she dropped her clipboard to the ground, "Something is wrong! We're getting feedback in the bio-rhythm! The signal is getting lost in the LCL!"

Ritsuko rushed to the main console, grim determination on her face as her fingers danced across the keyboard. "Ego-border is being lost," she turned to Misato eyes wide with panic, "The plug is refusing the request to abort opening. We've failed." Those apologetic eyes, body crumbled in frustration, Ritsuko had nothing left to give.

The entry-plug to Unit-01 opened and a flood of month long suspended LCL and one plugsuit spilled out onto the gantry. Nobody spoke, to dumb with horror and regret to even move, save one person. Breaking out of whatever comforting embrace Kaji was about to try on her, Misato vaulted over the restraining bar and rushed to the only thing visibly Shinji's she could. Cradling the dripping and foul smelling suit to her chest, she hugged the rubber as if it was his body. "Give him back you monster! He deserves better than this!" she cried out angrily.

Almost in retaliation to the still echoing words, a wet splash was heard just to Misato's side. But it wasn't the body of a young boy, no this was a woman…a woman in her thirties given the size of the nubile and totally exposed body. Laying on her back, the light brown haired woman's sizable chest rose steadily with each breath she took in…and she was cold by the looks of two something's pointing skyward.

Crawling on her hands and knees to the slumbering body, Misato took the woman's arm and checked the wrist for a pulse. "S-she's alive…who-who is she?" Misato asked dumbly to everybody watching the event. This wasn't what she wanted, this wasn't Shinji, this was…well she didn't know rightly who she was. But hovering over the woman's face, a very attractive face, Misato saw something familiar, "Shinji…no Ayanami?" She defiantly looked like an aged and more colorful version of Rei, but Misato couldn't dismiss the similarities between this woman and Shinji either.

As Misato couldn't resist herself and opened the woman's eyes, finding them not to be red, Gendo Ikari startled the already overwhelmed mass of humanity. Leaping down from the higher up platform, twisting his ankle in the process (not that he registered it) Gendo leapt the dividing rail and pushed Misato with such force the woman fell into the vat of LCL. "Yui! Yui!" he called out with a few tears in his eyes. Cradling the woman in his arms, he turned to Ritsuko and ordered, "get my wife a room in the infirmary quickly."

Coughing up the insufferable fluid that was LCL, Misato vowed never to say a word to Shinji about the substance again. It was horrid, and the idea of breathing it in for any period of time made her want to vomit…but that would only exacerbate things as she swam in it. Swimming back to the ledge, Gendo hoisting the mystery woman in his arms and walking out of the area, she could have sworn she saw a heartbroken expression on Ritsuko's face, but why would Gendo and some other woman…and the rocks hit together and the fire of inspiration in Misato's mind caught ablaze.

"Rei, you come too," Gendo called from the door, and his ever loyal First Child was quickly at his heels. The room was looking for answers, but none were to be had at that moment, Kaji broke them up and went to Misato. The woman just shrugged the Lothario off and headed to Ritsuko who indeed had red puffy eyes, Maya tried to console her but it was doing little good. A lot of things weren't looking good.

X-X

Sitting at the bedside of the woman the commander had labeled Yui, Rei studied the woman's face with rapt attention to detail. It wasn't that the name Yui was lost on Rei, no she had heard the commander oft say the name, but it was the first time Rei had ever seen a likeness of the woman. Intrinsically Rei hated the woman lying unconscious before her. A full day past the semi-failed salvage operation and the woman that stole Ikari-kun, Shinji's life had yet to wake up. Slothful nature aside, Rei wanted answers and a soft squishy thing to hit if the answers were not to her liking.

"Where is Soryu when her presence would not be an annoyance," Rei murmured as she rebelled against the notion of sleep herself. Even the commander was sleeping now, on a cot next to this woman, but Rei refused to sleep until words were spoken. Again, it wasn't as if the whole command staff hadn't appeared in the small room at least once over the span of the day, but they didn't say anything of importance. Picking up the woman's hand, Rei held it to her own chest, "Feels different."

Misato had come asking more details about the woman's identity, Rei already knew the body was Yui Ikari's as the commander had told her. Ibuki came seeking to know if the woman was in a healthy condition, Rei noticed Maya was staring very intently at the sleeping woman's face and had roused capillary response. Not knowing Maya was a lesbian or bi-sexual that had been news, but not important news. Makoto, Shigeru, and Kaji had come with flowers for the woman, they too had signs of physical attraction, but Rei did admit that non-Shinji males were very keen on as Misato put it 'sticking it to anything on two legs'.

Dropping the arm back down, a slight frown at the larger hand not feeling as nice as Shinji's, Rei did remember the last visit and that one did have a little important information. "So he has renounced his illicit relationship with Akagi," Rei hovered over Gendo's sleeping form. Ritsuko had come, sheepishly creeping through the door before Gendo laid down for a nap, to see how 'he' was, not the comatose Ikari. Gendo had not been kind, but he had been straight forward with his, 'it's over, leave.'

Primly leaning forward and off her chair, Rei poised herself over the older woman's face. An odd sensation of looking into a mirror but not struck her. Almost soundlessly she asked, "She looks similar to me, but with variance in the eye, hair, and skin coloration. What is her relation to me?" Much like Misato, the only person that could 'claim' to know more about Shinji than herself, Rei saw signs of Shinji in this woman's facial structure. "An early attempt at what eventually created me?" Rei did know her origin wasn't strictly normal, but how variant was left unknown.

Grunting as he sat up, Gendo rubbed a knot out of his neck with his non-gloved hand. "She's technically your mother Rei. Blood work from her was used as part of the process that created you. She is more your mother than anything else," he said as warmly as he could. Spinning his legs off the cot, Gendo joined Rei in standing over the sleeping body. "Why she chose now to come back, abandoned her plan, she'll have to tell us when she wakes. But from now on, as I am not truly your father, she will be your guardian and parent," he sagely patted the young woman's shoulder.

Rei knew the documentation well, Ritsuko had brought it with her during the rather curt visit. She had read it while other slept, the blood work and DNA check had confirmed Yui Ikari was laying before them. To know that this woman was her mother though, if only partially, left Rei was beside herself with confliction. "If this woman, Yui Ikari, is the closest thing I have to a parent, that would make Ikari-kun my sibling as well. Current society thinks poorly on incest," Rei didn't know what that meant if anything.

For a moment Gendo just stared at Rei, his glasses sliding off his face and eventually falling onto the woman's stomach. "Rei, were you and the Third involved in such a relationship?" the man's voice was a careful mix of concern, disgust, and oddly pride.

Not noticing or caring about the commander's sudden ashen white complexion, Rei shrugged, "We had not reached that stage of relationship, no. He is, was a friend however." As she had not been ordered not to be 'friends' with Shinji, Rei felt no qualms about telling the commander about it. He had often asked her Shinji's status during their monthly meals together. During those conversations the commander did have a fixation on the romantic potentials of his son, though. "Was it your intention that I should have been sir?" she asked with a slight tilting of her head. She hadn't considered it at the time, maybe the commander had asked such questions hoping she'd take initiative.

"What? NO!" Gendo yelped in an unexpected show of raw emotion, "I mean…it wasn't part of the scenario so it didn't matter." Grabbing his glasses, his hand strayed north on the woman's body eliciting a moan from the sleeping form, and a ruffling of sheets as consciousness seemed to be returning to her. Grasping the woman's hand, Rei's statements sagely cordoned off in a black box of ideas in his mind, "Yui-chan, wake up, come back to me."

Rei watched as Gendo leaned closer to the fluttering eyes of the waking woman. They were bluish, Shinji's eye color, she noticed as the woman sat up and looked at both of them. "Are you in any pain?" Rei asked as the commander seemed to shell shocked to speak. Moving in closer, Rei could have sworn she saw that particular mannerism before, the eye twitch and subtle pull back motion, "A nurse could be called."

"Ayanami-san, f-father…what happened to me?" the woman's voice asked caught off guard by the odd change in reality. "Last thing I remember was trying to pull that angel's face off and the power in Unit-01 going out," she said softly. Holding up the hand that encased hers gushed, "T-thanks for v-visiting father."

Pulling back further from the woman, Rei was a lot faster on the uptake than the commander was at the moment, "Ikari Shinji-kun, you were absorbed into Unit-01 during your efforts that successfully destroyed the previous angel." What was that odd whining sound she was hearing, it was causing her to have a headache. Pressing on despite the odd grinding sound continued, "The after effects of your victory however were your absorption into Unit-01. After thirty days, Akagi-san was able to bring you back, but it seems there were complications mother."

Yelping a little, and freeing her hand from Gendo's, Shinji groped her new chest by accident, "Mother? What are you talking about Ayanami-san? F-father why are you making that sound?" Shinji turned to her father with a hint of fear as the man sounded like a boiling tea kettle. "I-is anybody else here?" she asked turning back to Rei, her face adorned with a rosy flush.

Tearing into his hear with both hands, Gendo got to his feet and finally exploded in a mighty bellow. "THIS WAS NOT IN THE SCENARIO!" he screamed as a torrent of fresh tears cascaded down his face. Leaping over the bed, the unhinged man went running down the hall emitting a very loud and languished screech.

Shrugging again at the commander's behavior, Rei had walked in on him with Ritsuko from time to time so she was used to his eccentricities, she sat on Shinji's bedside. Grabbing a reflective surface from one of the vases of flowers, Rei handed it to Shinji. "It is past midnight and only the commander's approval allowed himself and me to be here. As for the mother comment, the command informed me that the body you are in, is that of my mother. So you are my mother, Ikari-kun," a sense of warmth washed over her.

It was strange, she had never felt this way before, close had been when the commander came to talk to her. But he himself had said not five minutes ago that he wasn't her father, but he had said Shinji was his mother. The event of the mind in the body wasn't lost on Rei, the commander had thought Yui Ikari was steering not Shinji, but it wasn't the mind that mattered. The body produced the baby, not the mind. She had Shinji back and had a mother…wrapping her arms around Shinji trying it out…Rei was compelled to hug the woman.

"This is," Rei didn't know what is was but she knew one thing, "This is nice." She felt Shinji's arm instinctively wrap around her. Seeking her own peace of mind or not, Shinji was giving her a one armed hug that gave Rei something she never knew before. Parental love and affection, she hugged harder, "Is it agreeable to you, mother?"

The 'mirror' in her hand shuffled about as Shinji's hand shook back and forth with a maddening sense about it. "This is a dream, no a nightmare," Shinji's richer and more mature voice reverberated in the hospital room. "Father being at my bedside, Ayanami hugging me," she pulled the young albino in closer for whatever reason she had. "Those visions in the entry plug, it's all a big dream. Going to lay back down, close my eyes, and when I open them everything will be back to normal," she did just as she said.

Rei however felt that full day of fatigue finally taking its toll on her. Climbing up on Shinji's bed, kicking her shoes off, Rei huddled against the woman she was told was her mother's body. Yes Rei wasn't stupid, Shinji herself hadn't been her mother, but that didn't matter, not now anyway. The body felt familiar, warm, and inviting, just as Shinji personally made her feel. Murmuring softly against the freshly woken Shinji, Rei found peace and contentment laying next to her. Yes, all was right with the world.

X-X

When wakefully graced Shinji's mind for the second time post regaining a body, she did what anybody in her position would have. Said position was learning the horrid nightmare one thought was over was actually reality, and no amount of unconsciousness would save them from it. She screamed bloody murder for a good twenty seconds. Rei had been kind enough to wake up, summon the nurses, and hold her hand as they pumped her full of wonderful sedatives. The pretty sounds and the delightful colors she smelled while her mind fogged over.

Eventually however, Shinji could feel her body again and was reminded of the changes in height, weight, and other physical changes. While the urge to go for the second verse of 'OMGWTFBBQ', Shinji just sat there, Rei patiently at her side napping. "Guess you've been having a hard time of things too," she mused as she patted Rei's hand on her bed. Whatever Rei had been up to, Shinji hoped she'd eventually tell him. They were friends, even if they only saw each other at work and school.

A light rap on the door, and a fugitive entrance found the ever abused Ritsuko Akagi sneaking in. "Oh so you are awake. I heard from the orderlies you had an issue when you woke up. Nobody can make sense of the Commander's ramblings. So maybe you can answer some questions for me…Yui," Ritsuko used the name as one would handle plutonium without protective gear. Taking the seat Rei had used, the albino returned to sleeping at her 'mothers' side, "A lot has happened since you've last been around."

Having wanting the first person besides Rei he spoke with to be Misato, Shinji did her best to not let the depression show. "Akagi-san, it's me Shinji," she said lamely. She had to admit at confusion as to why they thought her mother would have come out of Unit-01, but then again she didn't remember how she lost her mother. Nodding sadly as Ritsuko's jaw continued to open in a perfect circle, "Yeah, I don't know what to make of it either. But I can assure you, I'm me. What little good me saying that has."

Pressing the back of her hand to Shinji's forehead Ritsuko blinked rapidly as she sucked in gales of air. Almost in reverence she bleated out, "No fever, it confirms some of the odd mental patterns I saw this morning. Shinji-kun, w-welcome back." Leaving her hand on Shinji's head, Ritsuko spun it over and cupped Shinji's cheek. "Misato is going to have a fit when she hears this, you'll be teased forever. But its…I don't have words," the woman's eyes danced with some hidden inclination.

Not quite enjoying being sized up like a piece of meat, Shinji gently disengaged Ritsuko's hand from her face. "Y-you're telling me Akagi-san. But you can f-fix this right? This is only temporary?" Shinji had no desire to live the rest of her life as a woman. A woman her father lovingly called by her mother's name…oh god she was in her mother's body. The giggle fits were coming back again, all his life he longed to see her mother one last time, now all she needed to do was look in a mirror. Irony huzzah!

Moving away from the sudden glazed look on the not-so-young pilot's face, Ritsuko nodded as she moved away from hand distance. Sliding the vases of flowers away too, always best to minimize potential missiles, Ritsuko was off in a flash to the door. "I'll call Misato and let her know…about everything. As for fixing you back up," Ritsuko stalled and eventually the engine died. "I'll try?" she tried lamely before rushing out of the room.

Did Shinji blame Ritsuko for running? No, given the chance she'd have joined Ritsuko in a happy jaunt down the halls of insanity arm in arm. Had she not been secured to the bed after her temporary bought of screaming, Shinji would have been already moving. Rei at her side though might have made that hard. "Why is this happening to me, what do I do now?" she mused at life's inherent hatred for her. Going from a small freshly awakened teenager to a full bodied thirty year old woman, change wasn't a close enough word for it. Grabbing the mirror again, hidden under her pillow, Shinji examined her face again.

"I'm…beautiful?" she gasped at the narcissism that came unexpected and actually warranted. While she had been somebody that could discern an attractive woman and one that was drop dead gorgeous, Shinji would have to put himself in the latter category. High cheekbones, unkempt but silky soft light brown hair, her eye color suited a woman far better than a man, and as she threatened to look down at the rest of her well things got interesting. She was stacked! Nearly if not equal to Misato in size, part of her ventured she might be just a hair bigger, Shinji realized she had a body that didn't go well with the whole scientist vibe he always suspected her mother to have.

And that was how Misato, Asuka, and Ritsuko found her, staring down at her chest, and Rei's hand on her stomach. It had taken Misato a whole five seconds to get over the shock, standing with her hand on the door. "Did we interrupt something Shin-chan? I thought you might have had a thing for Ayanami, but to think you'd break her so soon after coming back," she teased. When Shinji blushed at her, Misato's hand fell from the door, "Oh my god it really IS you!"

Leave it to Misato to test the authenticity of gender/age alternation by teasing, Shinji wouldn't have had it any other way. After she recovered from the implications, Shinji tried to reach out to hug Misato, but those darn 'just so you don't chew through your wrists' guards kept her hands stationary. "Y-yeah it's me Misato-san, hello Asuka," Shinji ventured to the completely immobile Second Child. Was Asuka going to mock her? Ha-ha what a silly question, when had Asuka not mocked her for things not her fault? It was more a matter of how cruel Asuka was going to be.

Now Misato wasn't known for standard acts of great thought, or being well versed in superb social graces, but she had a big heart. So while her beloved 'son' was constricted to the bed, Misato hugged the ever loving life out of her. Snapping Shinji out of the shackles, Misato lifted the woman off the bed in a show of might that some thought impossible. "You had me so worried, Shinji-kun, don't you ever scare me like that again," she rocked back and forth as Shinji was given the option of hugging back. "As for the…rest we'll find someway of dealing with it," pulling back a ways Misato actually smirked, "No fair being prettier than me."

Coughing discreetly into her hand, Ritsuko sure looked a smidge jealous of the amorous hug. Once the pair turned, Asuka was still to stunned to move and Rei unconscious, "I'll go get a wheelchair for her. I'm doubting you know how to walk like a woman of your new…build. We've nothing else to do here, all the tests checked out fine. As for um, everything, I'll get working on checking into this. Misato as her guardian, not that she needs one, you can check her out." Ritsuko lightly tapped Asuka on the back of the head, "You going to do or say anything?"

Asuka's head just shook from side to side, "This is all too weird for me. Not natural, hell this shouldn't be possible!" Asuka moved out of Ritsuko's way so the scientist could go about her business. Advancing on Shinji's side, the one with Rei sleeping contently, "You're gone for a month and when you come back you're…you're a woman Misato's age? How does that even work, pervert, did you just chose you wanted to look like some normal version of her?" Asuka went to grab at Shinji's face but her hand was caught.

Holding Asuka's wrist at a painful angle, Rei's face betrayed the normal emotionless mask, Rei's eyebrows were knit close. Girl was mad on a scale nobody had seen before. "What are your intentions for Shinji-kun," the possessive nature of the name was not lost on anybody. Sitting up, still holding Asuka, Rei flung the arm back at the offender, "She is recovering and in a state of mental turmoil. As such should not be subjected to emotional or physical stress." Eyes laser-guided in on Misato, Rei gently placed her hand against Shinji, "I recommend pilot Ikari be removed from her presence. My apartment can accommodate us both if you allow it Major."

Now Shinji had seen a mental bomb about to go off on more than one occasion, and this was an N2 mine ready to boom. As softly as she could, still marveling at her larger hands, the world was just smaller now, Shinji put her hands on Rei's shoulders. "Now I'm sure I could be content in your place. It is on the messy side isn't it? I don't even like the idea of you living there. So how about…" Shinji realized the mistake before he finished. She had given Rei an option, Misato saw it too and smacked her forhead.

"Then I request I be allowed to move in with major Katsuragi until a location for the two of us can be found," Rei kept her eyes on Misato and didn't flinch at all.

Rubbing her sore wrist, Asuka was trembling with seething anger and hostility. Needing to vent it, but the guardian positions Misato and Rei were standing in prevented her from access to the nearest venue, Asuka stormed off in a haze of German insults and loud grumbling. Outside the room the sounds of a trash bin nearby letting out its death cries was soon heard. A content Asuka came back with flecks of plastic on her, "She sleeps on the couch," was all Asuka said before leaving the room again.

"Well that could have gone a lot worse than I was expecting," Misato quipped as she slid off the medical bed. Giving Shinji's new body a good once over, she hummed as the ol' Katsuragi 2000 mental computer calculated and processed the information. The ding was metaphorical but she did raise her finger triumphantly when the answer was reached, "You're about my build so you can wear my clothing until we get you some of your own. Let's just hope you don't steal some poor man's heart while we wait to get you back to normal."

Whining in her best voice, odd coming from her new body, "Misato-san! Don't talk about things like that. I'm…I am still a boy, well I'm not but I like girls!" Blushing horribly as both Misato and Rei turned to look at her with two dynamically opposed expressions. Misato was about to pop with joy and Rei in calculation, Shinji had to quickly think of a way to defuse that little tidbit of details, "I mean, we shouldn't think about me staying like this. I'm not going to be a girl for long. I'll be my old age and body soon. Akagi-san is a genius so she'll find a way to fix it." Oh lord did she hope so, too many odd implications existed if things persisted.

"Your condition is singular in human history, the odds that Akagi, intelligent or not," Rei slammed potentially intentionally. Blinking at the two odd looks she received Rei pressed on, "It is unlikely she will be able to quickly or even possibly resolve this issue. As such you might need to come to terms with this, mother. And if you persist in liking women, the term is a lesbian. Given the sordid rumors about major Katsuragi, and your now agreeable ages, it is possible she could teach you. Correct?"

Ritsuko found both Shinji and Misato just staring open mouthed at Rei. When pressed for details, Misato just said a single word 'don't' and nothing else. Shinji crawled into the wheelchair content not to think of anything Rei had intoned. So much was wrong but right about what she had said. Her current body sure looked Misato's age, and she did still like women, but…no…just no.

X-X

When he had first seen the body appear, Kozo didn't know what to do. His heart leapt in his chest, a scary thing for a man of his age, but when the heart attack didn't follow his mind wondered. Had Yui chose to come back rather than send her son? It didn't seem possible, not after seeing how that woman doted upon her cherished happy boy. Knowing the mother as he had, damn Gendo for stealing her a week before he made his move, Fuyutski could easily see why and how Unit-01 went berserk. But he had recognized that face instantly, it hadn't aged a day in the some-ten years of quasi-existance.

Oh Yui, a genius and a hottie in one deliciously over protective package. She had been the queen of the campus, Kozo recalled. He had to put a campus security outside his classes to keep those not actually in the lecture from getting in to hit on her. Then Gendo…then Gendo. It wasn't as if Yui was going to be in college long, Kozo recalled. Both of them had been recruited into Project-E, Gendo tagged along. Gendo got married to his Yui-chan, and then came Shinji. Man that boy looked a lot like his mother, warmed Kozo's old and bitter heart. Rei, well Rei was abstract torture in human form, not for him but for Gendo. So Kozo loved that girl just as much as he cared for Shinji.

"But Yui also was over protective and crazed when it came to her son," Fuyutski muttered in the shadows. Watching as the members of SEELE spoke to Gendo about the recovery attempt and what it meant for the future, Kozo found his mind reeling at the events of the day. Thumb to chin, he stroked his cheek with his index finger trying to piece together Yui's plan. Frustrated, "She never did anything without a reason. So what reason could she have for putting her son into her body?"

Kehl's voice blotted out Kozo's internal debate with a very focused, "You are to avoid using Unit-01 at all costs. It was not expected to incorporate an S2 engine into self. The risk is too great for now."

"That is not acceptable. With the current condition of the Third Child, extensive use of Unit-01 is mandatory!" Gendo countered with cold fury. Gone, or at least hidden, was the manic Gendo of earlier in the day. Nobody would have believed Gendo had been found by Kozo hunched over his desk with a half drunk bottle of whisky and the pungent smell of dank in the air.

Smiling at the comical memory of the 'ever stoic' Gendo Ikari a total mess had alerted Kozo that things weren't peaches and cream with the wife. After a good hour of talking, and a brief call to the tasty specimen of femininity that was Katsuragi confirmed the new wrench in things. Still, it would be nice to go and personally see to Shinji's safety. It was the duty of the Vice Commander to do what the Commander couldn't. Since Gendo made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Shinji that meant the burden fell to Kozo.

One of the Seele black boxes, which one Kozo didn't care, boomed, "It cannot be allowed. What if the event that caused the absorption of the Third Child occurred again? The Scrolls stated that the pilot of Unit-01 is essential for the Human Instrumentality Project! We cannot risk losing hi, her, at this juncture."

Watching as Gendo barely contained his rage, Kozo could scarcely hold back his overwhelming urge to point and laugh. While it wasn't hatred he felt for Yui's husband, it was jealousy. Thinking over all the implications of what Yui had just done, Kozo was getting a strong idea as to why and was loving it. "Think this is her way of telling him something important," he mused.

The meeting between old men trying to best rule humanity from the shadow, much like any other corporation meeting of executives, continued as it always did. There was bickering, power mongering, thinly veiling jibs about masculinity, and in the end only Gendo and Kehl said anything that mattered. Though rather than blindly agreeing to the council of rich old people wanting immortality, Gendo openly stated opposition to them. The compromise of allowing some light testing with Unit-01 was reached if Nerv agreed to sending a detailed report about the changes in the pilot. Kozo was not happy about that.

The lights in Gendo's office flickered on as the session ended, signaling the commander's march to his desk and waiting glass of liquid courage. Falling heavily into his chair, an expensive cushioned leather one for more pricy than Kozo's, Gendo shot it back and slammed the glass down. "Those stupid old farts. They're not going to stop me now. I'm far to close to getting her back, or the closest thing to it," he poured himself another shot.

Taking the bottle out of Gendo's wobbling hand, Kozo examined the brand. It was a poor man's brew, best used for cleaning pipes and not for drinking. He had far better booze stashed in his office, but when in Rome. Pouring a shot down his ancient throat, the burn was expected of the lower quality, he gagged. After a small coughing fit, "They're more concerned about the project than what's become of your son. I'd say daughter, but that doesn't make sense does it?"

"The Third Child is not my daughter! She-he-it is just is keeping Yui's body around till we can get her mind back in it," Gendo slurred as he recaptured his buzz. Clumsily reaching out for the bottle, the beleaguered husband succeeded in knocking it over bottle and spilling some on the polished oak desk. Grumbling as Fuyutski fixed the upturned bottle and handed it to him, "Why she didn't come out already is beyond me. I bet it messed something up."

That's right, get nice and drunk and pass out, Kozo hoped. Keeping the fluid pouring down the bugger's throat would allow him to pay the Katsuragi apartment a quick visit. "You never know, maybe this was all part of Yui's plan. She always thought a few dozen steps ahead. All we need to do is think of a reason why she'd send Shinji back in her body," he was trying to grasp that himself still. Eying the almost empty bottle, "I think we should have Akagi do a more exhaustive study on Shinji. Since she had no idea what Yui looked like, it had to be Yui's working to get this event. Maybe there are more changes in that body than we expect."

Waving his hand widely, the shot glass flung out if it and smashed against the wall, Gendo slide across the desk. "Y-you're thinking maybe…maybe Yui wanted this to be a bonding experience between it and me? She was into some kinky stuff, but that's a bit much," the stench of cheap liquor on his breath was heavy. Hoisting his chin up on his palm, "You're getting soft in the head old man. Be odd to take my wife's body but child's mind to bed. Maybe YOU'D like that!" Gendo then started bellowing whooping laughter as he splayed his arms about wildly.

As disgusting and revolting an idea as Gendo just stated, it got Kozo's brain working over the one last blocking peg in his mind. "No…but maybe that IS why she did it," he postulated. "Maybe this is her way of trying to tell you to stop the madness you've been perpetrating!" it made sense now! Taking the nearly empty body, Kozo finished it to knock the last nagging sense of conscious out of his mind. Nodding to his internal logic, "She sent Shinji back in her body as a sign to you that SHE is not coming back. And even if she did, she'd be in the body of a fourteen year old boy. Gendo…I think this is a symbol of divorce." That got the old man giddy.

Holding the empty bottle upside down, swiping the last falling drop, Gendo chucked it in the garbage. "What kind of f'd up family would that make! My wife in my kid's body, my kid in my wife's? I mean it's not like I hate it, more like I'm fraid of the bugger. Don't…I don't know how to be a dad! She was supposed to take care of all that, we agreed to that! But no…I think your original idea was right! Y-Yui wanted us to make amends…guess I could get over it in time. Reports have her as very docile and polite…much like Yui…" then Gendo fell into a happy drunken slumber. A puddle of drool slowly formed under his bearded face.

Well that was disgusting yet fitting. Kozo just shook his head and hoped that when the king-rat woke up he remembered none of his drunken rambling. It had to be his actual idea, Fuyutski fathomed. Yui was sending the deadbeat father a message, she had witnessed the parenting atrocities and was leaving the only way she could. Being stuck in a quantum state suppressed within the essence of the Second Angel and confined in a large mech had left Yui only once choice. Give Shinji her body as a sign of 'moving on'.

"If only I was younger I'd ask Shinji out for supper, but I guess I am too old now for that," he sighed bitterly as he left Gendo's office. Aches, pains, and well little Kozo hadn't stood up in a long time were all signs enough that his dating days were over. But that didn't mean he couldn't still help make Yui's child happy. He had planned on being more a part of Shinji's life, and if he recalled Yui had planned on a gift once Shinji was eighteen. Well Shinji was twenty-nine now, he could give the new young woman said gift now. "Just glad Gendo didn't know about it," Kozo chuckled.

Gendo would have used the trust fund that was fueled by one of Yui's little side projects. It was a program that read stock futures and trends to accurately predict when to buy/sell with ninety-five percent accuracy. Shinji wouldn't have to work a day in her life if she didn't want to, meaning she'd get a career she wanted, not be a wage slave.

An hour later, Fuyutski was ringing the Katsuragi doorbell, the muffled sounds of a small festive meeting easily heard. A welcome home party was being thrown, well he'd give a gift too he surmised. Seeing her again though, seeing Yui's body well…Kozo felt warmth he hadn't in ages. It wasn't the same, Shinji was not Yui, it was like seeing his daughter all grown up. She would have been Shinji's new age had she lived…you snooze you lose Gendo.

X-X

Sitting at her desk at school, Asuka's mind was as if somebody took a dozen buckets of paint and splattered their contents against a white wall. Good, bad, horrible, funny, and just plain weird all warred for control of what to make of the situation. Glad for the emptiness of the early morning room, the girl sat pensively kicking her left leg with enough strength to make a small breeze. Aside from, actually stirring from, the Shinji situation, Asuka's mind turned to something she had only faintly believed till this point.

Before yesterday, she had dismissed the notion as her being weak or foolish. But the reality of it was coming clear, the optometrist lens checker. Better or worse? It was better now, her stupid notion was a lot clearer, what it meant however was worse. Shinji had emerged from Unit-01 in his mother's body. How could she done that, when according to their little talk last night she had no recollection of the woman. Well the obvious answer would have been that the original owner of the body had been in the plug in a state much like Shinji had been in.

"She did say her mother died, didn't remember how though," Asuka started chewing on her pencil. It was a stupid nervous habit she got whenever a problem presented itself that made no sense. Laughing, no giggling lightly, Asuka uttered, "And here I thought she'd be a pervert her first night in a woman's body." Her walking in on Shinji in the bathroom late last night, well after Misato passed out from far to much booze, had not been a show of Shinji's self-discovery.

The woman, it was so hard to NOT see Rei in that face, had looked so lost. Shinji had just been standing before the mirror clad in one of Misato's shirts, touching it trying to accept what she was seeing. Earlier in the day Asuka had wanted to mock or joke saying Shinji was going to just perv out now that 'she' had a female body to play with. Rei was however in over protection mode, shooting down any off-color comment or offensive joke instantly. But that moment of pure unabashed terror she saw in Shinji's face, well Asuka opted not to be 'that girl'.

They chatted there in the bathroom for over an hour. Topics ranged from what happened in the apartment for the month she was gone, to a few feminine issues Shinji was going to have to deal with. It reminded Asuka of something different, a friendship she hadn't counted on. While her feelings for Shinji a month ago were strained, was he acquaintance, foe, or man-servant. The sense she was getting from the 'new and improved' Shinji were definitely more friends. She was still going to give her hell whenever her 'daughter' wasn't hovering about ready to pounce like a deranged jungle cat.

"What happens when Akagi fixes things though?" Asuka mused as she continued to nibble on her pencil. Go back to the like or hate relationship, or maybe Asuka grew up a little bit. Well time would tell, but she did have a slightly improved opinion of her meek flat mate. Shrugging her shoulders, and spitting out the saliva and tooth marked pencil, "Guess time will tell."

Taking a seat in front of the unexpected German, Hikari waved openly, "You look good today, better than you have last few days. Any news to share?" The class representative had been told by her friend about the previous day's activities. "We going to have another body in class today?" the voice was just a little too peppy for somebody without vested interest.

Not wanting to spill the beans about little miss gender swap, Asuka did however desire to practice the time honed are of slander. "No, you're 'he's not my boyfriend' is still being squeamish about being Akagi's test subject. Why he doesn't want her to graft foreign possibly harmful body parts onto his damaged frame is beyond me," she shifted her cheek from her left to right hand. The time since Touji had lost an arm and leg due to Unit-03 hadn't been void of activity, thanks to Shinji. So the good doctor hadn't had a chance to really perfect the limb replacement surgery, but Asuka thought it was an improvement.

Unpacking her satchel more to mask her regret, Hikari made a noncommittal sound as she worked. After a good two minutes of paper pushing and book rustling, "He needs to. He's so upset about his arm and leg, says he's not a whole person anymore. I think he's afraid though. If it doesn't work he'll be like that for life, or his sister will be alone." When the normally calm Hokari resumed the face-to-face time, the look of grim determination was set on her face. Touji would do what this girl wanted, or she'd make him regret it. "Now why don't you answer the question I really asked you and stop teasing me?"

"Yo Red any news on Shinji?" Kensuke raised his hand up as he sat across from Hikari's chair. Since the accident with Unit-03 the otaku had slowly yet steadily getting closer and closer to the two females, Asuka noticed with equally rising distaste. "Ayanami isn't here either, something up with her?" he gestured to the empty seat that oft was occupied by the stationary rump.

Not even trying to hide her disgust with the geek, Asuka rolled her eyes and hissed at the boy. Using his friends absence to hit on everything on two legs, very good friend indeed. Well if Hikari fell for it, it was her own fault. "I was about to tell Hikari the news, but I had wanted it to be private. I tell you and the whole school will know thanks to your little message board," she pointed at the laptop already booted on Kensuke's lap. Cracking her knuckles, "I won't have to hurt you will I?"

Matching Rei's complexion very well, Kensuke swallowed audibly as he shut off his laptop and stowed it in his bag. "S-sorry about that, just thought the whole school would like to know the status of one of its three heroes," he tried his best to butter up the info provider. Hikari joined Asuka in rolling her eyes at him, no points were garnered that day.

"Then they can wait a little while longer," Asuka thumbed her nose at the weasel. But what to actually tell them, what would they believe. None of it, honestly, it was more of a 'have to see to believe'. So that's what she'd do. "How about you two come over after school, Shinji is back at the apartment with Ayanami too. Wonder girl will be staying at our place for a little while, hers is being upgraded," was the best she could think of.

They'd have to see Rei's new attachment first hand, Shinji's current body (hopefully she could walk unaided by the time they got there), and all the new oddities that came with it. Asuka was still more involved with the theory she had. If Shinji's mother was in Unit-01, was it possible somebody was in Unit-02?

X-X

Authors notes

Yeah this is going to be a little weird if you hadn't guessed…but when have my comedy stories been normal? I'll again give credit to a reviewer of mine awhile back that sent me the basic idea for this and I like it enough to actually write it. Hope its not to 'strange' for you.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer

Trying to keep this a nice mix of serious and comedy…more on the comedy side. Summer is heating up and my A/C is running a lot…stupid electric bill is going to be murder. Hope you're keeping cool and having fun. Actually borrowed/beat Lollypop Chainsaw, odd game but fun worth a rental

X-X

Bait and Switch

Chapter – 2

Staring down at the simmering fish and softly boiling soup stock, Shinji nodded contently. Cooking had always been a magical charm for calming her nerves down, and it was working its soothing touch now. Being her third day officially a woman, her big hope for it was to not fall over while walking. Stupid shift in center of gravity, body mass, mentality, ok…it was a big change to get used to so maybe a few trips weren't so bad. Sipping the broth, she grimaced at the blandness of it. Food was tasting different to the freshly formed Shinji Ikari.

Lowering the temperature on the burners, the tall and leggy Shinji scooted over to the waiting head of lettuce. "Slow and steady, heel-toe heel-TOOOE!" she yelped as she leaned to far forward. Bang, her head collided with the nice and cleaned linoleum floor. Rubbing at the forming bump, she rolled on her back as Pen-Pen waddled over. Giving the bird's chest a little scratch, his favorite place for it, Shinji was making great strides in calming the family pet. "I'll have your fish ready in just a few moments," she forced herself to sit up.

Climbing back up to the counter, the pain from the first of what would eventually be four falls for the day was fading, Shinji grabbed her knife and started chopping. The stillness of the apartment wasn't lost on her, but she enjoyed it. "In a few minutes one of them will wake up and then the fun starts again," if fun was a code word for mayhem. Was it going to be Misato and more teasing, Asuka and her oddly disquieted attitude, or the ball of mixed up feelings and confusion that was Ayanami?

"Ah! Ayanami I forgot," the woman lifted a finger into the air in triumph of memory. Holding onto the counter, Shinji rounded the kitchen to the refrigerator. "Her tofu should be ready by now," she said to herself as she pulled out the meat substitute. Learning of Rei's odd dietary strategy of nothing but bread, lettuce, and peanut butter, Shinji took it upon herself to increase Rei's venue of culinary options. So far the girl hadn't complained once about the food, and had in fact made a little piggy of herself in eating.

Not bothering to lift her foot off the ground, Shinji shimmied back to her waiting bowls, plates, and food staging area. It was a war on hunger, and Commander Shinji was waging an all-out war on poor taste, poor quality, and junk food! "To think they lived on junk food for so long," she giggled a little only to stop and scowl. That laugh, hell the voice itself was still so alien that it kept back handing Shinji's sensibility with its very existence. It just wasn't 'his' voice anymore, no she was hearing her mother's laugh not the one of familiarity.

Lightly smacking her cheeks to keep the enemy that was waging a battle for her sanity at bay, Shinji scooped Pen-Pen's sardines out of the frying pan. The fish for her flatmates wasn't ready yet, but Pen-Pen's bribe/breakfast was. Seasoning the finicky avian's fish to perfection, she set the plate down with a can of swill that both Misato and Pen-Pen considered ambrosia. "Hope this helps you to remember who I am," she stroked Pen-Pen's head affectionately and was rewarded with a 'Wark' of approval.

Wobbling a little due to her new top-heaviness, Shinji to back up and grabbed her lifeline the ledge. As is turned out that she was indeed a smidge larger than Misato in the whole chest region, and thinner at the waist which annoyed Misato to no end. Asuka's teasing and joking at Misato's expense found a nice beer stain on the couch as Misato chucked a full open can at the laughing German and missed. It wasn't a problem though, Shinji had been in full on clean mode since she got home from the hospital. The battle was on going, but the battle for Mount Katsuragi had been one, the front shifted to the Soryu valley and its silky shores of lake underwear.

Staring down at her uncanny valley through the hole in Misato's shirt, the Major called it the glory hole, Shinji whined, "Hope Ritsuko-san thought of something." She was due in at Nerv today for a post recovery physical and check-up. Being a woman, Shinji hadn't thought of THAT as an option in life. It wasn't something that changed normally, and losing a good thirteen years of life was a pain too. Hoisting her bust up, still tender and sensitive, she repressed the blush, "I don't know how long I can keep going on like this. Being a woman is so…" New would have been the optimal word, but Shinji favored ridiculous better.

The clothing was annoying, the odd feelings she got while doing the laundry confused the life out of her, and the teasing…oh lord the teasing. Never again would she sit on the machine when she did the wash. No…that sensation was odd and when she made a mess of herself…well Shinji learned a very basic fact of female biology yesterday, Misato nearly passed out laughing. Everything was now teasing fodder for Misato, though a few times Shinji felt it wasn't so gentle natured as it used to be, some part of Misato was different. She didn't want to think Misato was jealous, but some of those quips were to specific and cruel to just be simple Misato jokes.

Her chin dipped to her chest in growing depression as the wave of 'new' pulled back to drown her in its life changing hatred. To her it was only four days ago that she was a boy with a few crushes and fears of unrequited love, but for everybody else is was much longer. Sniffing hard, tears starting to form, Shinji gasped as a pair of pale arms wrapped around her waist, and a warm body pressed against her back. "Ayanami-san, you-you're up already? Thought I had time before everybody started waking," she didn't want anybody to see her like this.

A full head lower than Shinji now, Rei's voice drawled, "I woke early due to your fall, you disrupted a pot. My presence being so close was likely why only I heard it, mother." Another surge of strength from the tiny girl's arms forced a cough out of Shinji, Rei pressed the side of her face to her 'mother's' back. "You were having an emotional disturbance. Is this not how one attempts to quell those?" she asked in full honesty.

Knowing she meant well, at least Shinji hoped anyway, she gently pried the iron grip of the albino open. Now that her intestines weren't being worked like bagpipes, "Just a little overwhelmed by all of this, Ayanami-san, not a big deal. Sorry for waking you, have a bath before Misato or Asuka take all the hot water?" Ayanami had taken to besetting Shinji's carefully constructed world and psyche with a pair of pliers and a blowtorch. Still emotionless in words and expressions, Shinji was learning that Rei was very capable of expression, just not in the standard way…not that anybody noticed but her (and she wondered if she was just imagining things at times.)

Reaffixing her grip, lighter gratefully, Rei shifted to Shinji's side and sniffed. Much akin to a dog, Rei's nose flared several times as her eyes closed. Letting out a complementary puff of air, "The smell is acceptable, I shall try this tofu as you insist. As for the bath, I have found warm water is more agreeable than not." How Rei had lived her life without knowing what a hot shower/bath was worried the whole apartment. Rei herself made Misato tense up now. How a girl that wasn't born of Yui Ikari was told that said woman was technically her mother, well didn't take much mental muscle to see a few dozen logical fallacies there.

"You go take your bath and I'll have breakfast ready by the time you get out," Shinji smiled warmly at the girl latched to her side. As awkward as it was to be called 'mom', Shinji had to admit Rei had been a firm anchor in keeping her routed in sanity. The girl was a valiant defender of all things matronly, all hail the motherland! Nobody could tease Shinji to hard when Rei was around, as Kensuke learned two days ago. The whole 'welcome back party' had been strange, but when Kensuke hit on Shinji things went off.

Rei went into full blown 'block-mode' and shut down all joking at Shinji's new female body's expense. The would be photo shoot Kensuke was proposing was shot down as if it were a duck at a hunters convention. Then Fuyutski had arrived, a welcome distraction from Rei's comment 'My mother will not be in any perverse photo that I do not find appropriate' which left the door open to far to many implications, and dropped Yui's gift on Shinji. While she wouldn't be 'rich' thanks to Yui's little program, she'd be well enough to not have to fret.

As Rei detached and left without a word, Shinji watched her walk off. "Her sleeping pattern is defiantly not what I thought it would be, not for a girl like her," she turned back to the simmering broth. Asuka nearly had an aneurism when it came time to sleep that first night and Rei just took off her skirt. To think Rei slept in a t-shirt and her lower undergarments left the apartment up in arms. Asuka yelled it was wrong due to Shinji, Misato and Rei counted that Shinji was a girl now so no issue. "But I'm still…I still like girls though," she muttered.

Misato's gay test had proved without a shadow of a doubt Shinji was still very much attracted to women and not men. Said test equated into Misato suddenly ripping not only her top off, but then Asuka's, Rei's, and finally Shinji's own. Yeah, Shinji was a lesbian…or straight if one considered her original sex…but thinking such matters made Shinji's head hurt. Contemplating exactly what to consider herself in that regard Shinji cooked on auto-pilot. Yesterday's little girls time with Misato, churned out from Washer-Gate as it would forever be remembered, Shinji learned a great deal about her new self than she ever wanted or hoped. Misato was, if anything, completely thorough and complete with her details in daily women's life. The night ended when Misato snuck off and returned with Asuka's pink friend, offering it to the confused Shinji. Rei took it siting Shinji would need to be shown how it was used…panic insued.

"Coffee," a muddled and subtly angry voice ordered from behind. A quick look over the shoulder found a frumpy haired and dark-circle eyed Asuka balefully accepting reality around her. Rubbing her temples, "Do I need to ask again or has that freak drunk it all. She's taken to eating all our non-meat food," she gripped as she took a piece of bread from the table.

Spinning around, finding the time had gotten away from her, Shinji quickly moved to get Asuka her beverage. Quickly being a relative term, Shinji's hand never strayed from the counter, she needed that extra balance, but it didn't take to long for Asuka to get what she wanted. "Not sleep well? I'll admit last night was a bit strange for me too," but then again what wasn't right now? New roommate, new body, new bank account, and new clothing. God Shinji hated bras, either Misato's were to small or they were made to cut into the soft flesh as annoyingly as possible. "Ayanami-san is in the bath…I think. I zoned out for a little bit, so knock?" she informed the girl chugging coffee like an addict.

Doing her rendition of Misato's Yebisu siren song, Asuka let out a very refined and ladylike belch as she slammed her cup down. Her cup was now a heavy plastic container with ornamental steal plating as she destroyed ceramics to quickly now. "I needed that, and yes, last night and yon drunken waif did really ruin any chances of a night of sleep. Swear if I hadn't watched Wondergirl go to sleep first she'd have snuck in to 'show you how it worked'. Though I bet SHE doesn't know either," a sick smile curled up Asuka's face. "So plans for today Old Lady Moneybags?" Asuka didn't take Shinji's gift to well.

Setting the table, Misato's being the only one to be christened with a can of Yebisu despite the Major saying it was fine for Shinji to drink it now, Shinji sat with a cup of orange juice. Reaching for bread herself, "Ritsuko-san wants me to come in for a check-up and physical. I hope she has some news for me, but I doubt it. Far to soon I'm betting." Though if Ritsuko offered to cryogenically freeze her till a cure was found, Shinji would be packing herself in ice at that very moment. "Yourself?" she asked stupidly remembering school.

Picking at the fish with distaste, Asuka forced herself to eat the meal, "Well unlike some of us here, your daughter and I have to attend school, mother." Asuka got endless fun out of reminding Shinji about her status as Rei's 'mother', still whenever she said the word it came out strangely. "Pack her a lunch, or you going to make her face the evils of the cafeteria alone?" she sipped her soup and nodded in approval.

Shambling into the kitchen, her body wrapped in her bedding, Misato stumbled to her chair and collapsed in it. Head pressed to the hard wood, "Shin-chan…beer me. My batteries are running on empty." Her hand clawed about blindly for the can she was expecting. Moments later the blanket was off, Misato was wide eyed and hollering out hymns of praise, "This is why I need you in my life, Shin-chan. You take care of me so well. Apartment is clean, Pen-Pen isn't hiding, and I get breakfast."

Picking at her own food, Shinji just tried to smile through the statement that was paramount to servant status. Misato meant well, she just didn't know how to say it right Shinji hoped. "I made all three of you lunches actually. Misato I don't think Nerv would allow drinking on site so I have a thermos of tea for you. Figured if I'm going to be doing school work from home, I might as well insure you three are eating while I'm not there," she sipped her own broth finding it still to bland. Since the school wouldn't allow a thirty something to be a student, Shinji had taken to the idea of home schooling. Misato had teased she'd be her private teacher if wanted, Rei had issue with that.

Walking out of the bath, a burst of steam accompanied the Venus descent; Rei was clad in naught but a towel around her shoulders. "Did I overhear you have provided me with my afternoon repast?" a potential sound of excitement was in her voice or a passing truck provided dissonance.

"Did you leave any hot water for us Wonder….what the!" Asuka didn't take Rei's little show well. Racing to the girl's side, shoving her as gently as all her strength and anger could allow, shoved Rei back into the bathroom. Once the door shut, well some unidentifiable words were exchanged through the door between the two remaining teenagers.

Rubbing her eyes, Shinji looked down at her own body and where her tuft of hair was. "Misato-san…is that normal or is Rei…" she didn't want to comment, but Rei looked like a resplendent and wild jungle of blue hairs roaming about willy-nilly.

From over the top of her can, Misato's eyebrow rose as she tried to pry into Rei and Asuka's civil debate about causal nudity. "Your daughter doesn't know about shaving down there I'm guessing. Speaking of which, before you head out to the mad scientists you should go shopping. Get some new clothing, buy some razors for your 'needs', and anything else that suits your fancy. Just don't let anybody cop a feel without paying in some way," Misato set her can down and burst out laughing.

Red faced as the implications again came crushing back to her, Shinji wanted to crawl in bed and sleep. Eventually Asuka and Rei returned, Rei in her uniform, and breakfast was continued. Pen-Pen, Shinji noticed, took the smart choice of eating in his fridge, man Shinji envied that bird.

X-X

Climbing out of the shower, Ritsuko shambled about in a haze of hangover and anger. Hitting the bottle so hard Misato felt a spiritual bond forming, Ritsuko wasn't taking the rejection well. For neigh on a year she had been that man's plaything, bending and depraving herself for his whims. Thoughts of him loving her, of a relationship, of just a better life shattered the moment that accursed mop of brown hair was scene. Well tough luck for ol' mister four inches, turns out the wife is actually a really old daughter.

Sliding her work clothing on, Ritsuko's head felt fluid and overflowing onto the floor. "Note to self, never mix brandy, vodka, and rum in one jar and chug," she covered her mouth to try and keep any potential escapees incarcerated. Once the rebellion was quelled and her stomach no longer chanting calls for release, the poor woman headed to the train station in a daze. Over and over again his simple words reverberated in her skull, 'it's over'. Her hopes and dreams were dashed, and she was left with nothing but the regret and shame he had branded her with.

The sun was thankfully overcast as she stood on rubbery legs waiting for the train to pick her up. Unable to miss it, Ritsuko noticed a couple sharing an early morning make-out session on the bench. Pigs, lucky detestable pigs! Maybe she was wrong to go after men after all. Kaji had just wanted her for her body when Misato wasn't around, fun yes but hardly emotionally supportive. The 2x4 to the face that was Gendo's feelings were best summarized by the condom he tossed out the first time they were together. It had been small, full of garbage, and disposable.

Through sheer force of will Ritsuko kept her mask of indifference up and didn't succumb to the maelstrom of emotions in her. Thankfully the train came and she fought the crowd to get into it and find a nice secluded spot in a corner. Part of her wanted to cry at the pain of losing the man she was coming to love? Was it really love though…if so it was always one sided and she had been a fool. Another part of her wanted revenge on Gendo, on men in general, and against life for hating her so much.

The train swayed as it moved through the corners and hills of the city towards its destination. A small thrill, a dirty excitement raced through Ritsuko's mind as she felt a hand connect to her skirt clad thigh. Was this one of those train heathens she heard about on the news, was this going to give her an excuse to open the waiting case of Akagi labeled asskicky? When the train bucked to the side and the hand left never to return, the woman's shoulders sagged, put the case back on ice and wait for another time.

Nobody said anything to her as she disembarked from her morning commute, she hadn't expected it. Unless things went bad or there was a need nobody acknowledged her with very few exceptions. Misato would tease her and talk to her, fun enough distraction when Misato wasn't on an anti-Kaji kick. She had Maya in the lab and on the command bridge to chat with, easy on the eyes and oh so eager to please…that could be something. And oddly enough was the spawn of the man that ripped her heart out, tore it in two and shoved it back in upside down and inside out. Shinji actually talked to her a little, sure it was during his tests and she was convenient, but it was still something. And wait…

Scanning her badge, Ritsuko entered the complex proper with a slim business smile curling her lips up. Shinji wasn't cruel, he wasn't young anymore, and he wasn't a HE anymore. Shinji was the visage of the woman Gendo loved, how would THAT be for revenge? Oh so sorry Gendo, but your wife's body is mine now to do with what I want! Oh that would be the richest of all revenges wouldn't it? But some problems existed with that. She didn't know Shinji to well, though the psych profiles and Misato's reports would help. In a woman's body maybe Shinji wouldn't respond to her advances. Lastly…how to go about it without anybody noticing?

"Moring Akagi-sempai," Maya chimed with a hand up waving at the doctor. Sitting behind her console in front of the currently empty test plugs, Maya typed with one hand and ate a bagel with the other. Sticking the baked good in her mouth, she quickly ended whatever task she set out for herself and confidently nodded. Her mouth muffled with round bready goodness, "Almost thought you would be late today. Normally you're either in early or you're late."

Well if she was late it was due to a call to the commander's office for a private check-up, she wasn't going to be late for some time. Sitting down Ritsuko groaned disdainfully, "Train was late today and I didn't sleep very well. This whole business with Pilot Ikari is to stressful to forget outside of work." Having Misato breathing down her neck made life hard, well if it wasn't the fun type of breathing. Picking up some of Maya's early morning offerings of data, "Any good signs from last nights tests?"

Blushing softly, Maya continued to munch on her bagel making non-committal and squeaky sounds. After a prolonged bout of chewing she answered, "Not really. We still don't even know what really caused the incident in the first place so we can't replicate that. With Katsuragi-san not willing to chance um…liquefying Ikari-kun I don't know what we can even do." Calling up the new image of the fabled Third Child, Maya's tone went slightly whimsy, "Think we should do something for her? This has got to be strange and frightening for her. I wouldn't know what to even feel if I woke up as a boy, it's so strange."

While Ritsuko let her Bi-flag fly safely hidden behind the mask of cold and sterile science, the doctor could see Maya was more the left field type, maybe. It was easy to get worked up too, the new body Shinji had was very easy on the eyes. Even without the want to shatter Gendo's mind into tiny fragments that got ground into dust and snorted, Ritsuko might have thought it a tempting target. "What would you suggest Maya? Shinji-kun is very shy if you don't remember so it might be hard to get her out to the bars or anything," though a drink at her place had potential.

Humming and hawing a little, Maya's head leaned to and fro as she tossed the last bit of her breakfast away. Resuming her work she tempted, "Well we could as her today when she comes in for her test and physical. It would be better to do something she would want to do rather than force it on her." Fingers dancing over her keyboard, Maya worked for a steady few minutes before slamming her fingers down, "D-do you think she'd want to just…I don't know hang out with m-us? I don't know her that well, but she's always looked so lonely."

Having heard that tone in Maya before, oft in reference to her when Maya didn't know she was spying, Ritsuko's smile widened. It seemed Maya was a bit smitten, but then again Maya always had a bit of a fixation on Shinji. "You won't know unless you ask her, Maya. But if you're honest with her I'm sure something can come of it," she mused. Doing her own work was an easy if time consuming process. Without direct testing with Unit-01 it was unlikely they'd learn anything on reversing the condition let alone Shinji's ability to pilot. Well fortune favored the bold, "It's going to be fun to see Shinji in the stirrups today. Asuka nearly clubbed me the first time while I swear Ayanami doesn't even notice."

Now Maya's face went full red, dropping her cup of coffee which was thankfully empty, as the shock came rolling in. "I-I forgot about that part of the physical! Ikari-kun is going to be mortified won't she? I just feel so bad for her," though she didn't look mortified more excited. Tossing the fallen cup away, Maya took a mighty deep breath and went back to her work.

Potential all around, but a small bit of Ritsuko felt jealous. Maya had been a puppy following her around and lavishing her with affection. Had Gendo not blinded her with power and false love maybe she'd have taken Maya up on a little fun, but now? Maya seemed more fixated on the old body of Yui Ikari and the tender nature of Shinji. Best of both worlds maybe? Have to try though, the worst that could happen was Shinji rebuffed her advances. It wasn't like Ritsuko actually cared, no this was all for revenge!

The work day progressed as it normally did, boringly and broken up by intermittent visits from Misato. The trio went to the break room for lunch, Ritsuko had to joke that Shinji was taking to 'mothering' Misato quite well. After beating around the bush, hmm bush, Ritsuko had to admit Misato was as subtle as a boy in a gas station looking at dirty magazines. The major wanted to know how progress was regarding her beloved Third Child. With only two days of work, none of with involved Shinji, Ritsuko was honest with the facts. They had none, Misato was not happy and stormed off. A call from Shigeru drafted Maya back to the command bridge leaving Ritsuko alone…alone and waiting for her prey.

A little after lunch, Shinji clad in only a hospital gown shuffled with barely lifted feet into Ritsuko's lab. "S-sorry for being late, still getting the hang of walking," she mumbled with a red bump on the side of her face. Gingerly wiggling her nose, Shinji had every indication of having face planted recently. Climbing up on her usual table, the woman timidly looked about the room, "Ibuki-san isn't here? She said she planned on it."

Broken out of her long term plans for achieving her goal, Ritsuko shook her head at Shinji's entrance. "Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention Shinji-kun. Been a busy day, your condition isn't the only thing I have to deal with," she showed notepad of notes and itinerary. Taking hold of Shinji's hand, pausing once she noticed how soft Shinji's hands were, she pulled the woman off the table. "Today you're going to be introduced to the bane of all women's physicals. Now don't be embarrassed it happens to all of us, myself included, so just bear with it. As for Maya she got called to the bridge," she lead the reluctant woman to the other chair.

"So this is why Misato-san was laughing when I mentioned…do I have to?" Shinji panicked a little. Squirming into place, jumping as Ritsuko secured the braces on each ankle, Shinji appeared ready to grab a scalpel and defend her honesty to the last. "I mean, if this is only temporary, why bother with all this if you have other work to do? C-can't we just do a sync test?" reluctance engines firing on all cylinders GO!

Had she been that apprehensive her first time in the chair? Ritsuko couldn't remember, but suspected it had been worse for her. Taking the tray of tools and the pages of blanks needing filling, Ritsuko suppressed her glee, after Gendo she had developed a tiny sadistic preference. "We're foregoing the sync test today since we haven't dusted off your mother's old plugsuit and having you nude in the plug wouldn't get us good results. You'd hardly be able to relax," she was having a hard time relaxing. It was just the thoughts of revenge right…not actual attraction to the face that ruined her mother's hopes and her own?

Resignation etched into her sagging muscles, Shinji just closed her eyes and waited for things to be over. Trying to smile despite the disturbing nature of it all, "Guess the sooner we start the sooner it ends right? I don't want to waste your time or anything with all this mess." As hard as it came out, Shinji sounded sincere and sorry for causing the extra work.

Moved, honestly moved at the words, Ritsuko wasn't used to people being upset for causing her work. Most people just dumped it on her and walked off without a word, but here was somebody that wasn't a total jerk. With a deft motion, Ritsuko slid the cold metal tool into place and giggled a little at the sound that worked its way out of Shinji. "Guessing that was the first thing that's ever…haven't experimented have you Shinji-kun?" Ritsuko was shocked. Had the places been reversed and she was a man, well Ritsuko would have been in the privy trying out the plumbing.

Her breathing a little raspy and uncoordinated, Shinji shifted a little in her chair, "Not a lot of time to do anything. And with Ayanami now taking up time in the apartment privacy isn't a thing I get a lot of. Kind of hoping this was just a dream really. I…I have to go cloths shopping after I leave here. Misato's clothing, I don't…I feel odd with how people see me in them," Shinji said diplomatically. As Misato dressed a lot more liberally for most women's tastes… "And her bras are cutting into me so I'll need those. But I don't…I don't want to go alone. But Misato would tease and Asuka would complain."

It was so pink and taught, Ritsuko examined leaning closer in. Sniffing as softly as she could, she sampled the fragrance and found it very pleasing to the olfactory senses. "I don't blame you, I couldn't were those scraps she calls clothing either. Maya and I are getting off soon," well Ritsuko was doing that right now but that was a different term. "Going to probe now, you'll feel some pressure and stretching so relax," she had to fight the urge to torment the Third Child. Noticing the very positive reaction she added, "We could go with you, offer some suggestions?"

Now breathing heavier with a very red face, Shinji was overwhelmed with unexpected sensations. "D-does it always feel like that, Ritsuko-san? We almost done with that part?" she whined in a very alluring tone. A few moments of panting and Ritsuko finished, the tool removed, and Shinji snapped her legs together like a clamshell. "S-sorry about that, just…unexpected. And if you're not to bothered I'd love to have you help me out. You two seem more like…well if I have to wear it you're sense of style is much nicer," she complimented.

Slightly ashamed at how she felt while examining Shinji, Ritsuko could only nod. She had done nothing but the exam, but the purity and honesty in Shinji's reactions. Well Ritsuko suspected Maya would be a lot like that as well. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it. Can't have you dressing like Misato or every man would be hitting on you relentlessly. And I doubt you could afford to purchase clothing Asuka got from Germany, different prices," a warmth was in her voice.

The rest of the physical went standard and boring, nothing out of the ordinary. Comparing the results to Yui's last physical, Ritsuko confirmed that the body hadn't aged a day while suspended in Unit-01. She'd have to do a DNA test and gene sequence to confirm everything, but by the end of the test, Ritsuko was openly enjoying talking to Shinji. Something about the attitude and atmosphere the young woman exuded was pleasing. It made manipulating her easier, but it caused Ritsuko to doubt. Maybe doing this for revenge was wrong, but if it wasn't JUST for revenge…well she could let bi-gones be bygones.

X-X

Watching his fellow male cohorts working, Kaji didn't bely the sense he was spying on their actions since Maya left ten minutes ago. He did his job well, he did it without being seen or suspicion. Makoto was busy calibrating the auto defenses for the city, what little were left. Working on more interesting things, Shigeru was idly reading the output from Akagi's lab and the details were grim. Knowing what was in the deepest parts of Nerv though, Kaji had little care about the Dummy Plug. He was however interested in the latest happenings of the illustrious Third Child.

Popping open the top of a can of soda, Makoto reclined back in his seat taking a deep drink. "You believe that stuff about Maya just wanting to 'help' the Third Child?" he cast a cautious eye at his fellow men. Stretching his arm far above his head, twisting in faux stretching to view the commander's area, he relaxed slightly upon seeing it empty. Swiveling his chair to the right, and the others, muttered, "Thinking Maya might be more interested in playing dress up rather than helping."

Taking up the middle ground between the two seated men, Kaji felt like playing along for now. He didn't know Maya that well, just heard the rumors and speculations about Ritsuko and her but didn't know if he believed it. The sole attempt he made to get closer to her had ended with her bashfully running away once Ritsuko arrived as her valiant defender. "You think the ever charming lil Ibuki-chan is playing for the other team?" he knew Ritsuko was a bit adventurous so maybe.

"The automated system is still showing signs of rebellion, stupid Dummy System," Shigeru moaned and shut off his monitoring. Standing, he stretched his limbs as best as his uniform would allow, "Maya, I always thought she was a bit on the maybe side. Never known her to have a boyfriend, always to timid. And the way she goes on and on about her 'Sempai' makes me think those rumors about them is true. So what you think Kaji, is Maya muff-diving on the ice-queen of Nerv?"

Always be diplomatic, never know when somebody was listening or spying, Kaji held up his hands and shrugged. "All I know is back in college Ritsuko was known to have a girlfriend from time to time. Nothing serious, nothing that lasted more than a week, so it's all circumstantial," he relished in the defeated look both men had. The one time Misato and he got Ritsuko to join them, Kaji had been just as defeated when Ritsuko seemed to favor her time with Misato. But more to the real reason he was here, not that rumors weren't fun, "So what DO you make of this issue with the Third Child's new body?"

Making a gun out of his fingers, Shigeru play brain splattered before sitting back down. "That is a real mind jobber if you ask me. Whole thing just screams freak-job. I have to think it was the Third Child's fault. I don't know her that well, but we all saw it. Kid was odd, maybe one of those 'woman trapped in a man's body' type," the level of disgust in Shigeru's tone was oddly high. A few moments of typing though, "But then why would the Major be so…I don't know."

After another long and light sip from his can of sugary goodness, Makoto's head bobbed a little. Softly, fearfully, "I'm more wierded out by the commander. Never seen the man react to anything before, and then he's vaulting off things, yelling that the woman was his wife. I thought official word was she had died. Next thing we hear is he's offsite and the woman is actually the Third Child. I mean, how would she even know what her mother looked like?" Leaning closer to the mean and even softer, "I'll admit Yui Ikari was an insanely attractive woman though."

"Not going to have to worry about you putting the moves on the Third Child are we?" Kaji joked and slapped Makoto's back hard. They hadn't said much that mattered, but Kaji was annoyed at Shigeru. Shinji had a real shit life up until her latest bout of the universe using her as its personal punching bag. To mock the kid that did things a grown man couldn't do was in poor taste, and Kaji appalled poor taste. "As for Shinji-kun," he also hated it when people didn't use her name as if they were afraid of growing attached. "I have heard from Ritsuko from time to time she wondered if Misato and Shinji had something odd going one," a lie but Kaji wanted to jilt Shigeru.

Rocketing forward in his chair, the music enthusiast nearly fell to the floor. "I've heard that rumor too! Some of the tech's down by the Eva hangers said they saw the two of them slip off together after one of the practice runs. Something about them going into the locker room together and Katsuragi-san coming out all winded later. Well rumor or not, it's not likely to happen now," an eerie look glistened on his face before fading back to mild interest. "Back on track, I'll agree with you Makoto, that Yui must have been real popular back in the day. Wonder how she got together with the commander," he looked expectantly at Kaji.

Not good, both of his fellow male 'friends' thought the new and improved Shinji was attractive. Kaji wouldn't lie, Yui's body was just about perfect in his eyes. It wasn't super model attractive, but something about the combination of physical features and the calm and passive nature he saw…oh boy. Shifting his weight, to hide his little friend that wanted to weigh in, Kaji rolled his hand over, "Couldn't tell you on a bet how they got together. Vice-Commander Fuyutski could I bet, but he's not here. What do you think of the whole Ayanami calling Shinji-kun mother?"

Tossing his empty can away, Makoto snickered a bit and rubbed under his nose. "What is there to make of it? That girl is broken is all, nearly as bad as the Second Child. Been seeing that girl for years and I've yet to see her not look like a drugged up poster child for Ritalin for a better life as a parent," he spared his monitor a cursory glance. "It's just her being odd, the commander is her guardian, so she makes the 'father' connection there. The commander went all 'that is my wife' so the freak child goes 'mother'?" something though Makoto held back from saying.

"Ouch harsh man," Shigeru actually sounded perturbed, "I'll admit I was a bit cruel about the Third. Jealousy I guess for all the ladies around him, but those kids have every right to be messed up in the head. They're fighting giant monsters while we sit back and watch." In a huff the man hunched over his station mumbling. After a moment of hesitation he said hushed, "As for the whole 'mother' thing. Is it just me or does the First Child actually look like…" he nodded his head.

Somebody was paying attention! Kaji awarded the gold star for competency to Shigeru for today. Having no actual pictures of Yui Ikari to pull from, Kaji hadn't made the connection between Rei and her before. But having seen the two of them together now, complements of the camera he installed after a visit to Misato, well Kaji had his suspicions as to Rei's human origins. Finding a tank of the girl was alarming, but now he knew another piece of the great puzzle.

But it was time to head off, he had given the trio of women enough time to get situated and it was time to follow them. "So let me ask you this then. What is your take on Shinji-kun now? Assuming Ritsuko can't revert the change and we're stuck with a thirty year old Child, how are you going to deal with that?" he hoped they were disgusted with the idea. He knew he should be, knowing Shinji as he did, Kaji should be disgusted with the thoughts going through his head, but he wasn't.

Perhaps it was knowing Shinji that DID cause that flare of emotion in Kaji's mind. An achingly beautiful woman, lovingly crafted by the gods as a gift to mankind, with the mindset of the perfect housewife was an interesting target. Not the party girl Misato was, nor the stoic and cold Ritsuko, no…that would be the woman you brought home to meet the family. Added to the mix was Kaji did know that when push came to shove, Shinji would shove and fight back so she wasn't just a doormat either.

Paying his actual job a little head service, Makoto was setting up a series of calibrations for the sync plugs. His head crooned to the side in thought, "Well it would be odd, but having another beautiful woman around is never a bad thing. And given what I've overhead from Katsuragi-san about the Th-Shinji-kun's cooking and cleaning abilities…" Blushing a little, Makoto didn't bother to look at his friends, afraid of what they might be thinking.

"You'd actually consider dating a woman you knew was a fourteen year old boy not two months ago?" Shigeru recoiled, his chair skittering further away. "Yeah she might look thirty, but she's still a teenag…no…no she isn't. Guess fighting monsters does make you more mature, all three of them aren't normal teenagers. If they were we'd be having a lot steamier camera footage. I guess, in time it wouldn't matter if Akagi-san can't undo the damage. She is a looker…" his lips curled back into a smile at some hidden thought.

Definitely not what he wanted to hear, competition was a bad thing…no wait that wasn't right, right? He was just worried about Shinji, yeah, that's it! This was all just some odd surrogate father thing, just like with Asuka. Kaji didn't like the idea of some boy hitting it off with Asuka and hurting the girl emotionally, and the same went for Shinji! Yup, that's all this wanting to take Shinji out drinking business was. A nice bar, some cool clothing, his patented lady killer smile, take Shinji back to his place and…protect her.

Brain derailment, failed to stop at logical conclusion-station, please wait for next available stop before disembarking.

Continuing to chat with the men for another few minutes, Kaji eventually excused himself from the working pair. Sneaking out of Nerv was just as easy as sneaking in, though he nearly got found by Misato. Would have been his own fault, upon seeing her he had made a beeline to intercept before realizing what he meant to do. Spying on Shinji, Ritsuko, and Maya as they went out to get sensible clothing for the young woman wasn't wrong. But was it wrong to feel like he was cheating on Misato despite not being in an actual relationship?

When he finally got to the shopping arcade, several women giving him a curious if not cautious glance, he spotted his prey. The trio of women sat at the outside patio of a semi-fancy restaurant. Snapping a few photos of them, Kaji noticed the number of bags was light, they must have stopped to eat after starting shopping. Excellent, he'd get to play his spy game a little while. He abused his authority only once to call the restaurant to complain about a noise disturbance when a trio of men hit on his targets.

If he couldn't be there in person, Kaji was going to make sure nobody else could be. It was a father's duty? Nodding to his own internal thoughts, totally wrong and off base, he had to stop his pursuit once the trio hit the lingerie store. Nobody would believe he was 'just browsing' outside of that one. Heading home, camera loaded with picture, Kaji was confused and worried. This wasn't…he didn't have a? No! No! he was far too old to have a crush! He called up Misato…she didn't answer.

X-X

Walking into the apartment, haggard and tired, Misato fell back against the door. Kicking her shoes off, the fatigued woman grumbled at the unfortunate nature of overtime and impromptu meetings. Everything was looking good for a sneaking out early day, but then Makoto just had to find some irregularities with the defense grid. With Ritsuko and Maya already gone, she had meant to sneak off early to join them in teasing Shinji, it fell to Misato to oversee the blasted thing.

"SHINJI! I want food! Please tell me you've some supper left!" Misato yelled childishly. Kicking her shoes off amid the piles, she couldn't help but notice Ayanami's were still present. Now that was something Misato was confused by. Girl just couldn't be teased it seemed, or she didn't understand the implications of the words Misato said. When nobody greeted her, Misato grew worried. She might have to cook for herself, that was NOT what she wanted now that Shinji was back to her. Shambling in her near undead daze, arms outstretched like your typical zombie, "Don't play with me guys, I saw your shoes and it's only seven o'clock!"

The voice that called out was still fairly alien to Misato's ears, "Just doing the dishes now Misato-san. You're supper is in the microwave." Shinji's voice even sounded like a more emotional and deeper Rei's, and Misato just couldn't forget that.

That was another issue of conjecture, Shinji and her evilly sexy body. Misato did NOT want competition for hottest woman at Nerv. But she couldn't do what she normally did when her ranking was threatened, that being total mental assault and driving away. Momiji never did learn who gave her that Nair shampoo, but it worked and the bald woman fled from Misato's domain.

Grabbing the doorframe, Misato's eyes blinked rapidly at the difference in lighting. Where the rest of the apartment was dark, the kitchen was awash with lights. "You are truly sent from the Gods, Shinji-kun. After all the hassle today, I was looking forward to…" Misato's mouth hung open low. Her brain took a nasty double fisted gentle slap to the face. Turning in unison to her talk was duel apron clad women, Rei and Shinji were looking at her. All Misato could think was 'mother/daughter dishes day'. "Beer?" she asked akin to a starving man asking for food. Her brain was not lubricated enough for this.

"Shinji has provided you with a bloody Mary, it is in the refrigerator," Rei's deadpan statement of facts held a slight edge of irritation. Taking the dampened apron off, Rei hung it on the hook that Shinji used for her bevy of extras. Turning to the matron of the Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu/Temp-Ayanami dwelling, "I will retire to the living room, mo-Shinji. If you need me do not hesitate to summon." Giving Misato yet another hard look before vanishing into the adjacent room, the light did not turn on.

Finding the provided drink, odd since Shinji hardly made her stronger drinks, Misato hit the start on the pre-set microwave. God Shinji really did think of everything and care for her, it was truly like coming home to a family. "So she's calling you Shinji now and not m-mother?" she couldn't stop from snickering a little. Shinji as a mother, words didn't do that insanity justice, so Misato just let his club her with its obtuseness. Sipping the spicy drink, a shiver of delight rocked from her stomach to her spine, "Oooh Shin-chan this is delicious! Why though?"

Drying her hands off, Shinji tossed the hand towel into the empty sink. Sitting as far away from Misato as the table allowed, she smiled softly. "Well I read that those are good for actually providing vitamins due to the tomato juice. And since you don't eat enough vegetables I thought this might help make up a little. Made it on the light side so it won't get you to drunk," a warmth of expression oozed out of the woman. Leaning her chin on her upturned palm, "As for Rei, since we learned that my mom is somehow related to her, it means we're related. So we're trying to be more open."

Well she had wanted to tease Shinji about it, Misato found her heart warmed…or was that the booze? Whatever it was, the joke about Rei showing Shinji how to relieve the itch with a plastic friend died on her tongue. DAMN that would have been a good one too, 'So how does Rei taste, did she like yours?' She'd have to write these down for a better time. "That makes sense, I guess. And if this is good for me I think I've got a new drink for after work," she sipped it again and shivered again.

Getting up the moment the microwaved dinged, Shinji had Misato's supper unwrapped and presented before the major could react. "I'll glad you like it, I can keep making them until you get tired or I think of something else," again an odd energy more positive than normal whisper out of the woman's voice. It was a stark contrast to the woman that woke up screaming the day before. Not sitting down again, Shinji fixed herself two glasses of water and put them on a small tray, "Going to go play a game with Ayanami. She seems lost about all of this, less than me, but I think this 'mother' business is messing with her."

Had Shinji always been this mature and she hadn't noticed because of the younger body, Misato pried at her brain with a metaphorical crowbar. As her attempts at Gordan Freemaning thoughts together, "You're handling this a lot better today. Did that little shopping trip with Ritsuko and Maya do you some good, or as Asuka not been using you as her personal mental punching bag?" She hadn't seen or heard the German since she arrived, but had seen the shoes.

Stopping in the doorway, Shinji glanced over her shoulder, "I'm dealing with it. I don't like it, but I can accept it for now. Ritsuko-san and Maya-san were really nice to me today, and the cloths should be easier for me to wear than…" Sagely shutting her mouth, Shinji didn't mention anything about the borrowed clothing or her feelings regarding wearing it. Eyes back on the living room, her face now alight with the glow from the television, "Asuka's been in her room all day. At supper she said she's thinking about something and doesn't want to be disturbed. Enjoy your supper."

For a moment, Misato just watched Shinji as the forlorn woman left. Another point in Shinji's favor, she could roll with the punches when they came. "Guess she has to with all that's happened to her," Misato shuddered. Trying to relate to the situation, Misato tried picturing herself in her father's body…then finished her drink fast. Yup, obliterate that little notion from her brain and drown in it delicious, maybe it'd stay dead then. The food was good, but not 'fresh made' good, but she couldn't fault Shinji for that.

Listening to the soft banter in the other room, mostly Shinji explaining how Asuka's game worked, Misato got herself a beer. She'd have had another bloody Mary, but sadly she didn't know how to make it. Hell she didn't know how to make the food Shinji made, how to clean the apartment as well as she did, or countless other things. "How much did I just not see because of her age?" she cracked the top open.

The month with Shinji gone had been an eye opener, but this was one too. How condescending had she been to Shinji in the past? Well if she gave Shinji a yen for every time, Misato figured the stake of coins would be a mountain equal to the gift Fuyutski gave. "And after saying I would go easier on her," she chuckled humorlessly. Joining the duo in the living room, again the urge to check for DT's was overwhelming. Both of their faces looked identical thanks to the low light of the television, just Shinji was a bit more content. "Having fun playing with Rei?" she couldn't help the double entendre.

Sucking the attempt at teasing out of the air as if swatting a fly with chopsticks, Rei spoke quickly. "Our time bonding has been efficient and enjoyable. I question why Shinji did not allow me to attend the purchasing of clothing though. The books I read state it is a staple mother/daughter bonding event," Rei actually licked her lips as she got into the game. Perplexed at herself, "This is…enjoyable?"

Nodding lightly, the controller moving along with her head, Shinji gently patted Rei's shoulder. "You're getting into it, nothing wrong with that. You should see Asuka, she zones out completely when she plays," Shinji offered lightly. Either a convincing ruse, Shinji was a master of hiding her true feelings, or honestly enjoying the event Shinji did sound at least to be having fun. "As for the shopping, you were at school. You'd have been bored anyway. Maya-san had to help me try on a few of the more complicated things. OH!" Shinji stopped and turned to the heavily chugging Misato. "Maya-san wants to know if I can stop over her place for supper tomorrow. I'd make your meals before I go if you don't mind," the adult asked for permission.

Was the can really empty already? She'd need to get an IV and hook a keg up to her vein, Misato realized. "Shinji-kun, you're an adult…even before this. If you want to visit Maya, have fun. Just not TOO much fun," she winked at what had been her quasi-brother/son. The why of Maya wanting to have Shinji visit was perplexing Misato though. Before this mess started, Maya had only a passing interest. Well maybe more than just a passing…wait hadn't Maya asked about the size of Shinji's plugsuit? That HAD happened right, not a drunken half memory, or was that Kaji? Did Kaji want to know the size of Shinji's pe…

"I said Katsuragi-san is only saying that as it is believed that Ibuki is a lesbian and as such might have an alternative reason for asking you," Rei said as apparently the conversation continued as Misato's rye eaten brain attempted to focus. Continuing on the mind-funk express, "And as you are now a very attractive woman with what many believe to be good skills, she could be seeking you out as a life partner. I would like to be present if you do dine with Ibuki, to gauge her intents."

Blushing softly, Shinji set her controller down for a moment and tugged on her new longer hair. "I don't think that's the case Rei," she didn't sound as comfortable with the name as Rei was with hers. "Maya-san said it's just to talk about a few things I might be…uncomfortable talking to Misato-san about. No offense Misato-san, but your details can be graphic?" she cringed away from the observant woman.

Shinji had no idea just how attractive she was, Misato's mind boggled. As a woman, Misato knew she was at least a high eight or at most a low ten on most men's scales, but Shinji…that was dangerous. A woman that undersold herself was likely to be victim to just about any hustler or playboy that came about. "No offense, I just love seeing you blush is all. But I do have a question for you Shinji-kun, purely hypothetical," she had to know the risks of letting Shinji out alone in that new body. "If somebody you didn't know gave you a soda, saying you looked thirsty, would you drink it?" it was a fairly common trick.

Under the combined gaze of Rei and Misato, Shinji drew in on herself, making herself look more adorable than anything. "I, well I guess I'd drink it if I liked the brand…or they were adamant about it. I wouldn't want to offend," the clueless woman answered. A moment later she was on her back as Rei dove on her (likely overcome by the sheer 'protect me' vibe Shinji was permeating). "R-Rei-san! What…Misato-san help?" Shinji yelped and fought against the tentacle like hands of Rei.

Her hands stopped moving, but Rei was content to lay nestled amid Shinji's chest, "I do not know what came over me. I apologize." Her words would have held more weight if she had moved, but no, Rei just laid there for a moment and then fell asleep.

Yup it was time to hit the harder stuff, she'd worry about hangovers and over sleeping tomorrow. "Well looks like you got your hands full Shinji-kun. I'll bring a pillow and blanket if you don't want to wake her," Misato ruffled Shinji's hair as she rose. Shinji was going to be a nightmare of worry and fretting if she ever left the apartment alone. Maybe having somebody with her to keep the would-be suitors at bay wasn't such a bad idea.

Leaving the room in a hurry, Misato wanted her head to stop all its annoying nagging/thinking/comprehending. Rei was taking to this situation very quickly and strongly, so what happened when Ritsuko reversed it? A little girl on big girl wasn't anything but a headache, a teenage girl laying on a related teenage boy was a migraine. Grabbing the imported bottle of whisky she kept, Misato unscrewed the top and drank from the bottle. "Maybe I should go…visit Kaji tonight. Let them sort things out," yeah a good idea. She was needing some loving after all the stress she'd been having.

So after seeing to Shinji's comfort, Rei never waking and Shinji not wanting to trouble the girl, Misato faked a phone call. Calling up Kaji on the way over, the man was gracious and happy to receive her. Did she love Kaji, well at one time she did, and he had his moments of charming. But…well…two hours later Misato was driving back home enraged at the man. "He called me…he…fantasized about…I'm going to be sick," she moaned at Kaji's mental slip during their tender moment.

X-X

Well that was one night sleep Asuka wished she had just avoided. A full day of being tired and angry would have been better than that dream she just had. Now she wasn't sure what her relationship with Shinji truly was but she sure didn't want to see what her subconscious dumped on her. Male Shinji and a very emotional and animated Ayanami Rei bumping uglies on her bed and offering to let her join in…then Shinji shifted to her queer female form and asking again.

"Stupid Shinji, I blame her for this," Asuka sat staring dead eyed at her closet. Clutching her pillow to her chest, chin putting a heavy divot into the feathered cushion, Asuka let out a low and even growl. After spending most of the previous day in thought, still formulating her theory on Shinji's change, she woke around three a.m. with the all-consuming thought 'I have to use the bathroom' . So as after she finished answering the call of the porcelain god she stumbled upon the dynamic duo of mind-buggery sleeping on the floor, Ayanami's arms wrapped securely around her 'mother's' waist.

Gathering her clothing for the day, Asuka stopped to frown deeper. A moment of curiosity the day before while Shinji was busy cooking for them, the German snuck into Shinji's room to check what the idiot had done all day. Cloths, lots of really nice clothing were hanging in the closet. Shopping, while Asuka was stuck wasting away at school Shinji got to go cloths shopping! That wasn't fair! And Ayanami! She wanted to shove her fist into that girl's stomach every time Rei got spoiled by Shinji. "Not jealous, that idiot isn't really wonder girl's mother…not lonely either," she accidentally tore her school uniform.

Well that wasn't good, was the fourth time she did it since Shinji's accident.

Tossing the sacrifice to her souring mood to join its fallen comrades, Asuka grabbed a fresh one and her bathing supplies. "Not going to let them get all the hot water today. Wonder girl's been stealing far to much of it," Asuka took a small mirror and examined herself. She couldn't look inferior to the other women in the apartment. Misato and Ayanami looked like death in the morning, but Baka was a morning person and looked even better. "Not jealous of that either, well maybe a little," Asuka could see a rival in the older Shinji.

Stealing into the apartment proper, Asuka spied the couch for signs of movement. Well as typical Shinji wasn't there, but the living corpse that was Ayanami laid sleeping still. "Never thought she'd be such a late sleeper," but she was happy for it. Ayanami slept through neigh on anything and slept late if allowed. That meant less competition for the shower. Heading into the kitchen, she found that standing being of confusion. "Making me something with more flavor than your standard Japanese dishes?" she said snidely making Shinji jump.

Putting the finishing touches on both Rei and Asuka's lunches, Shinji put a hand to her chest. "You startled me, didn't expect you up for a little while longer," a bit of rice tumbled to the ground. Scooping up the fallen food, she examined it a moment before popping it into her mouth. Turning back to her task, wrapping the lunches, Shinji asked over her shoulder, "Y-you feeling better today? Yesterday you weren't…I didn't want to bother you, but if you have some time later…can we talk?"

That wasn't expected, Shinji hardly asked her for anything let alone her time, but Asuka wanted to confirm a few things. Approaching the woman, Asuka stole a peek at her lunch and fought to keep her anger. Stupid idiot had made her a special lunch that consisted of mostly western food, just like she wanted. "So the great Shinji-sama has something she has to ask us lowly teenagers?" yeah she couldn't keep from being cruel. She hadn't intended it, but some part of Asuka just had to keep others at a distance. It was safer to keep them away, to invite them in close allowed them to hurt her and that wasn't happening. But, despite herself, she felt the pang of guilt, "That looks tasty, good choices. But what is breakfast?"

Quiet for a moment, Shinji tied the boxes closed and set them in a stack by the fridge. A glassy look overtook her eyes for all but a moment and then it was gone, "I have left over ingredients from you lunch, so I thought I'd make a western style breakfast. Ayanami said she was ok eating eggs so it's even easier." Something was playing on Shinji's mind, but she was doing her best to not let it show. "G-go take your shower before Misato-san wakes up. She came home late cranky so she'll likely take a long one," keeping her face hidden Shinji shuffled over to the cutting board.

Stalled, Asuka was torn on what to do. Go do what she had planned and shower early, or see to whatever was bothering Shinji. Normally she'd have just went about her own business, but reluctantly she felt a small want to insure her companion in arms was good. "S-Shinji, you feeling alright?" she offered as she headed to the bath. She had offered the chance for Shinji to talk, it was up to the chef to take up on it. Knowing Shinji as she did, Asuka's subconscious called her a coward for running.

The rhythmic sound of knife on cutting board slowed as Shinji recognized the question, "Yeah I'm-I'm fine Asuka. Just the whole issue with Ay-Rei and me being related…me being in my mother's body…everything." A small yelp of pain burst out of Shinji's lips followed by the clattering of knife to floor punctuated the denial. "Stupid, I should be paying more attention!" Shinji half shouted at herself and stuck the finger into her mouth.

What had she missed while she sequestered herself? Asuka hadn't planned on shunning humanity, she did like company just not people trying to get to close. The issue of mothers, eva's, and souls was taking up the majority of her genius mind and she didn't want to be distracted as she worked on her hypothesis. But to hear that Shinji and Rei were actually related and not just some odd misconception? Why did that make her feel better, more relaxed?

"J-just don't get any blood in the food alright, run it under cold water," Asuka cowered out and fled to the bathroom. She wasn't ready for that, ready to actually talk to Shinji about her problems. So it made her feel that extra special flavor of shame when she heard the breakdown on the other side of the door. Oh Shinji did her best to muffle it, to hide it, but Asuka was actively spying. "Damn coward…" she disrobed and took her bath. She was mostly sure she meant Shinji was the coward for not seeking help, but deep down it was herself. It was time to either put up or shut up…she was made of sterner stuff so why run?

Slapping her fists into the water, Asuka got handfuls and splashed her face. "It ends here! I'm not going to let this go on. Going to get my answers from her and then I'll…I'll answer her questions," she said with firm resolve. That sensation of guilt and betrayal was still there, it felt like she was back outside her own mother's hospital room. Seeing the breakdown and insanity again, only this time it was Shinji suffering and she could do something about it! She just had to be strong, as strong as she always claimed to be!

Getting out of the bath, dripping water all over, Asuka slide the sliding door open only to find Ayanami Rei equally clad in her birthday suit. "I-uh-wha?" she eloquently stated. She hadn't even heard the girl enter the bathroom, hadn't Shinji told the albino she was in here?

Giving Asuka a quick once over, Rei let out a non-committal noise. "Your features are different enough to be considered attractive to males. Shinji will need a mate, regardless of whether getting turned back or not. Not as high on the list as Katsuragi or Ibuki, but you do have merit," Rei evaluated Asuka pointblank. Without another word, the strange half-sister of one Ikari Shinji sunk up to her neck in the bath and moaned amorously, "Hot water…" she sunk under the lip of the tub.

"Maybe…maybe I'll have one of Misato's beers this morning," Asuka said to herself and rejoined the others. Misato and Shinji were at the table, that foolish friend of hers…YES she was a friend Asuka decided…looked as if nothing had bothered her before. Well Asuka wasn't going to believe it, she'd beat/tickle/trick/lie/plead/whatever it took to get Shinji to talk…maybe get herself up higher on Ayanami's list to.

X-X

Authors notes

Got a lil on the meloncoly and sad side, but I think its countered nicely. Going for a bit of a wtf type of story but believable as well, hard mix. Hope you enjoyed. And as a side note, none of my stories so far have been purged in the great lemon ban 2012, and if they ever do I'll repost them up on yourfanfiction

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer

Ouch my television up and died on me sadly. So no console gaming for a little while as I find a suitable replacement. Writing wise it should help a bit to be less distracted. Got some nice plans for this story, it is a bit odd wouldn't you agree? Hope you don't mind that, but then again if you did you wouldn't be on chapter three would you?

X-X

Bait and Switch

Staring at Shinji's visual feed, Misato felt a stabbing sense of regret and shame churning inside her gullet. Sipping her coffee, the major knew she owed the woman an apology for the rather harsh 'teasing' of the morning. Was it Shinji's fault what Kaji had done the night before, nope not in the slightest. But Misato couldn't see past that for long, and her growing sense of jealousy boiled over. She had only meant to make fun of the whole Rei using Shinji as a mattress and it…escalated. She knew she went too far when even Asuka told her it was too much. Of course Shinji hadn't said anything, she never did even when she should.

Thankfully Rei had been in the bath at the time or Misato doubted things would have gotten so far out of hand. "So how is she doing, and where di d you get a suit for her so quickly," Misato flinched her head at Shinji's monitor. That tranquil face, effortlessly attractive, Misato had a hard time remembering the boy she had grown to care for over the months. Things changed the other day when she came back, but Misato hoped she could come to terms. Glancing at Ritsuko, "Oh and how did the shopping go? The mountain of bags Shinji brought back, you guys leave any clothing behind?"

Hand poised just at the base of Maya's neck, Ritsuko stood focused on the monitor. "Jealous we didn't take you with us?" the doctor teased. Hands inputting several commands into the station, Ritsuko hummed and hawed. "Maya increase plug depth by another five percent, she's doing a lot better than expected," Ritsuko nodded appreciatively. Stretching her hands above her head, fingers laced together, "The suit was from one of the…earlier pilot candidates during initial testing."

Raising her eyebrow as suspicion latched onto her mind, Misato hid her speculation behind her coffee mug. A previous candidate that just happened to have the exact body as Shinji's mother, it didn't take much to suspect some missing details. Giving Ritsuko's relaxed form a good review, "You look to be in better spirits yourself. You didn't do something unseemly with the newest woman for the Nerv swimsuit calendar did you? Shinji was awfully tired when she got back if memory recalls." The booze she drank the night before had did a number on her memory, but Misato could always speculate.

"Doing really good, Shinji-kun, keep it up," Maya congratulated after following her sempai's instructions. Jotting down a few notes into an open notepad document, Maya spun around in her chair to get a look at Misato and down the way Makoto. "We didn't do anything other than a little shopping, ate at a nice restaurant, and answered some of her more delicate questions," Maya's face took on a rosy complexion. Waggling her finger at her superior, "And I'm upset with you Katsuragi-san. Some of the things you told her about women are just obscene!"

So Misato gave the (at the time) male Shinji a few unrealistic and exaggerated lines about women and how to deal with them. As Shinji's guardian and pseudo-parent, Misato wasn't going to have her boy mistreating or leaving a lady wanting. Exaggerations of male expectations, what women (well her at least) like, and a few half remembered drunken memories of how exactly to please a lady came to mind. "I thought it would do her good at the time. I expected some little girl to try making a name for herself by bagging the only male pilot. A little fear goes a long way, and I didn't want her to be a half-hearted lover if the time ever DID come," she scratched at her cheek avoiding eye contact.

Tapping her ear and then pointing at Makoto, Ritsuko singled that they currently had a small spy paying more attention than necessary. "Well what you said wasn't totally true, but demanding a three to one payment on finishing is hard for a man to do. Hell last few times I've been with a man it's been zeros on my scorecard. Anyway, any reason you're not looking are your lovely life partner, or is it just me over thinking?" she patted Misato's shoulder with just a bit excess force. Heading back to half-working, the woman tapped the readouts pensively.

"A woman can dream can't she?" Misato agreed with Ritsuko's assessment. Kaji hadn't been really on the successful end last night, his dialogue even worse. She had faked the first, sometimes the sounds got her partner exuberant enough to actually succeed on the second round. But being called another woman's name…a woman that wasn't a woman a month ago, well that just dumped a few gallons of gas on the jealousy fire. "As for Shinji," she rubbed her arms staring at the closed eyed woman, "I did something bad this morning. Not her fault but I made an illusion that Ayanami and she were taking things to far…and that Shinji was actually enjoying all the male attention."

Aghast, Maya went wide eyed and covered her mouth. "Katsuragi-san, that was totally unfair of you! Shinji-kun is having a hard time with this and you…you?" the timid woman was literally shaking with anger. Her fists were vibrating at her sides, fury in her eyes, "When I gave her the plug suit this morning she was…" Maya just stopped glared just a little more and spun back around. "You're almost done, Shinji-kun, your score is only a little down from before," as if Misato's comment never happened Maya sounded radiant.

Bristling at Maya's reaction, Misato went into full on justification mode. "Hey, I know it was wrong, but it's not ALL my fault alright?" she just took her frustrations out on the wrong person! Next time she saw Kaji it would be a whole lot of emasculation and size jokes to ridicule the man into a shape so small his self-esteem created a black hole. Shuffling over to the still fuming Maya, Misato leaned on close, "You haven't been called her name by somebody else in bed have you? I heard a few rumors about Ritsuko and you, don't believe them, but just picture that. Yeah it's not her fault, but HE wasn't around this morning for me to vent on."

Whatever anger in Maya fizzled out as Misato's comment found a home in her head and took roost. "I-but-that's…me and Shinji-kun in…"oh how Maya's body wobbled as an idea pulsated inside her. The typing she was doing went from fast and usable to an obscure code of mistyped words and a huge number of them. Broken speech and far too fast to make much sense out of, "I-I-I guess you have a point if that happened to me I'd be upset to and as long as you apologized and…" she continued rambling.

Waving Misato away from the bastion of wholesome and mind-numb that was Maya, Ritsuko chuckled at the show. "I think you broke her, Misato. Our dear Maya-chan I think is either a virgin or very inexperienced in the way of male failings," Ritsuko informed under her breath. Hearing the beep from the computer, "Shinji-kun, you're done. Get out and up here and we can talk about the details from your physical." Alternating from the visual feed to the software running the medical evaluations, "Maya once you get your brain out of your panty's, can you work on this too?"

Had there been a time when she had been so innocent in the ways of reality as Maya? Yes, but Second Impact and college did its work on those parts of her psyche, Misato didn't mind though. Being wide eyed and innocent was only fun for teasing, and Misato loved teasing. "So Maya-chan, is there any reason you've asked Shinji-kun over for dinner tonight? Thinking I should send her over with a bottle of wine as part of my apology. But remember she's innocent and new to all this," she found her new target. Not fair for Maya, but Misato needed to vent and teasing worked wonders.

"Katsuragi-san, we're having a few odd reports from around the kids' school. Think we should send some more guards over?" Makoto asked peeking at the gaggle of women. His monitor still keyed to both Shinji's feed and the police report from the school, he wasn't masking his spying well at all.

Was that worry in Makoto's voice, the man worried Shinji and Maya spending time together meant something, something for Misato to keep her eyes on. "Send another group to check into it. Likely just Asuka upset again that Shinji doesn't have to go to school, or Ayanami going off on another of her 'don't talk about my mom' rants. Girl really is taking this mother/daughter thing to far," Misato ordered. Though not having spent with her own mother, Misato didn't know exactly how she felt about Rei's mother love. And before Makoto could do anything, "And next time try eavesdropping a little less obvious alright?"

Maya, oh Maya, did not react in a mature and adult way to Misato's ribbing. Babbling even faster, Maya was writing her encrypted life story as she preened and daydreamed. "Katsuragi-san you're being silly! I wasn't planning anything for Ikari-kun at all! It was just an offer to get her more usable details on actual women. The things you told her are better suited for movies and…and the afterhours stories," but she was still bouncing in her seat. "A-and I have wine already a-any food allergies I should know about?" the girl was running a mile a second.

Rolling her eyes, Misato just pointed at the back of Maya's head and then twirled her other finger by the side of her head. Ritsuko laughed and Misato stopped by the time Maya jerked around to see what was so funny. "No allergies Maya, but I'd actually recommend you let her cook with you. She's great with her fingers, and makes a real mean meal. Just hope you know that Ayanami is going to be there too. She hardly lets Shinji out of her site anymore. Also be ready for some odd questions, if what Asuka was saying was anyway close to real," she could picture Maya's illusions. Shame she wouldn't be there for Rei to pick Maya's mind apart, it would be a show to remember.

Joining Misato in a big laugh at not only Maya but Makoto's expense, Ritsuko popped an unlit smoke into her mouth. "Misato's just being the perverted old woman she is, Maya. Don't let her mental issues ruin your date…sorry I meant your evening. If you don't mind think I might come over too. Just to keep an eye on Ayanami. It's all well and good she's reacting positively to this whole mess, but if it gets too far along it could be a problem," Ritsuko started pouring over some of the readouts. "If we turn Shinji back to normal and Rei has a breakdown it wouldn't be too good," her eyes hardened, lines cropping on her forehead and around her eyes as she focused.

Worried about Rei or worried about Maya getting too attached to the young Ikari, Misato wondered. "Ayanami will be fine, just as long as we keep an eye on the two of them. It's cute to watch Rei sleep on Shinji when she's a full grown adult. Now Rei laying on a teenage male Shinji, I doubt it'd be as wholesome or as clothed," it wasn't fair for Shinji to court ladies! Some little girl would take her Shinji away and then it would be an empty apartment and junk food again. She didn't want her Shinji gone! She…wait a minute! Bad Misato bad…she couldn't think of Shinji that way, she was like a sibling. Noticing Ritsuko's fixation on the paper, Misato was glad to have something distract her from the sudden brain-splosion, "What's got you so fixated over there?"

Gently, and by gently it is assumed to have been done with excessive force, Ritsuko removed Maya from her chair and sat. Fingers dancing at speeds that caused the still spying Makoto's nose to bleed, Ritsuko leaned in intimately to her monitor. "Maya take a look at this," Ritsuko ordered the woman she sent falling into a heap on the ground. Waving without looking at Misato, smacking Maya accidentally, "Misato take a look at this. You're not the smartest woman, so I'll talk slow. But this is very interesting."

Helping Maya off the ground, wincing at the blossoming bruise Ritsuko's accidental act of domestic abuse caused, Misato approached Ritsuko like one would a coiled snake. "Not going to hit me are you," Misato felt a creeping dread. Reading a little of the screen, seeing nothing but Shinji's read outs and details (her knuckles popped when reading Shinji's three sizes), Misato was at a loss for what was so significant. "Ritsuko, forget for a moment that I don't know anything about genetics, biorhythms, and the human nervous system and just tell me what I'm looking at," Misato just hoped it wasn't more bad news. Shinji had enough bad things in her life, adding mutant to the list would not due for a good day.

"You never studied," Ritsuko said dryly while exchanging a very close faced stare. After hearing Makoto crash to the ground, get up and dash out of the room, Ritsuko shook her head. Pointing at a listing of DNA memo groups said, "This is very interesting, and strange. Shinji has all of the right DNA pairings, but they're in some odd pattern. Compare it to a standard group of DNA it's totally out of alignment with the norm, AND I'm seeing some junk DNA turned on. What it's doing I haven't the foggiest."

Still feeling like Ritsuko's words were some foreign language, Misato favored herself a little fantasy. Asuka moved out to the adjoining unit, giving Shinji and her privacy but still visiting enough to fill Misato's 'teasing German' fill. Rei taking Asuka's room cause Misato knew that girl was now part of Shinji's life forever. And the freshly returned to male Shinji, aged still to a nice form, and she shared a meal he cooked and drank themselves into a nice and amiable mindset and retired to Misato's soundproof room. Ah yes, dreams are good…what was she looking at again? Ritsuko was still talking, Maya was commenting too, maybe she should pay attention.

Shoving Misato's shoulder, Ritsuko's perturbed expression told much, "Are you paying attention Misato or are you dreaming of a Yebisu bath again?" Grabbing Misato's chin, Ritsuko dragged the woman partially across her body and closer to the screen, "This is showing that Shinji's body, while looking thirty, has the DNA damage of a fourteen year old! She' thirty with the internal structure from before the transformation! This is ground breaking if we can reverse engineer it, a perpetual fountain of youth!"

Maybe a Yebisu bath WITH Shinji, now that would be a delicious bath…oh yeah Ritsuko had that vein throbbing, Misato stopped her daydream fast. "Well as long as you don't sequester her for months to explore these little findings…Maya not you too. What is so damn interesting about this!? Ritsuko said herself that they're the same as everybody else just in an odd order! Stop trying to terrify me with fake issues in Shinji so you can try and steal her!" Misato shouted.

"I have something wrong with me?" Shinji asked as she entered. Wearing a green skirt and shirt set, a towel draped over her shoulder sucking up the water dripping from her hair. "I came as fast as I could, but Ao-Makoto-san stopped me to talk for a little," the woman appeared fearful as she approached.

Scribbling down on a piece of paper, Maya licked her lips as she poured over something she was doing. "This looks like…Morse code actually. I did a paper about it in college. It was a way hide messages during wartimes, hidden in plain sight," she waved widely and smiled brightly at Shinji. "And you're fine, Shinji-kun, Sempai is just puzzled at some of the odder findings," she went back to her scribbles.

Urge to laugh rising…rising…need to tease must resist! Tease Shinji now and more damage would be done, Misato needed to go easier on her flatmate. "Yeah, Ritsuko is just trying to find some way of getting rid of her crowfeet using you as the catalyst. That or she's a scary old lady you should avoid like the…" Misato found herself cut off as Maya burst out laughing.

"It says…says…" Maya broke down laughing so hard that she fell off her borrowed chair to the ground. Shaking her hand, it had broken her fall fairly bad, Maya simply snickered and went to hand Shinji the paper, but it was intercepted by Misato. Wiping a tear from her eye, "It's too much and it doesn't make any sense at all."

Reading the paper, Misato wanted to join Maya in the giggles or a nice drink, All it says is 'I want a Divorce Gendo, Yui Ikari.' A divorce via DNA message in the son turned into the woman's body, yep. Check please. Misato just latched onto Shinji but kept the paper to herself, and joined Maya in temporary insanity. It wasn't time to drop whatever that meant on Shinji, hell she didn't even know what it meant.

X-X

Her lunchbox jostled in her hand as Asuka forced her way through the swath of her fellow students. Not the best day in her life for starters, but her lunch was dropping into Lovecraftian levels of madness. Why had so many of her fellow students taken to the roof so she couldn't eat there, her favorite bench outside was populated, and even the classroom was full. Damn snoops would be listening to her, it was a conspiracy! They knew she had something she didn't want made public knowledge and were spying!

"Asuka, can we just eat on the steps or something, we're running out of time," Hikari pleaded amid pants. The poor class representative, and the geek that followed the two women, was breathing heavy and sweating due to Asuka's death march from location to location. Pointing at an empty stairwell, "Look, nobody is there. We can just sit and talk quietly if you're so adamant about privacy."

Holding up a finger, Kensuke tried to speak but let out sickly coughs instead for several painful moments. Rather than speak, his red faced and watery eyes evidence he wasn't going to be ready in some time, he pointed to a janitors closet at the end of the hall. Good idea for privacy, also hinting at potential perversions on the only present stooge's part. "Nobody…think…checking," he wheezed and rubbed his side.

The freak had a point and it wasn't the one he was trying to hide in his pants, Asuka ground her teeth. A long and sharp fingernail went to Kensuke's chin, "Don't you get ANY ideas about this, nerd-boy. I don't really want you around, but you MIGHT have an idea about this that would be useful." Digging the nail in just a bit deeper, her eyes lightened as her victim whined. If she was having a bad day, everybody should…spread out the misery so nobody notices how bad you're feeling. Seeing a few fellow students given her a wide berth she muttered softly, "So what if I tossed that kid at a bus? He deserved it."

What was causing so many students to be extra leery of Asuka today, well aside the general opinion that the beautiful and intelligent German was unstable? Well a foolish classmate, Kentaro Mizaki, made the allegation that Rei's sudden shift in emotional status from dead turnip to bashfully happy had to do with the missing pilot. Either hoping it would get some points with Asuka or drive the perceived wedge between her and Shinji larger the boy put his foot so deep down his throat Asuka had to punt him to knock it out. 'So has Ikari administered a hot male injection to thaw out the ice queen?' So of course Asuka had to react, like any chemical reaction a scientist can say when known elements react. Asuka + Shinji + anger = pain. Well without Shinji around to absorb the pain, it went to Mizaki.

"Stupid looser just had to roll into the side of the bus…dumb driver had to freak out," Asuka shoved the door open. When nobody else was around to see them go in, she shut the door and reached for the light. "Where the devil is that stupid switch, Kensuke if you even THINK of touching me in the dark I'll tear your hand off!" she needed Kensuke's knowledge of Shinji, hence she suffered him. Flailing her arms about wildly, Asuka considered opening the door to get enough light to find the switch, when she struck the side of somebodies head, "Hikari?"

Turning the light on, Ayanami Rei shook her head slowly, "You are five minutes later than my prediction." Shuffling past the stunned trio of would be sneakers, Rei quasi flowed through the group like water. The dim light of the overhead bulb illuminated the room in a pale yellow brown glow. Boxes of toilet paper, cleaners, and soggy brooms filled the room with a noxious stench, but Rei opened her lunchbox regardless. "You are to speak on your accosting of Mizaki-kun for insinuating Shinji-kun and I are in a physical relationship, or is this in regards to your silence during the morning repast?" she took a bite of her lunch and let out a very unexpected moan of pure pleasure.

While Kensuke and Hikari gazed in astonishment at the girl who had been hiding in a closet for an unknown time, Asuka rolled her eyes. Brushing up against Hikari, it was that or Kensuke and Asuka rather grind sandpaper, she moved to the boxes of cleaning solution Rei sat on and joined her. Opening her own box, "More the later less the former. That jerk was being a pervert and trying to use you to get into my pants." Who didn't want in her pants, women cause they looked cute and had an impossibly slim waist, men cause she was of course the most desirable girl in the school

"Ayanami-san," Hikari started after sharing a worried look with Kensuke, "How long were you sitting in here?" Unfolding an uncomfortable looking chair in the corner, Hikari joined the other girls in eating. With a grimace, "Ew the smell in here really makes the food taste bad. Wait what are you two eating, looks really elaborate." A jealous gleam overtook Hikari's eyes as she leaned over to get a better view of the duo's food.

Snapping her chopsticks apart, Asuka did savor the aroma of Shinji's extra special lunch. "Baka-Shinji wanted to insure her daughter had a good lunch so made us lunches," Asuka poked at the food slowly. It looked delicious, smelled it, and was undoubtedly wonderful but she didn't feel like eating it all the sudden. Getting a chunk of meat, Asuka noticed Shinji made two wildly different meals for the two of them. "Idiot, hiding her problems, trying to keep us from thinking about it," but she didn't know how to approach her about it!

Unwrapping his sandwich, Kensuke tried his best not to drool over the overflow of tantalizing scents assaulting his nose. Leaning against the door, his eyes dancing over the tantalizing women before him, "So why are we hear then Soryu? If you want the footage of you sending Mizaki against the bus I can provide it. But aside that, why go through all this secrecy. If the police wanted you, you'd be gone by now right?" Taking a bite of the well-known bland sandwich, he emitted the exact opposite of Rei's moan.

Her stomach rumbled despite her mental block on eating Shinji's offering. Embarrassed, Asuka put on her mask of indifference and started eating. Flavor exploded in her mouth and she had to fight hard to not match Rei's indecent sound effects. If nothing else Shinji's hiding of her pain and anguish lead to impossibly good food. "Shinji. Here to talk about Shinji and how she's hiding her problems from us. I don't…I don't know how to talk to her about it. But she asked to talk to me before you graced us with sentience, Ayanami," Asuka examined Rei's almost empty box…girl was a black hole for food!

Hands moving with machine like speed and efficiency, Rei shoveled food into her gullet at inhuman speed. "You use words, m-Shinji will respond to any question if enough pressure is applied," she said between bites. As the others watched in a mixture of horror and wonder, Rei licked the plastic box for the last of the juices. Dabbing her face with a napkin she continued, "If she approached you about a desire to talk, it means she is willing. But the nature of her want to talk is suspect. Shinji has not shown any desire for relationships due to her shy nature. As such I doubt she wants to talk about romantic of physical appeasement."

"Are you still hungry Ayanami?" Kensuke asked as his hand went to the doorknob. "I have a few more sandwiches if you want." He reached into his bag with his free hand and held out a pork and shrimp bread. "And she is right about Shin-ma…Shinji," he corrected the term. Rubbing his nose as Asuka glared at him, "Shinji will answer if you keep up on it. We got him to answer a lot of our questions about Misato, nothing BAD mind you." Kensuke put his hands up as both Asuka and Hikari moved to stand, "Just stuff like 'how is it to live with her'. But if you go into things to personal about others she will keep silent. About herself though…"

Nodding, Hikari gently applied rice to face, "Makes sense from what I saw and what Suzuhara said before." Taking the sandwich from Kensuke's hand, Hikari extended it the rest of the way to Rei. "You can push Ikari-kun into things regarding herself, but others not so much," a sort of whimsy blossomed on the girl's face. Shaking whatever illusion that beset her mind, her voice just a trifle husky, "But Ayanami-san has a point. I doubt Ikari-kun would be asking you anything to different. Remember she did just change into her…mother. Maybe she just has questions about girl issues. Health class is one thing, but I doubted she paid attention to the girl's portion back then."

Possible, very possible Asuka thought. Her mind churned over how she would react if she turned into a man. Shoveling food into her mouth, stoking the coals of her mind, Asuka nearly screamed as a horrible idea came to mind. "W-what if she wants to know how to ma-mast…you know," her mind was a teenager's so Asuka wasn't immune to the fixation. Menstruation, clothing, body care…NOPE what first came to mind was self-pleasure. Shaking a finger at Kensuke, "Don't you give me that look you perv, I-I wouldn't know what to tell her anyway! I don't d-do that." Nobody believed her.

"I would be willing to show mother that, I have already stressed my willingness to her. Though I do not own the necessary appliances necessary, but Katsuragi did say she would allow me access to yours," Rei took the sandwich. Looking at the package, she opened it and sniffed several times and started eating it. Noticing the eyes on her, "The ingredients are all artificial and soy based and contains no actual meat. Or are you wishing to teach her yourself Soryu, Hokari? Speaking if which, Hokari, if given the chance would you be willing to…"

Covering Rei's mouth with her hand, Asuka did NOT want to hear Rei-Pimp trying to get another woman in the Shinji harem. Willing herself not to squeeze, oh how hard Asuka wanted to squeeze, she released her hold after Rei stopped resisting. It wasn't jealousy, not at all…she was just sick of Rei slipping and calling Shinji 'mother.' Shinji was NOT the damn girl's mom, she wasn't a parent at all. Thinking of mother's was a very sore subject for Asuka, and having that sanity breaking blue haired freak flaunting and boasting about how wonderful and how much she loved her newfound mother made her want to punch holes in walls.

Standing up, dusting the crumbs and rice off her skirt, Asuka huffed, "No more talk about that Ayanami. It's creepy. All of it." Imagining walking in on Rei trying to teach Shinji how to use a plastic friend, Asuka felt her lunch starting to rise. "I'm heading back to class. You've not been very helpful, but at least I know I can force her to answer me if needed," not something she didn't know, but to the degree was uncertain.

Following close behind, to close for Asuka's taste, Kensuke crossed his hands behind his head. "Think it would be good if we all were there for it? I've nothing going on tonight and wouldn't mind helping," he let his eyes stray just a little too far south. "We can make it another little party. Maybe you could take some pictures for us Ayanami, memories for when Shinji gets her old body back?" he pleaded as Rei walked past him.

Stupid sexy Shinji…both flavors popped into Asuka's mind making her come to a screeching halt. Stopping dead with Kensuke following so close, and not paying attention, Asuka felt the collision as Kensuke's 'point' made contact against her rump. The shock of the smallness of it, she had suspected Shinji was small during the nude walk turns out Shinji was packing in comparison, Asuka fell forward with Kensuke following in suit. Her arms went wild, hoping to brace against the impact, she saw with perfect clarity several girls from the younger grades gasping as she fell.

Her head made a wonderful thunk as it collided with the linoleum, but Asuka didn't feel any pain (not yet anyway). "I'm going to give you five seconds to get off, or I will break you," Asuka threatened as she coiled her arms in close to her center of mass. A hot flash of shock and utter rage filled through her, her stomach loosening and churning, as she felt a small grinding against her as Kensuke either went to capitalize on his position or just tried to get off of her.

A high pitched whimper escaped Kensuke's throat, not escaping his lips but vibrated out of him, as he got to his feet. Grabbing a camera from his bag quickly he tossed it to Rei, "Just in case I don't survive. Record it for prosperity!" And with a show of masculinity and bravery, Kensuke ran screaming like a little girl out of the school and did not return that day.

"He's a pervert" Hikari huffed as she helped Asuka to her feet. "You're not actually going to keep that are you Ayanami?" she pointed at the expensive and large video camera.

Turning the camera over in her hand, Rei actually appeared pensive for a moment. "I would like memories. If Shinji does return to her male form, I will lose a mother and gain a half-brother. I do not know…do you believe Shinji would mind being in an incestuous relationship, or should I continue to find her a suitable female partner. Hokari, are you still fixated on Suzuhara?" Rei's head tilted to the side questioningly.

Grabbing Hikari's hand, the class representative was too shocked to resist, Asuka grumbled and drug the girl off. Stupid Ayanami saying things that shouldn't be said! All Asuka wanted to do was ask Shinji's friend and her friend how to approach the woman. She wasn't going to let Shinji suffer alone, Shinji wasn't going to go mad like her own mother had. No, Shinji was different, Asuka wanted her sane and…well…there for her. A lot of self-examination had lead Asuka to know she cared for Shinji. To what degree she didn't know, but something was there that didn't even come close to her crush on Kaji.

All but flinging the still shell-shocked Hikari into her seat, Asuka took hers up and nearly tore a textbook in half. Damn frustrations! Did she love Shinji, if so how was it family or romantic. If it was romantic what did it mean if Shinji never turned back to normal? The bigger question was, the one that had her segregated the last day was…how did Shinji's actual mom feature into things? The circle of logic terrified Asuka. Shinji turned into his mother's body after being absorbed by his Eva, Rei is claimed to be Yui Ikari's daughter. Yui Ikari was dead before Rei was born…

Her mother went into her Eva and came out insane…what if…just what if…

X-X

"Just stop resisting and let me put the collar on!" Maya hunched forward with her hands out. The tiny belled collar was in her pocket as she wiggled her fingers in waves. Sweat was dribbling down her face, her white undershirt was clinging against her skin as she over exerted herself. "Uzumi I can't leave you running around quietly! Somebody might step on you," Maya ordered her ferret to stop being disobedient.

To the left or right, left or right? Maya watched as her pet's head weaved back and forth from her spot on the floor. The apartment was mostly well kept, Maya's attempts at collaring Uzumi leaving a swatch of destruction throughout though. Papers were on the ground, DVD cases spilled from a failed diving catch, and an upturned water dish left a big puddle glistening under the apartment lights. "Left!" Maya squealed and lunched with arms extended knowing she'd catch the devious ermine.

Uzumi deftly leapt to the right and out of Maya's grasp. Tripping over her footrest, Maya took a tumble to the ground, her chin sliding across the recently polished faux wood floor. "Fine! Let Shinji-kun step on you! See if I care," Maya raised the defeat flag. Once again Uzumi was victorious over the evil Ibuki regime. Rolling onto her back, her chest heaving with each deep breath, Maya rubbed her chin trying to get feeling back. Sliding her wrist up, she glanced at the time and groaned, "I've only an hour before she gets here!" Her heart was pounding faster at the thought of it.

Following behind Maya, Uzumi the ferret watched her master's state of near panic. Distracted by a nice juicy spider, Uzumi dined on the nice plump bug before slowly stalking behind Maya. The kitchen, complete with its tiny dinette set, was a maelstrom of ingredient boxes and bottles. Leaping up onto the table, the ferret knocked a few boxes of food to the ground as Maya rushed about checking for bots, pans, and spices.

Turning around with a yelp, Maya pressed herself against her counter and gripped the lip. "You're being a bad girl today! Keep this up and I'll lock you in the bedroom!" Maya waggled her finger at the ferret. Uzumi batted at Maya's finger continuing the game of tickles. Unable to keep her anger at her pet, Maya degraded into teasing and playing with her living companion. Using her free hand she put the proposed food for the night back on the table, "Please be good, Uzumi. Get along with her, you've heard me talk about Shinji-kun enough to know this is important."

Watch beeping, Maya froze up as her forty-five minute warning went off. She had told Shinji to be over for supper at six, knowing Shinji was hardly late she gave herself little leeway in getting prepped. Rushing to the bathroom, her work cloths torn off and thrown to the wayside, she had to get her shower in fast! Cleaning up the mess would come after she primped and prepped herself for the main event. While she did have a bit of a crush on the young male Ikari, she never would have perused anything thinking herself too old for the boy. But as Ritsuko had illuminated, Maya wasn't opposed to being with a woman. "And Shinji-kun is a very attractive 'older' woman," she giggled.

Ritsuko had teased about showing up for the meal, but Maya doubted it. Of all the times in the past where Maya had invited Ritsuko over, her sempai never once took Maya up on the offer. No reason to suspect she'd change her track record today, right? Taking care not to hit sensitive areas, Maya beset her dirty and sweaty skin with her arsenal of oils, shampoos, and scented soaps. It was just dinner, Maya knew not to expect too much, but first impressions were everything! The few boyfriends she had in the past had made terrible impressions, and she never got over that.

In a puff of steam, Maya continued her mad dash for the perfect first date preparation. It wasn't a date, well she never told Shinji it was, but she was going to treat it like one. After a quick dry off, Uzumi tried helping and succeeded in getting hair on Maya's leg, she picked up her garment for the evening. It was a formal light green kimono and yellow sash, a gift from her departed grandmother. "Grandma said I'm not supposed to wear any…" oh that sounded naughty, but could she do it?

The twenty minute alarm went off, Maya was just a little nervous about the evening, and she leapt into the air. Not knowing where her undergarments were, Maya swallowed hard and did her best to put the kimono on according to standards. "Too late to go back now," she felt squishy with the kimono against her skin. Brushing her hair as she moved about the apartment, she cleaned up as best as she could. Uzumi had fallen into her food bowl, but that was easily kicked over. Standing in her living room, Maya felt comfortable with the cleanliness of the rooms she expected to need, "And with ten minutes to spare."

There was a knock on the door, Maya's face instantly went full on red and her hand went to just over her heart. "S-she's here, I can do this!" Maya wasn't known for boldness. On the shyness factor she ranked just one notch above Shinji herself. That was part of Shinji's appeal to her, they were similar. Shinji was just so sweet, caring, and accommodating but at the same time Maya had seen her daring, bold, and courageous. Would be a shame if she never became a man again though, the read outs from the plug suit were just delicious. Going to the door, she took a deep breath and opened the door, "Good evening…sempai?"

Also opting for a more sensual choice in attire, Ritsuko was already leaning forward and taking her shoes off. Her standard apparel swapped out with a light orange evening dress, "Not to late am I, Maya? Train was a little late, something about a power line falling on the tracks." Placing her shoes alongside of Maya's, Ritsuko made her plans known. 'I'm not leaving until this is over.' Giving the apartment a nice review, "Nice place, Maya, lot nicer than mine. Big TV, lots of DVD's, is that a leather recliner? You know how to live it up." Ritsuko helped herself into Maya's vibrating recliner and cooed in appreciation.

A whole slew of bad words and angry expletives were dancing about Maya's head, Ritsuko KNEW Maya wanted this to be a more private affair! But, Maya wasn't the type to vent, "If you hit the buttons on the side it turns…" Maya couldn't help but smile as Ritsuko hit the button and the moan that came out of the woman was nearly obscene. Kicking a few pieces of paper under her couch, "Yeah, nice chair isn't it?" Arranging the remotes for the DVD player and TV on the coffee table, Maya had to reassess things. A romance movie now seemed a bit out of place, "I didn't expect you to come, Sempai. I offered to host you so many times before."

Her face flush, Ritsuko turned off the chair and forced it back into a standard position. Breathlessly, "I thought it might help Shinji-kun if we both talked to her again. She did well yesterday, and we know how shy she can be. So this way we insure we can get her to relax. And maybe we can tell her about some of the findings from the DNA testing. You weren't plotting something nefarious were you?" Ritsuko chuckled and got out of the chair, and tugged on Maya's kimono. Eyebrow rising, "This your normal relaxing attire?"

Drawing the kimono closed again, Ritsuko just had to open it enough to gaze inside, Maya held the fringe tightly. "Sometimes I do. It's relaxing and it feels nice. And you're right, this is all about showing Shinji-kun how to relax, and what is appropriate for women to do to unwind. I even got a bottle of wine for us. While I might not agree with the quantity of alcohol Katsuragi-san drinks, but a little drink now and then is fine," she just didn't know anything about alcohol. Having drank twice before, Maya was ill equipped to buy, serve, and drink in any capacity. But where was the fun in remembering that?

Before Ritsuko could offer any rebuttal, the doorbell rang again with deafening softness. The tiny bell, a single two toned chime, silenced both women who shared a telling look. Maya could tell Ritsuko had some unspoken reason for being over, and Maya couldn't hid her own excitement about what was to come. "Be right there!" she called out, "make yourself comfortable Sempai. I'm taking Katsuragi-san's suggestion and will let Shinji-kun help me cook."

A sly look graced her bleached blond head, "Of course Maya. Sounds like a good idea. Just don't get to distracted and ruin the meal." Wiggling her behind over to the DVD rack, Ritsuko started thumbing through them. "Oh you've forgot to put your adult films away Maya, or do you just leave them out," Ritsuko pulled out a very telling title and flashed Maya with it.

Wide eyed, Maya felt her stomach churn, oh yeah she did forget those hadn't she. A woman of the modern times, Maya wasn't adverse to taking care of her needs herself…maybe she took it a bit to far…but it felt good! Loneliness wasn't thought about when the either cheesy romance or the overwhelming passion hit her and one of her massagers worked its magic. "C-could you put them out of sight?" she pleaded as she left Ritsuko to hopefully do as she asked. Taking another deep breath, the kimono rubbing again, she opened the door, "Good evening Shinji-kun, oh hello Ayanami-kun." WHY!? Her mind raged!

Hefting up a bag of veggies and other ingredients, Shinji looked a trifle bashful and nervous, "Rei-san was adamant she come today so I brought some food to cook her a vegetarian option. You don't mind if she's here do you?" Shinji fidgeted apprehensively as Rei just gazed inside the apartment with the expression of a prison guard or secret service agent. After a moment of open ogling Maya, Shinji forced her eyes away from the daintily clad woman, "T-that looks very nice on you Maya-san. I-we feel underdressed for the occasion."

Standing to the side and gesturing inside, Maya allowed the fruit of her emotions blossom. She was just so darling and she even complimented on the kimono! "Not a problem at all Shinji-kun. I haven't spent enough time with Ayanami-kun," not that Maya had a big drive to in the first place. Shutting and locking the door behind her guests, Maya gave them the quick breakdown of the single bedroom apartment so they'd know where everything was. Finding Ritsuko again in the vibrating chair, DVD's not on the rack, "And if you don't mind Akagi-san is here as well."

Her shoes having been kicked out without any care, Rei buzzed through Maya's apartment with a highly appreciating eye. "Single bedroom, possible of holding two occupants without overly cramped status, acceptable," Rei reported back to Shinji.

A forced nervous laugh, Shinji handed the bag of food to Maya as she walked cautiously though the apartment. "D-don't mind her, Rei-san is just getting used to social settings is all. Hello Ritsuko-san," Shinji waved at the moaning woman. Alternating between the three women, Shinji scratched her cheek lightly. Unevenly, "Did you want to start cooking now, Maya-san? Rei can chat with Ritsuko-san while we cook?"

YES! Maya was all about getting a little private time with Shinji away from the others. Seeing the two at her door left her startled for a moment, they just looked so similar it was freaky. Genetics spoke to one thing, Maya was often told she looked a little like her mother, but for a daughter to look like a mini version of the mother was just hard to swallow. Pointing at the digital entertainment, "You two can watch a movie while you wait," she sweetened the deal.

Ritsuko made some noise that might have been a single that the chair needed to be cleaned or an 'ok', while Rei looked to Shinji expectantly. Shinji gave the girl a small node, and the tension on Rei's face vanished and she shuffled over to the television and movies. Swiping her arm in a theatric fashion, "After you, Maya-san," she bowed slightly.

Once out of sight of the two unwanted invaders, Maya felt her heart lighten and giddiness overtake her. "That was a little odd, Shinji-kun. Ayanami seemed worried, something about my place not to her liking?" she asked out of cordiality. This was a night for them to get to know one another, but it seemed Rei was going to be part of Shinji's life. So if Maya wanted to pursue Shinji, she was willing to take Rei along for the ride as well. She'd get a significant other AND a daughter…starting of a family. DOWN GIRL! Stop putting the carriage before the horse, had to get to know if she WANTED to be with Shinji first.

Gingerly taking the bag out of Maya's hands, Shinji shuffled over towards the table of food stock. Nearly falling, well falling and catching herself, Shinji yelped and gripped the edge. "Lot to choose from, how about we have a little fun with it? I've been cooking a lot lately, helps to keep me from…from thinking about things," Shinji plucked a tomato out of a bag and cleaned off a blemish. A moment of uneasy silence passed as Shinji's face darkened with unspoken fears, but after a moment it was gone and replaced by that gentle smile, "Shall we?"

Linking arms with Shinji, she told herself it was to keep the woman from falling again, Maya felt her resolve bolstered. "Lead the way, Shinji-kun, let's have some fun," in the purest sense of the world she meant. Maybe later there could be more adult fun, but for today with their audience it would be best to keep it simple. After Shinji got to the counter, "I didn't know what type of food you like, so I got ingredients to make a lot of different dishes."

Over the next hour, Maya was swept up in a whirlwind of emotions that threatened to overwhelm and drown her. She was perfectly darling and yet so different than the idealized version of the pilot she had in her mind. Shinji could be a bit funny when she finally relaxed, but from time to time she caught Shinji sneaking peeks at her. It didn't hurt that Maya had 'accidentally' opened her kimono a bit more. Frustrated when the vegetables stuck to the pan, signs of low self-esteem, countered with calm thinking when hot oil got on her skin and she was in pain. The time spent cooking went to fast, oh how the smells made Maya's mouth water and more than one question of 'what you making' came from the living room.

Setting the table, four plates around the numerous dishes, Maya was totally love struck. A hand trailed down Shinji's back, she assured her it was to steady the wobbling cook. "Supper is ready, come and have a seat, and I'll get us something to drink. Ayanami is juice fine for you?" Maya had planned for a juice and alcohol combo for the rest. The woman at the counter assured her that the higher the proof the more likely her date would be to enjoy the night. So…Maya went for 100 proof.

Sitting down, Shinji performed the 'mother' role very well by dishing out Rei a salad and a helping of the vegi option. "Hope you like what I made, and thanks for helping with some of the more strange questions I've asked," Shinji rubbed her nose. Asking about menstruation had been a hard topic for Shinji to bring up, followed by asking if women had 'color dreams that require cleanup'.

"Springtime Cherry Blossoms, I've been meaning to see that for ages," Ritsuko teased as she took the seat opposite Shinji. Leaning over the food, showing the newly made woman a glimpse down the uncanny valley, Ritsuko sniffed loud and obviously. Licking her lips suggestively, "Oh this looks good. You two went all out. Complements to the two of you."

Seeing the appalling and teasing attitude from her sempai, Maya set the woman's drink down with excessive force. "Well I rented it the other day and haven't had a chance myself to watch it. It got good reviews," Maya spent over two hours looking for the perfect date move, and Ritsuko just exposed it. Sitting across from Rei, Maya handed Shinji the glass she prepared for her. "It does have alcohol in it so drink lightly. Want you to know that you're with friends and we'll make sure you don't go overboard. Enjoy, Shinji-kun ," she held her glass out over the food for the others to join.

After the toast, the meal began in earnest. Rei assaulted her dish with reckless abandon, commenting to Shinji from time to time to not drink too much. Ritsuko and Maya complemented all around for the food cooking, Ritsuko more general while Maya focused on Shinji. And all the while the bottle of alcohol lowered and lowered. After the pieces of short cake Maya bought for dessert, thankfully she got a whole cake and not just two slices, had been eaten, Maya was red faced and it wasn't just due to emotion. Moving to the living room, Rei taking the chair while Shinji was the meat in the Maya/Ritsuko sandwich, Maya was listing from side to side.

Oh she felt good, wonderful food, a nice drink (it tasted so sweet she drank far more than expected) Maya leaned heavily against her quasi-date. "Ssho Shinji-kun, dish you have a good time?" Maya drew her legs up on the couch, the slip of the Kimono showing off some nice shaved legs. If Ritsuko could be so brazen, why couldn't she!? But Ritsuko didn't mean it, well Maya thought Ritsuko was just playing around with Shinji. Swallowing hard as a rebellion in her stomach hit her, she quenched it with another drink, "Iz good to relax a bit with f-friends. Sshould do it mo often."

"Maya-san, are-are you feeling alright, you're sounding a bit tired," Shinji actually put an arm around the woman to stabilize her. Her own face red with a mixture of the two glasses she drank and the embarrassing situation of having a drunken Maya pawing her. Hoping to change the topic she asked, "So we have tests tomorrow right, a full test and not just me? T-think Rei-san and I should be going home for bed.

Opting to blow groups minds, Rei leaned forward examining the group. "I thought you would be staying here with them. This is a second date from my research, and that denotes the necessity for some level of physical contact correct? Research states at least a 'double' should occur on a second date or the relationship might be having problems," Rei shuffled her legs about and bounced her hands anxiously. "I would not mind sleeping here for you to continue the courtship ritual," she sounded eager actually.

As Shinji gasped out spurting denials, Ritsuko went pale and drew her own legs up closer to Shinji, Maya just nodded. "What makes ya tink this is isa date Rei-chan," butter up the daughter to get points! Rei wasn't a bad kid, over the course of the night Maya felt herself liking the quite kid more. Her own teenage years had been spent in solitude and coyness, Rei just needed more friends and Maya wanted to help with that. Waving her glass over Shinji and Ritsuko, spilling all over the, "W-we're all friends here."

Counting on her fingers, Rei's eyes never left Shinji, "One the two of you are wearing upper class clothing. Dressing for attraction. Two an event planned to spur emotions and further solidify emotional states of the two, the movie Akagi-san and I watched prematurely. Three the two of you are showing states of arousal in her presence. But I question, would you still desire a relationship if Shinji returns to her male form?" Rei reached forward and plucked the half full glass form Shinji's hand, "You've had enough for your body mass."

"Of course I would! Shin-chan was cute as a boy, but I'm to old fer her like that. I know da new laws about lowering age rates…but…I'm old and he had you…and dat bitch Asuka to pick from…why…why would she think about me like that?" Maya all but crushed herself against Shinji. Sniffling softly, "But like this…" turning Shinji's face to see it clearly her eyes glazed over.

At this part of the night Maya had already blacked out, and would have to be informed later of what happened, but the mess on the couch the next morning was telling. Maya forcing a sudden kiss upon Shinji that lasted a good twenty seconds, then..well…she expunged the meal and alcohol all over Shinji, Ritsuko, and the couch. The evening ended after that.

X-X

The one thing about being the first person in the apartment to wake up Shinji liked most was she could have herself a nice little breakdown. Hopes that she'd acclimate herself to her new body and station in but only a few days still hadn't worked yet. Just waking up and seeing all her old clothing lined up next to her new, well Shinji had to sit for a few minutes to recollect herself. But since her life had been one long stream of Murphy's Law, she bounced back quickly.

Grabbing her clothing for the day, black skirt and teal top, Shinji took a quick bath. "Only fell once yesterday, maybe tomorrow I can shower," she hoped as she sank in. Feeling lighter in the water, Shinji did give the notion of swimming another pass. Parts of her, the parts Misato glared at, seemed to offer more buoyancy. Touching said parts was still a no-no, her brain wasn't quite ready for that. Rei had offered to teach her how things worked…but Shinji doubted Rei actually knew herself.

Making her way to the kitchen after very carefully putting her clothing on, Shinji took several actual steps rather than shuffling. Grabbing out all the ingredients, Shinji tried not to think how the underclothing felt, Ritsuko said silk was best but having them on now she had her doubts. As she started cooking, memories of the previous night kicked in, "Maya-san is a very odd drunk, but I'll trust Ritsuko-san about what she said." It made more sense that Maya got confused when drunk rather than meant what she said. The vomit had helped with Ritsuko's opinion. Sniffing herself, Shinji had phantom fears of stills stinking.

Stirring the pot, Shinji did her best not to look at her hands, they still looked alien to her. Turning the heat down low, she made her way to the table and a waiting glass of orange juice. "I am me, just not the me I remember," she muttered a few times. It would take time and eventually she'd get used to things. Sipping the tart juice, she didn't like the sweet style, Shinji pressed the glass to her head. It was time to put on the happy or neutral face, people would be waking soon and Shinji wasn't going to let them see things. Hearing doors open, "They've enough to worry about."

"Shin-chan please tell me you have my beer ready and you don't have a nude Maya in your bedroom," Misato grumbled as she lumbered into the kitchen. Her hair frazzled and spiking in odd directions, dark circles under the eyes, Misato was hunched over like the cavewomen of old. "You came back late little lady, and no phone calls. Starting to think you're cheating on me," she teased as she collapsed into her chair. The tank top she slept in was falling off her shoulders, her short shorts were riding high as she sat crossed leg on her chair, "letch."

Setting a Yebisu in Misato's reach, Shinji sat across from her with her best neutral face on. "Things went later than expected I think. Maya-san drank more than she's used to, according to Ritsuko-san," Shinji realized she misspoke as Misato's eyes went wider. So much for keeping secrets, she was never going to be a master spy. Checking the timer on the stove, five minutes left for breakfast, "Yeah Ritsuko-san was over before Rei and I showed up." Launching into a full detail of the evening, Shinji headed to finish breakfast after recalling Maya's projectile finish.

"Coffee, Shinji, and with lots of cream and sugar," Asuka mimicked Misato's entrance and assent to the throne. Unlike the major, Asuka wrapped herself in a heavy red robe as she gazed out with red rimmed eyes. Grabbing blindly for the offering Shinji gave to appease her, she chugged as Misato did and the two slammed their respective drinks down and cheered, "How was your date with Ibuki?"

Date!? No! Rei was mistaken about that, it wasn't a date at all! "I told Rei-san the same thing I'll tell you two. I did not go on a date with Maya-san or Ritsuko-san," darn it she said it again. This time it was Asuka's still stocked face that sent Shinji back to the stove. Fixing up plates, she masked her heavy breathing and panic, once she was under control again, "Not really a date with three people involved right? They're just helping me get acquainted with everything. Asuka you know how Misato's explanations can go."

Taking her time eating, Misato showed signs of returning to reality and sentience, "I only told you the details I thought you needed to know." Picking at her fish, discreetly giving some to Pen-Pen, she did her best to play innocent in everything.

Watching as Rei wordlessly walking into the room, picked up the waiting glass of juice and made a b-line straight to the bathroom, Asuka grumbled. "There goes all the hot water. When is she going to move back to her own place?" she asked everybody and anybody willing to listen. As she, in a ladylike and refined fashion, shoved food down her gob, "And I guess that does make sense. I mean those two know you were a perverted boy so they wouldn't…unless Misato?"

Letting the two argue amongst themselves over whether Maya and/or Ritsuko were lesbians, Shinji went to the dishes. Thankful that they were taking care of distracting themselves, Shinji just thought the two were being helpful to a pilot in need. No reason to suspect otherwise, Shinji heard enough drunken rambling from Misato to place Maya's kiss in that category. Hell Misato used to hug Shinji and had wandering hands in dangerous places when she was drunk before. Reminiscing about the times she dragged Misato to her room only to have something odd happen, well Shinji didn't hear them talking.

"SHINJI! LUNCH!" Asuka yelled while polishing off her coffee. Darting a finger under Misato's nose, "And the shower is mine. You can have the cold water this morning since you don't have to sit in orange goop for a few hours!"

Pointing to the fridge, "Made them last night, yours is the bigger one," Shinji was well versed in defusing Asuka at this point. Averting her eyes from the towel clad Ayanami, Shinji spun to prevent any temptation. "Yours is in there too Rei-san," she listened to Rei shuffling off. The more time she spent with Rei the more she understood how the girl's mind worked. Rei only spoke when necessary, but she was easy to read after a little study. As Rei was constantly at her side when the option allowed, Shinji had a glut of time to learn.

Hoping up on the counter, hands between her legs gripping the edge, Misato had her teasing grin on. "You've gotten good at dealing with her in such a short time. Not really thinking of her as your daughter are you," she waggled her legs a little and her smile raised as she caught Shinji stealing a peek.

"If you didn't know us…would you not think she was?" Shinji couldn't keep the somberness out of her voice. Darn it, she was doing so good at keeping things hidden. But it was staring her in the face, well not Misato's no-no zone…she tried not to look at that but it was a black hole for her gaze. Another good thing about being a woman, she didn't have to hide her pup-tent since she never got one. But the surge of fear and confusion stole any sense arousal, "If you looked at us without knowing us, wouldn't they think we were mother and daughter. I can't help but wonder…how?"

Legs slowly falling off from the counter, Misato toned down the tease dial a few notches. "Look Shin-chan, we'll find out what all this means in time. So don't worry about it," she offered a sincere smile before slinking off the counter and up to Shinji's side. "Never realized it, but you're a little taller than me now," she laughed and kissed Shinji's nose. "Still too easy to fluster, still the boy I know," she hugged her arm once before heading off to get her own clothing for the day.

Feeling the phantom touch of Misato's lips on her nose, Shinji blushed beautifully. Yup, still attracted to women and it showed no sign of going away. Last night had been hard, Maya and Ritsuko were very attractive and nice women. It wasn't as if Shinji hadn't thought about them, she had, but like all shy and self-esteem challenged teens had no reason to suspect model caliber geniuses would care. Making a quick meal for Misato while she waited for the others to get ready, Shinji felt her heart beating hard. Maybe in time it would go away, but Shinji did hope she never became a 'normal girl' as the idea of dating a man was horrifying.

After more of Asuka's huffing and demanding, the quartet of ladies capable of inducing nose hemorrhages in all ages of men took off to Nerv. Misato had asked if Shinji wanted to drive, but the lack of an actual license ended that, and increased all save Misato's blood pressure. Rei had to have her hands pried off the back of Shinji's seat to get her out of the car. Much to Shinji and Rei's pain Asuka had cheered and pleaded for more speed as they drove, Misato happily obliged.

Waiting for the quartet at the garage, Ritsuko stood complete with clipboard and lab coat. "You actually got in on time for a change. I was hoping to get some work done while waiting," she mocked the terminally late Katsuragi. Leaning back as a halfhearted backhand came her way, Ritsuko ducked behind Shinji. Saddling up close to the woman, dismissing Rei's questioning look, "Maya called in sick today. Guess her hangover is something legendary. You two go get suited up, I have a few things to tell Misato and Shinji about the tests."

"If it has to deal with Shinji, I believe I should be present for it," Rei stepped between Shinji and Ritsuko. Either a perverse impulse or a very calculated move, Rei groped Ritsuko's chest and gave it several squeezes. Nodding, "Good heft, no drooping, sensitivity?" Rei gave it a more sensual touch causing Ritsuko to yelp, "Third under Shinji and Misato's."

"STOP THAT YOU PERVERT!" Asuka yelled, took Rei's hand and drug the girl off. Her voice was going fainter the further they moved, but many onlookers and early commuters were looking at the triumvirate of Nerv goddesses, "You just don't grab a woman's chest! I don't care how odd you are, you need to know better!"

Wondering just how Rei got away with all the harassment, Shinji avoided looking at the accosted expression on Ritsuko's face. Apparently Ritsuko was very sensitive in that little section of her body, "A-Akagi-san, you had some information for us?" Something good Shinji prayed, as any more bad news would just make her want to craw inside herself and disappear. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ritsuko still covering her bust, "Sorry about Rei, I told you last night, she's taking this a little too seriously but won't listen. She's trying to get me a g-girlfriend."

"Girlfriend but you're a…oh yeah Ikari-kun," Makoto gasped as he approached the women. Now if anybody could appear more uncomfortable and nervous than Makoto at the moment a singularity would have occurred. Shoving out his hands laden with folders, "Y-you said to get these to you o-once the decompiler was d-done Akagi-san." With the bevy of adult glory before him, Makoto was putty and in over his head. Scratching his head after Ritsuko took the folders, "H-how are you doing with the changes I-Ikari-kun? Adult life treating you well?"

What was this guy's name again? He hadn't tried talking to her before the accident, but Shinji thought she recalled him a little. If memory served he was the guy always at Misato's beck and call, "Oh you're Misato-san's assistant right? I'm dealing with the changes, haven't really tried any 'adult life' things." When Misato and Ritsuko burst out laughing and Makoto paled, Shinji felt dread overtaking her. Weakly, "I said something bad, didn't I?"

Bashfully back stepping from the ladies, Makoto forced out a laugh, "Not really her assistant. I'm in charge of the automated defenses for the city. Though with the amount of Katsuragi-san's work I do I guess I could see your mistake." After a longing look at all three of them, Makoto rushed off back to tend to his shattered ego.

"And look at him go, I think you hurt his feelings with that one Shin-chan," Misato laughed as she got alongside Ritsuko. Taking a few pages after Ritsuko read them, she scrunched her face up in confusion. Slapping the paper hard, "What is this all about, this isn't any medical reports it looks like your printer exploded."

Stealing back the pages, Ritsuko sneered at the philistine simpleton. Handing the combined papers to Shinji, "Here is your mother's code Shinji-kun. Just in case you wanted to know what was providing for you in the future. And if you can't understand it I can help." Waving towards the hallway, Ritsuko started walking regardless if they followed. "As for your tests, you're healthy and have the internal workings of a fourteen year old, Shinji. Any issues you're having though? Headaches, stomach pains, cramps, psychic powers?" she asked nonplused.

Dismissing Misato's passing comment about 'third dates being time for women to give it up' Shinji flipped through the pages. It made no sense, not being versed in programming caused that, "I guess I should. It looks interesting actually." If her mother made it, Shinji wanted to learn it. A simple want to have something in common with the woman she hardly remembered, but it was something. The good news about her health was an added boon, "Thanks for the update Ritsuko-san, and no I haven't felt any of those. Should I?"

Gasping, Misato went wide eyed and turned to Ritsuko. Not being able to keep her voice down, "She's going to have a period at some point isn't she!?" At which point, Misato had to catch Shinji as the shock caused her legs to lock up and she pitched forward. Holding Shinji close, Misato chuckled, "Yeah that's the reaction I thought you'd have."

Life…hated her…and she hated life. But with the support she was getting, she could overcome it.

X-X

Sitting in his office, much smaller and cozier than Gendo's, Fuyutski had his feet up on his oaken desk. Classical music played on his small player while the rich scent of cinnamon filled the air with a hearty aroma. Yes, it had been some good days to be the sub-commander of Nerv lately. With Gendo off recovering from whatever mental snap that finding your wife's body occupied by your son's mind caused, Kozo took the reins. Not as ruthless as ye old bastard king, Kozo had very little problems. Well that was until Ritsuko's first few discoveries into the effects LCL had on the younger Ikari.

"Seele, well everybody but Kehl, are changing their tunes," Kozo reached into his desk and pulled out a small cigar. Biting off the head of the intoxicant, Kozo lit up and took a drag. The no smoking rule didn't apply to the commander or sub-commander, it was good to be the king. Picking up a few of the secret missives from neigh all members of Seele, he snorted. Tossing them back down, "They just want to live forever. Guess living as a human beats being forced evolved."

The money and power of Seele was being shifted. No longer did they seem to want to continue with the original plan merging Lilith and Adam after all the angels were defeated. They had Akagi's purported rejuvenation from LCL that Shinji was showing. An unknown effects of the Red Earth Ceremony compared to sinking into LCL for a while, Seele was banking on LCL. What did worry Kozo was, "But they want to talk to Shinji-kun. Don't know if I want them sinking their claws into her."

Letting out a few large clouds of lung scrubber, Kozo got out of his plush leather chair and picked up his putter. "Maybe I'll get more time for this later," he hefted his club appreciatively. He had always wanted to get into golf, but the whole saving the earth thing took priority. Dropping a ball onto his fake green, Kozo bit harder into his stogie, "Without the subterfuge this job is boring. Just hope those who want to talk to Shinji-kun are just interesting in the whole sex-change thing and not…"

Throwing the office doors open, a wide eyed and delirious looking Gendo Ikari flung himself into the room in a whirling dervish of energy. Bottle of bourbon in hand, glasses in his pocket, the red eyed man had an unhinged quality about him. "Sensei! I've got it! We kill the batman!" Gendo blurted out as he ran towards the putting man. Latching onto Kozo's arms, Gendo's mouth opened in a smile that would send shivers down nearly everybody, "Then we take the Delorean back to 1985 and set the timeline back as it should be!"

Oh god this again, drunk Gendo was borderline insane Gendo. Pushing the ranting maniac back, Kozo felt his nose hairs shrivel at the booze breath. Exasperated Kozo dropped his putter depressed, "Where have you been the last few days? A lot of things have been happening while you've been drinking and lord knows what else." Last time Kozo had a lot of work covering up for the 'commander's twin' who had a very messy and unsatisfactory night for the ladies in the red light.

Taking a swig from the bottle, Gendo's eyes maintained their glazed and manic look. "I've been seeing the sounds of music! Dancing with Yui's soul in my apartment, and then the damn spirit detectives came for her. Oh and I smoked a lot of grass," he coughed harshly. Shambling over to Kozo's desk, Gendo took it upon himself to take the older man's chair and fall heavily into it. Pulling a baggy of green pungent smelling herb from his inner pocket, Gendo set about making himself something to fit is oral fixation.

It had been ages since he had partaken in that particular substance, but Kozo wasn't feeling too relaxed anymore. Leave it to Gendo to ruin a great party, and it would only get worse when he heard of the change in plans. Now how would the crazy man react to this, "Well best to let you know, Gendo, but Seele is backing out of the scenario. They are wanting Lilith destroyed soon. They're taking Akagi's reports from the Third Child as a safer alternative." Watching intently, Kozo was eager to see how Gendo reacted. He was not disappointed.

First Gendo's head listed to the right, eyes open wide and jaw hanging slack. Next the man's shoulder jerked in a spasm, his dirty uniform flecked dust and grim off as it spiraled. Finally his hands slowly ascended to the sides of his head, grabbing at his ears and hair, and let out an ear splitting scream of pure madness. After nearly breaking his vocal cords, the man appeared to have sobered up a little, "They're abandoning the scenario? Years of effort, planning, and sacrifice ruined when the Third Child stole the body of my wife?"

Oh, this was rich, Kozo thought. Just wait until he dropped the bomb he gleamed from hacking into Akagi's computer. If Yui came back now, well back in a body suitable for it, Kozo might ask her for a date. "I wouldn't say Shinji-kun stole Yui's body. Either it was an accident or…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out Maya's converted missive. Not wanting this news to get out early, news of the Eva's having human souls could cause a lot of problems, Kozo 'accidentally' deleted Ritsuko's initial report and replaced it. Holding back his laughter, "You might want to read this. It came from Akagi's lab, but I removed all evidence of it."

Pulling out his glasses, Gendo put them on and fixed his disheveled gloves. Picking up the report, he read it, re-read it, and crumpled it up. "This isn't admissible in court! She is not technically alive at the moment so she cannot request this!" Gendo slammed his hand down. The bottle of liquid courage jostled and splashed about inside the bottle. "Get Akagi to shift from the Dummy Plug work and from issues with Ayanami to get the Third Child back into his old body! If they have to work fourteen hours a day, every day, until this is back to how it should be. And discredit whatever is making Seele weak," Gendo's body vibrated with anger and fear.

Slowly shaking his head, Kozo was nearly breaking at this point, his face nearly splitting into a giant grin. "Akagi posted her findings to an internet scientific blog to confirm her findings. We can't put that genie back in the bottle, and we've had several prominent scientists wanting to get samples of LCL to try and find a synthetic…they don't want Nerv to have a monopoly," Kozo was tempted to let those brave men and women see what produced the LCL.

Gendo stood up in a massive gesture, crumpled up the paper and tossed it Kozo. "That is…that's…continue anyway! We can't abandon her to being trapped in that beast! If I can't have what I want…Nobody can!" Gendo yelled grabbed his bottle and disappeared again.

Bending at the knees, Kozo reclaimed his dropped putter and groaned. "I'm too old for this. But he doesn't have many options left," Kozo popped his back. Gendo was crafty and determined, but with most of the backers he was bilking abandoning him, the man was desperate. Lining up his shot, Kozo shifted his balance, "But if I tell them to much to soon it might break them. Hope this doesn't get worse. I'm thinking I like being human more than I'd like his plan."

He hit the ball, it rolled straight, rounded the hole but spun out, "Damn. Hope that wasn't foreshadowing."

X-X

Authors notes

Well this chapter was a bit of an all over the place. Setting some ground works, adding some funny, and plot advancing. No the story won't be the slow forever, next chapter will be speeding things up considerably. Just getting my last bouts of summer/swimming in so…bear with the delays please?

Ja mata

Zentrodie


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer

Sorry…sorry, just been sick and busy last few days and that kept me from writing. Getting colder out so my exercise is going down too, sigh raining and pouring I guess. Trying to keep up on all my stories as best I can. In other news, get ready for Halloween!

X-X

Bait and Switch

Chapter – 4

"Shouldn't take to much longer, barring Asuka keeping her temper this time," Ritsuko announced to the trio of pilots. While the test was nearly over, Ritsuko was slightly giddy about the follow-up tests. The current was just a boring harmonics test, what was to come was just Shinji and her. Gods knew Gendo had done a lot to piss Ritsuko off over the years, being a shoddy lover first and foremost, but he had made headway into Ritsuko's good graces lately. It wasn't as if he TRIED to, but the bastard's demand for constant testing till a cure for Shinji's Yui-itus could be found…She wiggled in her seat a little.

The dark cloud in the room however just had to tap Ritsuko's shoulder. "Mind if I talk to them a little. Misato's been pulling double duty in keeping me away from her precious little children," Kaji only sounded half serious with his joke. Flinching his head towards the monitors, the roguish man put his hands pleadingly under his chin and mock bowed. Slightly exasperated, "She's still upset about that little accident."

"You called her somebody else, Ryoji-san," Maya was quick to put in as she continued typing. A full week after the 'not a date really', Maya was still a bastion of flowers and happy. Love struck, maybe, but at least the tech was bashful enough to not talk to the woman she kissed then vomited on.

Lowering the plug depth further, Ritsuko nodded in dull surprise as Asuka's slowly aggregating decline stopped. "Doing much better this time, Asuka. Ayanami you're doing stellar compared to before," that was a shocker as well. Guess having a quasi-mother that wasn't a bitch, whore, and/or snark machine helped. Damn her own mother! Damn Naoko Akagi for being all three of those things and immortal! Bending the wire microphone over to Kaji, she put her hand over it for a moment, "Now don't be belligerent Maya, Kaji often envisions multiple women at the same time."

Rolling his eyes, Kaji leaned in closer to the microphone with noticeably wilted shoulders. "Good to see you three improving. Asuka, I think this calls for a small celebration," he winked at the children. "All of you, if you want, are welcome to go out with me for some grub," his lady killer smile proudly on display.

Ah so that was the plan, Ritsuko had to admit Kaji had a nifty plan. Either he was actually aiming for the fiery pits of hell between Asuka's legs, or it was a ruse. Get the real target out with him under the guise rewards. "Good idea, Kaji, would do her self esteem a real boon," just Shinji couldn't go since she had more tests to do. Not that Ritsuko let that part go ahead. "How about you go with them, Maya? You're nearly off shift aren't you?" Ritsuko could hope she'd fall for it.

Before anybody could speak, Asuka just had to nearly burst a few eardrums. "Kaji! You've been avoiding me haven't you? Ever since that night a week and a half ago, since Baka-Shinji lost her little friend," Asuka jibbed while smirking at the flustered female Ikari. Almost glowing in the plug through the LCL, Asuka's smile reached insane quantities of large. "And of course they'll want to go too, who wouldn't want to spend time with a real man?" somehow her tone lost a bit of its earnest quality.

"Is that a derogatory comment aimed at Shinji over the issue at school today?" Rei asked dead pan. Rubbing the LCL out of her eyes as the level of fluid lowered below her chin, Rei splashed the liquid off her hand. Despite Shinji's hands waving about madly and her pleading for Rei to stop, the albino saw telling signals of 'go on' from everybody save Asuka. "Dojiko Ayanakoji, Sakura Tachibana, and the Felecia Baker have all asked as to Shinji-kun's state of being. And when pressed the later two admitted to wanting a relationship. Oh and Shinji, they were intimidated by the size of your member so be gentle," Rei illuminated the masses that would rather stay dumb.

Shouting as she climbed out of the plug, "Damn gold diggers just want the notoriety of being with a pilot. Hoping it increases sales or something…" Asuka's rant was cut off as the trio of video feeds cut from the plugs, the test was over.

Thinking about the names, Ritsuko didn't have to waste much time to swallow hard and nearly choke on the air. All three names were of slightly older, sixteen for the first two and eighteen for the foreign debutante, were from excessively wealthy or successful families. Hell she'd seen the Sakura girl on the news a few nights ago at some movie premier. Leave it to the freak her mother helped create to toss supple young flesh in her path to victory.

Letting out a low whistle, Kaji just spun around and sat on Ritsuko's console. "Ok, don't think I needed to know ANY of that. Whatever got into Ayanami, just hope we can put it away again," he shuddered a little. Pulling a smoke out of his pack, he held it out for Ritsuko to snag one herself, he light up there and then. "So Maya-chan, you going to be coming with us? The more the merrier?" he gave her a sidelong glance.

Already getting out of her seat, Maya fixed her collar and shut her monitor off. Smoothing out her hair in the blackened monitor, "Sure. I'd be glad to. And somebody has to keep an eye on you so you don't get blamed for inappropriate contact with minors. Would be strange for a grown man to take teenage girls to a restaurant." Oh she wasn't fooling anybody though, that bounce in her step, that slight reddening of her cheeks. Young Maya was smitten and hardcore. Girl was going to make Kaji work for any progress with the woman he was thinking about bedding, if Misato's comments were true.

Hook, line, and sinker both Kaji and Maya were going to spend a nice relaxing evening with Asuka and Rei…well hopefully Rei too. Leaving poor neglected Ritsuko with her favorite pet project. It was odd how a full week of spending time chatting and bonding with Shinji changed Ritsuko's plans. The initial plan of just seducing the body of Yui Ikari into pictures to ruin Gendo's mind mutated and grew. Actual caring had started, after getting to know Shinji a lot better Ritsuko saw her as more than just a pawn. Damn sad as it was, being with Shinji this last week reminded Ritsuko of how lonely she had felt. The illusion of Gendo's feelings shattered, the doctor turned her mind inward to see how empty her life had been. But with Shinji, young man or woman, well…she thought she'd like to try. Just have to get Maya and Rei's harem out of the picture.

Continuing to keep her little bout of knowledge a secret until the last moment, Ritsuko just typed. "I'd go with you, but I've more work to do. Have a drink on me?" she nearly laughed as that odd warmth hit her. Was this what Maya felt like inside too? A true surge of emotions, not just the thrill of being with a powerful man, but actual emotions? Starting to laugh openly as an idea hit her, "You should invite Misato to, but then Kaji wouldn't have a good evening."

Going pale for a few moments, Kaji stared glass eyed and his smoke fell to the ground. "She'd kill me! Misato hasn't really forgiven me for the little…look I know I messed up. It's just everybody had been talking about her transformation and it was…I'm not on the make for her!" Kaji convinced nobody in the room. Picking up his fallen cancer stick, Kaji stood back up just in time to accept the Asuka missile to the stomach.

Winded from running the whole way from the showers, Asuka was half damp and had her face buried in Kaji's shirt. "You owe me big for abandoning me. I have to ask you some questions. Misato's been weird, Ayanami is too, and…what?" the German found the trio of adults gazing at her awkwardly. "I need advice in talking to Shinji…she's been avoiding me since that little date Ibuki drug her out on. And before that she pleaded for my time. Need to know how to get her to spill so I can be free of her odd moods at the supper table," Asuka panicked a bit and spilled a few to many beans.

"I told you already, Soryu-kun, it wasn't a date! Sempai and I were just trying to undo the damage Katsuragi-san's advice did," Maya squealed as she checked her purse for the fifth time. Stepping between the teenager and the man, "And I'll be going with you, so maybe we can all get Ik-Shinji-kun to open up. If she's having problems, her friends should be there for her."

Enjoying the twisted wreckage that was Asuka's happiness, Ritsuko wondered how much was real and how much fake. Misato oft spoke that the German acted a slight bit gingerly to the Third Child, but this was something else. "Guess it's a good thing Ikari-kun won't be going with you. She has a few more physicals to do as per the commander's orders. Making progress on a potential recovery," oh how she loved the twin forlorn looks on Kaji and Maya. Innocent reasons her ass.

Of the three in the room though, it was Asuka who voiced her displeasure…as usual. "But then what will she have? She's been here all day and…" her concern was noticed, something the girl didn't seem to want. Shaking her head clear of the embarrassment, "Whatever, I'll bring leftovers or something."

Joining the rest, Shinji and Rei walked into the room just a step apart. Seeing the outright crushed expression on Maya's face, the ever supportive Ikari addressed her first. "Is something wrong Maya-san?" she got close but just out of arms reach. Lingering fear from the first true showing of physical affection or courtesy was up to the viewer. Suddenly beset by all the adults in the room, Shinji took a step back, "S-something wrong with me?"

"What is wrong with her, speak now," Rei just brushed past Maya and went straight to Ritsuko. Checking the screen, "Her score is acceptable, she has lost two pounds. Shinji you must eat more," Rei quickly turned to her mother before adding, "desist from smoking in her presence." Plucking Ritsuko's smoke from the woman's mouth, Rei stomped it out.

The whirlwind cometh, Ritsuko just blinked at Rei's dramatic entrance and near abuse. "They're just upset that Shinji-kun can't go with all of you out to eat. She has a few more tests to conclude. I've made some progress in a plan to fix the whole issue at hand," and she had. Applying a few theories she had came up with, Ritsuko had combined all she knew of the Eva's and Shinji's condition. Likely it was the soul of Unit-01 that had caused the change, as such only if Yui wanted Shinji to turn back would she. Though the LCL was proving to be just as miraculous a fountain of youth as she had discovered.

With a quick head bob, Rei spun around fast enough to cause a small pop, "Then I shall not go either."

"Go Rei-san, no reason you shouldn't be rewarded for your hard work because of me," Shinji accepted her fate easily as always. Her body jerked as she past Maya, a stray hand just about Shinji's rump height twitched at Maya's side, Shinji tried to maintain her composure. "I'll meet you at home after these tests, and the three of us can play Asuka's new game…and we can go over again why you shouldn't say things to girls I don't know. Don't want to give them the wrong impression," she caressed the side of Rei's face softly.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room at Shinji's very matronly action and the immediate result of it. Rei had the most blissful face, nearly approaching a thing smile! Without a word, the albino left the room with a stunned Asuka in tow. The other diners followed suit, Maya being the last to leave and casting a confused but longing glance at Shinji that only Ritsuko saw.

"So it seems Maya is still giving you a bit of space since her little binge drinking episode?" Ritsuko just HAD to turn the nail. All was fair in love, war, and revenge and Ritsuko would get two out of three with Shinji. Oh how different the 'son' was from the father, and Ritsuko was thrilled at that prospect. Her initial samplings of bi-sexuality in college, thanks to a drunken Misato, had left her totally comfortable with the notion of female Shinji. And her knowledge of the male Shinji's anatomy left her giddy at the thought. Apple fell incredibly far from the tree in so many respects. "Want to talk about it, Asuka mentioned you've been avoiding her too?" she patted the chair next to hers.

Taking the seat, Shinji just sat there for a few moments her face showing a wide range of emotions. Mostly on the positive, she went from inquisitive to worried before settling on confused. "I don't want to add to anybodies troubles. Especially yours. You've been doing so much for me lately, and I feel I'm just being a nuisance. Maya-san got drunk while trying to be nice to me, now she's uncomfortable around me. Asuka has been accepting of Rei-san, but I can see her getting frustrated with Rei-san's being at the apartment and her less than standard social graces. I just need to face my issues," she went silent but kept her hands on her lap and eyes downcast.

Fighting the urge to grab Shinji's shoulder lightly, Ritsuko was going the hands off approach. "We're here for you because we want to be, Shinji. Misato, Asuka, Maya, even me. Don't feel bad about asking us anything, or even if we do something stupid while trying to be nice. Take Maya's drinking, it was an accident that you had no influence over," she found she didn't like seeing Shinji sad. Her past boyfriends…she hadn't given them any consolation. Hell she dropped a man in college because he was to 'emotional', but here was different. Finally breaching her decorum, she lifted Shinji's chin with her crooked finger, "So, what's on your mind." God those eyes were beautiful.

Gesturing to her body, Shinji stifled a sob mixed with a laugh. "I'm just not getting used to this. M-my mother…is this a joke of hers or something? I…I lost her when I was so young I couldn't remember her face. Now all I have to do is look at a mirror. It's like she's torturing me. And to make matters worse…I know Asuka has issues with the 'mother' issue. I wanted…wanted to talk to her about that. I think-think that my mother is in Unit-01…but if I bring that up to Asuka she'd just get angry or defensive. So now I don't know what to say to her when she finally corners me," she trembled like a kitten as Ritsuko softly held her chin with her thumb and forefinger.

Anybody who said Shinji was dense or non-observant was a fool, she had everything pegged but just lacked evidence. Well, Ritsuko could provide it, but was that a good idea? She had toyed around with the notion of telling one or all the pilots of the nature of synchronization, but Gendo's ironclad rule over her heart at the time stayed her hand. But now…well maybe not RIGHT now, Shinji was to unstable for that…

"An interesting theory you have there, think I'll look into it," Ritsuko smiled at the beauty before her. Yup, she'd go lesbian for Shinji if she stayed in the body. They were so similar in how they dealt with people. Push them away, keep themselves safe with lies and self imposed isolation. But it was time to break those shackles, "Come on Shinji-kun, lets get to those tests, and then if you want I can help you with those programming books I let you borrow."

Helping Shinji out of the chair, Ritsuko lead the woman to the medical bay and beset her with tests. Again face to face with the sheer pinkness of Shinji's bits, Ritsuko had to fight the growing urge to sample a taste. Dirty and abuse of power as it was, it was a very hard temptation. But no, no violations occurred. They chatted, joked, and just like Maya, Ritsuko found herself enjoying the time immeasurably. And at the end of the session, they had another thing in common, Shinji was a natural when it came to coding logic and enjoyed it. Birds of a feather…

X-X

Opening the door to his two-door car, Kaji pulled forward the seat so Asuka and Rei could climb in back. "Sorry for the lack of backdoors, but I don't normally have a full car. Just step on anything back there," he gave Rei a little extra space in getting in. While he wasn't afraid of the girl, he was just a little unnerved by a girl that had a whole tank full of spare bodies. A woman that could somebody could cheat on with a different version of herself…now that was a fear Kaji didn't want.

Strapping in, Asuka pouted a little as she ground a few take out containers on the ground. "So where are you taking all of us to apologize Kaji? Would have been better if it were just us though," she tried batting her eyelashes at him but the reflection in the rearview wasn't to great.

Resetting his seat after Rei got in, Kaji got in and unlocked Maya's door. "Thought I'd take you to a family restaurant. They have the largest selection of food to chose from," and they were the cheapest of the options available to him. His initial plan was to try wining and dining some information out of Shinji at a more upscale place. Asuka could have deluded herself into compliancy as Kaji worked. Well shit hit the fan with not only Shinji not being there but her trained monster and a doe eyed Maya in place of her.

Buckling in, Maya sniffed several times then waved her hand before her nose. "You smoke to much, Ryoji, it smells horrid in here," Maya was pulling out all her charm and daintiness tonight it seemed. Fixing the chair to give Asuka a bit more room, the smaller woman eyed a choice magazine on the ground and gave Kaji a telling look. Finding 'Tig ol' Bitties' was anther thing Kaji likely didn't anticipate. "And going on the cheap aren't you? Not the greatest reward for Ayanami or…apology for Soryu-kun is it?" she kicked the magazine under her seat.

Turning the key, the engine sputtered a bit longer than Kaji liked before revving up and barking loudly to life. Damn, his car didn't seem to have much longer on the lifespan meter. Giving Maya a small shrug in thanks for hiding his shame, "I'm not that rich Maya-chan. But you are right, they do deserve more." He was committed to his story now, and he was not going to expose himself…well unless Maya wanted to take a trip to the bathroom.

Kaji had always wondered what that petite tech would be like in the sack. Wild and crazy or meek and mild? Never could tell with the shy ones. While his heart did belong to Misato, Kaji had no problem playing the field a bit. Do the odd nasty things with the throw away women while keeping it clean and nice with the real interest. And, sadly, he liked to stick it in others on occasion. But honestly, that night, love and romance(sex) were not his main objective. His masters wanted details on Akagi's research into LCL rejuvenation and Shinji was the sole evidence of it. So who better to get details, and maybe sample what Gendo had going on before he went Amish, than a night of drinking?

"Anything is fine with me as long as I get a formal apology from you, Kaji," Asuka actually put her palm on his shoulder. Casting a sidelong glance at Maya from her position, Asuka's nose scrunched up ever so slightly. "And I wouldn't mind hearing a non-opinionated view of what happened at your apartment with Baka-Shinji, Ibuki. She's been odd ever since that night. She didn't…do anything perverted to you did she? Ayanami the wonder daughter her's been saying odd things," Asuka flinched her head in Rei's direction before reclining back.

Pulling into traffic, Kaji hoped his blinker light was working but couldn't be to sure. Rolling down the window and popping a smock in his mouth, "Ritsuko said a few oddities too, Maya-chan. Something about you drinking to much?" He sparked up and did his best to blow the smoke out the window he cracked open. The restaurant was a bit far from Nerv, actually close to the Katsuragi apartment, not surprising since he found it on his way one night to drop a drunken Misato off. Noticing a non-approving look on the ever doting German face Kaji made a note to drop the 'chan' on Maya's name. "And what about you Ayanami-kun? Maya's not happy, Asuka is, your take on our choice of venue?" he tilted the mirror to see those creepy red eyes.

"As long as they have a suitable vegetarian option it will suffice," Rei kept her eyes on the passing scenery. Not missing a beat though, she stuck to her defense of her matriarch, "Though I do not understand why Soryu-kun refuses to believe my details. Ibuki-san confessed her affection for Shinji-kun in either form and before she regurgitated on Akagi and her…I believe the term is hit a single?"

Sputtering out madly, Maya's whole body seemed to vibrate at the speed of Kaji's care. Now it might have just been the car itself, but when she spoke, "I-I-I did that?! Oh god no wonder she's been looking at me strange! Sempai refused to tell me and Shinji-kun has been…I just thought I puked!" Hiding her face in her hands, Maya let out a strangled sound that was a mix of a cat yowling and nails on a chalkboard.

Letting out another plumb of smoke, Kaji had to chuckle at that one. Leave it to the socially dead girl to just drop bombs like that without care. Guess Maya wouldn't be to focused now, not that Kaji could do anything. Evening was just going to cost him money, and a bit of shame. Well maybe he could work in some recovery towards Misato's good graces through the teens in back. "Don't fret Maya-c-kun," Kaji saw Asuka smile at that, "accidents happen when drunk. I'm sure if you explain that you didn't mean what you said, and it wasn't intentional she'll forgive you."

Maya let out another muffled sound that might have been words but were more suited for a squeegee on a window. Conversation dulled as Asuka took charge and filled the tiny stinky car with inane banter. Talking about fashion, television shows, and even a few times asking Kaji how work was doing it took the edge off. How Asuka sounded so chipper when half the car was annoyed and Rei was Rei was a marvel and testament to Asuka's ability to see past others annoyances.

After a good twenty minutes of driving Kaji pulled up to the restaurant, he had only cut off three other drivers and swore many expletives at one other that cut him off a new record for him. Getting out and flipping the seat again, "After you two, Maya-kun you doing good enough to join us or did you want to stay in the car?" It didn't matter to him really, just a cheaper bill if she did stay and sulk. He hoped Maya's little lip locking with the woman he tried his best not to be fixated on, he failed mostly, was just a crush or something.

Opening the door, her eyes puffy and red but just a touch, Maya got out and slammed Kaji's door shut nearly taking it off the hinge. "I'm fine, Ryoji, really. Just feel like a blundering idiot. And I won't lie to her. I'll apologize for making her uncomfortable, but I did mean it. I know I'll get odd looks from people, but I rather not hide my feelings anymore," she nodded to herself as a sense of confidence swelled about her.

"Freak," Asuka spat out as she passed the woman on her way to the door. "Shinji's a pervert and…I mean she's not really a pervert but…" she got confused as her mind warred against her. Opening the door, she left the trio outside in a maelstrom of bewilderment, pretty standard for the German as of late.

Reaching into a pocket of her skirt, Rei handed Maya a handkerchief. "She says these things as I believe she is uncertain of her own intents, take no offense. Anger over my attempts to secure Shinji a life mate would only stem from jealousy. But to watch extent," Rei petered out and just stood stoically.

Following behind Maya and Rei, Kaji had to wonder where this new Ayanami arose from. The girl he studied in the past via video feed and reports had been a perfect puppet of Gendo Ikari. Then one day she just…he didn't know. Was it an act, Gendo setting this all up to confuse and distract other, or was it real? Holding the door open for the to women, "Asuka's a complex specimen alright. Though if I had to judge I'd think she's feeling abandoned. She had Ikari-kun's ear and time all to herself till this little ordeal, and now you're around Ayanami-kun. And…are you really trying to score girls for her?" If she turned back to a boy, Kaji wanted to see the look on the poor kids face.

"You're party has already been seated, here are your menus," an elderly man pointed to the seated Asuka. Handing over the declarations of delicious foods and drinks, the balding and portly man swabbed at the sweat on his brow. "Seems a bit agitated, I apologize if it was my fault in anyway," he bowed lightly and gestured for the remaining diners to their table.

Rolling his eyes, Kaji just prayed this little tradition didn't continue in the same vein. A simple idea botched was one thing, disaster recovery was something totally different. "Not a problem, she's been having a rough couple of days," Kaji excused Asuka's behavior as he had a few times before. An incident in Germany came to mind when a waiter hit on Asuka…Kaji didn't want a repeat of that. To messy.

Undeterred by the man or Kaji's excuses Rei continued her side of the discussion. "As Shinji is still attracted to women, and she is reserved in the act of conversing with them, I have taken it upon myself to secure her future happiness," taking her seat across from Asuka, Rei scooted to the far side of the booth closest to the window. "If one cannot be found that is accepting of the nature of her current form or the prospect of her transforming back, I shall make myself available to sate any needs she/he may need," Rei opened her menu and began looking.

Was it to early to ask for the check? Oh yeah they hadn't ordered yet, damn. After Rei's little statement of willing incest, Kaji didn't have much of an appetite. Well he had to admit, incest was a bit far, they were more like cousins so close and odd but not lynch mob worthy. "Well…I bet that she's appreciative of that," but damn it sucked. Shinji was a lesbian, not really hard to accept but he did wonder how…

With her fist hosting her cheek, Asuka grumbled angrily as she gazed at the menu as if it had all life's secrets. "Yeah, if only Ayanami actually TOLD Shinji about it. No, she's keeping it a secret to form up a damn harem I bet. Number of times I saw her dragging girls out of class…did you HAVE to ask those three?" she finally bore down on Rei. Those eyes, capable of such vibrant life and excitement were cold blue orbs of aggravation.

"It would do her no good to secure a teenager for her if she doesn't reclaim her body. And as Akagi and Ibuki have the adult spots filled, Katsuragi is unlikely, I need not tell her of the girls I am contacting. It would sadden her to learn she had options but lost them due to having lost her penis," Rei pointed at several items on the list and nodded at each.

Quickly spinning the menu over for the drink menu, Kaji swore mentally that they didn't have booze. Man he needed a good hard drink. "Well lets not worry ourselves about that right now," he tried to disarm the ticking time bomb that was Asuka. Rei was pouring gas on the fuse, but Kaji had his charms. "Now why don't you tell us about your prospects Asuka? Bet the all the high school, maybe college guys, are asking you out," he didn't want her dating anybody that old but…change topic. A male Shinji would have done Asuka good. Boy knew how to take care of Asuka, but a female Shinji needed a man…not a woman a man!

"Don't think they're old enough to think about dating and the like, kids advance so fast these days," Maya muttered as she signaled the waitress over. "But then again, women need to learn quickly what men are earnest and which have ulterior motives for them," she shot Kaji an evil eye across the table…Rei joined her. Pointing at the menu, "I'll have one of these…with a side of…and a coffee." She happened to pick a mid-tier sampling of dishes.

Rei however…girl ordered nearly everything on the menu that didn't have meat in it! Going so far as to ask for a few specialty dishes made with tofu rather than the beef, Rei was wracking up the bill. Adding to the pain to Kaji's wallet, Asuka just HAD to have steak so steak she would have. At least it calmed her down partially.

Weeping internally over the damage to his wallet Kaji pointed at the old reliable number four, "American burger for me please and a water." He winked at the college aged waitress and as his luck would have it Asuka caught it and accidentally dropped her fork on his hand. Maybe it wasn't worth playing about with volatile girls around, last time he did that it landed him in Misato shit list. Just one bit of fixation, a simple mistake due to thinking to heavily on things. Not that Kaji loved Shinji, no he loved Misato, but he couldn't refute Yui Ikari was the hottest smoking pistol he had seen next to Misato.

Lapsing into more droning talk from Asuka, thankfully Maya breeched a few topics as well, Kaji was reminded of why he hated going out with multiple women. They could talk about anything and everything and still leave him bored to tears. He didn't care what Maya thought of the latest TV drama, or Asuka's opinions on sandals over shoes, but those two kept the table boisterous until the food arrived…needed a cart for Rei's.

Over his burger, a little on the undercooked side just as he liked it, "So Ayanami. Why go through all that for Shinji-kun though? No offense, but until this whole shift." He paused to chew and hope they got his reference, "You never showed much interest in our only male pilot. Then next day you're out trying to score ladies for him in the event of another shift. That is if Maya doesn't beat you to the punch." Maya had said she meant it, but Kaji couldn't see it working.

As Maya put down her chopsticks and Asuka set her knife and fork down, Rei dabbed her lips. She had polished off half the food she ordered already, "I had interest, but no reason. If Shinji-kun desired my attention, affection, or just body he had only to ask. He did not, so I was content to project him from harm. After the 'switch'," she nodded at the two and took another big bite of salad. Chewing sensuously the girl appeared genuinely happy, "And I learned she was my mother, if in body alone though her actions lately lead more to a more formal term, I wished to change my way. I desire her happy, closeness, and continued prosperity. It took that push of family to…"

Slamming her palms on the table, Asuka reached across the table and grabbed Rei by the collar. "Shut up! Shinji is NOT your mother! She's not related to you, not even remotely! I want to stop saying that! Stop the damn show, if you want to fuck her go for it, hell let the freak help you as I bet you don't know how. But just STOP with the mother bullshit! I'm more…more her family than you…so just…just go away," she reached back to slap the girl only to have Kaji catch her hand.

Well this just ramped up the understanding gauge from vaguely to crystal clear horror. Staring non-Euclidian monsters in the face would be a treat compared to this. Kaji knew of Asuka's mother and the events leading up to her untimely demise, and how it affected Asuka. Well, guess having Shinji actually acting matronly and Rei calling her exactly that wasn't doing Asuka any good. "You don't want to do that, Asuka. How about we just…" he tried but seeing that expression on her face he groaned. His act of stopping her was paramount to siding with Rei in Asuka's eyes.

Grabbing her half eaten plate of food, Asuka flipped it before grabbing more of Rei's and flinging it off the table. "Fine! You pick everybody's side but mine, what was I expecting. Wouldn't be surprised if this whole dinner wasn't just a damn lie to get at Shinji or something…oh god it is isn't it!" Asuka saw something on Maya's face that sent her over the edge. "To hell with all of you," she shoved her way past Kaji and out of the restaurant.

With her food gone, Rei looked to Maya with a hint of sadness. "I do not wish to continue eating. I wish to see Shinji-kun," she found her hand taken by Maya's who lead the girl out of the restaurant.

Sitting in the devastation, Kaji just grabbed what plates hadn't been destroyed and picked at it. "Well I handled that horribly," Kaji wasn't shocked when the owner presented him with a bill complete with damages. Games and playing around had made things worse, maybe he should have just been honest. "Talk to Misato soon, apologize outright. Then I'll ask Shinji about the LCL…no more games unless absolutely necessary," he just hoped Asuka forgave him in time. He cared about her, and seeing that look of betrayal, well it wounded him nearly as much as Misato's aghast expression after saying one wrong word.

X-X

Some days Misato just wanted to crawl into a bottle and sleep, days like today however she wanted to put automated turrets to keep reality out. Nothing was going well and it was likely to get worse before it got better, but that was just how things went from time to time. Rushing about the base, a pile of reports in her hand, her legs ached and she had a splitting headache. Add to it she had still not gotten a chance to apologize to Shinji for her current act of taking her frustration out on the poor woman.

"Katsuragi-san, you're looking good this evening," Makoto complimented as he accepted the rather hefty reports from the woman. Setting them on a growing pile of unfinished automation reports, the man showed little interest in work, Misato on the other hand. Scooting his chair closer to the stationary woman, "Been a long day?"

So it was going to get worse in this way was it, well the pain of being a beauty like her. Resigned to her fate of being fawned over she said, "Just reports and meetings all day. The commander is demanding more resources be put in reversing Shinji-kun's condition, but the defense ministry wants more resources on getting the Eva's back up and running." If she had known being a major within Nerv meant nothing but paperwork she'd have volunteered for Eva training. Not likely to work, but never knew if a few months in the goop would pay off. "How you two doing?" she wouldn't let Shigeru leave her alone with Makoto.

Casting a pleading glance back to Shigeru, Makoto's shame was full for all to see. Uneasily chuckling as Misato raised an eyebrow, "Yeah guess you do have the sh-shaft with all the paperwork. Didn't expect we'd have to do so much paperwork while saving the world." Picking up one of Misato's offerings he flipped through it idly with a grimace. "More munitions reports? I'll leave it for third shift to work on. Feel like going out for a drink?" he tried to mask shaking his hand at Shigeru.

Either trying to help Makoto or being truthful Shigeru replied, "Not me tonight. Trying to patch things up with the girlfriend so long night out at an expensive restaurant and patching things up." But that didn't stop him from keeping an eye on the budding social event on the command deck. Several other of the second shifter's nearing the end of the shift were paying rapt attention to Makoto's non-to subtle attempt to pick up Misato.

A drink, yeah she wanted one and in the worst way. "Oh yeah I could go for a drink, a fleet of drinks," maybe with a booze chaser. Not with Makoto, no she could go without the hormonal rush for the day. Not psychic by any stretch, Misato did think she got a vision though of what the dweeb intended. He'd take her out, pay her bill, and somewhere along the night profess his undying love…then expect a trip back to his apartment where they made good on their mutual affection. Then the jerk would call her… "Enough booze to drown myself in."

"Well if you want, we-we could go together, if-if you want you could invite Akagi to. She should be getting off soon," Makoto swallowed hard as his courage rose. Setting the papers back down, the technician signed off his computer station. Getting to his feet, "She's been here all day, so I bet she'd like a night out to. Nice night out with friends."

While it was normally fun to watch Makoto act the puppy at her leg, Misato just wasn't in the mood for the spastic action. Noticing Shigeru working on a sheet of paper, she got a feral grin, "So I'm not enough for you anymore Makoto-chan?" Was every man her age just a pervert looking for the first thing they could get with plans to upgrade? Stalking as softly as she could towards the would be artist, she plucked the sheet deftly from his slick fingers. Holding the paper out of his grip, she watched him flub about, "So what is our little artist doing while he should be working?"

Reaching over Misato's shoulder trying to get the evidence back, Shigeru was more than a little panicked, "It's just a joke Major, g-give it back and go back to planning your nice evening out with our dear Makoto-chan." Was it accidental or was his left hand coping a feel rather than reach for the offending paper?

Moving away from captain roman-fingers, Misato felt her irritation rise. Shinji never took liberties like these guys did, and Misato had offered her babies up as a joke so many times it was…well it literally was criminal. Stupid laws about harassment, at least Shinji never pressed charges which left Misato to daydream about him waiting for her and aging into a real hunk. Best of both worlds, charming and kind while taller and just a hint more muscular…maybe skip the waiting if Shinji turned back. Looking at the paper though, "One reason I shouldn't tell Asuka you drew this about her and Shinji-kun?"

Approaching Misato from his desk, his jacket on and his face swelling with pride, Makoto spied the picture and promptly nosebleed. "Why did you draw us like that? I-I'm not some dog!" he grabbed the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. Guess Makoto didn't like seeing himself in S&M gear under Misato leather clad heel complete with whip. Pulling Misato away from the reaching paw of Shigeru, eyes wide with terror and sputtering out apologies, "Y-you ready to go?"

Gently disengaging herself from Makoto's sweaty palm Misato was done pretending she had any intention of going out with Makoto. "I am going out, Makoto-kun, but not with anybody today. You're a nice guy, and I'm glad you're looking out for me," she could be nice from time to time. Makoto was a nice guy, just to anxious and obvious for her tastes, no fun to tease. "Just going to go, have a few, and relax at the apartment until Asuka comes back to upset the peace…maybe Ayanami with her odd notions of parenthood," she gave him a small sad sort of smile and pat on the shoulder.

With how devastated the man looked, complete with a few laughs from those watching, Misato almost caved in and let Makoto tag along. Free drinks were free drinks, but her head was bugging and she just wanted to get blotto and forget things. Rei insisting she sleep in Shinji's room, Asuka's odd attitude swings, and Shinji…she just looked hurt whenever Misato was in the room with her. Guess Asuka's surliness and her own unintentional harshness were doing a number on Shinji. Some lot of good she was doing in making Shinji's life easier like she swore she'd do…taking out her frustrations with Kaji on the poor woman.

Making a hasty retreat from the secondary command bridge, damn primary was still under construction. Misato wouldn't say she retreated to her car more of a tactical withdraw. The elevator flipped her skirt again, darn chill worked its way up her spine and flipped another switch in her head. How long had it been since she had a real date…damn loneliness. A spike of pain right between her eyes accompanied her thoughts of Kaji. She had so hoped they'd get back together after the salvage mission, but life never gave her what she wanted it seemed.

Pulling into her pockets for her keys, Misato thought she saw a stain on her clothing and grimaced. "More work for Shinji-kun to do. Been too hard on her lately, even more since Kaji…Man I can't wait to hit the bar," why did she see feet at her car? She wasn't there yet, but there stood a woman in pumps. Slowly adjusting her gaze up the body, Misato knew she had forgotten something. Nice shapely legs, firm looking rump, thin waist, Misato groaned inwardly, full and plump chest, and there it was…that darn innocent and soft face that all the men were drooling idiots over. "Forgot I was driving you hoe today Shinji-kun. Mind if I make a stop on the way?" she was looking to forward to the drink.

Looking more fatigued than Misato did, Shinji just nodded with a somber quality as she pushed herself away from the driver's side door. "You want a drink and some relaxation. After a long day, I can relate. Ritsuko-san and I were going over a lot of new tests, then we talked about computer programming till just a few ho-minutes ago," Shinji confessed as she moved to her door. How long the woman was waiting for Misato would go unsaid.

Never more appreciative of Shinji's accepting nature, Misato unlocked the doors and fired up her car. Shinji spoiled her, woman looked dead on her feet yet was letting her go out drinking. "I'll try to make it fast, you look how I feel," she gave a toothy smile as she tore off. Setting was a wonderful thing, her darn tired legs lessoned their terrible ache as she approached speeds that threatened to force them back in time. Letting out a loud whooping cheer, Misato loved the thrill of speed and the blurring of scenery. "Now this is more like it! So tell me about these tests of yours? Mad scientist of Nerv any closer to getting your cute little butt back?" she defied death by looking at the panicked woman at her side.

Trying her best to meld into the seat, Shinji's eyes were wide with unadulterated fright. Fingers bit into the leather seats and her body just one steel beam in human form, "S-she said she has a fe-few ideas. LOOK OUT CAT!" Shinji cowered behind her arms as Misato swerved with physics breaking capabilities to avoid the cute little Bombay that had dared walk on the sidewalk. Panting as she dared look after not hearing a sick thud, "N-nothing definite, but she's confident. Most of the tests were normal…but she-she needed a sample of m-m-my…" Shinji just shut up and gazed at her waist, her hands covering the region the sample came from.

Letting out a laugh as she neared her destination, Misato gave herself a new best time. Stupid panicky drivers going the speed limit, it was just a suggested speed anyway, honked a record number of times at her. "She made you diddle yourself for a sample? Don't know what she'd need that for, but times like this make me glad I'm not a scientist," if it was really what Ritsuko needed or not wasn't the issue, just teasing. Seeing a spot, she hoped anyway, she whipped her car to the left and barreled into the parking spot at full speed, stopping on the spot. "Still got it, and don't worry Shin-chan, this place is only a mile or so from the apartment. So if we get to tanked we can just walk home," she wasn't going to drink alone.

Shivering as the adrenaline leaked out of her system, Shinji got out of the car and fell to the ground. "Ouch, stood up to fast," but Shinji bolted out of that car as if it had been on fire. Rolling onto her back, Shinji sat up and rubbed her nose and patted her red scratched forehead. "And I was doing so good about not falling lately," she offered what little humor she could.

Helping Shinji off the ground, dusting off the poor woman in her cream colored blouse, Misato felt that pang of jealousy again. Shinji was darn fine material, darn fine, that even Misato considered a rival. "I think car accidents can be forgiven. Now let's hit those men in the wallets! Be a double whammy with the two of us, no drinks will be paid for!" she wrapped an arm around Shinji's waist. Approaching the fancy oaken doors to the club, the bouncer a man she knew on a first name basis held it open for her, "Evening Takeo, friend of mine and I need to forget very bad days."

Giving the lovely ladies a wink, Takeo bowed as much as his finely attired suit would allow. "Always a pleasure to host you Katsuragi-san and guest," he the mountain of a man winked playfully at the ladies but offered no further flippancy.

"I don't think I should drink, Misato-san. Just a soda or something, that night at Maya's," Shinji promptly shut up as Misato bore down on her. Bowing her head in defeat, "Just one then." Letting Misato lead the way to the polished faux wood bar, the woman was out of her depth as several men at the destination nodded with slick smiles as they approached.

Holding up two fingers to her favorite female bartender, Misato loved how she didn't have to even tell orders anymore. Waiting for the drinks, she thrust one into Shinji's long and fine fingers, "Pish-posh Shin-chan! You need to build up a tolerance is all. Just stop when your stomach starts feeling queasy or you'll make a mess." Giving her rum and coke a swig, that comfortable tingling went down her spine from neck to tailbone. Just want mamma needed! "To relaxation!" she clinked glasses with Shinji and watched her guest drink tentatively over the rim of her own glass.

A myriad of drinks and music playing softly on the speakers later, Misato was feeling floaty and happy. Sadly Shinji stuck to her one drink minimum, which allowed Misato to wet her whistle to maximum intent. Not a drink was paid for by either of them, gullible men were more than willing to hope their legs could be lubricated by cheap bar swill. Only one had the gumption to try actually talking to them, and well…the older looking salary man was teased into mush and sent off packing. But like all good things, they had to end. And that evening at the bar ended with Shinji holding back her hair at the lady's washroom.

After cleaning Misato's mess up, the woman's face mostly, Shinji hoisted Misato's arm around her shoulder and started the walk home. The night are sobered Misato up greatly, so Shinji tempted, "You doing better now Misato? I could get a cab if you didn't want to walk." Their pace was just under an actual walking gait, but Misato's occasional listing and trailing hand made it harder for Shinji to keep them stable.

"Oh a walk will do me good, Shin-chan," Misato leaned her face a mere inch away from Shinji's. Studying that face, Misato could see the old Shinji vaguely gazing back at her. "You're such a cutie, Shin-chan, you know that? Still shocked some tart of a girl hadn't got her claws in you by now," she staggered away from Shinji dragging her along. "S-seriously!" she shouted, "I-if you had been a bit older, I-I would have jumped your bones after the second week. Cute, considerate, big package." Her hand groped where said package would have been if Shinji still had it, "Oh yeah…forgot. You looked an awful lot like your mother."

Blushing horribly and taking a chance to release Misato's side to brush that wondering hand away, "Misato-san, maybe it would be better if we just…walked?" Forcing the pace to increase, Shinji avoided eye contact with the lavender haired beauty preaching her past glories. "And y-you shouldn't tease me like that in public, Misato-san. People would get the wrong ideas," Shinji re-hoisted the wobbling Misato.

Burrowing her face into the crook of Shinji's neck, Misato giggled lightly, "You've been far too good to me Shin-chan. Oh you smell good, using my shampoo are you?" Jumping up on Shinji's back, arms wrapped just under Shinji's bust, Misato gave them a playful squeeze. "Carry me home, my noble hero. And I'm not teasing you. You're a catch, both forms of you, and I'm jealous of it. Stupid Kaji…thinking of you when he was with me! Not your fault and I was taking it out on you, forgive me?" she kissed Shinji's cheek softly.

Moving her hands to her backside, making a seat for Misato to rest on, Shinji stood up taller. "Of course I do. I was just worried I upset your or something. Your teasing is embarrassing normally, but lately you've been…cruel," the little amount of alcohol in her system did loosen Shinji's tongue just a bit.

Nestling herself against Shinji, who she was amazed was strong enough to keep her lifted, Misato yawned as fatigue worked its way on her. "Just promise me that whenever you do make some young woman very happy, you don't forget or abandon your old Misato-san," she felt her arms go slack as the darkness wrapped in.

"Always, Misato-san, always. Just go easier on the…" Shinji continued speaking but Misato didn't hear. Content to drool and snore on her neck and back.

X-X

With the TV droning on about weather patterns and stock prices, Shinji shut her school book and flexed her shoulders. Misato had put a great strain on her getting home and into bed, but Shinji was glad to do it. Her fear, why Misato was being cruel to her, was alleviated. While she didn't understand it at all, knowing it had originated from something not her fault and Misato wanted forgiveness was enough. With her school work done, Shinji popped open a programming guide Ritsuko had lent her. Not much else to do with the apartment empty.

"Wonder what movie Rei-san and Maya-san went to," she muttered as she flipped past the index. It had shocked Shinji to find the apartment empty and dark so late in the evening. A flashing light on the phone illuminated Shinji as to why she had to carry Misato's heavy unconscious load alone. Asuka went to visit Hikari and Maya wanted to treat Rei. "Guessing the supper didn't turn out to go," with a cringe ideas of just what happened left Shinji unnerved. Those two girls could do any number of things to ruin an evening out. From talking openly about private things (Rei) to being just a trifle to upset at food preparation (Asuka), the options were boundless.

Skimming the book, more interesting than the homework she kept up on, Shinji gave a passing moment to listen to Misato's snores. Kicking her feet up on the couch, "Just hope she remembers she asked for forgiveness. Be a shame to go back to her ignoring me." The cruel comments Shinji could live with, bullies had been a part of her life since her father abandoned her. It was the fear of another abandonment that kept Shinji up at night. Well that and the uncomfortable sense that she was becoming accustomed to being a woman. She didn't like it, but it was growing on her and that was horrifying.

A loud crack as the door kicked open and then slammed shut signaled Asuka's arrival, that or an explosion as Rei came and left like a ninja. "Stupid shoes, need a new pair," Asuka grumbled as she found her way into the living room. Trying to peak over the couch's back, "You're da…Rei isn't laying on you again I hope?" Asuka savagely spat out.

Sighing in her mind, always when she had something she wanted to do, Shinji shut her book and set it down. "No, Rei-san is off with Maya-san right now. Maya left a message saying she was taking her out to a movie and likely going to let her stay the night," Shinji wondered how Maya got Rei to accept. Rei had been attached to her like glue whenever possible, so Maya had to have done something special. Twisting to address Asuka more directly, "I take it something happened with Kaji-san at the restaurant?"

Vaulting over the couch, trusting Shinji to move her legs or let them be crushed, Asuka bounce on the cushion with a delighted face. "You could say that, or you could believe me when I say that girl has no social graces what so ever. Maya didn't tell you anything about it?" Asuka reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote. Flipping through the stations, she found a nice game show playing and nodded. "Where is major liver damage?" she peeked at the kitchen.

Feeling more self-conscious than normal, the talk and tests with Ritsuko left her rattled, Shinji covered her chest with a pillow. "Misato-san had a rough day and we hit a bar on the way home. She's sleeping off the effects," Shinji didn't mind the drinking part just Misato's quantity. She'd never be one for binge drinking, but one or two on occasion really did take the stress away. Drumming her fingers over the soft cushion, "As for the call no, it was just a message left by the time we got back."

"Good, I won't have to worry about her saying something unfair or biased," Asuka's head bobbed a few times. Lapsing into a contemplative silence, Asuka's eyes hardened on the screen seeing past the garish costumes, the screen, and the wall behind it. Lost in her own world, her hand clenched so tight it popped and turned white. "You said you wanted to talk to me right, Shinji. So, what did you want to talk about? With you flirting with those two old scags so much, I doubt theirs much about being a woman you don't know now. Bet they even pulled an Ayanami and offered to teach you how too…" Asuka turned to her victim and blanched.

Sputtering out and doubling over, Shinji coughed hoarsely as her mind was figuratively bounced off a wall. Asuka's question was the bat and Shinji's peace of mind was the glass, and now there were shards all over. "She said it was needed for the test! That different types of f-fluids and…it's not like I WANTED her to!" Shinji defended Ritsuko's assault having fully believed the woman. Waving her hands about wildly, Shinji prayed that someday soon she was her old self again, it was so much easier back then. And the act of self appeasement was actually a lot cleaner, if done in the bathroom.

Staring at Shinji for a full minute with her mouth agape, Asuka's head slowly swiveled like an old animatronics toy with old springs. Turning the television off, the girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok, I can believe that she did it to you, woman always did come off as a freak too," Asuka finally opened her eyes and by god did she have a radiant smile alongside her inviting eyes. Snickering though, "Bet you enjoyed it though. Little pervert that you are, bet you got some thrill."

Did she enjoy it? Well duh of course she did, it was built into the human genome to enjoy such acts, was she mentally prepared for it? Blushing hard, Shinji wondered if she could drink some of Misato's private stock to drown the butterflies in her stomach. "It was different, before it was…but that was…" she couldn't believe she was having this type of conversation with Asuka. Maybe she was still a little drunk after all. "S-so how is Hokari-san doing? I haven't spoken to her since the little get together after my recovery," please change the subject PLEASE!

Sliding off the couch, Asuka just tsk'd her friend with a cheeky grin and waggled her finger. "You're not escaping this conversation that easy, Shinji. Hikari is fine, and wondering if you'd like to hang out with us, must suck to be alone all the time. Thinking I'll allow you this one time to, if you want. Be a change of pace than that walking stone wall that is Ayanami," she headed to the kitchen and flipped the light on.

Not expecting the suddenly happy Asuka, Shinji counted her blessings in the droves. While she had been on good terms with Asuka, considering her to be one of if not her closest friend next to Touji, she had thought it a one way street. "I wouldn't want to impose. Teenagers aren't often seen with an adult around. And I'd hate for people to think I'm…" oh crap bad topic! Don't bring up families or mothers, defiantly not mothers. But the sudden sound of ice hitting the floor from the kitchen was a signal that Asuka's sharp wit had gleamed the flub.

Returning to the living room with two large plastic cups, Asuka handed Shinji one with a guarded expression. "See what you mean, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun," she sipped her drink and tingled. Blinking quickly she looked down at her concoction as if evaluating the taste before taking in another larger drink. Breathing out hot and with a hint of alcohol on it, Asuka sat close to Shinji, "So tell me then, if it wasn't about woman things, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Well there went Shinji's speculation about if she wanted to raid Misato's special cupboard. Since Rei wasn't around to keep tabs on her intake, Shinji was going to enjoy herself. Sampling the beverage, Shinji nearly gagged. The bar had a nice mix of sweet to foul, but Asuka went more on the foul side. Just sniffing the stuff made her a little light headed. "Well if you're willing to put up with me, I'd be glad to talk with you two. Would be nice to have a different opinion on things than Misato's outlandish or Maya and Ritsuko's more conventional," Shinji admitted. She was grateful to all of them, just Shinji wondered how outdated some of her advice had been.

"Want to play a game?" Asuka pointed at her game console, "we haven't had a chance for a while. And with Ayanami gone I want to eat all your free time." Asuka was already moving over to the games and picking a fighter. Tossing Shinji a controller, the screen was back on before Asuka sat between Shinji's legs with cup in hand. Scoffing after a particularly large drink, "And what do you expect from old hags like them? Hardly spring chicks, you'd do good to keep away from them. Last thing you need is to get some silly notion about dating them or something."

That statement required a drink, a big one…poured directly into the brain and stirred until unconscious. Shinji didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to develop powerful feelings for both Maya and Ritsuko. Maya had been growing with time and thought, but Ritsuko was fresh on her mind and the little finger play that afternoon did factor into things. But she wasn't delusional either, both older women were just helping Shinji to adapt to things…they didn't REALLY care. And even if they did, it was Yui's body they were attracted to not Shinji's old one, and if Shinji got the old back…well super model older geniuses weren't oft to settle for scrawny fourteen year olds. Well outside of a movie Kensuke let.

Picking a character she had partial understanding of, Shinji was already feeling light headed. "I trusted they knew more factual things than Misato. Apparently Misato had been telling me exaggerations for some time," images of those exaggerations threatened to cause Shinji to dampen. Shaking fingers, tongues, and sweaty panting women out of her mind, "As for what I wanted to talk about. I think it should be saved till after we play and finish our drinks." Maybe just maybe it would do good to breach the subject.

So for the next half hour Asuka proceeded to digitally beat Shinji into paste. Polygons with impossible bust lines or chests rigid enough to grate meat on clashed in the field of blood, gore, and teenage boy fantasy land. And copious amounts of intoxicant were downed. Not content with just one drink, Asuka capitalized on Misato's absence and the lack of school the next day to have several. Not content to drink alone, Asuka always had a drink ready for Shinji when she came back. Having her suspicions, Shinji tasted Asuka's after the German went to use the bathroom, and it was as expected. Asuka made Shinji's drinks stronger than her own, but not by much. Stupid teenage geniuses capable of making drinks of equal strength for different body masses. Eventually the drinks were done, and the game off.

"Now speak Third Child, we've been hiding from each other long enough about this. You tell me what's got your panty's in a bunch, and if I like the answer I might tell you what Ayanami has planned for you," Asuka sat thigh to thigh with Shinji and had an arm wrapped around Shinji's shoulder.

Well past a healthy level of intoxication, Shinji had to admit Asuka had a great idea! Yup, why not tell her about everything, what harm could come from it? "I think," Shinji started, raised her finger then stopped…what was she going to say again? Oh yeah, "I think that…my mother's soul is in Unit-01," Shinji focused her full drunken attention on Asuka intently. "The time I died in it, and this," she accidentally coped a feel and went full red faced, "I felt her in there. Saw her too! Might have been…been a delusion or oxygen deprivation…b..b..but I can't deny I feel safe in that damned machine. L-like she's watching out for me," Shinji's hand then accidentally went to Asuka's chest and cupped her left breast.

Staring down at the offending hand, Asuka didn't knock it away or even scowl. Nope the girl smiled a bit, covered Shinji's hand with hers, and gave it a squeeze. "So wha-what makes you think it wasn't just you being stupid? Th-those big tin cans are just toys f-fer us," she started slurring as the potent rum robbed sentient thought. Wiggling closer to Shinji, a bashfulness settled over Asuka's features as she leaned in closer.

"J-just a theory and m-my experience. I-I mean we synchronize with them…what are we doing it with?" Shinji started flexing her hand on her own. Was it getting warmer in here or was Asuka always so lovely and warm? Unconsciously rubbing her thighs together, "M-makes sense too! I mean if I could turn all goopy in Unit-01 and come out my mom…my mom who vanished one day…who is to say she didn't go into Unit-01 and not come out? Maybe it stole her! Body and soul!" Shinji's head bobbed in agreement with her own statement.

Eyes popping open wide, Asuka leaned back and flung her own finger up in astonishment. "I-if that were true…momma…momma went into Unit-02 and came back…c-could it have…c-c-kiss? Kiss me!?" Asuka's mind leapt from one target of thought to another and dove at her prone flat mate. Lurching forward, knocking Shinji to the ground, the drunken Asuka explored the contours of the now female Ikari's mouth with excessive force. That continued for some time, eventually the two opted to cool off by removing their shirts. Finding it still to warm the rest of the clothing was shed to fix the issue.

What happened next neither would know, but they woke up in their own rooms, clothing on inside out, but with talk about Eva's and mothers still partially in mind. Shinji did pluck a red strand of hair from her teeth while brushing…best not to think about that. Nope, that didn't happen. Just an odd talk with Asuka and the rest a dream. Yeah…just a dream, damn another hair.

X-X

Sitting in her entry plug, Asuka felt a certain trepidation. She had all but fled the apartment that morning, Shinji giving her an awkward eye as she did. Not that Asuka felt it unwarranted, no she hardly remembered the previous night. Alcohol not being something she normally enjoyed, found it rather repulsive really, but Hikari insisted it would help get her relaxed enough to talk. So, with Misato out of the way, Asuka acted on it. Vague memories of trouncing Shinji with her buxom amazon warrior were followed by the true meat of the night. Shinji's confession of what was bothering her, and it played right into Asuka's theories…well the non-perverted ones of which she had many with the Ikari label.

"Asuka you know today was my morning off right? Couldn't this have waited until the afternoon or something?" Ritsuko droned one. The scientist's eyes were red with dark circles making her already pale skin look repugnant. An unlit cigarette hung limply from her lip as she downed hot streams of jet black coffee, woman was off her game unless said game was 'Exhaustion Runners'. Nudging Maya's side, "And couldn't you have done this yourself, you're so blasted chipper this morning. What you do watch one of those dvd's I hid for you?"

Cutting off the freaks before they got into either a lesbian love fest or outright brawl, Asuka cleared her throat as loudly and irritatingly as possible. "I have an idea I want to verify or put down. Since it is your job to run these tests I wanted you here for it!" and since Ritsuko outranked Maya her word held more sway. Asuka wasn't dumb, she saw her scores dropping lower without any stopping. But lately that fall had stopped, but what had changed? Why her thoughts about Shinji's transformation of course, and the notion of where Yui Ikari was. "So fire this puppy up and let me get it finished, or did you want me to watch you?" she worried about female Shinji's potential lovers.

"Starting primary synchronization with Unit-02 now, and no Sempai I was not…well I was but that has nothing to do with it," Maya's fingers danced on the keyboard. Taking a few furtive peeks at the screen and over at Ritsuko who was doing more to watch Maya than Asuka, the tech fidgeted. "Fine, Ayanami…Ayanami came over and we had a nice long talk about a few things. Girl is a lot more knowledgeable than I had thought," she shifted in her seat to face away from the other adult in the room.

Ok, so either Maya taught Ayanami about the wonders of womanhood or it was vice versa, Asuka didn't want to know which scared her more. Damn blue haired weirdo, just had to get all odd once Shinji popped out looking like an adult version of her. But that was a nightmare for another day, today she was going to act stupid. She was going to try and verify Shinji's little theory about souls, mothers, eva's, and just why Gendo needed to be stepped on. Once she was content Maya and Ritsuko weren't paying attention to her, "Alright mamma, if you're here…talk to me."

But as much as Asuka was trying to concentrate, the budding rivals weren't having any of it. "Look Maya, I need to know if you did anything inappropriate with Ayanami. She's very impressionable, and with how she's reacting to Ikari-kun. Well she could try to mimic anything you did to her on Shinji-kun! I can already hear Misato's shrill yell about her adult baby being abused by some blue haired harpy!" Ritsuko threw her arms up in frustration.

Crossing her arms below her smaller than Asuka's bust, "Look we only watched the movie together while I explained a few things to her," Maya explained hotly. Swiveling in her chair, the tech jutted an accusing finger at the doctor, "She hasn't been told nearly enough of what it means to be an adult let alone a woman. If we left her to try and help Shinji-kun it would have been a disaster! Now I don't know what she did on the couch, or if that stain was there before or not…but what's wrong if she is living how she wants?"

"What is wrong is she is a fourteen year old girl with social disorders!" Ritsuko shouted back. A vein throbbing on her head, she crushed the butt of her smoke between her fingers as she flicked it at Maya. After a swig of coffee, "Can you imagine the trouble you'd get in if some official found out you took a teenager to your apartment and watched one of THOSE type of movies? You'd never catch me doing something like that."

Clenching her teeth together hard, her lips drawing into a thin line, Asuka tapped her fingers on the control stirrups. "Before she reads you the riot act Ibuki, why don't you ask her what she did to Shinji during the physical yesterday? Shinji couldn't even tell me, but her pantomime was telling enough. And Akagi, ask Maya about what she said at the restaurant yesterday. Now children, I want to concentrate so go tear each other's throats out somewhere else or stay quiet!" she did not want to waste her time on this.

Grabbing at one another's uniforms, the two adults nodded once and fiercely and walked out of the testing room. Fury and betrayal radiated out of them with enough force as to cause cancer, thankfully nobody else was around.

Finally able to concrete with the crazed women of questionable motives, Asuka closed her eyes and inhaled as much LCL as her lungs could handle. Part of the girl was conflicted, but most was on task. Thoughts of Shinji and the night before flashed accompanied by the state of dress in the morning. There had to be plenty of reasons to wake up with her to wake up with her clothing inside out. Maybe she got warm during the night, undressed and got dressed again in a daze before really waking up. Sounded good to her, yep, no reason to suspect she was or had been carpet munched…not that there was anything wrong with that.

"Stop thinking about it…so what if she looks a little like she used to when up close or drunk," Asuka had to admit Shinji was attractive. Boy or girl, and after a few drinks and her vision got hazy, Shinji was easy on the eyes. "Alright, mamma if you're here," she willed herself not to think about the confusing things. It was getting harder though, a comforting and supportive female adult. A woman that cooked her food, did her laundry, talked to her when needed, supported her emotionally, yeah Shinji was causing Asuka's mother switch to get dangerously close to flipping. "But she's not my mamma…mamma got sick and…" Asuka felt a darn stinging in her eyes.

As memories of her childhood started to force their way forward against the mental blocks she put in, Asuka felt something. Her eyes popped open wide as warmth embraced and surrounded her. "W-what is," Asuka's head flailed about wildly as more and more clarity beset her. Squashing that budding feeling as a possible illusion, Asuka tried to see through it. Delusion, self-deception, or was it possible? Reaching out more and more, the sensation that she was being foolish long gone, Asuka pleaded for whatever god or gods existed that it wasn't just some trick.

"Just…go with it, it feels familiar it does," Asuka let that soothing sensation sink closer into her mind. The sensation of synchronization felt different, clearer and more pronounced than before. "This needs more proof, but it…mamma are you really here?" oh that hope in her voice made Asuka sick to her stomach. Having sworn to always be alone and never be betrayed again, to be pleading that her mother's sickness had a reason, it was to much to ignore. The insanity, mother hanging the doll of her, all of it could be because her mother she saw wasn't her real mother! Closer…she had to try to sync closer.

A loud shout pierced through the haze of Asuka's mind, "ASUKA STOP!" It was Ritsuko's face, alarmed and worried that greeted the stunned and befuddled German. "You're sync ratio was spiking all of the sudden. Don't want to have a repeat of Unit-01 right now," the doctor let out a small sigh and had a possible relieved countenance.

"I-uh-yeah," Asuka felt a spike of pain in her head all of the sudden. "Get me out of here, Ibuki, I've had enough for the day," but Asuka didn't see the mousy tech anymore. Rubbing her temples, the warmth she felt gone and the sense of regret was profound. But that feeling, it was truly as if her mother was there, being wrapped in her mother's arms again just as Shinji said. "What happened to the fre-uhm where is Ibuki?" Asuka suddenly wanted to be back at the apartment.

Eyebrow twitching, Ritsuko tugged on her shoulder and averted her eye contact with the temperamental pilot. "We got into a little argument. I thank you for embarrassing Ikari-kun and me in regards to her physical. Maya's so damn love-smitten that she thinks I did what I HAD to out of some thinly veiled romantic inclination. Had it ever occurred to you Asuka that those tests might help explain how Shinji-kun's DNA is so different?" Akagi frantically waved her hands about in a failed attempt to look sane and innocent.

Nope, never occurred to Asuka that Ritsuko wasn't some bitter old tart wanting to grab the closest body she could and keep it chained in a closet. The 'good' doctor was just as normal as she was a blond. "I guess you have a point," Asuka was smart enough not to taunt crazy ladies. Hearing the plug start to drain, she kept her face neutral as to not stir the hornets' nest that lives between Ritsuko's ears. "So aside that last bit, how were my scores?" oddly she felt assured it was improved.

Staring blankly at Asuka for a few moments, startled at how easy she was believed, Ritsuko actually did her job. "Much-much better, Asuka. You're just a little below Shinji with that score. Keep it up whatever you were doing, just not as far as you were going at the end," with a nod Ritsuko shut off the feed.

Heart swelling large with pride, Asuka dashed out of the plug on her way to the shower room. Better…she was recovering greatly! "I don't know if it really was mamma or not, but it worked. I owe Shinji more for that," she'd talk to her again. Maybe she'd cook supper today for the woman, just to thank Shinji for the idea not out of any…she felt a tingling again. "That was just a dream!" well maybe it wasn't. If that was good or bad though, Asuka was not drunk enough to consider thinking of.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer

Man work has been kicking into high gear and with the holidays I find my time is super split up. Trying to keep up on everything…not so good. Hope you're all having a good holiday season, regardless of what you believe/don't believe.

X-X

Bait and Switch

Chapter – 5

Stifling a yawn, Shinji set the breakfast table for yet another whirlwind of chaos. The three days since Misato and her trip to the bar had been a turning point in the healing of the rift between the two. Misato would still tease, it was somehow etched into the woman's DNA to do so, but the venom was gone. Playful, taunting, teasing, and mind frying as Misato's teasing was Shinji didn't get the sense that Misato was being cruel anymore. Shinji did have to note also that, well Misato was being more affectionate now that in the past. That left the woman with a very odd dream the past night, didn't help that Rei snuck into her bed and well…Rei had roaming hands.

"I-uh…morning Shinji. Coffee ready?" Asuka asked fixing her fluffy red robe. Making it tighter or looser, Shinji couldn't tell, all that was seen was arms moving about the folds of the heavy cotton robe. The sounds of liquid pouring into the metal cup, was evidence that Asuka found the coffee pot already full and hot. Her chair screeched across the linoleum as she pulled it away from the table, "Look, about what happened the other night…"

What happened the other night? Oh, nothing happened at all, nope not a damn thing! That was Shinji's motto on the whole 'did I really wake up with Asuka's pubic hair in my mouth' debate. Twirling around fast, to face the girl, Shinji tumbled into the corner of the refrigerator. Seeing the shocked but concerned expression on her current companion, Shinji waved his hand quickly. "H-how about we just…don't think about it? We don't know WHAT really happened, we both drank a bit. So how about, it never happened?" Shinji pleaded with her eyes for Asuka to let it slide.

To let the issue go would be a retreat from it, and as anybody that knew Asuka Langley Soryu knew, and that was unacceptable. Sipping her coffee, warming her fingers on the heated metal of her custom made cup, "No, I won't let it go. It happened, both the conversation and well…the rest is unknown I'll admit." A rosy tint marred Asuka's complexion as she haughtily turned away from Shinji. Crossing her legs, rubbing them anxiously together in Shinji's direction, Asuka tapped her foot on the ground. Slowly and with great consideration, "About what we talked about though. I…you know I've been having more tests the last few days. I think you were on to something…about what we sync with."

Now that was something Shinji would like to talk about, not so much wondering how Misato would have graded her first attempt at oral pleasing. Fixing up several plates of food, Rei's veggie option being the last to finish, Shinji set the table. Pouring the left over fish into Pen-Pen's bowl, "I overheard Ritsuko-san saying your scores are improving every day. I knew you could do it. But what about…our theory? Does it have anything to do with your scores?" Were their mothers really trapped inside those monsters…it made sense.

Wrapping her arms around Shinji's waist, Rei announced her arrival in standard fashion of the times. A warm and affectionate hug, nestling up to her 'mother's' side, something approaching peace wafted off the girl. After a pleasant hum left her lips, nearly primordial, she stated, "Good morning, Shinji-kun, Soryu." Rei offered Asuka a momentary head dip of acknowledgment before disengaging from Shinji and sitting down. Attacking her food with gusto, having no qualms about talking with her mouth full, "Have you given consideration of watching the film I have procured from Ibuki-kun tonight?"

Frowning ever so slightly at the new intrusion onto what she wanted to be a private conversation, Asuka rolled her eyes and started eating. "I won't candy coat it or anything, but I've been experimenting. R-reaching out in case anything is there," Asuka rubbed her arms slowly. A warm smile, genuine peace settling into her features, she continued, "It feels warm in there when I do. So I think you were right. Makes sense considering." Asuka waved a hand over in Shinji's direction.

It made sense to keep the little theory about displaced motherly souls inside giant bio-weapons, so Shinji kept the details to a minimum. No reason to worry Rei with talk of experimentations that might result in a trifling case of liquefaction. "I'll keep that in mind when I have my test today," Shinji was overly aware of the warm body at her side. Rei was watching, listening, and always there. Did her mind a lot of help…and was maddening at the same time. Rei, just like Asuka and Misato, was just so damn attractive. A little while ago she had a crush, but now it was so confusing. Siblings, cousins, second cousins…just what were they to each other?

Rushing to the table, Misato grabbed her plate and beer and glided towards the bathroom door. Clad in naught but her finer bits of cloth, black and lacy, Misato's sleep addled brain and complexion showed she wasn't all there. "Must shower…then eat…and drink…then eat while drinking…and drink some more," she droned on as she shut the door. The sound of the shower starting and a very loud yelp of pleasure, Misato's patent pending Yebisu cheer, reverberated throughout the apartment.

"Well at least we know she's not dead in there," Asuka said dryly before snorting out her nose and breaking into a full blown laugh. Shinji joined her a few moments later, after the shock of neigh perfection of the human form walked past her. After a drying her eyes from all the laughter, Asuka picked at the last of her food. With a sigh, "I won't even call you a pervert…which you were for staring…for gawking at her for that. Not your fault she did it, now unlike 'mother' here, I need to finish getting ready for school. Ayanami don't take all the hot water if you get in before I do."

Still feeling warm, for totally new reasons now, Shinji couldn't take her eyes off the door to the bathroom. Didn't Misato remember she was still attracted to women?! Having scantly clad women prancing around was not doing her libido any good…it was getting worse and worse, and while she knew 'how' to fix it Shinji wasn't sure she could do it. Feeling a slight tapping on her hand, Shinji found a concerned Rei right in her face, beautiful pink lips just begging for…GAH! "Y-yeah Rei-san?" Shinji blinked rapidly as she inched further away.

Either wanting to make Shinji's life even more complicated, being a tease, or so oblivious to the implications of her actions, Rei pressed her forehead to hers. "You do not have a fever, yet your pulse is increased, your face is flush, and your attention distracted," she let her soft and smooth skin remain connected to Shinji's for a moment longer. Her eyes closed in tranquility as if all was right with the world just sitting with her forehead against Shinji's. Almost too soft to hear, "This is acceptable. I enjoy this very much Shinji-kun."

Shuddering as that spark of confusion and budding wanting spiked to 'lock the bedroom door' levels, Shinji basked in the warmth of Rei's breath on her face for a moment. With agonizing reality, Shinji returned to her meal, "Just a little unprepared for Misato-san's arrival is all." No reason not to let Rei know how she was really feeling, secrets didn't suit their relationship she felt. Falling into a peaceful silence, the duo ate their breakfast. Gathering up their plates, "As for tonight, Rei-san, I feel I'm up for a movie with you. You said Maya-san gave it to you?" Maybe Maya had good taste in movies, likely a 'chick-flick' or comedy, so since she didn't have any other plans, why not?

Strolling into the room, clad in her work clothing, Misato was no longer the sleep deprived zombie she had been ten minutes before. Handing Shinji her empty plate, "Made a mess in there, sorry Shin-chan, but bad night sleep." She draped her arm around Shinji's neck and nuzzled up close, then playfully shoved her away. "You're to easy to tease, Shin-chan, but that's what makes you so adorable. Got my lunch for me?" she kissed the air in her direction.

Sliding out from under the table, Rei made a beeline for the bathroom intent on depriving Asuka of any heated water. "If you are gone by the time I am finished in the bath…have a pleasant day until we reconvene for Ibuki's movie," Rei said with a ghost of a smile and shut and locked the door. A frazzled and angry yelp from Asuka's room was the only sign the German realized she lost her time.

Cleaning the dishes, and checking the time, Shinji frowned. Not much time before Misato and she had to head into Nerv. Ritsuko had been making a lot of head way on LCL theory, but not much on recovery her man bits. Drying her hands, Shinji turned to see Misato staring at her smiling, "I-is something wrong Misato-san? Your lunch is on the counter with the others." She had started making Ritsuko a lunch a few days ago after seeing how poorly the woman ate, but so far she'd been giving it to Misato to take in due to scheduling conflicts.

"No," Misato shook her head and rubbed her cheek against her can of Yebusi, "Just haven't seen you look so relaxed in a while. Does me good to see that. Guess my treating you like my own private whipping girl wasn't helping much was it." Getting out of her chair, Misato poured the rest of her can into Pen-Pen's water bowl, the fowl lapped it up quickly. Grabbing the tied together two boxes, "You ready to go, Shin-chan?"

Nodding, Shinji tossed the hand towel she was using into the bin of dirties and groaned. While emotionally she was doing better, the physical aspect was getting more aggravating. Bite the bullet and explore like everybody asked about, or just continue to be frustrated at all the sexy ladies parading around her. "Wanted to say goodbye to Rei-san, she's been a little touchy lately, but not good to keep Ritsuko-san waiting," another confusing thing. The more time she spent with the bottle blond, the more Shinji liked her! And learning about that program was going great, when Ritsuko and she went over it. Aside from the stench of tobacco, Shinji was feeling a growing crush on both Akagi and Ibuki.

With a shrug, Misato headed towards the door, sliding her shoes on she tossed Shinji' hers. "So this is what a family is like? I feel like the breadwinner and you're my trophy wife," Misato giggled a little as she put on her flight jacket. "Now if only we could get you back into your male body, maybe two or three years older looking, we could make it official," she checked her pockets for her wallet and keys.

Appearing as only the ninja albino could, Rei was behind Shinji tapping her shoulder. Since they were family, in some regard anyway, Rei had no issue standing clad only in the water that hadn't fallen to the ground. "So you are adverse to being in a relationship with Shinji-kun in her present form, good to know," she hugged her matronly figure getting Shinji damp. "Your face is red again, is something wrong?" Rei asked as she pressed the problems, two of them were hard due to the water and cold, to Shinji's side.

Words…how did words work again? Open mouth and speak right…but for the damnedest reason Shinji just couldn't. How could she be expected to think let alone speak like this? Attractive quasi-relative hanging to her side in naught but skin and water, feeling more pent up than ever in her life, and Misato openly laughing at them! Finally when Asuka walked out, a loud nonhuman screech emanated from deep inside the German's rage-hole, Shinji recovered. "R-Rei-san you're…we talked about needing clothing remember?" how could the girl forget that!?

As Rei was grabbed and forcibly removed from Shinji's side by a very confused looking Asuka, Misato capitalized on the insanity and drug Shinji out into the hallway. "Well that girl never ceases to amaze or amuse me," Misato chuckled as she continued walking. Holding Shinji's hand as if it were the most natural thing, the older woman seemed to forget the reality of the situation. Almost in hindsight, "Does she not know or not care that you're a lesbian?" Oh yeah, Misato still loved to play with Shinji's mind.

"I'm not a…" Shinji stopped not biting into Misato's hook. A wicked smile crossed her lips, "Well I guess I am one. And your choice of clothing this morning was very revealing. I could almost see through it." Not her first attempt at hosting Misato by her own petard, but Shinji felt a small level of satisfaction by the jibe. Getting into the car, strapping in and preparing for max g-force, Shinji found Misato just staring at her dumbly. Ashamed, how quickly she shifted from pride to fear, "D-did I say something wrong? Was it too much?"

Pulling out of the parking spot and putting the car into gear, Misato was silent as she entered the early morning traffic. After three lights and two very frightened morning joggers, "That wasn't a dream? I actually walked out in…oops." For a change the woman actually seemed perturbed by something she had done, as if she finally stepped over a line she hadn't expected. "I need to be careful, I have a wolf in sheep's clothing in the apartment. You might just make me unfit for marriage. But you'd marry me wouldn't you?" she asked with something bereft of kidding.

Sputtering out denials and apologies, Shinji fell right into Misato's trap, she supposed as Misato started laughing. "Misato-san! That was…that…that was deserved," Shinji sulked a little. Maybe her joke went to far, and Misato responded in kind. Can't complain about teasing when she had tried. After Misato stopped laughing the duo fell into a standard routine of conversation. How Ayanami was doing, the status of the Eva's and the cities preparedness, and any new rumors about the whereabouts of Nerv's commander.

Eventually they got to Nerv and went their separate ways. Misato went to the reopened command bridge, while Shinji went to Ritsuko's lab. Where Maya was there to greet her…and ask her out on a real date. Shinji being every bit disturbed and anxious about it, just nodded before getting ready for the days tests. Five hours of staring into Ritsuko's pretty face, talking about programming questions, oh and trying to sync with her mother as Asuka hinted she tried. In the end she nearly hit three-hundred again. Only Ritsuko stopping her prevented it.

X-X

Cleaning her face in the sink, Hikari splashed water on her face hoping the cold water would work the pain out of her stomach. Stupid periods, why did women have to have all the problems in life. Men needed to have a few negatives, how could anybody believe in evolution when women got the short end so hard. Her haggard visage offered her condolences only a pretty girl staring back at her that Hikari couldn't quite see herself. A burbling in her stomach told her that it wasn't time to head back to class yet, some lunch this was.

Heading back into the stall, the class representative shut the door and took a sit. "And Asuka wants to hang out today too, that'll just make everything wonderful," she pressed her head to the cold metal stall door. Asuka was a great friend, when the girl was in a good mood, but anything could shift the girl's mood! All Hikari wanted to do was have a lay down, some ice cream (her weight be damned!), and let her body get back to normal. "But no, Asuka will demand I cook her something, she'll get into a fight with my sisters, and then I'll be more miser…" the door opened and Hikari promptly stopped talking to herself. Not good to be seen as crazy.

"Ayanami-san, I thought you said you could set something up with Ikari-chan for me. I haven't heard back from you yet, is something wrong with him?" a demure Hikari recognized as belonging to a senior named Sakura Tachibana. Hard not to recognize the cherry blossom of the school. Traditional beauty, rich father, oh and she was on freaking television! The tranquil voice continued, "S-should I try and see him if he's feeling sick? I wouldn't want to inconvenience him."

Now Hikari was raised to be better than an eavesdropper, but this was something she wanted to know of. Plus having some good gossip took her mind off the cramps. As such she picked her feet off the ground as she heard steps coming closer. Holding her breath, Hikari saw the shadow of Rei's head under her door and it was quickly gone. Whispering, "What is Ayanami-san doing? Asuka said she was trying…but Ikari-kun is a girl right now."

The sound of Rei moving closer to the other figure in the bathroom echoed softly. "Shinji-kun is undergoing special training for Nerv at the moment. I can pass along any notes, dialogue, or requests you have to him. Aside from that I did want to inquire a few things, if you are at present able to talk," Rei could be heard pulling out some sort of paper. "As I have been brought here by you, could you abide my request?" Rei asked with no hint of letting the moment pass.

"I have a few things left to do for my senior project, and I only wanted to know about Ikari-kun. But since you were kind enough to answer," the girl sounded hesitant. "A-Ayanami-kun what are…why are…mumph!" Sakura muttered a few moments in shock exhaling.

Having seen more than one romance movie, Hikari could have sworn she recognized that sound. Daring to take a peek over the lip of the stall confines, she squealed but quickly covered her mouth. "Ayanami-san is…is…" Hikari's face blazed at the sight. Another yelp escaped her lips as Rei's eyes locked on her while lip locking with Sakura. The girl had little experience with it, from Hikari's point of view, but that didn't stop Rei's hands from clumsily abusing the taller and achingly beautiful older teen. Well Hikari didn't feel her cramps anymore that's for darn sure!

And just like that Rei broke her sensual assault but kept Sakura's attention away from the spy in their midst. Flipping open her notebook, "So the rumors of your bi-sexuality are correct. I myself am straight, but Shinji-kun might like to know of your personality traits. Do you have any issue with being with an older individual, assuming Shinji-kun is unable to be with you?" She jotted down notes and details of her victim's condition.

Beyond flustered, the long black haired and creamy jade eyed woman propelled herself back against the wall of the bathroom. "Ayanami-kun! That was…how could you do something like…y-you won't tell anybody will you?" she fixed her disheveled clothing. Looking to the mirror, Sakura fixed her hair as her rampant moving left her looking less than perfect. "Y-you think Ikari-kun would be put off by my…I only experimented a little really. He's…I've had a crush on him so long, just my father thought we'd have to move," she kept a healthy distance between herself and the kissing bandit.

Hikari could barely keep her breathing under control, she was so close to hyperventilating. Not only did Rei just kiss another girl, that wasn't something good girls did, but Sakura was actually into that type of thing!? Her father's upbringing left Hikari with a smaller world view, not that she found fault with those that lived like that, it was just…something she didn't like to think about. Listening more to Rei's questions, her heart beating so hard from the exposure, she could hardly hear over it. But in the end Hikari learned a lot about Rei's little mission, about Shinji, and oddly enough Sakura.

To think Ayanami was trying to get Shinji a girlfriend, that as a boy he was very…could something like that even FIT in her? Oh and the fact that one the most popular girls in the school had more than just a passing fancy for the boy was startling. "Asuka…you better act fast or…" Hikari wondered if Asuka stood a chance. Hell did Asuka even want Shinji, if not…well…he was cute as a boy. Wait, wasn't something going on that she should be prepping for? Not likely, images of Rei's detailed account of Shinji's nether region, his talents outside of Nerv, and the dispelling of Asuka's slander campaign left her light headed.

Then the door to her stall opened, Rei stood holding a penknife and bore down on the girl standing on the stall, thankfully she was presentable. "Representative Hokari, it is unsafe to stand on a wet toilet seat," Rei extended her hand up to the trembling girl. Yanking the girl to the ground, Rei's head tilted to the side as if examining Hikari like a side of beef. Clearing her throat, "While I have your attention and Soryu is not here to interrupt, can I ask you a few questions?"

In that moment Hikari's eyes went wide and she pealed herself out of Rei's grip and slunk away. "Ay-Ay-Ayanami-san y-you can ask me questions…but j-just ask them," she did NOT want Rei kissing her. Eying the door, wondering if she could outrun the Nerv trained child if needed, and realized no she couldn't. Still keeping herself at arm's length to the girl, "D-does it have to do with what Tachibana-san was asking? D-do you really think she likes Ikari-kun? Asuka says girls like that are just after attention."

Holding the notebook out for Hikari to see, Rei ran her finger down her figures. "Of all of the girls I have contacted at the school, she is in the top echelon of them. Physical appearance, financial status, personality compatibility, and her personal interest in him are all exemplary. Aside from possible Soyru the only person I have not yet quantified is yourself. So, if given the option, would you consider a relationship with Shinji-kun? I have notes that state you were considering a relationship with his companion Suzuhara," Rei flipped the book shut and slid it back into her pocket.

A relationship with Shinji? Hikari wouldn't lie and say she hadn't considered it, but it was squashed by Asuka's presence and her childhood friendship with Touji. "I…I couldn't in good conscious. I mean I think Asuka likes him, and even though Touji is hurt I can…" could she wait for a man with only one arm and leg? He had been very adamant that he wasn't willing in his current state. "What about you Ayanami-san? Why go through all of this if you don't like he-him," she correct her pronoun. Ayanami was odd, but she had never been so driven before, and it was leaving Hikari wondering…just what did Ayanami think of Shinji?

Pulling out another piece of paper, this one a single sheet, Rei handed it to Hikari. "Suzuhara will begin a new LCL therapy devised by Akagi-san. It has a seventy five percent chance of causing his body to re-grow its damaged tissue. That aside, Shinji-kun has stated on multiple times of his appreciation for you. He enjoyed your physique and sense of determination and rules based structure. If you are not opposed to 'his' current state, it would put you in the short list," Rei nodded and headed for the door. "My number, call if you want to be included in my further listings," And with that Rei was gone.

Rattled, Hikari just looked at Rei's business card and wondered when the girl had the time to get them made. Then the fact that Touji was likely to be better again replaced her cramps with warm flutters. "Sorry Ikari-kun but…I guess I still like Touji more," but she would support Asuka if needed. Maybe Rei deserved the support more though. Asuka just put Shinji down before, and here Rei was hunting for women for Shinji. What good had Asuka done for him, why should Rei suffer? So what if they looked a little the same, but if they were really family? "Ugh, this is to hard for me to think about no," she groaned and headed back to class.

Asuka was looking positively radiant when Hikari got back and sat down. Apparently Shinji went all out on her lunch, girl's heart was in her stomach apparently. Whatever those tests they were always taking were going better too, so Asuka's mood was drastically better than it had been lately. She'd talk to Asuka about the Rei issue outside of school, why make the girl upset now. Putting her attention on school had been hard though, not with knowledge of Touji's operation. Hikari just wanted to run to the hospital, hug the boy, and assure him that she was proud and would be there for him.

"Earth to Hikari, class is over and I want to get out of here! The longer we stay the bigger the chance of seeing Pimp-Rei working her magic on more idiotic girls," Asuka was leaning overbearingly in Hikari's direction. Gathering her stuff in her satchel, Asuka's positive mood cut much of the menace out of her verbal barb. Tapping her foot, "Lets go, I want to relax. I'd suggest shopping, but I think we should wait for Shinji before we go again. I think it'd do good for 'him' to be around people 'his' age and not those old hags." Asuka's eye twitched each time she referred to Shinji in the masculine, not a good liar was Asuka Langley Soryu.

Rocked from her little fantasy of Touji's recovery party, Hikari squealed a little before quickly looking away from Asuka. Gathering her few bits of homework into her bag, she was on her feet in moments. "I think Ayanami-san is done with that for the day," she scratched at her nose not comfortable keeping secrets herself. Following Asuka as the German weaved a path through the slower girls, Hikari gasped as they nearly collided with Sakura. "S-sorry Tachibana-san, we're in a little bit of a h-hurry," Hikari couldn't look the bi-curious girl in the eyes.

"Oh it's alright, Hokari-kun, was looking for a girl from your class. Soryu," Sakura said the last name curtly. Women could sense potential rivals, and Tachibana considered the strawberry blond a potent one. "Off to ridicule and mock more men are you?" she asked with just the right amount of edge.

Picking up her phone that fell due to the collision, Asuka simple tilted her head and bit back a laugh. "Oh you, wall flowers you stay closer to the fringe, or you might get hurt by real people," Asuka mocked the generally tranquil girl. Grabbing Hikari's wrist, Asuka pulled on to prevent any other potential conversation with unworthy members of the human race. Once they got far enough away, Asuka opened the gates for gossip, and as normal had the newest, juiciest, and most likely fake. Who was dating who, who was moving due to the ongoing battles, and who got caught doing something bad.

Letting Asuka talk, as really Hikari knew by now not to interrupt the girl when she was going, Hikari just let her mind wander. Bits of gossip were nice or cute, others were just brutal and cruel. "Honestly Asuka, I can't believe Saionji and Kiryuu are gay, let alone a secret couple. They're just odd student council members, and aren't they fighting over that Himemiya girl?" she had seen the odd president and vice president before, but even Hikari had her doubts.

Waiting for Hikari to open the door to her apartment, Asuka just shrugged and grinned. The girl was doing that a lot lately, whatever was going on inside Asuka's head was positive if nothing else. "I don't know, but they always had that odd vibe about them. As for that girl, she seems far too docile to be worth the effort. What is it about you Japanese liking doormats as lovers? Far too many shows have the guys going after the 'Nadesisco'," Asuka stuck her tongue out jokingly.

Putting the key on the hook inside the door, Hikari kicked her shoes off. "It's a traditional thing, I don't get it either," she admitted before yelling out, "I'm home! Kodama, Nozomi are you guys home?" She knew her father worked late, but her sisters were debatable. Flipping on lights as they walked in, "Guess they're either at school clubs or study groups." Good, less chance of a fight between Asuka and them.

Leaping over the back of Hikari's couch, Asuka bounced with elegance and grace as only somebody beloved of the god's could…damn Hikari hated that. "Good, you're older sister rubs me the wrong way sometimes. So goody-goody and preachy," Asuka wouldn't go into how Kodama was a vision unto mind shattering proportions. Rolling onto her stomach, "Speaking of doormats, you hear the rumor that Tachibana is gay?" I mean it makes sense then why she's going after Shinji! He's just a trophy to mask her true ways." Something about Asuka's sudden jab spoke of more desperation than real belief.

Unfurling the controllers to Nozomi's game system, Hikari readied herself for a long winded rant on why all girls not in the room were evil. Asuka could go on for hours about why all the boys sucked and the girls were worthless. "Well I've not heard it…but I have seen something," Hikari felt the need to gush. Maybe Asuka could provide more info about Ayanami and her crusade to get Shinji laid. Turning the game on, she sat next to Asuka, "It happened over lunch…" she then went on to describe the scene while they played.

To Asuka's credit, the story she heard only made her lose four out of ten matches, but those were wonderfully therapeutic for Hikari who hardly ever won. "I knew that girl was odd, but who would have thought she was that damn smart too," Asuka bit her thumb as she dropped her controller down. Checking her watch, a sudden apprehension worked over her so clear even Shinji would have been able to see it.

"I know, who would have thought Tachibana-san was so clever at hiding her intentions all this time. But I wonder why she waited till now to try talking to Ikari-kun," Hikari mused as she rolled up the controller. Once Asuka dropped hers she knew the games were over, and likely TV or food time for the girl. Turning on the news, she found Asuka staring blankly at her lap, "Asuka, what's wrong?"

Crossing her legs, Asuka's right foot jerked about in spastic motions. "Not talking about Tachibana, talking about Ayanami. Girl was smart enough to go for the kiss and not just ask. Words can be faked, its easy to lie…but the reaction. Ayanami is so determined on this she'll go so far as to make out with girls when she claims she doesn't even like it. Have to admit that's dedication I thought she lacked. But…but why?" Asuka finally looked up. Her eyes a roadmap of confusion and a smidge of fear.

Stopping as Asuka almost paid Ayanami a complement, Hikari had to admit she hadn't thought about that little fact. "I guess she really cares about Ikari-kun. But with how they look so similar she doesn't consider herself an option?" tentatively prodding Asuka in the directions she thought best. Sitting on the couch next to the prone girl, "How does that make you feel?"

Standing up abruptly, Asuka vaulted back over the couch with ease. "Like I need to head home and insure that freak doesn't do something odd. They're supposed to be watching a movie tonight, so I'll be keeping them company. Don't mind do you?" she pleaded silently that it was alright.

Patting her tummy, Hikari found the strength to nod. "Not my best day anyway. You go sort out Ayanami. Try to tell her not to do such odd things in school. And try and sort out how you feel for Ikari-kun, even if her situation is odd," Hikari waved as Asuka tore off running. It was going to be fun over at that apartment, Hikari bet. And she counted herself lucky that Asuka left. The day went from horrid to rosy and peaceful. "Touji'll be back, Asuka is happier, and in a day or two I won't feel like crap!" yes it was a good day to be a Hokari.

X-X

"So are you going to invite us out to a family restaurant, Kaji?" Makoto asked while hiding behind a manga. The nerd shared a look at Shigeru before the two burst out into hysterical laughter. Bringing the book up to his face, right against his glasses, "That is if any of them will let you back in."

Dry laughing, Kaji was not enjoying being the butt of the joke, especially one told by Nerv's resident dweeb. "Well if you're paying I'd be all about it. But after my little attempt at repaying the pilots for all their effort, I'm flat broke," he pulled his pockets out to emphasize. It had cost more pride than money to pay for Asuka's little outbreak and Rei's larger than expected appetite. But it had been illuminating to know Maya actually cared beyond what little fixation he had.

His fingers dancing in the air plucking his imaginary guitar, Shigeru had only one eye open and it was stuck on Kaji. "So going to tell us the real reason you asked 'all' the pilots out for that little meal? Maya made it sound as if you were making on the Third. That's a little creepy considering Akagi is making it sound she can turn Shinji back," his lips curled up in a savage smile.

"Ok, I admit that when this first happened I had a little fixation. Yui Ikari was a real fine woman it seems. Just all wrapped up in things," Kaji held his hands up in defeat. "Now can either of you tell me you wouldn't have tried if you didn't know who was in the pilot's seat?" he bore down on both men. When the wrinkled under his intensity, Kaji stood up straight. Sticking his hands into his pockets, Kaji rocked on the balls of his feet, "But that's all behind me now. Not worth the trouble, the questions, and I think our dear Ibuki would skin any of us alive first."

The manga in Makoto's hand fell through his prone fingers and his jaw hung slack for a few moments. "Maya really wants to…even knowing…wow. And you think you know a person," he bent over in his chair to pick up his fallen comic. Setting it on this console the man got back to work, "And here I thought I had a chance."

"If you ever stopped being Katsuragi-san's whipping boy," Shigeru imparted with another smirk. Nodding at Kaji, Shigeru then flinched his head towards the now sweating Makoto.

Half smiling, Kaji just chuckled as he headed for the exit of the command bridge. "Well if she truly is over me, you have my blessing to try. Just know she's not all sunshine and sugar," Kaji knew from experience. But he still loved the woman, his little bouts of infidelity aside. It would have been stupid to think nobody would have tried to get with Misato with him gone so much, but to think they were so close at hand. "She'd tear him apart and spit out the leavings though," Kaji could only imagine how quickly Misato would destroy the carefully constructed image in Makoto's mind.

Finding his way down to the labs, a sync test with all the pilots was going on, Kaji hoped Misato would at least talk to him today. So he made a mistake, called her the wrong name…it was only one time! And it wasn't as if he was truly aiming for a relationship with Shinji, that would be just to odd. The timid teenager that asked him life questions, and he convinced to return and caused all this mess. Kaji owed Shinji a lot more than a quick one time between the sheets, and the more he thought about it the more shame he felt. A grown man convinced a teenager to risk their life, then after a freak accident wants to bang her? Smooth move.

Opening the door to the lab, Kaji walked in and was immediately regretting his decision. Three sets of eyes fell on him the moment he walked in, and all he could do was lean forward, raise his hand, and say, "Yo!" Maya smiled sweetly, Ritsuko rolled her eyes, and Misato…love of Kaji's life…glared hateful beams of pure malice at him. Noticing that the test plugs were empty, Kaji quickly released today was a test of the actual units, the pilots weren't anywhere near. "So how are the lovely ladies of Nerv today? Ibuki-kun, sorry about the other night at the restaurant," he mustered as much sincerity as he could.

"Just what we need, another oddity for today's testing. I swear I'm going to start holding these things in secret," Ritsuko murmured as she typed. Pulling the microphone closer to her lips said, "Alright, Shinji-kun, going to lower your depth a bit more. But if Soryu or you try that trick you've been doing I'll eject you right into the lake!"

Approaching Misato and Maya, but giving them both enough personal space, Kaji examined the scores and whistled. "Wow they're all doing stellar! Nice turn around for Asuka too, and I don't think I've ever seen Ayanami that high before. But…why are they so quiet? And what trick was she talking about?" Kaji couldn't help but steal a glance at Misato. Damn that woman was still able to work his buttons. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he finally noticed an odd chill about the room.

With her arms wrapped at her waist, Misato kicked her foot against Maya's shoe angrily. "Well Ibuki-kun here just had to 'lose' a DVD to our resident mamma's girl. And our pilots had themselves a movie night last night. They're all out of sorts it seems," Misato tried to stay angry looking but anybody could see the scowl didn't go to her eyes. Biting back a laugh, her head jerking at the exertion, "Maya, what were you thinking showing that girl anything like that? Let alone letting her steal one?"

"So our little troupe found themselves watching a little triple X rated action did they?" Kaji found himself picturing it perfectly. That had to have been an odd night for all of them, and likely a few odd questions from Ayanami during and after. Though Kaji knew one thing that made it more funny than nervous, "Well at least they were lacking the once essential piece of equipment from acting on teenage hormones. Now if Shinji was back in her old body…" He didn't go on, but he suspected Ritsuko would be administering pregnancy tests, at least on Asuka as Rei was well a freak. Misato was going to get a little email about the nature of one Ayanami Rei.

Eying the screens carefully, Ritsuko twisted a few dials expertly before getting out of her seat. Smoothing her lab coat down, "Well that would be the case, if Ayanami didn't borrow something a bit more specialized. Our little Maya-chan is a woman of the world, and if she's as interested in my dear Shinji-kun as she claims…she'd need experience." Ritsuko patted Maya's knee then grabbed it to give it a wiggle. "Why don't you tell the big bad man in the room what she took?" now it was Ritsuko's tern to hold in a snort.

Pulling a folding chair over closer to the bay of computers, Kaji's anxiety was slowly ebbing out of him. Just picturing the pilots all on Misato's couch as an unexpected turn of events transpired had him forgetting about the hell his life could be. Threats of Gendo ending his life upon exposure were replaced with Asuka bolding declaring 'if you're watching this then I have to too!' or some other to the same effect. "This is rich, they didn't do anything did they?" Kaji caught sight of Misato eyeing him, good sign.

If anybody looked like they wanted to crawl inside themselves and form a black hole, it was Maya. "S-Strawberry Lilies, I-I never watched it myself. It was a gift when I made my l-last order," turning hotly to Kaji, Maya held out a warning finger. She wasn't going to take any gruff from the man, this was as close to girl talk as it got for the trio lately, and Kaji was infringing. "I didn't even think she'd take it. The one we watched the night she came over. Well it was normal, o-one of my favorites. DON'T YOU JUDGE ME RYOJI-KUN!" Maya looked as if her whole body was one full on blush.

Laughing so hard he fell out of his chair, Kaji found his head pressing against the ground. Gales of laughter pealed out of him. "They were watching a lesbian movie? Well I hope it had a better story than the standard stuff. Bet that confused he heck out of our little Shinji," Kaji felt tears rolling down his cheeks. It couldn't get better, three repressed teenagers, well two teenagers and one gender/age swapped woman, watching a movie that featured their situation. Oh Kaji bet Asuka nearly short fused. "Well, Ibuki-kun, hope that works out for you and Ikari-kun," he saw a hand extended out towards him.

Yanking Kaji back up, Misato's smile was slowly fading away. "Yeah that was pretty funny. But you didn't see the odd looks they were all giving each other when I got home and found them watching it. Rei looked about ready to pounce, but who I don't know. Asuka was just all red faced and confused, and Shinji. Oh did she ever look ready to pop. Didn't help the scene they were on featured a plastic friend, Shinji doesn't know those to well," Misato released her hold on Kaji but he didn't do the same.

"Katsuragi…" Kaji tried to convey his feelings through his hand. This felt right, and he knew he messed up. Her hand tensed in his, "You didn't offer to teach them did you? Seems like something you'd do." It wasn't the right time, things were to strained, but damn it was hard not to go that extra mile. Hearing both Maya and Ritsuko cough discreetly, Kaji remembered he wasn't alone with Misato. Reluctantly letting go, "Well that explains why they're quiet, but how about their scores?"

Going from smiling to being cold and detached again, Ritsuko shrugged and went back to idly messing with Maya's mind with simple touches. "Seams that Shinji-kun and Asuka-kun have a little theory they're playing with. All it seems to do is nearly liquefy them, which upsets Ayanami and Misato. Distractions abound today. Added to it Maya just HAD to ask Shinji-kun out on a date and has been making googley eyes at her means today is just a wash," Ritsuko fell despondently into her chair and threw her head back in exasperation.

Tapping her foot, keeping Maya between Kaji and herself, Misato continued to sulk. "So there you have it Kaji. Questions answered, so maybe you can take off now so we have fewer distractions going on in this room," she flinched her head towards the door.

Why did she have to be so stubborn! Was this woman going to hold one little verbal slip, a slip of the tongue in the wrong way, against him forever? They could die tomorrow from an angel attack or a crazed Gendo, and she was holding one two syllable word against him. "Katsuragi, I apologized for that time and time again. It was a stupid mistake! You can't seriously think I'd throw what we had-HAVE away just because of a warm body do you?" the moment he spoke Kaji winced inwardly. What caused them to break up last time…?

"Ask Momiji Takagawa about warm bodies," Misato twirled around frantically. Her hair splayed about and fell forward over her shoulders. Advancing on the man, rage building from old wounds and new that hadn't healed properly. "You go on and on about how much you care, how much you're sorry for what you've done. But what have you ever done to actually prove it? You cheat on me in college, the next time I see you Asuka is clinging to you and you let her, and when we finally try to get back together you call me SHINJI's name! Kaji, that was strike three," Misato stood stoically and vehemently over the stunned man.

Holding up his hands defensively, Kaji fully expected Misato to throw a shot at him. "But I mean it! W-what can I do to make it up to you. Anything, anything at all ask and I'll do it!" and he meant it. It was a man thing that caused their issues, Kaji liked feeling appreciated by women. Letting Asuka flaunt over him was a sign he still virile enough to attract women, Momiji was the same, but the last bit was just an pure accident. Back peddling away from the flared Katsuragi, "I-I mean it. Ask away."

"Ok," Misato smiled as daintily as possible, "How about we go on a date and I call you Shinji all night. And if you manage a miracle and I gave you another shot I'd still call you Shinji. How would THAT make you feel?" Misato leaned forward, her uniform showing off excessive cleavage that distracted her prey and left him dry mouthed. Pressing her advantage, "What would you say to that?"

Think of a joke, think of something to disarm the situation, Kaji's mind warred. "Well, no offense to one of my favorite pilots, but I'd think you'd be selling her memory a little large? D-didn't you tell us when she moved he she flashed you on accident and it was…" sorry Shinji but he'd use anything to get out of this situation. It had been told in confidence to Ritsuko and him, that Shinji flashed her day one and was a little on the small side. Shinji, even if she was a woman now, had to have her male memories and would forgive.

"About that," Misato actually smiled even more sinister, "turned out my lil Shin-chan has a power pole. You know about those don't you? Unlike you, he extends on and on. Not my proudest moment but I walked in on her in the shower a few weeks before the accident. And well..." She blushed and held out her fingers about six or seven inches apart. "What was yours again? Have to admit at times I was tempted to ask him out. Kind, cute, packing," she shorted it by about an inch.

"YOU SAW HER WHAT?/Why did you not tell me of this event?" Asuka followed quickly by Rei asked over the communication.

Maya, Misato, and Kaji all turned to the monitors to find a trio of flustered and mind blasted pilots. "W-why could they hear that? I-I thought you turned the sound off?" Kaji asked getting up and pressing against the door. This wasn't what he expected, not at all! Was Misato joking or just teasing or was she true? Kaji would admit that he knew a few guys like that, damn things were collapsible poles. But to think that little Shinji would? Shaking his head free of self-examination, "I-uh…I wouldn't…mind K-Katsuragi?

But Misato wasn't thinking anymore, no her eyes were fixed horrified on the monitor. Finding Shinji's face full red, body tensed and ridged, "I-uh…I was joking Shinji-kun."

Maya squealed loud, "Sempai h-how could you let them hear me talking about such personal stuff!"

"I thought it only fair that if we're talking about them, that they hear us. So I turned the volume back ON not off," Ritsuko informed the collective stunned assembly. All out chaos exploded at that point. Asuka calling the adults names, Rei asking Shinji for clarification and questions to Misato, Maya nearly fainting, and Kaji just sighed and left the room. Best to let that take care of itself.

X-X

His eyes burned, his throat was sore, mind felt like ants were fighting a never ending war with bees, oh yeah Gendo felt on top of the world. Never more grateful for his glasses, they blocked out what little light from the pillar he was standing in. It was very telling when only Kehl was illuminated and the other members were absent. It was all going to scratch, damn old men and women just wanted to live forever! Well, his days of grass and booze were over and it was time to get things back on track.

"Ikari, we have a problem. The others have abandoned us and are withdrawing their funding from out background projects," Kehl leaned heavily on his desk. The man's cyclopean visor hung loosely to his withered face as he mopped sweat off his forehead. Coughing hoarsely, "Instrumentality is essential for the betterment of our species, those fools just want to be young and rich again."

Gendo wasn't buying what Kehl was selling, and both men knew it. Kehl wanted to die, old Centurion was tired of eternal life/punishment and this was his only way out. "We still have the necessary components in place. Adam and Lilith are still ours to do with what we will. We just advance the scenario a little," Gendo fixed his coat. His body ached though, even knowing he could get things as he wanted the weeks of abuse were taking their toll. Rubbing is aching temples, "We still have funding for the Evangelions as the public still fears the Angels."

The door to Gendo's office opened and the man's two aces in the hole walked in side by side. "Sir I've brought pilot Ayanami as requested. She just finished with her work with the Dummy system," Kozo yawned as the late hour disagreed with his age. "With the full synchronization test earlier today and Akagi's extra work on her, she is quite tired though. Same as me," he hide his yawn behind his hand.

Walking up to Gendo, in full view of the decrepit member of Seele, Rei saluted her commanding officer. "Commander, I was not aware you returned to active duty. Sub-Commander Fuyutski insisted you were on extended leave," Rei's eyes were extra red as the fatigue creeped out of her irises.

Gesturing to Rei, Gendo's lips curled up in a mockery of joy and warmth. "I'm back from my little vacation. And we have great things to do, Ayanami," his palm gingerly clapped down on his pawn's shoulder. This was a tool, nothing but a tool, just like what piloted Unit-01. All to get his wife back, he'd sacrifice it all. "Kehl, we can instigate the Instrumentality whenever we want. As long as we keep our pieces in order," Yui wouldn't be able to deny him! If they were all LCL they wouldn't have bodies anymore, and no lawyers to say they were divorced!

Amid Kozo's stunned gasp, Kehl's jowls reeled back like meaty curtains. "I see your point, Ikari. But we need to act fast regardless. The other members will act against not only you, but myself as well. They don't want our grand design anymore. They'll use their resources to stop us, even if it means taking out certain necessities," Kehl looked squarely at Ayanami.

"Sir you can't be serious. We can't…I think we should abandon this now. Yui-kun would never forgive you for this. No matter what happens after, she'd never forgive you!" Kozo shouted as his cheeks colored in anger. Stomping his foot, grasping Rei by the wrist, the old man pulled the girl out and away from Gendo's grip. Using his arm as a shield for the girl in case Gendo tried anything, "And I don't like talking of our pilots as if they were some disposable commodity."

Taking off his glasses, showing Kozo his bleak and somber eyes, Gendo shook his head without breaking eye contact. "You forget sensei, we can replace her if needed. You were part of the team that created her, you know the truth. If those fools manage to take out this shell, we have countless others. Hell we even expected her to die once or twice along the way," Gendo was tired of this old man sentimentality. In the beginning, when Yui was still there, Kozo had been the one to approach them with the plan. Now, he was backing out due to senility or sentimentality.

Holding her hand up as if in school Rei waited to be acknowledged. Once Gendo finally wafted his hand in her direction, Rei ruined a lot of the crazy man's plans. "Sir, I must inform you of two facts. Fact one, Akagi-san took me to the tank of my spare parts and gave me the option to destroy them. I did, so I am truly unique now. Second, due to your comments concerning my familiarity with Ikari Shinji and Ikari Yui I will not go along with any plans that might hurt my family. It was you that told me that family was what was important," Rei then yawned cutely and rubbed at her eye without a care in the world.

HE HAD MEANT YUI NOT HIS DAMN GROIN SPAWN! Gendo was filled with such indiscriminate rage that he was seeing double. His hands went up towards Rei's throat with every inclination to squeeze until her eyes popped out of their sockets. The plan to smash the lumps ended summarily when Kozo slammed a withered fist into his stomach dropping him to his knees. "T-thanks…needed that," Gendo wheezed out, "temporary insanity." Salvage operations were his specialty. "T-take Ayanami to a room onsite or her current residence. We'll deal with all this…later," he got up on shaky limbs.

"Sir," Rei saluted again and spun around when Kozo prompted and followed his lead out of the office.

Once the door was shut, Kehl wrapped a gnarled knuckle on whatever desk he was sitting at. "It seems you were mistaken about things, Ikari. All that we have left now are the Third Child, Unit-01, and Lilith. Now unless you're going to try and tell me you can get the Third Child to initiate the scenario on her own, we have major problems," for a change the man actually sounded worried.

This was what separated the truly devoted from the posers, Gendo thought dryly. Putting his glasses back on, he pushed them up the bridge of his nose hard. "Ayanami still trusts me, or she'd not have come here. Her mind is malleable to drugs just as any normal human is. When the time comes, I'll pump her so full of something she won't know what's what until we've gotten what we want. We can wait till the angels are gone, but with her ruining the spares…well I think we just push the envelope and see what turns out," what did he have to lose anyway.

"A bold proposition, Ikari. We don't know what staging Instrumentality prior to the angels defeat will cause. But you have a point. If we don't soon, we might not be able to act at all. Our venues of operation are being taken from us. If you don't know, you're command has been put up for evaluation. One of our members must have friends on the UN council," Kehl grunted as he pulled out a full bottle of scotch.

Reaching into his jacket, Gendo pulled out a hipflask of brandy and twisted the cap off. Holding his drink out to kehl's image, "To our futures, and the losses of our enemies!" They both took a drink in unison and like that Kehl was gone.

So things weren't going to hot, Yui wanted a divorce and sent her body back with her son's mind, strange. His loyal invincible puppet was no longer loyal or invincible, he could do without the quasi-teenage version of his wife too. All that mattered now was…oh crud. "All that I can do now is turn myself into liquid along with all the earth and hope in the combined masses my wife is there and forgives me," he took another deep drink of his flask. "Maybe, maybe it's not too late to ask Akagi if she wants to try again?" but he knew it was too late, his spies told him that. Damn woman was making moves on his wife's body!

"Whelp, LCL it is," and with that he drained his flask passed out and slept at a horrible angle that night.

X-X

After her little outburst on Kaji the day before, Misato did not expect to be seated next to him at fancy club the following night. But Misato had to admit her pickings were slim for a spontaneous on the fly 'double date'. Shinji owed her big for this, not that Shinji asked for it specifically or even knew she was now in Misato's debt. Something about how the teen turned woman looked while staring at her clothing just told Misato 'come with me'. So Misato called up the only man on her phone, Makoto didn't count, that could be used in a pinch.

Maya didn't look happy at first, Misato realized, but the woman needed to realize any relationship with Shinji would be a little awkward. Seated above the dance floor, the restaurant portion of the club, the quartet shared a decent meal and a very nice vintage wine. "So, Maya-kun, why the sudden zest for a date why my dear Shinji-kun," Misato twirled her wine around in the glass. That was a sign of sophistication right, or was that brandy?

Positioned on the outside rim of the circular table at which they sat, Kaji across from her and Shinji next to her, Maya sipped her drink at a much more leisurely pace. "Ryouji-san got me thinking the other day at the restaurant. I know I like Shinji-kun, and I want to know if she can like me as well. So what better time to act than now?" she reached under the table and a moment latter Shinji looked at the table and blushed.

Cutting into his steak with practiced ease, Kaji was all smiles with a rum and coke in place of wine. "Well glad something good could come from that nightmare of an outing," he took a savage bite out of his dripping beef. His standard work attire actual swapped out for a more casual suit, the dashing rogue was getting a few looks from the ladies about the club. Washing down the tasty treat with his drink, "Have to admit I wasn't expecting a little double date out of this though. I guess I owe you Ikari-kun."

I bet you weren't pig! Misato so wanted to call out at him about it, but why ruin the night early. With her sitting next to Shinji, Misato was in full mother bird mode. No little girl was going to corrupt her…adult daughter. Well maybe the analogy was a little off at the moment, but the feeling was still there! Hey her glass was half empty, holding it above her head, Misato smirked at Kaji in how quick it got refilled.

After wetting her whistle, "So what else is in the plan for tonight? Been ages since I had a date night and I don't want to go home until places kick us out!" It sure beat going home to find Asuka and Rei 'accidentally' watching anther of Maya's movies. Dear god she hoped that was a onetime event, though Shinji's stunned expression was damn cute. Her cheeks started to warm with the alcohol coursing through her, "As for you, don't get any wide ideas. I'm still angry at you, I just needed a body and I didn't want Makoto getting his hopes up."

Only on her first glass of wine, outpaced by the second slowest Maya by two, Shinji was a wonderful bashful happy. "I've never been on a date before, so I don't know what's really supposed to happen on them. So I'm happy with whatever Maya-san wants to do," she picked at her salad at a leisurely pace. Such a look of serene contentment, as if a lifelong pursuit was just completed, Shinji leaned a little against Maya and her cream colored evening wear.

"Well I thought we'd eat here, dance a bit, and if it's not too late head back to my place to watch a movie or just chat for a while," Maya dabbed her mouth with her napkin. Spoiling herself that evening, the svelte dressed Ibuki was having lobster with oysters while looking almost as happy as Shinji. Setting her clumsily held knife and fork down, "And I guess I am glad you're here Katsuragi-san. I'll admit I'm a bit nervous to. Not many dates on my side to be much of a guide for Shinji-kun here."

Misato's eye twitched slightly at the possibly unintended jab at her robust dating experiences. "Always glad to be of service when I can. But I wonder why you didn't invite Ritsuko if you were nervous. You two seemed to like double teaming Shinji here," Misato noticed. Whenever Maya or Ritsuko were alone with Shinji the other would find a reason to intrude. Another small annoyance, more jealousy than anything, was how damn happy Shinji looked. Was she so starved for affection that even the mousy tech, far below her stature and league, was more than enough to make her joyous?

"Ritsuko-san said she had an issue with Rei-san's testing yesterday and was going to be out today," Shinji announced to the startled crowd. Blinking quickly as she found three sets of eyes on her, Shinji cringed in on herself. Stuttering out an explanation, "I called her today after Rei-san came home late yesterday. She's never late like that, and I wanted to make sure she was alright."

A small touch, a casual touch, of Maya's hand down Shinji's exposed arm found Misato twitching in her seat. "That's sweet of you Shinji-kun. You've really helped Ayanami-kun since this whole thing started. And don't think we haven't noticed how she's warmed up to you. The mother thing, if you're stuck like this…you'd do a good job," Maya's hands rubbed against one another as she examined her half eaten plate of food.

Ok, there was cute and then there was diabetes level of sugar intake. Misato was not for cute and cuddly, and she didn't want that for Shinji either. She needed a more mature woman to start out, not this kiddy stuff. "Get out of the way Kaji, it's time to dance. Shinji, Maya let's get our rumps on the floor and make men mess their slacks!" she'd done it before and with her firepower doubled with Shinji…going to be a run on clean boxers tonight!

To hell with the remaining food and drink, she couldn't take bashful Maya's subtle flirting or how easy Shinji fell into it. Naiveté had its place, and it was at her apartment and it was teased relentlessly. Dragging Shinji by hand who in turn dragged Maya, Misato headed down the circular stairway to the club proper. Not a teen or young adult club, this was a more mature crowd, her age and up and Misato was stunned she hadn't heard of it before. Standing on the outskirts of the dance floor, Misato relinquished her leading roll. "Well who is up for some dancing?" it had been ages since she had been.

"You know how don't you, Shinji-kun, how to dance?" Kaji asked at a respectable distance. Hard not to be with Maya ready, willing, and wanting to spring in to separate them. Moving a step closer to Misato, a very well hidden once over of her curves masked by a cough, Kaji did a little one-two strut. Pointing up into the air, "Not my kind of music, but you just move with the flow of the beat and it'll be fine."

Following Maya onto the floor, Shinji nodded and bobbed her head a little. "I learned a little classical dance from my old teacher's wife. She was the one that taught me cello, and said if I play classical I should dance classical," Shinji tried moving a little with the music. It was comical, if not outright sad, to watch Shinji try dancing. The other women and men, were so much more vibrant and energetic with spastic and wild motions, Shinji's was controlled chaos.

"Just have fun, both of you," Misato teased Shinji with a hand trailing down her cleavage down to her belly button. Oh Misato knew a lot of the single guys were watching, so why not put on a little show. "Kaji go get us our drinks from the table," she shooed the man off. Free of the masculine influence, Misato began her tutelage in the fine art of dance club cruelty. Spending equal time with Shinji and Maya, getting them to loosen up, relax. Misato was sweating but having a great time by when Kaji got back.

Extending the freshly topped wine back to Misato, Kaji winked at her, "Your drink madam." Spreading out the love to the other women, he winked and provided healthy mind dulling intoxicant. Saddling up close to Misato, putting a show of ownership to ward off any other would be usurper, Kaji showed off a few of his favorite steps. When they pointed and laughed at him, Kaji showed a rare case of unease, "So I'm a little rusty. Give me a little while and I'm sure I can get back into it."

He was an attractive lug, just she'd been burned by him so many times before it made trusting him hard. Misato let her mind and body relax as the night wore on. A solid hour of dancing and teasing Shinji and Maya had been a godsend. The tension she had been having, mostly with Shinji due to Kaji, was ebbing away. It had been hilarious when a duo of young men came up to Maya and Shinji and asked them to dance. Shinji paled and looked sick while Maya just hid behind the taller Ikari. Enough to say, those two men walked off with their tails between their legs whimpering.

"C-can we sit down for a bit, I'm getting a bit winded," Shinji finally asked after a particularly fast song came to an end. While she was still more conservative than Misato's out-and-out liquid sex appeal, but Shinji had more grace and elegance in movement than Maya's uncoordinated flailing. Already heading back up the stairs, Kaji right behind her, "This was a great idea, Maya-c-san, I didn't know I could move like that."

Nearly on the same step as the woman, Kaji was fast on her trail. "Well I'm shocked more guys didn't try hitting on the two of you. If I wasn't so close to Misa-chan back there she'd have had all the floor on her," he sounded nearly prideful of that. Moving to get into the booth after Shinji, Kaji found Misato holding his hand and squeezing in before him. "We done here, or just taking a break? I don't want to sound old, but my joints are going to be yelling at me in the morning," he sat next to Misato and smoothly wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Misato nearly burst when Maya sat down and did the same old and corny move, but she guessed it was new to the two of them. Her head tipsy, Misato was starting to get into the philosophy stage of drunk she got to on occasion. Maybe it was cute to see Maya and Shinji, but it left her feeling alone and that wasn't good. They chatted a little, Maya actually explaining what her job was to Misato's astonishment, but through it all Misato was envious of the actual dating pair. Kaji was just a buffer, an excuse to insure Maya and Shinji didn't do anything stupid. Fat chance of that, Maya and Shinji couldn't force anything on the other. Hell it looked like it would be consensual at this point. Lucky bitches.

Blinking at Misato with the eye Shinji couldn't see, Maya finally put an end to things, "I think I'm ready to head back to my place. If you two want to come along to, that's alright with me, if it is with you Shinji-kun." Maya was making sure both Kaji and Misato took the hint, 'PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE ALONE WITH HER!' Throughout the course of the night Maya had groped, touched, and just been close to Shinji the whole time and appeared to be on the cusp of genuine love.

Her head wobbling a little with a mixture of bliss, booze, and exhaustion, Shinji put her hand atop of Maya's on the table. "I'd be good either way. It was nice to spend a night out with all of you, outside of work the oddity of things. I know, know you still think of me as the teenager I was before…but tonight I felt actually included. Not an outsider looking in," Shinji's eyes actually misted up a trifle. Actually dabbing her eye of a single solitary tear, Shinji dazzled them all with a smile that went on forever.

"I think, Kaji and I will take our leave. You two go have fun, but not too much now. And Maya I will be asking about what happened," Misato stumbled in her seat closer to Shinji. Maybe a little too much wine, but this was a rare night out. Shinji and Maya's first, maybe only, date, and she got to see it. Sliding out of the booth, Kaji's hand holding hers, Misato could sense what he wanted. Standing at the stairs, giving Shinji and Maya once last look, Misato nodded as her sense of humor overwrote her sense of shame.

Kaji would get what he wanted, she was feeling randy after a night of sensual dancing. Half the men were eye jumping her all night anyway. But she'd get the last laugh, oh yes she would. An hour later, Kaji getting his little piggy wishes, well Misato popped a hole in his ego. Another little lie, but she faked and cried out Shinji…oh did Kaji pale. Not only pale but ran out of the room to the bathroom, the sounds coming out of it weren't pretty but Misato laughed all the harder.

X-X

Author's Notes

Well this went a bit all over the place…as this story was made to do. And the stuff I have planned in the future is even more bizarre and fun. This is just one big bag of WTF have fun…and yet I still see myself adding more drama…damn my brain for adding drama when it doesn't necessarily need it!

Well have fun holiday's go see the Hobbit and…forgive my odd timing schedule.

Zentrodie


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer

Well moving along with this again and I think you'll like it. Rain and weather have put a damper on my outside time but that's not to bad. Does mean I gained a lil weight…grrr…well just means more swimming in the summer!

X-X

Bait and Switch

Chapter – 6

Putting tinfoil over the top of the pan, Shinji slid the supper she prepared into the fridge. Using a magnet to host the instructions up for any/all to see, she felt she had done her just duty in providing for her flatmates. Several days after her date with Maya, and the rather intimate time the two shared at Ibuki's apartment, Shinji was more than a little emotionally charged. They hadn't done anything to controversial, a little light petting mostly, but for one as starved for affection as Shinji was…well she was confused.

Gathering her oversized purse, more a satchel than not, Shinji started to fill it with what she thought she'd need. Did she love Maya? No, but there was a strong and building affection that could in time become it. Then where did that leave her in regards to Ritsuko, Asuka, and countless others? Well, confused really. Putting the printouts next to her wallet in the satchel, Shinji felt a stroke of pride in her handy work. She'd worry about the condition of her love life in a few days. Plans were being made, and all she needed now was for Asuka to help her with it.

"So you're off for your little date with Akagi already? Man, never thought you'd be a two-timing lesbian when I first met you," Asuka mocked. Walking out of her room, clad in her yellow sundress, Asuka chewed on an apple with large chomping bites. Walking over to the taller woman, Asuka's face was unreadable as she dribbled juice down her chin. Rubbing her arm across her face she sniffed the air about Shinji's neck, "Not very dolled up for a night out, so going to just stay in then?"

Insuring all the coding changes she made were properly outlined , Shinji flipped the satchel shut. Rolling her eyes, "Asuka, it's not a date, and you know it. Akagi-san is just going to go over my proposed changes to my mother's program. I think I found a way to make it work better. And Maya-san and I aren't dating…its confusing really," how her heart fluttered looking at Asuka exacerbated things. Shinji wasn't stupid, a little kissing and light touches did NOT make for a couple. Maya hadn't broached the subject, Shinji avoided it, and neither had seen each other since that day.

Taking another bite, Asuka vaulted over the couch and scooped up the remote. "Who you chose to play with isn't my business, so don't make excuses to me," though she sounded more miffed than not. Turning on the set, flipping through several news shows before finding a nice drama, Asuka's crossed legs fidgeted. Reluctantly adding, "But I guess you'd want a second opinion before you ruin your easy life. Not taking Ayanami with you?"

"Akagi-san and Rei-san don't get along to good at times. And it'd just be boring for her to listen to us talk code," Shinji gripped the back of the couch. Hovering above Asuka, the girl didn't react to her presence, Shinji to a glimpse down her dress. Not wearing a bra…creamy flesh was tantalizingly dancing before her eyes. Yeah, Shinji wasn't sure of what she wanted at all…emotions were confusing. "W-what is the dress for…got a date yourself?" she loved Asuka in that dress.

Finally crooning her head back to look up at Shinji, Asuka smirked at her. While her eyes were shining and bright the scowl was confusing, "So I get to take care of your daughter and clean up after she feeds? Girl has no table manners. As for the dress…" She tugged on the hem of her skirt and looked away. Tossing the remote to the chair, Asuka's tone lost some of its vibrancy, "Just felt like wearing it really. Haven't had a reason to wear something nice in a while is all."

Checking her watch, Shinji nodded as she had enough time to test the waters of her plan. Since they started testing their idea of just what they synced with, Shinji was preparing for this. "Asuka, can I ask you something…something important?" she leaned in close whispering. Her nose tickled with the scent of Asuka's shampoo, man her building frustrations were driving her mad. Asuka smelled so good, looked better, and…NO! Stay on topic. Getting in close, just in case Rei was spying on them, "It has to do with our little game."

Her body tensed at the key word they used to mask their little life threatening trials, but Asuka covered with as a nervous tick. Matching Shinji's hushed tone, "What about it? I thought we had enough evidence now. I'm not willing to go on the record yet, but we know something is there that they're not telling us." Asuka shivered a little and played with her hair as she listed a little closer to Shinji. "You don't think they're catching onto what we're doing?" she fidgeted as she too spied for eavesdroppers.

"I'm going to do it…going to go over three hundred percent again. If you're willing to help me," Shinji said with finality. It was her time with Maya that forced Shinji's hand. "I don't want this to remain a 'maybe' situation. If I can turn back, I plan to. If I can't, then we'll know and I can make my plans," Shinji stood back up. She couldn't take being that close to Asuka, not without serious risk of acting. Her body was loading with hormones, and vague memories of red hairs in her mouth…yeah Asuka played a good game, but Shinji was starting to see past her own self-doubt.

Gasping, Asuka let all sense of annoyance slip away into true concern. "You can't be," she started loud until Shinji made a 'shushing' motion. Lowering her voice, "You can't be serious! What if you can't come back this time? I'm all for finding out the secret, but this is…why?!" Her face, mere inches from Shinji's blew hot and moist breath over Shinji, the scent of apples was pungent. "Is being a woman that big a deal…your mother's aside," her fear was slowly ebbing away.

Why did she have to do it? Well for starters Shinji wanted her old body back. Next if she could turn back it went on to help prove the soul theory. Lastly…if she wanted a relationship with anybody, Shinji wanted to be honest about it. If her partner wanted a woman and not a man or vice versa, what happened when they learned of that she could or couldn't change? Best to get the answer first, then deal with the aftermath.

"Because I have to know if it can happen. What if I do start a relationship with Maya-san, or anybody for that matter," was Asuka getting closer to her? "What if we started with the hope I'd turn back, and then we can't? I don't want that, I want to know before anything with anybody gets to serious," she nodded more to herself than Asuka. Which brought her to why she even broached the topic though, "So I'll need you to distract Akagi-san tomorrow during the test. If she sees my ratio climbing to fast, she'd stop it. Can I count on you?" She knew under most situations Asuka was trust worthy, but this was a bit much.

Asuka was quiet for a few minutes, eyes glued to the television, but anybody observing her could tell she wasn't watching it. "If you're sure of this, I'll help. Just keep it a secret from Wondergirl and Major liver disease. If they learn of it, nothing I can do will stop them," Asuka's leg jumped a bit more. Her toned and tanned calf danced up and down capturing some of the late afternoon light. "Get a move on, your faux blond bimbo waits to try and tempt you," Asuka was done talking, her face upset.

Knowing when to stop pushing, Shinji patted her shoulder thankfully, noticing Asuka jump a bit. "That dress looks really good on you," she complimented and headed for the door. Best to leave Asuka with a compliment, less she think she wasn't getting the necessary attention. Stuffing her shoes on, Shinji felt a chill work down her spine as a hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Rei-san, just heading off to talk code with Akagi-san. Just like I said," had she heard or just speculate? Shinji knew Rei had to suspect something by now.

"You are planning something with Soryu, yet you will not tell me," Rei released her hold on her 'mother'. Not making a move to stop or impede Shinji at all, Rei's head just listed as if it was a puppet with its string cut. "Why do you not trust me with this knowledge? I…fear you may do something that I cannot stop. G-go somewhere I cannot follow. I do not-cannot think of a life without you in it anymore," a weakness that wasn't fitting the stoic was all to telling.

How much could Shinji tell Rei without fearing her 'daughter' would intrude and try and stop her? Shinji didn't know, so erred on the side of caution. "I'm not keeping anything from you to hurt you, Rei," somehow Shinji felt they were approaching something. "I…I don't know what to make of all this craziness, but know I won't do anything to intentionally hurt you Rei. Whatever happens, you and I are stuck together," Shinji hated seeing her look so…sad. Opening the door and taking a step out of it, "Trust me, Rei, trust me like I trust you."

Moving to the door crack as Shinji started shutting it, Rei's momentary lapse into emotional territory seemed an illusion. "I trust you," was all she said, but those eyes looked haunted and abysmal.

Forcing thoughts of doubt from her mind, Shinji fixed her svelte black skirt, red vest, and white undershirt and headed out into the streets. Ritsuko's home wasn't that far of a walk, and with the woman saying she'd provide supper, Shinji didn't mind the brisk stroll. Asuka was going to help her, Rei was suspecting but wouldn't interfere hopefully, but Shinji was still on the fence. Was it worth risking her life to get her old body back? Couldn't she just assume she was stuck like this and make due?

"Hey baby, what is a hot lil thing like you doing out on your own," A smooth talker in a finely made Italian business suit asked. Hair greased back showing a glossy head, he had a large ring on each finger. "Maybe you need an escort, I can offer you a really nice job if you need one," he held out a card, pulled from his pocket.

Reading the card, Shinji realized she was in the presence of one Rikudo Tokai the owner of 'The Nymphs'. Judging by the cards quality and the imagery on it, Shinji doubted this man had her best interests at heart. "I'm sorry I'm not looking for a job at the moment, I already have one," she tried being polite at first. No reason to suspect this man would press right? "And I doubt I'd be the type to work well for your…agency," she handed the card back.

Taking the card back, Rikudo put it back into his pocket with a slick grin. "No fret my dear, It's just a modeling agency. It pays well, and I don't let my ladies take on any side business. Had to let go a lot of them for taking on…extra work," the man actually looked upset. Taking off his ring and dropping it back into his pocket, his tone started lisping, "But I do hate to lose out on fine quality. You my dear would look great in photos. I could get my boyfriend to work on that hair of yours and…umph just think about it won't you? Pictures aren't bad, and I do have a lot of tasteful workers."

He was gay?! Shinji found her heart unclench a little as the fear left her. Taking the new card, "I guess I'll consider it. But I don't know for sure if I'm what you're wanting. A friend of mine though…if tasteful." Shinji pocketed the card with Asuka's face firmly in mind, then a sudden image of Rei in a bikini nearly caused a nose bleed. God she needed to take care of her pent up nature or she'd go mad. Leaving the odd man back to his own devices in talent searching. Odd day…really odd day so far. Without further infringement, Shinji found herself knocking on Ritsuko's door, mind still bewildered at the man that stopped her. Could she be a model?

Knocking after the bell button seemed to not make a sound, Shinji hoped she wasn't too late, "That guy did hold me up a little." Ritsuko had said five and it was only five fifteen now, but maybe she assumed that being late was a no-show? Taking out the card, forced into her hand before leaving, Shinji let the insanity wash over her. A model, now THAT was not a career choice she had considered a year ago. "Akagi-san it's me, sorry I'm late," Shinji asked again while knocking.

Opening the door slowly, Ritsuko stood in a frumpy set of blue fluffy pajamas, her hair a mess, and a coffee cup in hand. "Sorry I'm not wanting any magazine…Shinji?! OH god I forgot!" Ritsuko then slammed the door in Shinji's face. Large crashing sounds, yelps, and general sounds of mayhem and chaos filled the small hallway of the high class apartment. "Luna get off that now! Artemis what did I say about shredding my…AH!" Ritsuko's voice petered out after a large crash.

Testing the door handle, Shinji found it unlocked and let herself if. Worries and fears that the last crash wasn't as painless as the others, Shinji examined briefly Ritsuko's apartment. Paper word and programming journals were everywhere, stacks of DVD's and a few games were by the television, and it all left Shinji's natural clean freak mentality go wild. "Akagi-san are you…should I go?" the good scientist had forgotten about their programming jam session?

Going deeper into the apartment, past a kitchen laden with instant food containers and empty cans of instants, Shinji grimaced. Finding three of the bento boxes she had made for Ritsuko cleaned and well maintained, she couldn't help but smile. "Guess she likes the lunches I make," she mused picking up the latest box. Walking past the bathroom, oddly clean in comparison to the rest of the apartment, Shinji's eyes popped open as she took in the scene.

Laying on the ground, her robe tossed haphazardly into a corner, the good doctor laid on the ground. Clad only in black silky lower garments, her top open and exposed to the air showed a beauty mark on her left exposed mammary, Ritsuko's eyes were closed. Groaning and moaning just a little, the woman made no sign of waking, a small stack of books under her head showed what she hit on the way down.

Shoving her fear of the exposed female form to the wayside, Shinji let her satchel fall and rushed to Ritsuko's aid. Grabbing a shirt, from the piles of them on the ground, she covered Ritsuko's exposed top, and gently lifted her into a seated position. "Ritsuko, Ritsuko-san are you alright," she held Ritsuko up with one hand on the back, and another on her shoulder to keep the shirt from falling. "Say something, please…maybe I should call for an ambulance or…or…" Shinji felt fingers gingerly grab her hand holding the shirt up.

Eyes fluttering open, Ritsuko's head lolled about on shaking bearings. "I know this one! Start on the floor, move to the bed, and end on the railing outside the apartment," Ritsuko took Shinji's hand to her lips and kissed it. "Even tastes real. Shin-baby I love you!" Ritsuko squealed and launched into her mentally befuddled dream sequence. A flurry of hands, touches, and light embraces, "You're fighting more than normal. Makes it even more fun. Maya isn't the only one that knows how to please a woman…I hope!"

Ok, things kept going from down the strange pipe right towards senseless-land. "Ritsuko-san you're not asleep you only hit your head! I'm here to go over plans to change my mother's program!" Shinji fought to get out. It was hard whenever three words left her lips Ritsuko opted to cover them with her own. So, there went the self-deception that Ritsuko didn't have feelings for her. Her crush on Ritsuko made it harder to fight off the assault. It was more her desire to make Ritsuko aware of things, "R-Ritsuko-san you can't touch there!"

A hand on Shinji's upper thigh, one cupping Shinji's face, Ritsuko shook her head hard and her mouth went slack. "Oh…oh god I-uh…I'm going to be sick," Ritsuko rolled off Shinji and picked up a whole pile of clothing. "G-get out for a…let me…oh god I feel so…" Ritsuko went about as a whirling dervish of limbs and clothing.

Glad Ritsuko was aware of reality now, flustered and one light kiss away from saying to heck with restraint, Shinji shambled to the kitchen. "Her hand was…it touched my…women have some perks," Shinji found a chair and fell into it rather than sat. The sensation of silk and cotton brushed up against both of her legs, Shinji found Ritsuko's pets rubbing against her. Petting the creatures as she continue to hear Ritsuko freaking out in the other room, Shinji shuddered and pressed her head to the small kitchenette. "This just got harder, didn't it?" the cats didn't answer.

Five minutes later a very timid and ashamed Ritsuko, clad in five layers of clothing, sat across from Shinji not making eye contact. They tried to apologize, stopped, tried again, then laughed at it. The odd ice was broken, and after Luna jumped up and demanded attention things went smoothly. They talked about Shinji's plans to change Yui's code, Ritsuko being genuinely impressed with Shinji's skill. After that, Shinji made supper since Ritsuko had forgotten after a long night at Nerv. Neither broached the topic of the sudden make-out session, didn't need to. They both realized it that…yeah something was there. When it came time for Shinji to leave, Ritsuko gave the departing woman something to stew over after a five alarm face assault, this time fully cognizant.

X-X

Walking down the halls of Nerv with her phone cradled between her shoulder and ear, Asuka felt trepidation rising. Shinji was going to do it, going to risk her life to prove a point and potentially get her old body back. Shinji went a long way from the boring little coward she thought he was back on the bridge of 'Over the Rainbow' that's for sure. Could she do it if she had the chance, go to wherever that soul was. Asuka wasn't sure, would that warmth she felt leave if she learned it wasn't really her mother?

"So are you going to come over after your test, Asuka?" Hikari asked over the line. The girls had hung out since Asuka woke the Hokari household up at the crack of dawn until Hikari went to visit Touji at noon. "I can tell you about Suzuhara's progress," it was impossible to ignore the whimsy in her voice.

While she wasn't going to tell Hikari about the potential loss of Shinji again, Asuka had to hedge her words. "Well I don't have any plans, but we might be here late today. So why don't you just tell me about king pervert now so I can find a way to block it from my mind," why Hikari liked that pig was a mystery. How she had misjudged men made Asuka's skin crawl. Kaji was a pompous jerk that just wanted a warm body, Touji was a pervert, Kensuke was an opportunist, and Shinji was…well…Shinji was confusing.

The line went quiet for a few moments, a loud clatter and a muffled yelp preceded the stillness. Sounds of being recollected and a huffy voice of Hikari finally said, "Well…it went good after Ikari-kun left. D-did nobody tell Suzuhara-kun about the change?"

Walking briskly into the changing room, Asuka spotted Shinji and Rei huddled close together talking as she entered. "Hey I'm not his keeper, why should I tell him anything. I'd have thought his greasy friend the geek would have told him something. That is unless he wanted to keep her all for himself," Asuka could see Kensuke doing that too. How Kensuke started taking liberties with both Hikari and herself after both Shinji and Touji was gone still upset Asuka. Weren't they supposed to be friends, those three, and yet Kensuke made moves instantly. "Why does it matter though?" Asuka opened her locker out of sight of the 'mother/daughter' duo.

"Well, you see…" Hikari's embarrassment could be heard undoubtedly through the phone. In what sounded like one single breath Hikari rattled off, "I walked in on Suzuhara copping a feel of Shinji-kun's chest with his new hand saying it was payment for causing him to lose his original!" Hikari panted confused and worried with a hint of anger. "When I went in and yelled at him, Suzuhara didn't seem to realize that the Ikari he was talking to was Shinji," now there was the anger.

Leave it to guys to need to break in a medical marvel with something as sleazy as touching a breast, why was Asuka not surprised. "What were you expecting from him? I told you Suzuhara was a pig, and he just proved it. Shinji's just too much a softy to tell anybody no," that made Asuka worry. What Touji did was perverted and wrong yes, but they were friends. Asuka considered the male mind a little, maybe it was something guys thought was expected. If they got access to something they never had, they would share it? Would it go…THAT…far? Slapping the image of Shinji's pristine body being manhandled by some stranger taking advantage, Asuka felt chilled. "I have to go, Hikari, time to get suited up," she flipped the phone closed.

Switching out of her school uniform into her plugsuit, Asuka sat heavily on the bench. Her mind plagued with horrid images of Shinji's gullibility causing herself pain. Letting a friend touch was going a little far, but could Shinji tell Touji no if it went further?

Pressurizing her suit, Asuka knew the answer was no. Shinji wouldn't be able to, Shinji needed protection from her own gullibility. Maybe this was for the best, Shinji's plan to try and get her old body back. But despite it all, Asuka smiled as she got to her feet. She could see a red faced and freaking Touji overwhelmed by the disgustingly attractive Shinji showing up. Maybe she was thinking too much into this, Shinji wasn't THAT willing. Not like she did things with just anybody.

"Soryu," Rei stood in the doorframe with her arms crossed bearing down on the German, "I request a word." Judging by the way the albino was blocking the door with a nervous tick in her eye, it wasn't so much a request as a demand.

Starting to giggle as her imaginary play of Touji and Shinji intensified, Asuka flung her hair over her shoulder. "What you need Wonder Daughter?" oddly Asuka was starting to like Rei a little bit more after living with her. Rei was just…different and totally naïve, so much so that it made Shinji look worldly. Back in her inner theatre, she saw Shinji standing over Touji's bed checking the new leg and arm and noticing just a tiny bump of excitement. In a shaky voice, Touji makes his request, not a demand, of some sort of repayment for all the pain and misery he suffered after the accident. Not really that big a deal, Asuka was shocked that she wasn't angrier.

Taking a single broad step closer to Asuka, her foot brushing up against Asuka's, Rei was not expressionless. Her face was marred with concern and a hint of anger, "You know of what Shinji-kun is planning. You two have a secret. If this secret causes her harm, I will hold you responsible. You can stop her, she trusts and takes your council, tell her now to stop her plan and she will. End this secret." Close enough that her breath, bad with the elaborate meal Shinji made for her, to wash over Asuka's face.

"That has got to be the most I've ever heard you speak at once, Ayanami," Asuka patted Rei's arm but not in mocking. Maybe she was wrong about more than just men. But she couldn't see this intoned relationship between Shinji and herself that Rei was talking of. "All we did is come to the same conclusion about something. She doesn't…" Asuka felt pain blossom on her cheek as Rei's hand connected with it.

Hand still extended, an open palm smack silenced Asuka's rebuff, Rei's eyes hardened. "Lies, you know she takes your opinion of things highly. In my rankings, aside from Katsuragi and recently myself you are the only female Shinji seeks out to talk to on a regular basis. You know this, but lie to yourself about it. That is why I push her towards the women I am gathering for her at school or the elder Akagi and Ibuki," spinning on her feet, Rei headed off with a slight wiggle in her step making her rather shapely rump wiggle.

Letting out a low whistle, Asuka actually watched that bum sashay. "When did she get any meat on her bon…es," Asuka followed close behind. Well now that Rei was getting actual food in her diet, it wasn't a surprise that she was putting on a little much needed weight. "Guess she has reason to be protective of Shinji. She actually cares and takes care of her," Asuka could still feel the slight tingle of the slap. It didn't hurt, more a pride thing, but Asuka wasn't in the mood for a fight. Well if things went poorly in during the test, Asuka would have a full blown fight and she knew it.

"How good of you to join us you two, Shinji-kun's been ready for the last five minutes," Ritsuko chided from the safety of the test rooms far from the Eva's. Opening the plugs out of Unit-00 and Unit-02, "Get in so we can get this started and finished."

Climbing into her Evangelion, Asuka's lip curled up in a small snarl, Ibuki was present as well. Just Ritsuko would be easy to distract, but the two of them would be fixated on Shinji. Damn freak ladies…lesbians…not that anything was wrong with it. Well as long as it didn't involve Shinji, she was different. Once Shinji turned back into a male, how would those women act then? Either a freak of a pedo, either way Asuka wouldn't approve. "Sorry, Ayanami had to ask me about how to get her extra weight into her suit," she couldn't just let that slap go unanswered.

As the plugs started filling, Shinji's face popped up in both other tanks opening a line of communication between all three. "Now just because you've put on a little weight doesn't mean you're getting fat, Rei-san. You were far too thin before is all. You're looking much healthier and prettier now that you're eating good food," Shinji was quick to try and smooth things out.

"Ayanami's health aside, we need you three to be quiet today. And no oddities from you two today, alright?" Maya joggled her finger at Shinji and Asuka. Covering the microphone with her hand, Maya started talking to Ritsuko with more motion than a simple conversation held. Ritsuko whirled about on Maya, complexion bright and eyes hard.

Maybe it would be easier for her to distract them after all, Asuka reasoned. Likely the pair were arguing over Shinji and the good scientists little study session the night before. Shinji did admit that something odd happened, but didn't go into details. "If you two are done having you're lovers quarrel, we'd like to start now," that's right jab the needle in deeper. Winking at Shinji, Asuka wanted her to know she was going to back this little plan of hers. "And I guess I was a little off Ayanami. You did look sickly before. S-Shinji has been having a good effect on you," Asuka conceded. Damn pale girl had almost NO self-esteem, and Asuka didn't want to be the factor that sent the girl over the edge.

Knocking Maya's hand off the mic, Ritsuko's beautiful face was covered with stress lines, confusion, and was that…it was make-up! "It is NOT a lover's spat! Maya is just adding her two-cents to something that doesn't need it. Now sit down, be quiet, and let us work," she ordered the pilots to comply. Starting the test proper, "And Shinji-kun, about your changes. I'll put them into effect if you want. Seems to me you'll go from comfortable to actually wealthy."

After waiting for the test proper to start, a full twenty minutes out of the hour long test, Asuka saw Shinji winking at her. It was time to get this little distraction party started. Now did she want to press the Akagi/Ibuki/Ikari triangle or go for something else? Well she didn't want her with either so, "Akagi-kun, how long do I need to wait to know if I'm pregnant?" Now that should get their attention on numerous things.

To her credit, Maya's face was festooned with amazement and bewilderment as she swallowed hard. "P-pregnant? Soryu-kun, why are you asking about things like this? Y-you've not been having…do you have a boyfriend?" Maya looked over at Ritsuko apprehensively.

Pressing her bewildering point further, she shut off the feed to Shinji's tank. It wouldn't do her good to see Shinji vanish into her purple monster. "Well 'boyfriend' is a strong word. More of a friend with benefits. One of Hikari's friends and I went out a few days ago," not a lie she had left with Hikari but not for a date, but Rei didn't know that. "Well we got a little drunk, one thing led to another, and well," she rubbed her belly with practiced faux nausea, "I feel odd and sick in the morning. Can you put a contraceptive in the LCL so I don't have to worry about it?" That should get them.

Silence, pure unbroken silence answered Asuka's question. Rei gazed on with calculating scrutiny trying to find any chink in the story to put it down instantly. Eyes clenched so hard they appeared black slits in her face, Ritsuko appeared pained or constipated as she absorbed everything. Maya, sweet and gullible Maya, just blossomed with a marvelous smile and clapped her hands together. "You're going to be a momma! Oh you're so young though, but as long as you get along fine with the father…I'm so happy for you!" Maya had different standards for living it seemed.

That's when the fight broke out. Ritsuko and Maya forgot about everything else. Rights, rules, and what was accepted for teenagers in regards to sex were being flung about like wildfire. Asuka stoked the fire as best she could, by adding what rights Shinji had as a thirty something woman's body with the mind of a fourteen year old boy. Both Maya and Ritsuko said it was perfectly fine for Shinji, then they accused each other of HOW they knew that. All through it Rei tried to cut in, tried to calm things, but her voice was overshadowed by the argument.

Then all at once, Ritsuko must have noticed something as she let out a shrill and heartbreaking cry. "Shinji-kun what are you…NO!" and Maya fainted at her side. The test was over in a matter of seconds. Unit-00 and Unit-02 had their plugs removed, the alarm sounded throughout the base. "Soryu! You did this on purpose didn't you? The two of you had this-this planned! And now…now Shinji's…Shinji's…" tears…the stoic and controlled doctor broke down into tears. "Not again. I'm not telling Misato…she can't take this crap again," Ritsuko's feed went down.

Climbing out of her plug, dripping with LCL, Asuka felt an odd sense of closure despite her worry. "Now you can't say I never help you," she looked at the purple behemoth. Somehow the face of Unit-01, normally demonic and a bit frightful, seemed content. Walking around Unit-01's bulk, Asuka saw Unit-00's plug already out and open. "Well this should be interesting," a sense of dread washed over her and Asuka dropped down to her knees and spring rolled forward on instinct.

A fist smashed into the plating Asuka had been standing, a white clad fist that actually made a small dent into the metal. Standing up and shaking her mighty right hand, Rei walked slowly towards her target. Cold and totally emotionless Rei rubbed her right wrist, "I told you. You did not listen, did not heed my warning." Rei dashed forward with her arm cocked back and waiting for the signal from her powerful mind to let fly.

A skilled martial artist, Asuka found Rei's telegraphed fist quaint if not cute. "I did what she wanted. She couldn't live with the doubt," Asuka readied herself to parry Rei's fist. When Rei's fist never came, the girl changed her angle and trajectory and rammed her shoulder into Asuka's unprepared waist. Feeling the pressure and pain thrust the oxygen out of her lungs, and her back colliding with the protection rail, Asuka contorted. Double fisting her hands together, Asuka found a tantalizing target as Rei was lodged with her arms wrapped around Asuka's waist. Slamming them down on the small of Rei's back, she dropped the girl down. "But she knew you'd try to stop her," she gasped out, "Selfish, selfish little girl with mommy issues!"

Throwing herself to the side as Asuka brought up a knee meant for her chin, Rei rolled and got up on shaking legs. "I would have…tried. Do not know why it is an issue. Man or woman she would have…" Rei's legs got sturdier as she got into an offensive position. Lashing out with two left handed punches, one clipping Asuka's stomach, and finishing with a kick to the side of Asuka's leg Rei proved a bit more apt a fighter. Breathing in evenly but sweating, "This is an unnecessary risk."

Grabbing another of Rei's rapid jabs Asuka's jaw opened and a little drool trickled out as her eyes widened in savage delight. "All those ladies you're trying to get into a harem for her…she was doing it so they'd know if she ever got her little friend back. Didn't want to live with the fear they'd resent her for not being able to change back if they wanted it," in a deft spin, Asuka twirled around and pulled Rei along for the ride. Letting go just after mid-throw, Asuka didn't want to hurt her opponent just knock the fight out of her. Rei was fighting for the perceived loss of her only family, Asuka could relate.

Head wobbling, Rei's eyes boggled but could settle on nothing. "But if she doesn't come back…I'll be alone," Rei gasped out and clutched at her head. Trying to get up, Rei fell back down unable to get her orientation.

Grabbing Rei's hand, Asuka pulled her up and helped steady her. "Stupid, you're not alone even if she doesn't come back. Look, Wonder Girl, Misato likes you too, others would be there, and even I…maybe you aren't as bad as I first thought, alright?" she hated her emotional timbre. She wasn't saying they'd be friends or anything, but maybe they could get along. When Rei didn't let go of her hand, hung closer actually, "What? Aren't I worthy of trying to be nice to the great First Child?!"

"You are…being nice to me," was all Rei said. Not saying another word, the two teens found a place to sit as the tech crews rushed out. They pulled unit-01's plug out again, as Ritsuko glared pure hate at Asuka and saw to the work. It was a long and busy day, and eventually Misato showed up demanding an explanation. When the older woman heard and went to strike Asuka, everybody present was stunned with Rei stopped her. Then the three left the salvage area to talk…begrudgingly Misato relented. Shinji was in for a world of hurt when s/he got back.

X-X

It had been a very stressful and odd set of two days for Misato following Shinji's liquefaction and solidification. Vague memories of copious amounts of alcohol, Kaji, and throwing the food Shinji left for her at the wall was all she recalled of that first day. That bastard had been planning this! Playing with her heart and feelings like some windup toy! When that wo/man got back, Misato was going to have some very strong words with them! The day following the destruction of the Katsuragi/Ikari/Ayanami/Soryu apartment, Misato repeated the process at Kaji's to make it balanced.

But after she polished off her second bottle of vodka, Kaji hugging her side to give her what emotional support she'd allow she got the call. A very happy and ecstatic Ritsuko had informed her that it wasn't going to take a month nor possibly fail. Out of the LCL Shinji's body just reformed as if it had always been there, only it was his fourteen year old form again! He was unconscious, but all the readings the scientist saw said he'd wake in the morning. Ritsuko couldn't keep Rei from breaking into the recovery room, but she did force Asuka back to the apartment. Only one extra bed was available for that room.

Well Kaji was the recipient of a VERY happy Misato who needed an outlet for her joy, he didn't complain…until the next morning and the soreness. Now at Nerv, a skip in her step, Misato made her way towards the recovery room. She'd punish Shinji once he was back in the apartment. Yes, she'd have to wear even tinier tops and tighter shorts. Tease, tease, and more teasing! Well…maybe teasing ALL the time would be bad. Shame he wasn't older then it wouldn't all be teasing, Kaji wasn't quite the man she remembered. Smooth and calculating without any home skills was nice for a college fling, but a life mate?

"You didn't waste any time getting here," Ritsuko stood at the nurses' stand looking up from a clip board. Several of the pages were flipped up, complex hieroglyphics that only the insane or doctors could read. Handing the board back to the attendant, Ritsuko stuffed her hands awkwardly into her pockets as Misato bore down on her. "What I'm only here to check on his recovery, nothing more," but she couldn't meet Misato's eyes.

Leaning close to the woman, her best female friend now that Shinji was batting double X's again, Misato could tease her too for not paying more attention. "Somehow I doubt that you're here just out of professional courtesy. Maya said something about your night helping Shinji with that code thing of his," Misato forced the good doctor to cringe and back away. Who knew Ritsuko had a thing for Shinji as a woman, Misato sure as hell didn't. "So have you spoken to him yet, has he woken?" Misato's head crooned to the side to try seeing through the door.

Getting back up tall and semi-proud, Ritsuko fixed her dark blue top under her lab coat. "He was sleeping when I checked on him an hour ago. Ayanami was up through. Girl had a very odd look about her. Don't even want to know what's going through her mind," Ritsuko followed Misato's gaze to the solid door. "You didn't get x-ray vision since the accident did you? Cause if you did, going to have to have Kaji examined. Now," she groaned with severe agitation. "I have to go check on my prize LCL recovery patient. The Suzuhara boy is making up for lost time breaking in his new arm and hand. He's causing problems for the nurses giving him sponge baths," with another sigh of aggravation Ritsuko headed off to the more experimental wings of the hospital.

Not envying Ritsuko at all for what she had to do, Misato waved weakly at the departing woman in love. This LCL treatment stuff was going to revolutionize the world, and Ritsuko was at the forefront of it along with Shinji and Touji. Her feelings for Shinji were confused, but she knew the Suzuhara boy was a little too eager for Misato's tastes. She wondered if the lad offered Shinji money for any of her used underwear or access to the apartment when she had just a little too much to drink. "Come to think of it…if Shinji were different when I black out he'd have free reign to…" warmness spread in her stomach.

"Not now…likely not ever. Two years…two years older and it wouldn't be an issue," Misato just couldn't get over the age issue. Heading to the door, waving off the nurse that was approaching, Misato stopped when she heard sounds coming from inside. It sounded like Ayanami, but giggling. Had she ever heard Ayanami giggle before? Pressing her ear to the door to spy with increased ability she was sure it was giggling and was that moaning? Ok, maybe Shinji wanted to sample out his reclaimed man bits?

But Shinji never acted like that before, hell she doubted Shinji tried anything on his own when he was in his mother's body! From the sound of stories though, Maya and Ritsuko did help Shinji to learn how feels and likely making him the most able to please a woman. "But to do it with his Rei, genetics aside…and so quick?' she gripped the handle softly. This would need to be a sudden entry to stop any attempts to cover it up. Throwing the door open, Misato rushed into the room, "Wake-y wake-y Shin-chan!"

Red from the neck up, the rest obscured from view, Ayanami Rei was laying under the thin hospital blanket in Shinji's bed. "Major Kats-suragi, i-is it time for us to l-leave already?" she squirmed a little as small puffs of air left her mouth.

"Misato! Sorry about the whole business with this, but I thought it was necessary," Shinji sat up next to Rei. Putting his hands on the bed, rubbing them a little against the cloth, he was all smiles. "Rei-chan was cold so we opted to share a bed. A/C in these places are…" he went quiet and stared off into space for a moment. Head twitching a little, Shinji's smile reached his eyes wonderfully, "Nurse with my breakfast pass by yet? I could just kill for some fruit or eggs. Just about anything really!"

What the…was that moisture on Shinji's hand? Rei was looking incredibly bashful for a girl that never showed ANY emotion. Misato's tactical mind said what she had seen, but she wouldn't accept it! "I could rustle something up for you, but wouldn't you rather just go home? We can stop for groceries on the way back," she was tempted to pull the sheet off. Shinji was happy, and she was glad, but he was acting strange. The time Rei fell asleep on him left him panicking, now he had an arm around her shoulder and she was nestled in like a baby kitten!

Doing Misato a favor, Shinji pulled off the blanket revealing himself in the hospital robe and Rei in her school uniform. Nothing wrong here, just a little ruffled skirt is all, right? Getting off the bed and heading to the window, giving Misato a nice view of his tight rump, Shinji drew open the blinds. "I guess that works too. Hospital food is often too bland, and I want flavor," he tossed off his robe and turned around. Grabbing his clothing, provided by Rei the day before, Shinji let both women get a good look at his more than average morning condition. "Something wrong?" he asked pulling a shirt on and stopping.

Actually blushing at the sight, Misato averted her eyes from Shinji's waggling. Finding Rei's face a nice bland target, Misato had to note that Rei was NOT looking away. "Shinji-kun, maybe you should have let us leave the room before you decided to flash us you're little friend there," not too small she remembered, bigger than Kaji. Something was odd here, but after what happened maybe she was looking too deep into it. "Ayanami-kun, getting a good look at your ex-mother?" Misato was expecting Rei to look away not nod.

"Oops, forgot about that. Been awhile since I had to care about NOT changing in the room with women," Shinji put on his boxers and slacks. Helping Rei get off the bed, Shinji kept a hand on her shoulder. Rolling his hand over towards the door, Shinji asked, "Well shall we go before they try to keep me here for more tests?"

Putting the back of her hand to Shinji's forehead, "Are you sure you're feeling alright Shinji-kun? You're not acting your normal self right now." She pressed her forehead after her hand proved to dull. No, no fever or anything. Leading Shinji and Rei to the car, Shinji standing oddly close to her, so much she could feel his body heat, Misato tried to shake it off. Just happy to be back to normal she guessed. "You're going to have to clean the apartment as punishment for scaring us again, young man. I bet Asuka is going to make you cook her favorites for supper too," she opened the door, let Rei get in back, and opened Shinji's door.

Strapping in, Shinji turned back to look into the back seat. "You doing alright back there, Rei-chan? Want some company on the way back? As for cleaning and supper if that's all I have to do to get back in your good graces it's well worth it," Shinji sat back down as Rei shook her head. Reclining his seat back and laying down as much as the car would allow he let out a yawn. "I could go for western food anyway," his hand reached into his slacks and fiddled about a little. "Fixing a bunch is all," he said as Misato's eyes went wide.

"J-just remember that you do that with people that don't know what happened to you, you're likely to be arrested Shinji-kun," Misato started the car and pulled out. She had seen Shinji fix her panties once or twice before, never so openly, so maybe it was Shinji just not used to being a male again. If he was suddenly a pervert though, Misato was going to be very worried. "So how was it this time, remember anything?" she asked this before, but Shinji claimed no memories.

Telling what he remembered as they drove to the shop and got what little groceries Shinji picked up, he never lost that chipper but odd sense about him. Rei stayed at Shinji's side at all times, often holding his hand or being arm to arm with him. Sadly he said he couldn't remember much. A dream was all he could recall, but what it pertained to he couldn't recall. As they got back into the car, he holding the bag of food, Shinji seemed more withdrawn and his normal self.

Once they got back to the apartment, Shinji not saying anything else after the discussion about his time as LCL, Rei released his hand. "I believe I am fatigued and wish to have a lie down. Shinji-kun, Katsuragi-san excuse me," Rei bowed lightly and headed to Shinji and her room.

"Don't know if I'll let you sleep in there with her now, Shinji-kun," Misato teased as she helped Shinji carry the food to the kitchen. Stepping over the few days of take-out containers and instant food, she set it on the table. "When you were both women it was one thing, now that you've got your man parts back. As you were so keen to show us, you're not quite used to being a man again," she gauged her teasing success as only a moderate one.

Pulling out two Yebisu, Shinji handed one to Misato and set the other by the stove. "Well would you rather I sleep in your room until we can work something out? Don't want you worrying about me," Shinji popped the top of his can and took a swig. Blanching, tongue out and waggling, Shinji forced himself to take another drink, "Don't you have any wine or something else less bitter?"

Yanking the can out of Shinji's hand, Misato's incredulous expression was extreme. "Young man! You do not get to drink my beer! I know you've been through a lot, but this is a bit much," she eyed his can with a silly notion. It was stupid teenage drama, had no real barring or merit in life, but when she sipped out of his can she got a small rush. "And you'll be on the couch. With my odd hours it'd be no good for you to sleep in there with me," so her little man wanted to try teasing her back did he?

He gave her a playful wink before getting seriously into his cooking. Making idle conversation about what he missed over the past few days, Shinji got the stock going and just waiting for the time to end. Sitting next to Misato, not across from her but right next to her, he asked, "Misato-san I have a serious question to ask you."

Did she drink to much already? Both cans he brought out were gone, but that shouldn't be making her feel this warm! "You know you can always ask me anything, Shinji-kun," damn she was feeling skittish like a school girl for some reason! This wasn't right, Shinji didn't act this way a week ago, and she wasn't sure she liked the new changes. Crushing a can against her head, more to knock some sense into her, she tossed it into the recycle. Slurring a little bit, "Going to explain your sudden change in personality? At times you're yourself, but others you act like you're something else."

Munching on one of the apples Asuka bought before the accident, Shinji's head wobbled back and forth. "Well just after nearly dying for the third time," he paused as a sour and fearful expression wafted over him. After a savage and angry bite, he crewed in silence. "I don't want things to go back to how they are. I…if I were to tell you I love you…honestly love you Misato…what would you…" he started leaning in closer to her with each pause.

Love? LOVE?! Shinji in love with her? That was stupid that was impossible! Misato tried to pull her hands up to push him away as he leaned in, but she just couldn't. It was a joke is all, he was pulling her leg and going to back out at the last moment. She'd call his bluff! Yeah that's right. But before she knew it, she heard his apple hit the table, his hands at her shoulder and chest expertly messaging her. A dream, that's all, she was drunk and dreaming about this. Shinji couldn't love a drunken slob, good for little more than spreading her legs for Kaji whenever the urge hit her. When his tongue brushed up against her lips she snapped out of it and gently pushed him back, "I'm…you're too young for me Shinji-kun. Unlike Ritsuko and Maya…fourteen is just too young for…sixteen or older maybe but…"

Never had Misato ever seen such hunger in Shinji's eyes before, he wasn't playing wasn't trying some joke with her. "I…I just can't," but she couldn't deny his hands were working magic and the apple left him tasting sweet on her lips. Forcing herself up, her chair fell down with a crash, "Call me when breakfast is ready and…as for your question. Shinji, you are very important to me. If you were a little older maybe if you were REALLY serious and not already between two others…" She couldn't finish her mind was to befuddled. Booze, relief of him waking, and tiny petting session far to experienced than expected left her overloaded. Misato just went to her room, pulled the blanket over her head, and when Shinji called for breakfast, she was asleep.

X-X

Holding a half-eaten ice cream cone I her hand, Rei alternated looking at the chocolate/vanilla swirl and her prey. The magazines she had been reading and general conversation in the girls' locker room stated undue body mass was bad. Maybe she should stop eating so much, she didn't want to be unappealing to Shinji, but physical attraction amid family members isn't a necessity, right? Then again, what Shinji did at the hospital three days ago wasn't a family practice either. To his credit though, he did explain it was due to his near death experience. It felt wonderful though…confusing and wonderful.

Following behind Shinji and Sakura as they went about their date, Rei made sure to keep a good distance and several people between them. Something about Shinji's mentality after regaining his male body left Rei feeling worried. He was acting subtly different most of the time, flagrantly others, or just a tad peculiar at others. For one thing Shinji was nearly always eating now. "Akagi says it's the effects of reintroducing male hormones to his mind," but that didn't explain that finger trick.

"Oh Ikari-san I didn't know you knew so much about music! I'd have had you help me ages ago on my homework!" Sakura gushed jovially. The woman was in a very expensive looking formal kimono, crimson with purple accents, and had her hair dolled up with an elaborate pin. A picture of classical grace and beauty, Sakura had done nothing but blush and fawn over Shinji since the date started a half hour after school. "D-did you want to come home with me and help me…get a few things done?" she averted her eyes.

Sipping on an espresso, his hand on a baguette, Shinji just laughed and held his cup out towards her. "I don't know THAT much, but I'd be more than happy to help you with your fingering, maybe your mouth work," he let the double meanings fly. Taking a savage bite out of his bread, the lad set it down and used the hand to cover Sakura's. Others passed the two, giggling or pointing at them as they sat outside at the café.

Taking a lick of her soft served, Rei again felt a small pang of guilt she was unused to. Eyeing the nearby garbage, Rei tossed it away. Maybe it would be better if she stopped eating so much food after all. Getting behind a trio of girls walking towards her prey, Rei shadowed to the corner of the café to get a better vantage point. She could hear and see well enough from behind, but without proper volume she couldn't tell if Shinji meant things exactly as stated or if they had a deeper subtle meaning.

While Misato hadn't directly told Rei to do this little spy craft Rei got the impression the Major wanted it. Ever since Shinji got back to the apartment, Misato and he had been acting strange around one another. More Misato became baffled and flustered around him, Shinji was just his new confusing aloof self. When Shinji accidentally walked in on Asuka in the shower…he claimed anyway…Misato casually asked Rei if she noticed anything strange. Not wanting to doubt or think badly about Shinji, her sole family, Rei remained silent. But that got her moving, if she did nothing and Shinji was sick it was just as bad if not more.

Her bashfulness increased a hundred fold, face fully flushed, Sakura nodded demurely as she got up. "I-I guess we could go. I'm really-really glad you accepted my invitation yesterday, Shinji-san. I'm really enjoying this," Sakura took Shinji's hand and let him lead her out of the fenced in set of tables. Being half a foot taller, and several years older, it was comical to see the two walking so comfortably together.

Taking a more brazen approach, Shinji wrapped a hand around her waist and held her close as they walked. "Just to make sure you don't trip, Sakura-chan. And I have to admit I didn't expect my first day back after my training would have ended like it did. A beautiful older woman asking ME out on a date. Sorry for how Asuka reacted," he led at a slow pace.

Rei had seen that little altercation after Shinji's first day back to school. Shinji had been his standard self during the majority of the day. He had been seen talking to Hokari during lunch away from Asuka leaving the girl frazzled. When Rei asked her about the event in passing, Hikari just shook her head and said nothing happened. Once school did let go, Asuka ran over to Rei and Shinji for the walk home so was present was Tachibana approached. The elegant and well off girl had a gaggle of tagalongs, and several men watching her, when she asked Shinji to meet her for a date. Asuka called the girl a fame digging hussy and stormed off. Shinji did accept making Asuka stay in her room the whole night.

"I do not know where Shinji-kun's confidence and new appreciation for food and women came from," Rei murmured. Damn this was confusion. Following as close as she could, she listened to the pair chat about Sakura's first television appearance. Before that morning in the hospital, Shinji had never touched her in anyway other than comfortingly and politely. Rei had gleamed all intimate contact Shinji had was either due to intoxication or at the prompting of somebody else (Akagi/Ibuki). But what he had done, through her skirt no less, had been something totally new. Rei's attempt to self-replicate had not been as good.

Shaking her personal confusion to the side, Rei watched as Sakura opened the door to her high rise apartment and let Shinji in. "I'm on the twentieth floor, Shinji-san. Father got the apartment for me before Mother and he moved to Tokyo-2. H-He is really eager to meet you too. I-if you and I…" she blushed again and the door shut cutting off Shinji's reply.

"This is unlike Shinji-kun. But I was not privy to his actions as a male," Rei found a bench that oversaw the door. For the next hour she sat and watched the door to the apartment complex. The sun went from half laden to just below the horizon bathing the sky in purples and oranges. "I will confront him about his change," maybe she'd broach the subject to Akagi and see the results of his post recovery physical.

Walking out of the Tachibana apartment with a large smile on his face, Shinji was whistling the end of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. "Ah, Rei-chan, decided to stop stalking me and just sit comfortably?" Shinji waved at the pondering Ayanami. With a skip in his step he approached the stunned teenager, "Shall we walk home together or are you going to go talk to Sakura-chan?"

Using the chan modifier already? Well judging on the time spent in her apartment and her knowledge of Sakura's emotional longing for Shinji it wasn't unlikely they engaged in some of courtship. Getting off the bench, smoothing her skirt back down, Rei nodded. "I was under the impression you did not know I was following you. As for Tachibana-kun, I am not interested in her as much as I am your change in suffix," Rei was tempted to reach for Shinji's hand but didn't.

Putting both hands behind his head, Shinji gazed up at the twilight sky and chuckled. "Well I hate to admit this, but your hair captures the light really well. It's such a gorgeous shade of blue too," Shinji winked at her playfully. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, "As for Saku-chan, well we worked on her fingering and a little wind work." He shifted his weight to the side a little, "She was VERY exuberant in her wind work. Have to admit though, don't think she was ready for mine."

Ok, she had heard enough, Shinji was never so candid about his actions regarding the fairer sex. He was a gentleman and her magazines said a gentleman never kissed and told. Grabbing Shinji's crooked elbow, she brought the boy to a stop. "You are coming with me to Nerv for investigation," she started dragging the man with her. Her mind was no longer being blinded by emotion, no she was seeing clearly. Shinji needed help, and she was going to see to it.

Adding pressure to his leg, Shinji stopped his motion and freed his arm quickly from her. "What are you talking about Rei-chan. I had my physical yesterday, Ritsuko. You were there watching," Shinji's smile wasn't quite so real this time. Turning back towards the apartment, Shinji increased his pace. "Just because I help somebody with her school work is no reason to drag me to Nerv," he grunted a little.

Opting for the easiest solution, Rei tripped the lad sending him to the ground and sat on his chest as he recovered. With one hand on his shoulder she counted on her left hand. "Your attitude has shifted to a degree that is alarming. The interaction between Katsuragi and yourself, the flirting with Akagi, accepting a date with a stranger, engaging in a yet unknown quantity of sexual engagement with her, and…what you did with me," she went a little soft towards the end. Feeling him rebel against him, Rei forced him back down harder. "And lastly your resistance here. Before Shinji would not have fought to escape a situation like this, but now you openly rebel. Explain or I'll call Katsuragi now," she pulled out her phone.

With a sigh, Shinji relaxed against the ground and grumbled. "Alright, I'll tell you at the apartment. That is unless you want to keep putting on a show for everybody?" Shinji rolled his head at all the other pedestrians gawking at them. His body stopped fighting against his capture with solemn resignation. Laughing a little as Rei's cheeks went pink as she realized how brazen they looked and got up after she scrambled to her feet.

Following Shinji up the stairs to the apartment in silence, Rei didn't say anything since she got off him until the door was shut. She had been right, something was wrong with her only true friend…brother…those words got confusing. Once the door was shut, the lights were off so Rei assumed they were alone. She wanted answers and ways to bring back the boy she cared for, "We are here as per your requirements. Tell me now what is causing such a shift in mannerism?"

Holding his hands up in mocking defeat, Shinji just kicked his shoes off and headed deeper into the apartment. Getting himself another of Misato's Yebisu and a bag of chips, he sat on the couch and flipped on the television. Pushing play on the DVD player, one of Misato's personal relief films started. "I'm not Shinji," he said and popped the top of his can, "and you going to sit by me or continue to try and collect flies?"

"I did not realize Katsuragi left such films in her player. She was upset with us when we watched one before," Rei was captivated by the film. Sitting on the couch, rote repetition had her body sit next to Shinji and help herself to some chips. Could a man and a woman really do…she thought the reproductive organs were dirty but those two were using their mouths to…! No! She had to keep focused, turning back to 'Shinji', she watched him down some of the intoxicant. "Explain yourself, you have his body, many if not all his memories, but…" he had known things that only Rei and he had known…how could he if he wasn't really himself?

Sliding a hand down his slacks 'Shinji' let out a very content groan. "She didn't found it in her room while I was cleaning it. Think I messed her head up a little with my 'confession' to her," Shinji's hand didn't move but it was still down. "Man, men really do have it easier than women. But I think it feels a little better as a woman," he sipped his beer a bit more. Leaning against the couch, putting his head against the cushion right next to Rei's head he smiled. "Want to try that Rei-chan, what they're doing? Feels REALLY good, and I can teach you how to do it well in case Shinji chooses you," he blew a little air into her ear.

Flinging herself away from the boy, her ear tingled as did her stomach. "I did not wish to speak to you about the major's choice in pornography. Nor did I wish to engage in such acts with somebody society would consider my family," but the damn image was in her mind now! Getting off the couch, holding her fists out in case the man acted against her will, she was getting frazzled. "Now explain in full detail or I will be forced to act!" she didn't know what she'd do, but she'd do something.

Draining the last of the can and chasing it down with a big handful of chips, Shinji licked his lips. "Think I'll order a pizza, half sausage and pepperoni and half vegi for you," Shinji pulled his hand out of his pants and paused the video on a tasteful image. Pulling his phone out, Shinji patted the couch signaling Rei to sit. "As you perceived, I'm not the Shinji Ikari you know. I'm his mother, Yui, temporarily making use of my little boy's body," Yui shrugged and started hunting for the pizza delivery guy's number in his phones memory.

"Y-Yui Ikari, m-my mother?" Rei fell to her knees as realization slammed into her mind like a pickaxe against a wall. "B-but if that is true, what has happened to Shinji? Why are you acting so…strangely? The commander never said you were addicted to food nor quite so…" she pointed at the paused video. Had Shinji not been in Yui's body, Rei wouldn't have trusted the being, but she already knew it was something that could happen. "How do you know about anything too as you've been inside Unit-01 when it all happened?" Rei shyly sat down next to Shinji.

Snaking out with his free hand, Yui yanked Rei in close. "First off my dear, you're not really my daughter more my sister. Half-sister I guess making Shinji a second cousin or something so don't let that bother you. Two if you spent the last ten years in quasi sensory deprivation you'd be a bit odd too. All I want to do is eat and fuck and the thoughts are a bit muddled. As for how I know what's going on…I have a lot of Shinji's memories from when he synchronized with me. That's why I know he had…has had a huge crush on you since the Fifth angel," Yui confessed and nuzzled the girl.

The internal computer that was Rei's mind was compounding and compiling all that this man said. As strange and impossible as it sound, Rei found truth in it. How would she act if she went back to nothing but lettuce to eat for a week? She'd destroy the first sweet she came across, expound that out a decade…Rei was amazed the soul of Yui Ikari was still sane. Feeling Yui's hand trailing up and down her thigh…maybe Yui wasn't fully sane after all. "Is this appropriate contact for sisters?" Rei tried not to think about the whole 'crush' thing. "And if you are here, where is Shinji? Won't he suffer as you did?" that got a rise out of the girl.

Leaving his hand on her knee for a moment, Yui placed his order for the extra-large and flipped it closed again. Once the evening repast was scheduled, Yui drummed his fingers against Rei teasingly. "I'm not a girl right now, in case you haven't noticed," he chided and grabbed Rei's hand he pulled it closer to the apex of his legs. "And personally I don't care or know about social stigma, you tend to forget about such things after a few years of isolation. My darling boy right now is having a dream I crafted for him while I make sure the women he considers mating with are up to my standards. So I want to sample the wares, so how about it? I'm horny as hell right now, you look pent up. Want to ride the stallion?" Yui cupped Rei's cheek tenderly.

Ok, this was strange and odd beyond Rei's capacity to formulate. This wasn't Shinji, but it was family as well considering genetics. Rei was slowly being awoken to curiosity, and Shinji had factored heavily into that despite knowing it'd never happen. "You will not stay in his body long, and I wager you wish me to remain silent on this matter?" he was drawing closer to her face and his hand was moving northbound again.

Nodding as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I'll get found out soon, you were the one I suspected would notice first. You or the German," Yui said in a confused annoyed tone. "Kyoko's little girl grew up a real thunder cunt, but I guess it's only right considering. "After I see to it which of you women are serious I'll go back. I'll not hurt my boy as my ex-husband had. Now…how about we burn some calories?"

Rei just nodded unsure what Yui was even talking about right now. It was so strange, but so was she right? And as long as Yui relinquished control back to Shinji it was alright. Before Yui could press things further though, Asuka walked in and the DVD was off and the news on as if nothing had been wrong. Most interesting…maybe if only to know how it felt once…Rei considered.

X-X

"Will this day ever end," Makoto whined as he plodding along on his defense tracking. Most of the automated defenses were either broken or infective but still he was tasked with checking them. Getting out of his chair, trying to jumpstart his mind and knock out his fatigue, "Think I'll go check on Akagi and Ibuki with the pilots. Want anything on my way back?" he asked his co-conspirator.

Looking up from his own work, Shigeru shook his head in frustration sending his longer hair splaying everywhere. "These electrical reports about the repair work for the main bridge are horrid! It's going to take weeks to fix it all. So yeah, get me a chocolate bar or something to keep me awake," he pulled a bill out of his pocket and held it out. "Going to check on Ikari, or going to check to see if the change is permanent," he snickered a little.

Putting Shigeru's money into his pocket, Makoto had a minor convulsion of irritation. So what if he had been attracted to that marvelous body Shinji used to have. "Just want to make sure one-third of our pilot corp isn't going to be gone. We do have the angels to worry about you know," Makoto dusted his hands off. Hating that damn smug look Shigeru had on his face, mocking jerk. Just because Shigeru had a girlfriend wasn't a reason to hold it over others.

"Oh hey buddy, off to the break room?" Kaji called out from behind Makoto. Rushing up Makoto, the smooth operator gave Makoto's back a smart slap in good fun. "Or are you off for the day," oh how Kaji's grin was wide and large.

Another reason Makoto was depressed, and it just slapped his back. Makoto had to lose the gullible yet oddly alluring new Ikari woman to him getting his body back a week ago, and during all that Kaji got back with Misato! With the common knowledge of Maya wanting in Shinji's panties or boxers, Makoto had little options left. "Off to check on the pilots, Ikari-kun mostly. It's been a long and boring day, so thought I'd go for a walk and see how he's doing. Not every day you know of a boy becoming a woman and back to a guy again," a reasonable and half true response. Part of him wanted to see how Akagi was doing…she was still single.

Hanging onto Makoto's side, Kaji was nothing but smiles and joy. "Think I'll go with you. Want to make sure that kid is doing good to. Also see how things are going with Ibuki and him. Boy could use a good girlfriend I guess," Kaji pulled off from Makoto and made idle talk.

Damn Makoto hated how much charisma Kaji had. He didn't really dislike the man, just envious of all his success with the women. Misato, old stories of Ritsuko, and even Maya said Kaji hit on her…Makoto could never do that. "So how are things with Katsuragi and you going? Maya-kun said you two had a double date right?" why couldn't Misato have asked him!? Life was boring when all he had was his manga, movies, and hand.

Opening the door to the testing chamber, Kaji called out cheerfully, "Hello ladies…oh lady. Ritsuko the test over already?" Kaji held the door open for Makoto. Strolling over to the faux blond, Kaji helped himself to reviewing the outcome. Humming as his brow knit up in confusion, "This looks odd. His score is nearly one-hundred percent!"

Tuning out the technobabble, Makoto didn't know much of what the two talked about. He was responsible for other aspects of Nerv and it wasn't harmonics or synchronization. "Well think I'll head down to the men's changing room to talk to him. Want to apologize for how I acted when he was a she," Makoto stuffed his hands in his pockets. Hoping Kaji stayed behind, the smell of tobacco and antiseptic was too powerful in that room and he knew where it came from. Maybe he'd try those internet dating sites.

"I'll go with you," Kaji gave Ritsuko a mock punch to the chin, "Keep your hopes up Ritsuko. You'll get out of here eventually. Just remember me when that LCL money starts coming on. The council is all about it." The two exchanged a queer look, Ritsuko more stunned while Kaji was particularly stern but it ended as quick as it started. "Let's go, Makoto-kun, onward to our hero," Kaji strode confidently down the way.

Great, just great more condescending masculine jerk! Why did women go for the jerks and leave the nice guys to stew and rot! "Well I won't have as much time as I wanted, but if we can at least…is that Maya?" Makoto pointed at the doorframe to the men's changing room. The tan bottom of Maya's uniform and one bent up leg was all they could see, but that tiny frame was well known to the two men. Calling out, "Maya-kun what are you doing?"

Arms' flailing about wildly as she back peddled against the wall behind her, Maya's mouth was open wide and full of whimsy. "I-uh was just checking…on uh…lights…," covering her mouth with her hand Maya all but skipped off. Anybody that saw her though was sure she was happier than they'd ever seen her.

Twirling his waist to follow the petit and slim rump wiggle as she ran, Kaji let out a low whistle. "Never thought I'd see Ibuki getting some on the clock face sucking in. Never though Shinji-kun had it in him either," Kaji let out a whistle and shook his head slowly.

"Oh so it is you two," Shinji walked out of the men's room with his hands on his hips. "Kaji, Makoto, how are you two doing and why did you chase my darling little Maya-chan away?" he gazed between the men to follow Maya's retreating form.

Who was this boy to talk so flippantly! Makoto might not be the biggest of men or the most important but he was the boys superior! Makoto was better than some wet rat of a boy that got attention based on what was given to him. "Now Ikari-kun, is that anyway to talk to your elders? I know Katsuragi is a bit friendlier than others but you'll show me proper respect," he waggled a finger at the boy. His pride took a massive hit at seeing Maya's face, knowing this damn kid was getting it on with a woman he hadn't considered until it was too late! "Now apologize to Kaji-san and me," he said in his sternest tone.

Waving his hands slowly, Kaji took a step away from the two others, "Now Makoto-kun it's not a big deal. I'm sure Shinji-kun here didn't mean any disrespect." Sliding on over to the younger man, Kaji held out his hand and gave Shinji's a shake. "And let me congratulate you my boy on that little conquest of yours. That date you had with Maya must have been a doozy for her to be locking lips with you on base," Kaji pumped Shinji's hand twice.

Yanking his hand away as if Kaji was covered in sores, Shinji's smile fell to a frown. "Respect? Why should I respect either of you?" Shinji dusted his hands on his slacks. "You," he pointed at Makoto, "how many times have you gazed death in the face? How often have you died in the line of duty? I'm up to three. If I were to leave, with Unit-01 only responding to me, what would happen? Now what would happen if you left?" Shinji poked Makoto's chest hard, "And all this time you mock me, judge me, and think I'm lesser than you. I want you to grow up abandoned, living alone and despised to keep you depressed and without self-esteem! See how you turn out!"

For such a small boy, Shinji was a mighty intimidating force Makoto realized. The boy looked positively insane, eyes and nostrils flaring as Shinji jabbed his finger into Makoto's chest. Backing away, bewildered by the shift in the lad, "I…Ikari-kun I didn't know. I, I know you've not had the best life until now. G-guess I've been a little harsh on you. Y-you can call me whatever you want." Suddenly he felt ashamed of himself, he knew more about Shinji than most. Misato had let slip enough details to those around her to know Shinji's life had been harsh. The boy, no man, piloted to protect them all and the pain was real. Yeah, Shinji was his superior, maybe that was why Maya was so fixated.

But Shinji wasn't done yet either, shifting from Makoto to Kaji, the boy went from mild irritation to outright anger. "And you, Kaji," Shinji spat on the ground between the man's feet, "maybe you should grow up a little bit." He crossed his arms and headed past the two. "How you treat Misato is criminal. All she wants is you to be serious and show even a little honesty in your relationship. The number of times you nearly had her and did something stupid, some need for conquest ruined it. Know that if I were a little older I'd have stolen her from you. Maybe I still will if you don't get your act together. I'd hate to hurt you, you've been great to me and I respect that, but Misato comes first. So sort your life out and either propose to her or break it off," Shinji rounded the corner leaving the two men stunned.

"Well, what got into that kid," Kaji popped a smoke into his mouth and lit up. "Think Akagi needs to do some brain work on him, he's not talking right," but by how his teeth gnashed into that butt it was easy to see Shinji's words stuck a cord.

It was Makoto's turn to pat Kaji's shoulder. "Maybe or maybe he's just speaking his mind. He sounded lucid enough to me. You do treat Katsuragi-san rather poorly at times. And I did treat him and the other pilots like annoyances and not the heroes they are," he was done for the day. It was time to go home and think, hopefully Kaji did too. Makoto was tired of Kaji hurting Misato with his insincerity, hopefully the man took those words to heart.

X-X

Authors notes

Well there is a bit of the switch…trying to keep this from going to odd or dark but can't have all silly. Hoping you enjoyed this and know that I'm aiming for 10 chapters total for this story. Don't need it to go on TOO long.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer

Ugh more snow and job worries. But that's not your problem! Hope you have a good Easter and all that. This story is just about done…

X-X

Bait and Switch

Chapter – 7

Ritsuko was amazed as she stared at her monitor, something was totally unexpected with the code she was looking at. Little over a week since Shinji had come back to his male form and the tests were completed, she finally got around to honestly examining his changes. When Shinji had first given it to her, she did a cursory review to insure nothing really bad was changed or the logic broken. Now, she was generally astonished with the changes. Coding logic was much like fingerprints, everybody had a different style, and Shinji's was simplistic yet refine where Yui's was bombastic and filled with unnecessary variables.

"This is just, he's really got some talent with this. If he keeps up with this, I'd hire him as an assistant!" Ritsuko's eyes danced. It truly was the lads calling if the kept up with it and was encouraged the right way. "Maybe a home visit, see how he's acclimating back to being a boy…man," she blushed softly. After last nights little stumble into the women's changing room, Ritsuko had to see him as a man. His fingers…his tongue…how did that young man get so skilled? Nothing like Gendo had been, he didn't even let her reciprocate it.

Spinning Ritsuko's chair around, a very irate Maya Ibuki crossed her arms and glared down. "So something DID happen yesterday didn't it. I had my doubts over that date before he changed back, but you smell rank with shame!" Maya tapped her finger to her forearm. The small tech was positively alight with confrontation. Leaning in close to her superior officer, "Think I'll go visit him too if you don't mind. We have a date planned for tomorrow, and I want to know what type of underwear he likes."

Well the gloves were off weren't they, Ritsuko reasoned. Saving the code she wanted to talk to Shinji about to a flash drive, the good doctor pocketed it and stood up. Forcing Maya to back down and away, Ritsuko did have height on the mouse. "Maybe I'll just have to schedule a private sync test for him for him then instead. Nerv comes before your wishes," Ritsuko puffed her chest out. Wiggling her larger assets in Maya's face mockingly she tittered. "My you are boyish. If he wanted a girl with a body like yours he has all the teenage girls to choose from. But he knows how to make a real woman's body feel like heaven," he had nursed on her yesterday which was heavenly.

Growling Maya stomped her foot scowled as she tried to intimidate the taller woman. "You'd abuse your authority as his superior wouldn't you! So much for ethics and morals, it's all what the great Akagi wants. To hell with the rules huh? To think I once wanted to…" Maya's face went ashen. Maybe the lil girl hadn't meant to say that last part. Scrunching her eyes shut, Maya trembled for a moment and finally thrust her hands down. "Never mind that! I love him, and I'm going to ask him out officially! I know he's been…a bit touchy since he recovered his body, but I'm sure I can make him happy where an old HAG couldn't." Turning around fast, Maya nearly ran out of the room.

"Well what the hell was that?" Ritsuko stood dumbstruck for a moment. She was older than Maya for sure, but she wasn't an old hag. Anyway Shinji was happy with her, so what did it matter? "Maya's just upset that he's going to choose me over her," she hoped anyway. And what was that business about Maya liking her?! She'd not lie and say she hadn't noticed Maya in the past. Girl was, anger over Shinji aside, perky and energetic. Had she not been blinded by Gendo and the shame ruined her self-esteem and Shinji saved her…Maya had been a little bit of a dream.

Shutting down her computer, Ritsuko checked her watch. Leaving early today would be a necessity, but Maya wasn't going to wait so she couldn't either. Heading to her locker, Ritsuko found her few cosmetics in a small box and dolled herself up. "In a war it's the side with the best armaments that wins, or the most desire to win. And I desire to win," she shuddered hard. Had she ever felt so powerfully for anybody before? Maybe in a drunken bought of depression in college over Misato…college was confusing. But Shinji just filled her mind so often now. "Even if he doesn't chose me, if he's happy I guess I'll be happy for him," she shut her locker and headed out.

"Oh Akagi-san," Shigeru just had to call out to her as she was passing the elevator to the parking lot. The long haired man held is hand out and flagged the absent minded scientist down. Rushing over to the elevator, putting his hand on the door to keep it open. "Just in from the command deck. The Commander is back, he wants a meeting tomorrow of all the command staff and the pilots. Since you didn't answer the phone in your lab he sent me to inform you," the man blinked and gave Ritsuko a good once over.

For a moment Ritsuko felt bad for Maya. They may be rivals for Shinji, but they weren't alone for his affections she bet. "Oh, well thanks for telling me. I have to head out early today, why I wasn't in my lab. Heading over to Katsuragi's to check on Ikari-kun. After Kaji and Makoto's little story about his outbreak, feel I should keep eyes on him," Ritsuko loved that story. The idea of the smaller Shinji just knocking those two pigs down a peg was priceless. "I'll let them know, Misato is still here isn't she?" maybe Asuka was gone, that would make for a nice visit.

"Yeah, and she's been a little off too ever since the last bout of liquid Third Child," Shigeru shrugged and handed Ritsuko a folder. Letting the door go, the musician sniffed the air as subtly as possible and blinked hard. "You wearing perfume Akagi-san?" he shook his head, "Anyway, that folder is for you too. Security traced an old unused account logged in yesterday and modified some of your files. Thought you'd like to see them."

Tapping the folder to her head, Ritsuko waved as the door shut. Was it so odd for her to try and entice somebody? Normal women got to use make-up and perfume all they wanted, so why was it odd when she did it? New laws on repopulating lowered the legal age of consent, so it wasn't like she was doing something illegal. Not many took up the option due to social stigma, but when had society ever helped her? Reading the folder as she walked to her car, Ritsuko nearly spilled the files when she got to her car.

"Synthetic LCL without needing the…I could keep…we could destroy that thing," Ritsuko ran her finger down the pages. It could work! They were all normal chemicals in standard usage, but she'd never have thought of it! Biggest issue with the LCL was the source. Keeping an angel around wasn't really an option, not when things were changing. Those men Gendo used to answer too wanted the LCL rejuvenation plan to go ahead, which trumped the other plans. "But who did this…who…Ikari?" Ritsuko read the name of the access path. Yui Ikari's old ID and Password had logged in and modified the files.

Carefully sliding the potential windfall under her car seat, Ritsuko got in and fired up her engine. The radio detailed a planned symphony coming to town in a week. Maybe she'd ask Shinji if he wanted to go to it with her. They both did enjoy classical music, and it'd be nice to have a date with the man her heart burnt for. She'd do it! No reason not to try, worst that could happen would be she got turned down. Scribbling the details down, she drove off to Misato's with images of fancy dress, lovely music, fine food, and a wonderful after party. Parking in the garage attached to the building, Ritsuko triple checked her door lock, and vaulted up the stairs towards her goal. Her heart raced from the rushing and the hope.

"You're here faster than expected," Maya said as she stood across from the door. "Shinji has company right now. I can hear them through the door…" Maya's face scrunched up cutely. "Well I can hear THEM at least. Two of them, and it sounds like they're the instigators in things, but he's playing them like his cello!" Was that jealousy in Maya's voice?

Ok, it was more being out of shape than love keeping the air out of Ritsuko's lungs. "I need…to stop…smoking so much," her lungs were aching for air. Leaning over, hands on knees, Ritsuko panted hard. "And you can't…hold it against…him right now can you? N-not in a relationship yet. Maybe he just wants…to be nice?" Ritsuko tried a few breathing techniques to recover. Shinji was a teenager, and Rei had been working hard to set up a harem for him. Though Ritsuko suspected after a choice was made that would end.

"Oh and bad news Maya about tomorrow. Not my fault either," Ritsuko held her hand up as a peace offering. No longer feeling like a stuck pig, man she needed more exercise! Shouldn't feel near death after running up three flights of stairs, but she did. Listening to the muted squeals from inside the door, two distinct voices, "Our lord and disgusting overseer Commander Ikari is back and demanding a full command staff meeting with the pilots tomorrow." She offered a sympathetic head nod, it wasn't her fault though.

For a moment Maya stood there unmoving. "I-you…he can't just do that! Stupid rat faced, scraggly bearded monster!" Maya stomped her foot as her temper tantrum ran its course. The one thing Maya didn't do, was assault Ritsuko. Maya seemed to accept it wasn't Ritsuko personally attacking her. "Look, R-sempai, about what I said earlier in your lab. I'm just frustrated about this. I've never felt this way for a man before, or woman for that matter. Forgive me?" A loud squeal from inside got both of their attention.

"Boy is he ever skilled, girls his age might be addicted to something like that," Ritsuko felt envious too. But something was off, Shinji wouldn't have done this before and his hormones should have leveled out by now. So why all this…Shinji had been good with his ministrations damn good, but they came at her request. Shinji was a pleaser not a taker. "Maybe I'll have to run another cat scan on him, the Shinji-kun of two weeks ago wouldn't be like this."

Both women fell into silence as they listened in on things not meant for them. A good twenty minutes later they were watching the door open and two unknown teenagers walked out. A tall blonde American had an arm around Shinji's shoulder and listing heavily against him. "Tiger you are something…oh you have…work?" Felecia ran a finger down Shinji's chest. His shirt was open, and his replicated the act on her.

"Shin-chan are you playing with us? You better have that decision made soon…but if you need more convincing I'm sure Felecia and I could offer you more reason to pick us. We are best friends and we do share everything," Dojiko kissed Shinji's cheek. Taking Felecia out of Shinji's gasp, the girl's legs were wet noodles, the two older girls bowed respectfully to the older women.

Waving with a casual grace, Shinji buttoned up his shirt while eying Ritsuko and Maya. "Of course I'd be willing to show you more self defense moves anytime ladies. As for my choice, I'll be making it soon," he blew them both a kiss and gestured to the apartment. "Akagi-san, Ibuki-san you are here on Nerv business yes? Rei-san and Asuka are here so…" he winked at the giggling teens that scampered off.

Yes, more tests were needed, something was very strange here with Shinji. This wasn't the Shinji she had started to grow to like/love. He was a sweet and caring boy, blushed at a hand touch or light kiss, but still able to make a woman feel loved and with skilled hands. The Shinji before her was…not that man. Walking into the apartment, Ritsuko could smell the tall-tale signs of adolescents. The room smelled like Gendo's office after one of his calls. Ritsuko HATED that smell. Maya had the same expression, Ritsuko noticed.

"Sorry to break your little session up Shinji-kun, I'm sure you got a lot of practice in," Ritsuko saw a stain on the couch and sat on the chair. Pulling out her laptop and firing up her coding examples, Ritsuko listened to the hushed conversation of Maya and Shinji by the door. She was asking about a date, not tomorrow so at least Ritsuko's news had some good use. "Asuka, Ayanami could you come out here please. I have some news for all of you," Ritsuko called out. Seriously Shinji had the gall to make those girls make those noises with others in the apartment?

Slamming her door behind her, Asuka stomped into the room and stood by the couch. "What do you want dye job? I'm not in a good mood after Sir humps a lot had his brain replaced with gold miners pheromones! SHINJI! You ruined the couch with those…those…clean this up!" Asuka sat in the other chair and scowled at Shinji as he joined them.

"They are not gold diggers Soryu," Rei said with less passion but an annoyed tick in her eye. Sitting on the stain, Rei apparently didn't care if her skit got a little dirty, the girl kept her hands on her lap. "They both come from influential family's so would not seek Ikari for financial reasons," Rei slipped back into using the family moniker. "If anything they are fame hunters, nymphomaniacs, or generally in love with Shinji-kun. It smells in here, why?" she sniffed the air like a dog.

Finding several small samples of Shinji's code, Ritsuko's mind was working overtime on this. Was it possible, was the Shinji amongst them not REALLY Shinji? He knew a lot about them, especially her which Shinji was the only one to know. Gendo didn't know her ticklishness behind the knee, Shinji did, and he hit that point yesterday. But the personality shift, the odd actions and peculiar nuances were just…different. "Shinji-kun, I have a few issues with your code, I noticed. As for the three of you, the Commander has requested a meeting with all of you tomorrow," Ritsuko watched Shinji pause.

As he was heading for the kitchen, Maya was blushing and fumbling over to the couch, Shinji turned and a mask feel over Shinji's face. "The Commander has what? I have plans tomorrow for our lovely Soryu here! I'll clean the spilled water later Rei-san, the smell is sweat. I was teaching those two a few hand to hand defense positions. T-that god blasted…." Shinji's face twinged with anger. His hands clenched and unclenched in tight balls of rage. "Asuka, want to have that date today? We can talk about our little science project. You'll be pleasantly surprised," he headed to the kitchen.

"How dare you?! Holding that against me you Perverted freak! Those were NOT defensive holds I saw you…uh…well…"Asuka's face went full red. Maybe admitting to spying wasn't the best option, but she did admit a few truths. "I know enough now about that too! I'll talk to her myself next time! You've changed, and not for the better," Asuka got up and gave Ritsuko a sympathetic glare. "You've missed something when you check up on him. He's not normal," Asuka huffed and headed back to her room.

The trio of women shrugged and Rei got up and headed to Shinji's old room without another word. They all knew something was different, but to what degree. "What was that science experiment Shinji-kun? It better not be you planning to mess with the testing plug again," Ritsuko highlighted her trap. She'd get Shinji to explain this code, if he could. "Maya," she whispered, "don't help him with this. I have to see if he can explain it himself."

Maya gasped at what she was reading, "That is really good! You're saying Shinji-kun coded this? It's like something we did in college just…" Maya's intellectual side was triggered and she started reading in depth. It was something Ritsuko did love about Maya, the woman was a serious worker, and could appreciate what she saw. "You…suspect he might be suffering from something?" they both saw that look of hate that never graced Shinji's face before.

Sitting on the couch between Ritsuko and Maya, Shinji had a sandwich in hand and can of Yebisu in another. Another sign he wasn't quite how he used to be. "Sorry about what you walked in on. Those two have been really anxious to talk to me since I got back to school I wasn't..." Shinji's voice just went out as he stared at the screen. Slowly taking the laptop in his hands, "This is the…and its…w-what did you want me to…" Shinji's eyes went dull and sunken, drawing inside himself like the Shinji of old he was totally closed off.

Unable to help herself, real Shinji or not, Ritsuko snuggled up shoulder to shoulder with the prone lad. "This is that code you showed me before the transformation, I need you to explain it to me. I want to make sure it doesn't break your mother's logic," she could smell him. Just what happened with those two teens, Ritsuko didn't know, but Shinji smelled of sweat and other fluids. "Shinji-kun, are you alright?" he hadn't said anything or even moved since he put the laptop on his lap.

"Shin-chan are you alright?" Maya took hold of one of Shinji's prone hands. "W-what did happen with those two girls, w-we won't be angry. I just want to know where I stand compared to them. D-do I have a chance?" Maya's selfishness did serve a purpose.

With his free hand, Shinji pointed at some of the logic. "Yeah I can explain this code…as for those girl Maya-chan. You don't have to worry about them really. It wasn't much, just a little thing between friends. You have more a chance, both of you, than they do," Shinji said hushed and full of reverence. A tear trickled down his eye, "This is…I mean it's just so…I need a moment." Shinji rushed out of the room and into the bathroom. He came out twenty minutes later and did the best he could to answer Ritsuko and Maya's questions.

X-X

Purple monkey dishwasher! Yui shook his head to try and regain cognitive thought. Some days were better than other, and thankfully today was much better. Eating a banana as he walked alongside his half-sister and the incalculable German, the onetime mother of Shinji marveled at the sensation of the A/C on his skin. Actual sensation, Crow-Servo-Gypsy, was something he had forgotten about and would strive to remember. Locked in Unit-01 for so long, actual tastes, feelings, and sensations had gotten dim and wrong. It got more confusing when Shinji started synching with her and feeding her his interpretation of sensations.

"Are you listening to me pervert? I do NOT want to see you on the girls' side ever again. I don't know why your freak daughter lets you in, but I'm not falling for it anymore," Asuka huffed. Walking down the corridors of Nerv towards the commander's office, the girl was livid. "To think I once thought you were a decent male. Boy was I wrong," she crossed her arms and glared.

Oh this girl, supple and fine smelling, was one of the hardest things Yui had to deal with. Wrapping an arm around Asuka's shoulder, women flesh was so soft, Yui felt her trembling against his grip. Dog water bingo, apples with caramel. "You're over thinking things Asuka is all. Rei-san needed help with her plugsuit is all! Now that's she is almost up to her actual body mass that torture suit she has is to small and she needed help. You weren't there, what should she have done?" Yui said huskily into Asuka's ear. Girl liked it when he did that, when 'Shinji' showed even a little dominance.

Pinching Yui's finger, Rei pulled the offending hand off of her compatriot. "Ikari-kun, now is not the time or place for such acts," she sounded just a trifle bit annoyed. Passing more of the tech workers and janitors, all giving the pilots a wide berth, they always did avoid Rei. "If you were wanting to try your wiles on Soryu, the apartment is the best option. She is deserving of something better than 'a quickie in a closet'," Rei blessed Asuka with a slim upturning of her lips.

Putting his hands behind his head, Yui favored himself a few open glances at the other pilots at his side. "Well if she's game later, I'll help her with some muscle relaxing techniques Maya-chan taught me," really worked to get Maya gushing. Of all the women Shinji knew though, Yui was most annoyed by this insufferable redhead. Shinji's thoughts on Asuka were so bipolar. He loved her deeply, but was terrified of her at the same time. The girl could send Shinji's emotions sky high with a smile, but she crushed him with biting comments. And Yui had full access to everything that happened, even things Shinji forgot.

"Yeah I bet you would. Sorry but you're keeping those paws to yourself, and I don't know if I like you hanging around Ayanami's room anymore. You're not the same as before," Asuka wasn't sounding as powerful anymore. Taking the half eaten banana out of 'Shinji's' hand, Asuka squished it and tossed it into a garbage can. "And stop eating all the damn time! It's not fair you eat and eat but don't gain a single pound! That's just aggravating!" she was right up in his face.

Walking into the command deck, the door to Gendo's office stood a stark contrast to the room it connected to. The door was dark, large, and heavy looking against the green and metallic walls of the Geofront. A confrontation Yui was going to enjoy was behind that door.

Yui's mind, her powerful and strong mind, had survived much to maintain its sanity over the years of sensory deprivation. At first she was just alone in darkness, feeding on her pleasant memories of son and husband. She cherished that boy above all others things, it was why she did what she had to. Unit-01 needed a soul, and Gendo promised her that he'd take care of things.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yui found she could manufacture worlds inside Unit-01. They were dreamlands, visions, illusions of her own design eased her need for companionship. But the taste of food had been dulled, the feel of her husband's flesh cooled over incalculable time. Then Shinji synched with her the first time. Her beloved son had been abandoned and put into a place of mental anguish and pain…by her ex-husband. Though Shinji Yui learned what it meant to feel, taste, and know again. But most of those sensations were tainted with the cruelty fate had thrust on him. But Yui would fix that, had made great headway in fixing that. Those women Shinji cared for, but feared to reach out too, Yui would force that love into the open. But first…she'd get her fill of life, love, lust, bubble gum, colors, and as much booze as Shinji's body could take, oh and REVENGE!

"Ikari-kun, are you alright? You have been staring at the door for a full five minutes," Rei asked hinting at concern. Leaning in closer to Shinji, the albino's ruby eyes glistened with worry. A few of the command staff not needed for the meeting were trying to not be seen watching.

What a pretty face, supple skin, pale pink lips…before Yui could stop himself she was kissing the albino sensuously. The taste was fleeting though, chocolate pancakes, as Asuka showed her displeasure with her fists as usual. Reeling back from the slap, Yui rubbed his cheek, "If you wanted a kiss too Asuka, all you had to do was ask. Rei-chan you go ahead while I see to her," And Yui acted on Asuka's shock. Pouncing on the girl, arms around Asuka's back holding her in place, Yui's mind wandered over peaks and valleys of thought. Asuka must have ate some bacon for breakfast, Yui licked at the salty flavor.

The sound of the door opening and closing intermingled with the sounds of Asuka's struggling. Struggling against liking and hating what was happening, in the end anger won out as it was oft to do with her. Shoving, both handedly, 'Shinji' off her and against the door, Asuka rubbed her lips with her forearm. "How dare you do that to me? I wasn't ready for that, I don't want you to be that…bold! I want…I want the old Shinji back. Not this…pig," she spat on the floor at Shinji's feet. Blushing as the collecting gasp of the crews murmuring hit her ears. "Say your peace and then…stop talking to me," she couldn't meet his gaze anymore.

Red, beauty, anger, hate, abandonment…Shinji. Yui's thoughts were never a straight line anymore. He couldn't stay in this world much longer, or he really would ruin all Shinji's relationships. Getting in closer to Asuka, she back stepped, but Yui closed that gap too. Asuka pressed to the wall, she wouldn't look at him, "You know it's true now. Inside Unit-02, Kyoko's soul resides watching over you. Protecting you and loving you. Sharing your pains, your joys, and your dreams…what you give to her is all she knows of the real world now. She'd be so proud of you," Yui caressed Asuka's cheek and headed into the office. Best not to let the girl's ego take a blow.

Walking into Gendo's office, Yui took in everything and his emotions threatened to ruin everything. Before him were most of the important, for good or ill, people in Shinji's life. On the floor and ceiling were the etchings that he knew, but suspected most in the room didn't. He had been privy to a lot of the details before the activation test. It had been a theory, his absorption, but Gendo promised that if it came to pass. Hacking into the Magi, his old ID and password still worked likely due to Gendo's actions, gave many secrets. What happened to Naoko, the incident with Kyoko, Shinji's tragic upbringing, and the plans for humanity. Destroy, break, ravage, rend, eat, smell, television, Misato's perfume over his body…distraction.

"Third Child you and the Second are wasting our time," Gendo said dismissively from behind his desk. The man watched everything condescendingly and with distasteful interest. "Fall in line, we can begin without the Second," he reclined back into his chair.

Walking up to Misato and Ritsuko, standing between the two, Yui favored himself a small touch of Ritsuko's supple behind. She squirmed and took a small step away from him, likely knowing something was wrong. "Asuka is outside your office right now. I told her something she needed to hear," he idly picked at his nose and flicked it at Gendo. One of his better friend's daughter must had trapped him with that ingenious trap. Shinji's code was so different than her own, he used a steam roller while Shinji used a pick and shovel…and it made Yui's heart sore. That wonderful baby boy of his had such talent, did a parent's heart proud.

"Pilot Ikari, are you alright," Kozo asked with open skepticism. The older man had once been Yui's advisor and confidant, maybe a lover had Gendo not swarmed in. While Kozo hadn't done anything to harm Shinji, he hadn't done anything to improve his life either. His head swiveled to the door as it opened again and a puffy faced but smiling Asuka walked in, "Pilot Soryu, you held up the meeting, is everything alright?"

Forcing Ritsuko to move over, Asuka took up the space on Yui's right and lightly smacked him on the back of his head. Whispering, "Never did tell you my mother's name…you…you're his mother aren't you?" Asuka was almost giddy, her face awash with joy as if a great weight had fallen from her shoulders.

With a single head nod, Yui wasn't ready to make the fact official. He felt a stirring between his legs, thoughts breaking down again. So distracted by the beauty of youth, the daughter of another of his friends…both daughters yearning for his son, odd but fitting. Hand waving away Kozo's concerns, Yui wanted this to be over. He'd emailed both Kaji and Misato most of the damning evidence, likely the UN was on its way. "Why don't you say your piece old men and let us get out of here. I have more important things to do," he winked at Maya who appeared confused.

"Your insubordination is noted Third Child," Gendo's eyebrow twitched. Drumming his fingers against his desk, the man got a sick and twisted grin on his face. "With the sudden change back to male, it has been brought to the consuls attention. They fear the Third Child is unstable and should be sequestered from the other pilots. As such Pilot Ayanami will move onto base and the Third Child will be relocated to Section-23 until this mess is sorted out. Akagi, you will be in charge of reviewing the LCL replacement so you'll be required to stay onsite," Gendo adjusted his glasses.

The room went up in an uproar of dismissals and rebuttals. Rei's head went down but she didn't refute the orders, though she did have Asuka to do that for her which the German did vehemently. Maya and Ritsuko shouted how they had enough to do with the LCL rehabilitation work, and Ritsuko didn't want to be 'on-base'. Misato stormed out how she'd need a raise to cover the maid service needed to replace Shinji, oh and she was his guardian and as such couldn't be separated from him. All through it, 'Shinji' stayed silent and smiling.

Holding his hands up, Yui gestured for quiet. Once the room, Asuka being the last to stop hurling threats of castration, Yui started, "We're not going to be doing any of that, old man." The room's eyes fell on him, various amounts of disbelief etched on all of their faces. Looking at all of them reassuringly, Makoto gave him a thumbs up, Yui let her rage fill her. Rage was something Yui knew well, didn't get to show it much. All one had to do was ask the Third Angel how Yui handled his overflow of anger. "You're going to be going to jail for crimes against humanity, do not pass go, do not attempt to get your three inches of shame on my sister or my friend's daughter again," he stepped right up to Gendo's desk.

"Third Child you will step back in line or you will find yourself in an even worse location, the brig," Gendo threatened. The lines of his forehead creased and became even more pronounced, a sign of anger only Kozo and Yui knew of. His voice rising in growing agitation, "The Major might allow your disobedience, but it stops now. No more coddling to the ego of a chi…"

Yui screamed out so loud the room reverberated at the force of it, "Shut your fucking face!" Grabbing the few documents on the desk, Yui flung them off with satisfying joy. Vaulting over the desk, Yui put his hands on Gendo's shoulders and lifted the cloth upward. "What would you know about children, Gen-Gen?" Yui slipped out his old pet name for the man lost. Smacking the glasses off Gendo's face, he saw the dawning realization there, "You promised me! You BOTH promised me you'd care for Shinji if something happened to me!"

Kozo took a step back, his face going pale and drawn, "Y-Yui…but-but how?" The old professor fell onto his rump with a pained wince. "Ikari-kun stop playing around with this nonsense, how did you come about that stupid name?" he pleaded for earnest answers.

Stop? There was no stopping this, it was a long time coming, and Yui was going to saver every eep and whimper he could get. "Did you forget professor, your favorite student came up with that name after you told me what you named your old ferret," now Gendo joined Kozo in panic filled dismissals. "Oh honey, did you think I wouldn't know? Did you think I wouldn't care what you did to our son? Or how you slept with my friend and if the footage I stole from the Magi this morning is true her daughter?" Yui shook Gendo's head like a ragdoll.

"S-Shinji-kun stop messing around here. I know you don't like this business the Commander is saying, but you can't just go…" Misato tried to calm her surrogate boy down. Rushing around the desk, she grabbed the boy's bicep and pulled. Forcing the man to look at her, "There are better ways to prevent this than assault."

Rei and Asuka joined Misato at Yui's side, but they didn't help her. No the two teens grabbed Misato and pulled her free. "It is as my…sister says, Katsuragi-san. The soul in the body is not that of Shinji but of his mother," Rei deftly kicked Misato's legs out from under her. Dragging the woman further away from the scene of the crime, Rei could be seen openly smiling. "I am not sure when Soryu learned of this, but I was informed shortly after the transformation," she shared a look with Asuka who nodded.

"Ayanami you will unhand major Katsuragi and assist in calming the delusional Third Child down no-OW!" Gendo whined pitifully. Yui's hand clenched painfully on his nose and twisted to the side taking Gendo's head with it. "L-let go of me! You know my nose is sensat…oh hell," Gendo's body sagged.

Giving his ex-husband's overly sensitive nose one last full-fledged squeeze, Yui shoved him back into the chair. "Sorry ladies for the deception, talk to you about it later. But for now…you! You can't even say his name!" Yui's eyes glazed over as a berserker rage flowed within her. "You're plans have been laid bare, given to the government, the council's location exposed, your plans will not succeed. And I will have my vengeance!" Yui raged and dove at the man. Gendo couldn't raise a hand to hit his wife's soul.

The throttling was mighty and long lasting, after Yui rendered Gendo a mass of unconscious man meant, he turned to Kozo. "Why didn't you stop him? Liquefy the whole world? The plan was never global genocide! It was to better humanity, not change it! Once you learned the truth…you should have stopped him, should have helped my boy! Do you know what I went through, what he went through…eat face!" Yui dove at Kozo and repeated the process.

All through the event, the others watched and listened. Listened to the soul of Yui Ikari as he told them all of what Nerv was really doing, most of Nerv's secrets. And when Yui's rage subsided, a troop of UN soldiers led by Kaji burst in with orders to arrest. After they left with Gendo and Fuyutski in tow, the women surrounded the panting and exhausted Yui. "I'll service each of you in turn, but you'll need to get some condoms first. I don't want my son having children at fourteen," he could hope they weren't upset with the deception. It was necessary to see which of them really cared for Shinji and which were just confused. Yui was happy to learn all of them cared, to various degrees…so maybe it was slap and tickle time?

No…no it wasn't.

X-X

All it took was one day for Misato's life to go from comfortably confusing to utter madness! Before she was just depressed that her love life was abysmal with a pig of a man that loved to jerk her chain, and confusion over the fourteen year old boy she pined was older. Sure maybe she drank too much and Asuka was a loud obnoxious brat, but coming home to her little house-husband made life good! Then the mayhem happened. Stupid angels, stupid body swapping, stupid emotions, and stupid KAJI! Being a double agent, a spy using her as a point of contact to steal data from Nerv. And she trusted him!

Standing in front of lower level workers, Misato had just finished her little question and answer session about the changes. "You'll be hearing about this on the news soon. All we ask is you keep things either silent or stick to the details I've told you," she couldn't believe it. Not only was Gendo planning the liquefaction of humanity but Kozo was helping him, and there had been a second group of madmen wanting something else equally horrible. Her mind envisioned a nice can of Yebisu waiting for her back home…home with Shinji's mother. "Any other questions?" she prayed no.

"Major Katsuragi, what does this mean for us?" a slightly obese man asked and swapped at his sweating forehead. The man was one of the workers of the Magi, nice guy that brought in food that his wife made for everybody. Lowering his hand, "I mean, if this whole mess with the angels was a plan for those now gone. Will they keep coming or are we out of work?"

Her lip tweaked just a little at the question, somebody would have to ask that. "Well we don't know long term, but according to documentation we have…we don't have to worry about more angels," Misato hoped the info from Yui was accurate. Right now, Rei was in Unit-00 in the bowels of Nerv destroying an angel. An angel in the basement of Nerv, how could THAT have gotten past her! And the stuck pig of an angel was the source of the LCL. She owed Shinji an apology for that, making him drink angel blood. Holding her hands out to quiet the mayhem, "Now look, we'll have work for some time to decommission the base, create the artificial LCL factory, and whatever the UN wants with the Eva's."

"Now let's leave Misato alone for a while. She had a bad day talking to the UN investigators," Ritsuko grabbed Misato's elbow and drug her away. Pulling the major through the doors and into the ex-commander's office, Ritsuko shut the door and leaned against it. "God, one day we're fighting for humanities future the next we learn we were working towards our own destruction. Just wanted to let you know, Ayanami has finished with the gift in the basement," Ritsuko popped a smoke in her mouth.

Lighting up the cigarette for Ritsuko, Kaji kept a safe distance from Misato. "The members of SEELE that didn't turn states evidence have all come out into the open, the others are in custody," Kaji light another smoke for himself. Letting out a plumb of smoke, the man sighed and leaned against the wall. "All in all, today is a day that will go down in history. We've won and avoided who knows what type of carnage," he pointed at the smoke and at Misato asking without words.

Waving off his offer, Misato felt the urge to bounce him off the wall like a rubber ball. Acting like he hadn't done anything wrong, as if she forgave him! "Then why don't I feel like a hero then? If it wasn't for Yui Ikari we'd still be rushing towards our own demise! I still don't believe it, that the angels are gone just for destroying that thing on Ikari's hand and the white thing in the basement," Misato wanted to go home. No, wait…she didn't want to go home. Going home meant dealing with Yui, and Misato didn't know if she wanted to kick, kiss, or kill that thing!

"Well we'll have to stay on guard for a while just in case she's wrong. And the Eva's will always have a use, at least Unit-01," Ritsuko shrugged and ducked under Misato's fist. Moving behind Kaji using the man as a shield, Ritsuko hide behind the man's shoulder. "Look, we won't be able to have funding for all the units without fear of annihilation, but Unit-01's S2 engine runs essentially for free. And since Yui can't change the imprinting on the core…" Ritsuko frowned and spit out her smoke. Stomping it to the ground.

For a moment Misato forgot Ritsuko loved Shinji, likely more than she did. Misato had caveats, Shinji was too young for her. Ritsuko didn't have that, good for her. "So either Shinji or Yui are needed to stay inside that thing. But if she can control it, why not just…I don't know replace herself with somebody else?" Misato hated the idea of Shinji losing his mother again. How fair was this? They all got to meet Yui, all save Shinji.

Tapping Misato on the shoulder, making the major jump, Rei saluted after attention was attained. "I am ready to go home, Katsuragi-san. Can we go?" Rei kept her gaze firmly on Misato's chin. Pointing to a secret door, as Misato had been leaning against the office's door, Rei answered the unasked question of 'how the devil did you do that!?'. "I believe we should make haste to the apartment, less Ikari-kun take liberties with Soryu's altered state of mind," Rei seemed to not share the same affection for Yui as Shinji.

"Mind if I go with you Misato? Think I want to ask Yui-san some questions," Ritsuko sheepishly tugged on her collar. The scientist followed Rei as the school uniform clad girl walked through the now heavily lit room. Pushing Kaji out of the elevator, Ritsuko just shook her head at the man, "We could do without you right now, Kaji. I think I'm going to have to throttle that…man…woman…I don't know."

Just what did Yui do to you? Misato wanted to know but wouldn't ask. Yui played on her heart and mind, forcing her to think of things she didn't want to. "Yeah, Kaji, no need for the hormone trip right now. Yui is a big enough ball of testosterone right now as it is," Misato hit the button and the door shut. Keeping watch on Rei bouncing on her feet, Misato's mind wandered to that too. What did the 'sisters' do, as Rei and 'Shinji' had been spending an awful lot of time since the 'recovery'. "What is your take on this Rei? Yui in Shinji-kun's body?" all Misato wanted was for Shinji back. Maybe the two of them in an entry plug full of Yebisu to celebrate his return. At that lil mental image Misato's face exploded full red.

Walking through the hidden back halls of Nerv, bypassing the rabble and incessant questions, the trio of women fell into an uneasy silence. Rei led the way to the parking garage by walking ahead of them. All of them, Misato could see, had plenty on their minds dealing with the little double crosser at Misato's apartment. The car ride was even worse, the radio declaring Nerv heroes. A group was pushing a national holiday to honor the pilots and the workers of Nerv. And they didn't know how the truth…Nerv was only partially as great as they wanted to think. The gritty reality Gendo and Seele's plans would be kept secret to prevent mass panic.

"Well who wants to bet Yui has Asuka in the buff on the couch right now?" Misato climbed out of the car. Popping the seat forward so Rei could get out, Misato dreaded she was right. "Asuka has been all smiles since yesterday, and Yui's been sniffing the skirts wherever she could. And eating us out of house and home," Misato shut and locked the door after Rei got out. Maybe once Shinji got his body back they'd have good food again as Yui wasn't nearly as good a cook.

Heading to the stairway, Ritsuko's hands clenched tightly. "He better NOT be. I was a little upset with how I thought Shinji was confused. A teenager suddenly presented with something he didn't understand, but Yui?" Ritsuko spat out. Throwing the door open, the woman rushed up the stairs leaving Rei and Misato in the dust. Her footfalls could be heard echoing as she ran.

Laughing a little, Misato thought it was cute to see the jealous Ritsuko. "Just wonder if she'd feel the same if SHE was alone with Yui. Can't tell what will happen when Shinji gets back, so this might be the only chance she'd have to be with 'him'. Be a memory at least," Misato couldn't believe she had said that. Finding Rei standing stock still by the car, a cold nub of dread started at Misato's feet and worked up to her neck. "R-Rei, how are you feeling about all of this? I keep forgetting this has to deal with you too. Yui was…is basically your parent too," Misato held a hand out to the girl if she wanted or needed it.

Walking past Misato, Rei walked through the door Ritsuko nearly broke. "Ikari-kun is not my mother. Genetically speaking we are closer to half-sisters. As for my thoughts on the matter…I rather not say Katsuragi-san," Rei didn't look or stop. She spoke softly nearly inaudible, but her stride was off. It wasn't that militaristic perfection of form and pose, no Rei was stumbling and shaky of step.

Having a parental moment, Misato wasn't totally devoid of such feelings, she wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulder. Pulling the girl into a half hug as they walked up the stairs, "Shinji-kun will still care about you no matter what form of relation you are to him. He's not the type of just leave somebody over something like that." That was it right? Rei fearing Shinji would stop being in her life. After how close they got it would destroy the girl. "You are worried about that right, and not something Yui-san did to you…right?" oh please oh please!

"I will miss the touch of his flesh, but knowing it was not his soul has left me feeling it was just animalistic," was all Rei said as she stepped onto the floor. Approaching the good doctor Akagi laying on the ground panting heavily, "Your smoking is to blame for this." Maybe Rei did see Akagi as a rival or just didn't mind seeing her in pain, as Rei seemed to be gloating!

Yup, just going to let Rei's comment fade into her subconscious and believe it never happened. Imagining Yui in Shinji's body doing all sorts of tawdry and lewd things with Rei was not on the menu for today. "Ritsuko, we'll just leave you here for now to get your breath back. I'll take a picture of anything going on in there," Misato stepped over the sweaty mess. Maybe next time she went to the gym she'd invite Ritsuko along. They'd gotten distant over the last few months, Yui's little comment about Gendo and Ritsuko startled Misato. If they had been as close as in the past, maybe things wouldn't have gotten so odd.

Pointing at the door, Rei held up a finger and leaned her ear to the door. Couldn't get the cool and calculated workings out of Ayanami if you tried. Behind the door faint conversation could be heard. "I never knew it was…," a female voice. A male followed quickly after, "I told you…enjoy…nude…go with it." Yup Rei threw the door open, it splintered on the wall, and the albino bullet was off to defend her 'brother's' body from Yui's uses.

"Girl needs to learn tact, but I don't want Asuka being unable to see the real Shinji again after this," Misato eyed the broken door. Rei must be a lot stronger than expected, as a palm print was indented in the thin metal. Looking down at the mess crawling up her leg, it was an amorphous blob of blond hair, slimy skin, and clawing desperation. "Ritsuko, you sure you don't want to lay down?" Misato shouldered Ritsuko's weight and drug the woman deeper into the apartment wheezing all the way.

Helping the ball of hands that clenched and pawed at her in sensitive places she hoped Ritsuko wasn't make a clumsy pass at her. Rounding the corner to the living room, eyes closed, "Put your clothes on if you're doing something you don't want is to see what you're doing." She didn't hear any motion, Rei wasn't going to suffocate them Misato hoped. And Asuka was the type to scream shrilly on being seen in any state not wanted. Peeking out through one eye, she saw the duo on the couch, a cushion apart, and Rei standing behind them. "So you CAN play nice," Misato helped Ritsuko to a seat.

Sitting in the chair opposite Ritsuko's, it wasn't the nicest she had but it'd do for now. Misato did not trust Yui not to try copping any feels. Yui was worse than Shinji's friends at that, and it was harder to retaliate when the original owner of the body could get away with it once and a while…if it was an accident or for teasing purposes. "So what have you two been up to?" Misato let her accusatory eye fall on the woman in a man's body.

"Oh just telling young Asuka here about her mother. I looked up the accident, I was devastated to learn what happened to my pen-pal from Germany. Doubly so to learn those bastards at Nerv never let her know the truth. That Kyoko, like myself, was the victim of our respective Units. After that, just tell her stories Kyoko and I shared with one another," Yui reached out and rubbed Asuka's head affectionately. "Girl, sorry woman," Asuka stopped scowling, "Is a lot better than I gave credit for. But Shinji's memories of her were always so mixed. He has such a crush on her but is so terrified of her too. Much like the rest of you."

Rei tumbled forward and occupied the spot on the couch between the two. A controlled fall that ended with her facing forward as if she was there all along. "You said you'd inform me of Shinji-kun's thoughts regarding all these issues. And of your abuse of his visage to gain access to the women I found had desires to be with him," Rei didn't look at anybody just looking forward. Yup, nothing strange here, just your random albino appearing between others like a fungal growth.

"Yeah, Ikari-san, I have to admit I want to hear about this too. Not only do you fake being your son, but you abuse and destroy his good name for a little sex, and what is happening to him right now?" Misato stole the can of Yebisu off the table. She didn't like seeing Shinji drink, even if it wasn't really Shinji. "We all suspected you weren't really him, but if what Ritsuko saw was true, didn't you abuse some teenage girls while pretending to be Shinji? Don't you have ANY shame in stealing your son's innocence from him?" Misato wanted Shinji's first time to be magic. Hers hadn't been, but she wanted Shinji's to be like in the romance novels…not stolen from him when he wasn't even aware of it!

Sliding his arm around Rei's waist, proving Misato right about the wandering hands, Yui's face went slack. Whatever was going on in Yui's head it was complex or his mind just went slack. "To answer you last question first, I put Shinji into a little dream world. After long enough time in there I learned how to do it to keep my sanity from deteriorating further. Right now he's in a world of all my female friends in college…they were a touchy feely lot so he's likely having a very randy dream," Yui giggled and drooled a little. "Men really have it better when it comes to love making, you have no idea," he have her crotch a small rustle.

Plucking the can out of Misato's prone hands, Yui polished off the can. "As for those girls, I explained to them I was exposed to a few things at Nerv that made me a little…randy. They believed it and we both had fun. Leave it to a woman to know how to make another squirt. No worries though, Shinji's likely being taught how right now," again that strange giggle and smile unnerved the room. Yanking Rei's body against his side, the girl fought then relaxed into the grip and closed her eyes, "As for why I'm here…I wanted to meet all of you. I saw his feelings for all of you, but wanted to know if you were good for him. You all pass, even the missing Ibuki and those girls I played with."

Recovering her earlier rage, Misato was the first in the room to act. Rei was to subdued by confusion, Asuka horror, and Ritsuko was still panting. "What about Shinji though! He was a…virgin and you took that from him! What kind of mother uses her son's body like that? And I don't like being judged by somebody that has been gone from Shinji's life all along! Somebody that will hurt him horribly to never see again! And I'll admit I'm glad he won't, he'd be ashamed of HEY!" Misato dodged the can as Yui threw it at her.

"Shut your filthy whore mouth you beautiful big titted woman!" Yui was on her feet in a matter of seconds right in Misato's face. "It'd hurt him more to see me only to lose me again! I'd want nothing more than to see him again, to hold him, and reassure him that life is good despite what he's seen!" Yui got closer to Misato breathing hot and moist. "As for your comment…just because the body is no longer 'pure' doesn't mean the soul isn't! So get off your high horse, how many times did you go after that pig Kaji when you could have just…you know…" Yui cupped Misato's chest and gave it some nice squeezing.

Staring blankly as Yui fondled her, Misato didn't know what to do or think. She just sat there, they all did, as Yui got a nice sampling of Misato's good. They were thinking of the ramifications of Yui's comments, while Yui was getting what sensations she could get before going back to Unit-01.

X-X

For the last five days Asuka's life was an alternation between bliss and utter rage, so just a little more extreme than normal. Knowing that Nerv's time was limited, her mighty Unit-02's fate unknown would have in the past made Asuka terrified. But speaking to Yui about her mother, what Yui knew Kyoko via many an email, had captivated the young woman. On the other side of the Yui coin was the damn man had the nasty tenant to touch inappropriately. And it wasn't just her that Yui was fawning over, it was nearly every woman he came across!

"Are you almost done, we have to get you to Nerv, YUI," Asuka yelled at the man in question. Standing at the gates to the school, Asuka wanted things to move on. While it was great to learn about her mother, Asuka was tired of seeing 'Shinji Ikari Mega-Playboy' and wanted her friend back. Once she had learned the person she was living with wasn't the passive boy that wormed his way into her heart, Asuka let EVERYBODY know it. "Akagi won't wait forever, and I want to try sneaking into my Unit-02," she tapped her foot.

Holding a hand out shushing Asuka, Yui waved her off. "Now ladies, I'll say again that am sorry for the deception, but a mother has to insure the ladies after her son's heart are on the level. And it is a mother's duty to insure that the bride-to-be is compatible physically as well," he cupped Tachibana's cheek. While his other hand was rubbing Felicia's hand, Dojiko clung around his waist in shows of affection. "Shin-chan will be a little shy, as you know, but give him time and he'll be even better at…," he leaned in and whispered into each of their ears in turn.

Blushing horribly Sakura pulled a little away from Yui, "It was an honor to meet you Ikari-san. While it was a little odd to learn that you weren't really Shinji-san it was good to meet you. I hope that when he comes back…well…" She bashfully ran off to her gaggle of friends to the side, her herd accepted her with open arms and giggles. Yes they all congratulated Sakura on her victory over the other women.

Kissing Yui's cheek, Felicia also smacked the back of his head lightly. "I should be mad at you for what you did to me…us, but I don't know your customs. I am glad though that the real Shin-chan isn't as forward as you. I loved his passive nature, but it is good to know he can make me, um never mind. It was good meeting you mother-in-law," Felicia bowed as only somebody uncomfortable with it could and took a few steps away.

Pressing her lips to the unspoiled cheek, Dojiko laughed. "If you weren't holding Shin-chan's body hostage I'd report you to the police mother-in-law. What you did was criminal, using our emotions against us to 'test' us. You're a pervert mother-Ikari," and with that Dojiko smacked Yui hard. Joining Felicia, she stuck her tongue out at him, "I hope the next time I see you, it's the real Shinji."

Asuka watched it all and felt Yui got off easy, but at least it was over. "Are you done being a man slut, Yui?" Asuka spun around once Yui reached her. Heading towards destiny, Asuka spied a look at the boy's face walking beside her. A cute face, but Asuka did find herself missing the sullen soft smile, the bashfulness that Shinji had. Confidence and bravado on that face, while attractive, didn't quite do it for Asuka. She wasn't the cause of it, if that face looked like that Asuka wanted to be the cause of it. Holding her satchel behind her head to block the sun, "Or are we stopping for even more 'potential wives', and here I thought Rei was making things bad for him."

Raising an eyebrow at Asuka, Yui let out a 'oh-ho' and smacked the girl on the back playfully. "So it is Rei now is it? And here I thought you two would always hate one another, glad that you've grown a bit. I'd never forgive myself if Kyoko's little girl stayed the shrill bitch in some of Shin-chan's memories," Yui let his hand stop on her back. Making small circles, Yui pressed whatever advantage he could. After a few short moments Asuka stepped out of his range, "As for those three, yeah I'm done with them. Rei was a very good friend to my boy, and those three would be great wives. They love him, or at least think they do, or they wouldn't have forgiven me."

"At least you hope they forgave you. What happens if they tell their parents and he's arrested after you…" Asuka felt a cold bolt in her heart. Seeing Yui's face go slack and his head fall down to his chest, Asuka felt like an ass. Yui was going back to isolation and solitude, back into the belly of the beast. Just like her mother, Yui was cursed to stay in the core. But as long as she could sync with Unit-02…Asuka would bask in it now. Sadly Kyoko's body didn't get absorbed so Asuka couldn't ask Shinji to liquefy himself for Kyoko to take a break. "Sorry, didn't mean to, sorry about it all," she shrugged.

Taking more liberties, Yui wrapped an arm around Asuka's waist and pulled her close to him. "No fretting young one. I'm lucky to have gotten this reprieve after all. It was a gambit, this whole thing of turning my boy into my body. That had to be hard on him, I know it was," Yui's eyes softened and she let go of Asuka. Skipping ahead, the man let out a big single laugh. "You really are as wonderful as he thinks you are…when you're not being a thunder cunt," Yui wiped a tear from his eye before he started running.

Chasing after the boy, Asuka found herself smiling despite all the bitterness. Yui was such an odd person, but after talking and when avoiding the perversion was very interesting. "You can't expect me to believe that boring boy thinks that way about me!" she really couldn't believe it. Shinji, prior to the change, had always been so nervous around her. After the little incident they became friends, great friends, but hadn't she burnt those bridges. "Wait for me you freak! I'm not done talking to you," she chased but Yui kept running.

Running through a crosswalk just as it turned, Yui spun around panting with a bright grin. "Oh but you have to, Asuka, cause it's true. I can tell you about that night you both forgot. But you'll have to catch me!" Yui teased and busted off running.

Y-Yui knew what happened that night? Asuka's arms fell to her side as her ability to control her limbs failed her. Cars zipped by in rapid succession, but all Asuka could see was that body feeling. The chase was on, the wild gazelle thought it could escape the willy tigress did he? Getting into a runners starting position, Asuka thumbed her nose and licked her lips. "Run you freaking man-woman, because I will catch you, and make you squeal," her eyes were on the light waiting.

Knowing full well that her rear was pointed up in the air, that anybody around could see her in less than a perfect pose, Asuka didn't care. No, she had an odd coworker to catch. Ding the light turned and Asuka sprang off with full force. A late passing car slammed on its breaks to avoid Asuka, she vaulted over it like a hurdle. People blurred, buildings were one grey smear as she pushed her body to the limit. Arms pumped, legs ached, but she had to know. Did…did she really have a chance after all the horrible things she had done with Shinji? What did those two really do, her mind wouldn't accept anything but the truth.

Yui's white shirt was the target, and it was getting bigger. Nerv's main entrance was approaching though, growing bigger than life. A few groups of people were outside with signs and cheering as Makoto gave some sort of speech, Asuka didn't hear it. "Not getting away from me you dyke," what else would you call a woman wanting to hit on all women…derogatory but fitting. He was sliding his card though the door, this would be risky. Either she'd slide through or the door would apply itself to her face with its gentle caress of metal flatness. "And slide!" she dove at the door hoping to make it through.

Lying on the ground on the other side of the door, Yui's arms and legs were splayed out wildly. "Y-you win…tell you as I get…changed into my…plugsuit," Yui panted heavily. The mess of a boy got up on shaky unsteady legs and offered a hand to Asuka. Yanking the girl to her feet, "Still wonder why he never tried to challenge you physically? You'd tear him into tiny pieces if he upset you, why he's been so skittish. Going from sweet and girly with Kaji to shouting insults and debasing him the next. You my girl are the queen of mixed signals and keeping my boy away from you."

Feeling a stitch in her side, Asuka rubbed her back to get the pain to subside. A two mile full on sprint was not in her plan for the day, but she sure got it. Smelling herself and not enjoying it, "Look, I'll admit my thoughts of Kaji-san were a little off. He's just older and hunky, he was with me through my training. I didn't know he was so good at…masking his true intentions." Asuka pulled at her shirt to air it out. Yui was technically a woman at heart so it wasn't as if she was flashing. "And Shinji's just so housebroken most of the time. I hardly got to see his masculine side, but I'll admit he's a better catch than expected," she confessed with a little unease.

Heading into the changing room, Yui shrugged but remained silent. Taking off his cloths with reckless abandon, Yui sat heavily on the bench in front of her locker. "He is a good catch," he said solemnly, "It makes me sick it took my intervention for any of you ungrateful…" Yui just sat their locker closed. A strange yet fierce look graced his face as Asuka shambled into view. Finally opening the metal door, "You'd all just let him suffer until the end had I not done this. You'd hate him for things not his control, Rei would have just watched him, Katsuragi a teasing shrew, and the rest…nothing."

"Hey!" Asuka shot out loudly, accidentally stealing a peak at Yui's little friend, "its' not all our fault now is it!" She was not going to just sit here and be debased by somebody that found it important to watch porn for the last five days straight. Yui didn't have a leg to stand on either when it came to influencing Shinji's mind. "You could have done more before taking the risk you did! He could have tried a little harder to! We're all messed up here, nobody is 'normal'! So don't get on some…some…" Asuka stopped as Yui stood right in front of her fully open before her.

The fierce frown on Yui's face melted into a more maternal grin. "I knew you had fire in you yet. Maybe I was wrong about you. Guess you are worthy of him too. I know it's nobody's fault. But a mother wants the best for their child, and seeing all that's happened it just made me," he slammed his fist into the locker and dented it. "Oops, still stronger than expected," wrapping Asuka in a hug Yui held the girl tight. Whispering into the girl's ear, Yui related the events that both Shinji and Asuka were too drunk to remember. The memories were in the mind still, which gave Yui access during the sync test.

Eyes' going wide as the truth was laid bare, Asuka looked down at her nethers and blushed so red it was impossible to tell where her face ended and her hair started. "S-Shinji put her t-tongue in-in there and…we…we said…I oh my," Asuka slumped onto the bench. It wasn't every day you get proof that the boy/girl you might have a thing for played you like a flute and you loved it. When she went to look up though, Asuka's face accidentally brushed up against something totally unexpected. "Y-y-y-you pervert!" Asuka shrieked so high it passed human threshold for thought.

Grabbing the plugsuit, Yui ran out of the room in the buff. "Sorry! It was just a hot memory, didn't mean to meat smack you!" Yui's voice echoed through the changing room.

His…THING…hit her face…she felt she needed to hurt him for that. "But I won't see you again will I?" Asuka tried to calm down. Rushing after Yui though, Asuka was torn. Now that Nerv wasn't going to be needed, wasn't their some way to get those trapped inside of the Eva's out? What was really needed for this little miracle to work? "Get back here so I can tear it off! You can just liquefy it after and heal him!" Asuka yelled after Yui.

But she never got to see Yui again, the mother currently possessing her son's body was to quick-had too much of a head start. In the testing room, Asuka was met with all those that wanted to watch the change. Misato and Rei were their of course, Maya and Ritsuko scowled at one another, and she made up the last of those not actually needed for the event. They all watched and listened as Shigeru read off the sync percentage. In record time Yui reached 300%, and an hour later a body was back…and of course Yui had to leave one last joke for them all.

A very nude Shinji Ikari climbed out of the plug, only bigger in nearly every way, With the appearance of a seventeen year old, Shinji rubbed the back of his head nervously, "C-could I get some…cloths please?" But they were all just drinking in the sight, Yui had to have had fun with that. Now Misato's height, lean but not 'bulky', and he waggled with enough leeway to make Misato's eyes hypnotized. "H-hello, anybody?" Shinji asked again for assistance.

"Oh I'm going to have to have words with that bitch!" Asuka yelled! Shinji aged wonderfully! Not the gruff and harsh man his father was, Shinji maintained a lot of the feminine qualities Yui had. Nice and lean, hard and man…NO…don't look at that dirty thing. Was he getting bigger…oh god he was getting an erect…

And Asuka fainted.

X-X

Laying in his bed, waking from the first night back at the apartment, Shinji let consciousness steal over him gently. He was a HE again, a very good place he had to admit. Being a woman wasn't all bad, the periods could go to a fiery pit of hades forever, but he suspected he'd rather not occupy his mother's body again. "Would have been nice to see her…to get her out of there," Shinji yawned and scratched at his chest. Knowing his mother was trapped in a giant biomechanical monstrosity did put a damper on his mood.

"Going to need to buy cloths again, doubt I can keep using Kaji-san's," Shinji murmured. Still too tired to fully grasp the waking world, Shinji rolled his head against his pillow. At least he wasn't in his thirties anymore, though Ritsuko did say his 'actual' age was still fourteen. Genetic damage, cellular decay, or other science terms shoot like a rocket over Shinji's head. Only thing he gleamed from the two days of observation was he only looked seventeen and Ritsuko was even more attractive now than before. "Don't know how I'll face everybody though, not after what she said my mother did to them," Shinji shuddered.

A mound under his blanket deemed it appropriate now to speak, "They will either forgive you or be removed from my roster." Rei's demure voice was muffled by the thick comforter over her head, Misato liked to keep the A/C up high making the apartment cold.

"Wha?" Shinji eloquently asked as he tore the blanket down. Sleep vanished from his mind, his brain launched into full on panic mode. Now he could feel her weight against his side, her heat billowing out like a small comfortable fire, oh and she was in a white teddy that almost matched her complexion. "Rei-san! W-why are you sleeping in my bed? W-were you lonely?" he stammered and felt drawn to her. Rei had informed him of the new status as 'second aunt', which did not lower his feelings for her just made them more confusing.

Attempting to either look cute or alluring, Rei pulled off neither but did get bashfully perfectly. "I wanted to insure you were in perfect physical condition. I have not seen or spoken to the real you in several weeks," Rei's hand on his chest made small circles. Pulling the blanket up to her shoulder with her free hand, Rei murmured softly and closed her eyes again. "Soryu will be cooking this morning so we can go back to sleep…you are pressing into my thigh," she said without hint of shame or concern.

Pressing into her thigh, what was? His hands were either on her shoulder or the blanket so the only other…oh…OH! Shifting his body away from Rei, Shinji's face nearly went beyond red into purple. That was another thing he'd have to readjust to, damn thing had a mind of its own and stuck out too far. "S-sorry about that Rei-san. But I think I'll get up and take a shower, you can stay here though. But I don't think Misato-san would approve," Shinji crawled out from under Rei and the blankets. Instantly missing the warmth he found another interesting fact. "Rei-san, I went to sleep in sweatpants, why am I in my boxers?" those things were really tight but he would NOT use Kaji's.

"I don't know," Rei said without hesitation and believability. Hoisting the blanket back over her head, Rei could be heard making pleasant rumblings and rolled onto Shinji's old place on the bed. "Katsuragi-san will have to adapt. You are too big for the couch so we will have to share until a new option is opened," and then she was silent.

Rei was just too good a liar for Shinji to know if she was being honest or not, but his tried and true method of ignoring a problem seemed best. Putting Kaji's borrowed clothing back on, he paused as he finished gazing at the lump on the bed. "Maybe you should sleep with Misato-san instead, she seems a bit lonely if you ask me," when Rei didn't answer Shinji left the room. Kaji hadn't looked to good either when he brought the clothing over, but Shinji didn't have a chance to talk to many people yet. Just Maya and Ritsuko in his hospital room, and that was mostly recalling his mother's actions. Oh and the current status of Nerv and his father. Bummer.

"Stupid eggs don't burn to the pan! OH no the pancakes are runny…I shouldn't have said I'd do this," Asuka's ranting wafted through the apartment. A small stint of German curse words and a frustrated grunt was followed a loud crash of metal hitting sink. "Fine I'll order something! This is beneath me anyway," she sounded far more emotional than normal.

His heart warmed at that, Asuka was actually trying, so Shinji headed into the kitchen with a plan. "Don't order anything, let me cook instead. I feel I need to, payment for all the drama I've caused lately. My mother and I, I should say," Shinji grabbed his apron from its hook. Spotting Asuka's ridged form by the sink, he suspected he shocked her more than normal. "Have a sit and talk with me?" he really wanted to talk to her. Things between them had been so positive lately, he hoped she'd not revert to his 'all males besides Kaji are horrible'. Finding all the stuff he needed to cook already out, and a small toxic waste dump in the sink thanks to Asuka's failed attempts.

Grumbling past him, Asuka kept her face forward as she headed past the lone male to the table. "Yeah you do owe me for all those crazy things your mother did! You'd not believe what she was up to using your body," Asuka sat heavily at the table. Sliding her coffee mug about the table, she huffed and when she locked eyes with Shinji her checks went red and she turned away.

"W-would you tell me about that?" Shinji asked carefully. He cracked a few eggs open into a fresh bowl. Nobody had cleaned much since his second bout of being part of Unit-01, apparently his mother wasn't too keen on cleaning. "I'd love to hear what she is…was like. I'll never get to know," it wasn't fair. Everybody else got to meet her, get to know her, everybody but him. Pouring milk into the mix, he opted to go for the scrambled eggs and pancakes Asuka had started. All he had was a really long dream about some very affectionate women…VERY affectionate…down boy it wasn't real even if it felt like it.

Shambling into the kitchen, clad in a very loose fitting t-shirt that went down past her knees, Misato groaned like the living dead. "Burnt food bad, Shin-chan and Yebisu good…no more burnt food," she cracked her can and chugged. Plopping down in the chair next to Asuka, Misato playfully rubbed the girl's head, "What's got your panties in a bunch? Everything is back to normal…mostly, the war is most likely over, and I'm getting a pay raise!" Misato was instantly more chipper with a good drink.

Shoving Misato off her, Asuka pounded her coffee and slammed the mug down. "We were having a conversation before you showed up. I was going to tell him about his mother's craziness and womanizing! How he hit on, and likely, scored with those three gold diggers. What Yui did around here…do you want to tell him about that? With how crass you are, I bet you'll even tell him that Yui hit on YOU and got somewhere," Asuka's finger jabbed out at Misato's forehead poking lightly.

Listening to Misato and Asuka start to argue over how delicately to tell him about his mother's actions, Shinji felt it comment jab in. As much as they tried to impart a negative, Shinji could only hear joy in their voice. They had fun, it sounded, despite it all. He'd have to apologize to all those Yui had um…hit on…but he doubted they'd be too hard to please. Staring at the sizzling food, Shinji lost himself in their words. Flipping the finished food onto plates, he sniffed hard and put on his best 'happy' face.

"And that's why I had to start hiding my beer from him," Misato finished a small tale of finding Yui nude on the couch with a few dozen cans around him. Taking the plate from Shinji's hand, for the first time since sitting actually addressing him directly, the beautiful woman's hand hung in the air. "S-Shinji-kun are you alright?" she slowly set the plate down. Her chair skittered across the floor as she got up, Misato put a hand on Asuka keeping the girl seated. Rounding the table, "Shinji-kun…what is it?"

Freeing his other hand up by setting Asuka's breakfast down, Shinji took a step away from Misato. Trying to flee back to his safe haven of the stove, he found a set of arms around his waist latching onto him. A funny fact that it was easy to move back to walking in a man's body than it was for a woman, he credited his crazy dream of co-eds, whip cream, and days of confusing carnal experience. "N-nothing is wrong, Misato-san. Just, with how you both talk about her, I just wish I could have," he stopped talking.

Forcing Shinji to turn around, Misato found it harder as the man was heavier and able to resist better. Not having to look down at him, his new height had them eye to eye, Misato ran her fingers against his cheek. "She'd have stayed if she could Shinji-kun, but she couldn't. And this is your life, not hers," she pressed her forehead to his. Closing his eyes she just rubbed a little, "Now none of that mopey business. She'd not want that."

Was she leaning in closer to him? Shinji didn't want to think so, but those dream women's dialogue popped into mind. When a woman was close like that, rubbing like Misato was, it was the sign to go in and conquer. Whelp none of THAT was going to happen, Shinji yanked himself away and stumbled back onto the stove. "Y-you're right, just a little overwhelming I guess. I'm fine, really," Shinji could tell they didn't believe him fully. But it was true, he had never really known about her so hearing stories was actually heartwarming. It would have been more painful to see her only to lose her again.

After the small bout of depression evaporated, and Shinji sat obliviously across from the two enamored women, breakfast started. Asuka stole glances at Shinji as she picked up condiments and juice whenever he reached for something. She brushed her hand against his more than a few times. "So what is the old man up to today?" Asuka asked then slowly ate a sausage lengthwise. "I have Hikari coming over so you might not want to be here. She's going to be gushing about her date with that recovered pig of a boyfriend of hers," Asuka winced and glared at Misato.

"You young lady need to go take a cold shower," Misato eyed the teen over her can. Shaking her head towards the bathroom, the major was coyly giving the teenager many hints to move along. Accidentally brushing her leg against Shinji's, Misato's cheeks went up a ting. When Asuka stayed seated, Misato's lip curled a little, "Anyway, it is true that Suzuhara has been released from the hospital last week. Your mother even hung out with both him and that other geeky friend of yours."

Shinji's body went ridged at that little bit of information. Forcing himself to remain calm and not freak out, Shinji gathered the plates and put them in the sink. "I-uh…well I'm going to go get more clothing. My old stuff is too small for me now, and I'm a little too short for Kaji-san's plus it's not my taste. So Hikari and you can have the apartment. If it's not too much to ask, can Rei-san hang out with the two of you?" Shinji turned the water on. Thinking of Rei was just as confusing now as thinking of all the other women in his life. That outfit she was wearing this morning, so tantalizing. Yeah think of sexy Rei and not of how Touji copped a feel when he had visited under the guise of his mother. Yeah, not confusing there.

"Want me to go with you, Shin-chan? Pick out some snazzy outfits to really impress those classmates of yours?" Misato wobbled as she sat. Intentionally or not, Misato was swaying in a hypnotic manner that just screamed 'touch me…touch me…you know you want to'. Yelping and shuffling in her chair, Misato spun on Asuka in a heartbeat, "Why did you kick me you little ingrate!"

Locking hands with Misato, Asuka got to her feet and the contest of strength began. "Because I'm tired of you acting like some cheap floozy in my presence!" she yelled out. Spinning her wrists around, Asuka forced Misato's hands into a painful angle. "Shaking those sagging bags in his face because you got in a fight with Kaji-san! You have to work anyway, or did you forget the fact that the world is all looking at us right now!" she grunted as Misato started pushing her out of the room. Their mumbling and yelling filled the apartment, accusations and anger hurled like water balloons.

Just let it go…just let it go it was not something to think about right now. Stupid hormonal imbalance making things hard to think, must they all be so attractive and dress so exposed at the apartment? "Maybe they just got used to it from before," he finished his washing and headed towards the door. No time like the present to get out and avoid the still arguing duo. At present Misato was accusing Asuka of eye humping something, Shinji assumed Kaji, the day before. Opening the door, shoes on, Shinji yelped and nearly fell back, "Ritsuko-san, Maya-san…w-what can I do for you? Here for Misato?" They didn't look like it.

Daintily putting her palm over Maya's face, Ritsuko gave the smaller girl a shove away from the door. "Hello there Shin-chan, wanted to come check on you. See if you're…d-doing alright," she made a small eye train up and down the new and improved Shinji. "You going somewhere?" she tilted her head slightly.

Both hands going to Ritsuko's shoulder, Maya shoved with exuberance sending the good doctor yelping and tumbling further down the hall. "Shinji-kun, I was wondering if you'd like to g-go clothing shopping with me again. I doubt Kaji-san had enough to lend…and I wanted to be there in case you wanted to talk about what happened over the last few weeks. Talking to doctors and the like can be so STERILE," she shouted at the recovering doctor.

Shutting the door quick, hoping to prevent any unnecessary drama from those within, Shinji could hear that Rei had joined passively into the fracas. "Speak of the devil Maya-san, I was about to head out there now. School doesn't know what to do with me at the moment," Shinji confessed. He appeared to be in his last year but he technically wasn't. If they did advance him, he'd not be with his friends in class but he would be with those three women that Rei insisted were great 'mates' for him. He hated how Rei referred to women like that in regard to him. They weren't 'mates' they were potential girlfriends/wives.

Rushing back over to Maya and Shinji, now shoulder to shoulder with the smaller tech, Ritsuko latched onto both of Shinji's hands. "Why didn't I think of that? What a great idea, let's go out and have some fun today. With you looking so…" Ritsuko let out a mighty sigh, "different we won't have to worry about you being recognized." Spinning around Shinji's side, hip checking Maya out of the way, she wrapped her arm in his. "We have a lot to talk about too, Shinji-kun. N-now that we know you're back to normal I wanted to reaffirm that…I'm…"

"I LOVE YOU!" Maya yelled over Ritsuko's similar declaration. Both women shared a baleful glare at one another, the let it drop with a sigh. "Let's both go with him, sempai. Make it a good day for everybody, no reason for us to be selfish," she took Shinji's other arm. Both women nodded at each other and gave the lad a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Sorry for fighting. Just emotional high. T-take your time to think about things."

His face felt like it was on fire, but it was such a comfortable fire Shinji didn't mind it. Having a beautiful woman on each arm, both of which he had growing feelings for was delirious. They both said they loved him, and he had no reason to doubt it. But guiltily he was in having feelings for more than just Ritsuko and Maya. He'd never tell Asuka but he felt strongly for her, Misato danced in his mind (especially in her causal wear), Rei had been a dream of his since that smile of hers etched itself in his mind, and he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't attracted to those three girls at school. He saw the three of them, but they were so far above him he didn't consider any thoughts on it. Just goes to show how things could shift.

Heading into the wild world of men's shopping, Ritsuko and Maya forced him to change into outfit after outfit. Both women had good taste in clothing, but seemed to hate the others opinion. As he changed, Shinji couldn't help but notice the clerks giving him an awkward eye. Men nodded, smiled, and gave him the thumbs up as they looked at Maya and Ritsuko. While the women just offered to help him get into the clothing or check his inseam. Lunch was wonderful, each woman cementing themselves in the upper echelon of Shinji's list (right alongside the others).

Things were going great until mid afternoon, that was when the trio of girls from school were found walking and talking amongst one another. They were making some sort of agreement with one another when Shinji and his group literally walking into them. It took the trio a moment before they recognized him…then all hell broke loose. They recognized him and rushed much to Ritsuko and Maya's dismay.

X-X

Authors notes

Well closer to the end here, Yui has come and gone and the whirlwind is in her wake. Was hard to keep all the him/her in place so sorry about that if I messed up.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer

Summer has started! Pool open and now its been raining for days straight! Uh…wait…no bad things. Oh well. Well this be the last chapter of this little story. I got what I wanted to accomplished, a little funny story that went off the rails at times but I enjoyed it. Hope you did too. Now I'm down to only 2 active stories…need to start some ^_^

X-X

Bait and Switch

Chapter – 8

Maya finished her upload and sat staring at the screen. It flashed 'complete' at her, and she had to marvel at that little fact. A full week and a half of having the returned if not older looking Shinji free to move about as he pleased, Maya had the joy of hosting him the previous night. It started off simply enough, Shinji wanted to watch Maya work a little, to learn more about the Magi and their coding. He then asked a simple question about part of the code, and it got Maya thinking. Two hours after that they were both giddily updating what Shinji noticed, Maya doing most of the heavy lifting though. And here it was, running and improving efficiency. Maya requested a reward for her work on his idea, well the next hour had been world moving.

"Going to have to be patient with him though. Despite wanting him to make his choice," Maya blew her hair out of her face. She was letting it grow a little longer, hoping to give herself a more feminine look. Wouldn't help her to get Shinji's attention while looking quite the young boy herself. As much as she was glad to know, it still irritated Maya that Shinji wouldn't take that last step with her or anybody. 'It wouldn't be fair for us to do that.' Very gentlemanly of Shinji, but after he worked her up so much, Maya wanted a little less gentleman and more caveman. "Shinji man, Maya woman…Shinji make Maya HIS woman," Maya joked in her best Tarzan voice.

Powering off her station, Maya stretched her hands above her head, her uniform crested her belt and showed off her belly button. Makoto was setting next to her and noticed the move but not the whispered joke. The base was so empty anymore, a skeleton crew to keep a light eye on the monitors. No sign of Angelic activity, no attacks by Seele, and even the UN was augmenting security to make Nerv feel safer. The world's leading scientists were all up in a tizzy over Yui and Ritsuko's work on the LCL recovery theory. Since LCL could be created using normal chemicals though, research was going on worldwide. Nerv wasn't the focal point of the world anymore, the Eva's were planned for cryostasis.

"Heading off for the day Ibuki?" Makoto asked without looking. The man pretended to work, but the instance of an internet browser was evident on his screen and a stack of manga at his feet was telling. With the UN helping with recovery now, a plea-bargain to get full access to Ritsuko's notes, Makoto had little to do. "Want to go out for some drinks tonight? Shigeru and I were thinking the whole bridge crew could go out to celebrate now that the public knows everything," he referred to the press conferences detailing Gendo and Seele's failed plans.

Ritsuko wouldn't be going to that little outing, no Ritsuko was going off with Shinji to some symphony that was in town. Lucky bitch was able to parlay Shinji's status as pilot to get free seats for Rei, Shinji, and herself. "I think I could get a drink or two in tonight. Give me a call when and where once you know alright?" Maya loaded up her purse with documents. A quasi peace had settled in between Ritsuko and Maya, they didn't get in one another's way. Let Shinji make an unbiased or influenced choice. Leaning over Makoto's shoulder, Maya felt him squirm, "Hitting up the dating websites again?"

Snickering from further down the command deck, Shigeru spun his chair towards the group. "Our dear Makoto-chan has a date already for tonight. Some poor lady wants to cling to one of the heroes of Nerv, and saw him at Katsuragi's side during the press conference the other day," the long haired man giggled. Grabbing one of the manga Makoto brought in, Shigeru flipped through it and pulled out a picture of a plain looking yet smiling woman, "He's going to introduce us all to her tonight."

Snatching up the picture, Makoto clutched it to his chest. "Hey, I don't go ruining your plans, why don't you leave mine alone," he bent over the picture possessively. Taking a fugitive look at Maya, Makoto shrugged a little, and slowly relented in letting her see the picture. Sitting back up, sounded very bereaved to give details, "It started off like he said, but we've gotten to know each other more. Aoi-chan and I have a lot in common."

"Well I look forward to talking with her tonight then," Maya patted Makoto's shoulder and left the two behind. Both her fellow workers had significant others while she prayed she'd have one soon. It was terrifying though, the waiting and fearing. Getting the odd need to see Unit-01, Maya changed course to head to the cages. What if Shinji chose Ritsuko over her? What if he chose Asuka or even Rei over sempai or her? "Hell he could even choose Katsuragi-san now that he looks like he does," Maya crumbled at that thought.

Shinji had his choice of many women, and he knew it. Thankfully he wasn't playing the field as Yui had done, outright refused to do that one little thing until he chose. "A dear and unique man," her heart warmed. One good thing she had to admit, there little outing to get him clothing punched a hole in the sails those three high school girls had. They pressed Shinji for details on why he was older looking and out shopping with two 'old women'. Well Shinji confessed to everything he could, even to loving Ritsuko and Maya. Shinji confessed to being in love with her, Maya felt herself nearly swoon just at the memory. Shinji then confessed to 'liking' those three but not knowing them enough to say he 'loved' them, well they swore not to give up but they hadn't been heard from in the last week.

Walking out onto the catwalk that ran past Unit-01's face, Maya gasped and grabbed the railing. "Ayanami-kun, what are you doing here?" had something happened? Waving at Rei as the girl swiveled to face her, Maya saw a peculiar and not quite good expression on the girl's face. "Weren't you going to go to symphony with Shinji-kun and sempai?" Maya asked cautiously. If, only an if, Shinji chose somebody outside of Ritsuko and herself, Maya considered asking Ritsuko if she'd be…if she'd consider. Ritsuko was a fine woman when not competition.

Slowly turning back to the mighty face of Unit-01, Rei's shoulders shrugged. "I do not wish to be a hindrance. While I am overjoyed Shinji-kun wishes to include me in his activities, a romantic environment is not fitting for such," Rei said deadpan. The girl leaned forward and rested her chin on her folded arms. She muttered something unintelligible before shaking her head making her shaggy yet silky hair wave. A warmth normally not present in the girl's voice resonated out of her though when she next spoke. "It is good to have him back again, his true self. It was as I was told, he does not think any less of me as I feared. But a sadness still resides in him, and it is due to us meeting her," Rei just continued to watch Unit-01.

Misato told Maya about Rei's fears a few days ago, so the tech wasn't ignorant to Rei's state. Taking a page from the Major's book, Maya found herself unable to resist the urge to hug the girl. How much suffering Rei had endured in her short life, much like Shinji and Asuka, was literally criminal. Well they could fix that now. Molding herself against Rei's back, Maya was amazed at how warm the girl was, nearly as warm as Shinji. "Well nothing can be done about that, Ayanami-kun. We know Yui-san wants all you pilots happy, so we just have to trust that. And I'm sure sempai is happy you let her have her night alone with him. But how does that make you feel…how do you feel here?" her palm went to Rei's chest. Girl was stacked for a fourteen year old! How was that fair? But Maya meant more in the girl's heart, not her almost bigger than her own buxom.

"I do not know how I feel," Rei said somberly. Not fighting but not returning the embrace, Rei just allowed herself to be held like a body pillow. "Before when he was in Ikari-kun's body and I started hunting for mates for him, I was under the impression he was my sibling. Then Ikari-kun informed me of Shinji-kun's feelings for me, and that our genetics are different enough to not be a social stigma. But at this point…Akagi, Soryu, you…I cannot compete. But I do have something likely only I can do," she nuzzled Maya's hand.

Patting Rei's cheek, Maya suddenly felt a bit ashamed of herself. While Maya was worried Shinji would pick somebody, Rei had already given up on the idea. Rei who had set Shinji up with so many, forced a lot of their emotions into the open, sat her depressed and in regret. "You'll always be in his life, even when he picks somebody and the unfortunate move on…you'll always be there," Maya believed that whole hearted. Shinji would never abandon them, any of them. But those unfortunates wouldn't drag things on, they'd slowly bow out of Shinji's life. "Want to get something to eat?" she felt she needed to extend the offer.

Just shaking her head, Rei wouldn't look away from Unit-01. "I have a lunch Shinji-kun prepared for me. He insisted after I declined to join Akagi and him for their date," Rei kicked her foot softly to the side. Her foot scooted a cloth bundle at her side. "Asuka-kun is going to be joining me in the forest outside of town in several hours. She is dealing with an upset Hokari. Apparently Hokari's pairing with Suzuhara is potentially ending," Rei just shrugged at that.

"Well not every relationship works, especially for normal teenagers," Maya pulled away from Rei. Joining her in looking at the frightening visage Unit-01, Maya felt a pang of guilt knowing that Yui was trapped inside. But the woman had made her choice, and it was not fair to expect Shinji to suffer more for it. Her watch beeped breaking her out of her thoughts. "Well I guess I should be going. It's a shame we can't get her out of there, but we don't have any options. Take care Ayanami-kun, don't be a stranger now," Maya waved and smiled at the girl and headed back towards the exit.

A question, asked to nobody in particular and likely asked to herself, Rei asked caused Maya to pause. "Why must a relationship be only between two willing participants?" the girl continued to mumble to Unit-01 but too soft to hear.

Don't look into it, don't question it, Maya just forced herself to walk. Rei was just socially awkward was all. The girl didn't realize that it was just how things were, a relationship was between two consenting individuals. That was just how it was done. Maya hit the button for the garage and the door shut leaving her alone with her thoughts. That stupid idea though, a seed was planted, and it was in fertile ground. Maya did at times see Ritsuko as a woman and not a peer. Now Maya didn't consider herself a lesbian, just thoughts or ideas…but would it be that bad? What if Ritsuko and she got together and proposed to Shinji together? Oh that was a dirty and dangerous thought, Maya's legs got a little weak thinking about it.

When the door to the garage opened, a very irate Misato could be heard yelling loudly. "Damn it Kaji I told you to stop! We're done, over, through so stop doing this crap! No more flowers, waiting for me to show up, I made a mistake last night alright! I was lonely and depressed, that's why I called you. The fact you thought that meant I wanted you to come over for a quick hump is all the proof I need that we're not compatible anymore! So just leave!"

"But Katsuragi, you know I care for you. Who else would put up with all your baggage? I know you, you know me," Kaji could be heard in his collected tones. A loud smack and a grunt was the next thing to fill the parking garage. "Ok, so I kept my role with the UN a secret from you, used you for access to sensitive data, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you!" he defended himself.

To ignore them or not, Maya didn't know what was safer. She had to walk past the two to get to the exit leading to the train platform, but she could wait for them to leave. "Katsuragi called Kaji-kun though, I guess I didn't need to worry about her having feelings for Shin-chan," a weight off her chest rolled off swiftly. While Shinji demonstrated his improved and longer finger skills, Misato was sad and calling Ryoji. Being the timid mouse wouldn't help, and Maya did have things to do today, she headed out from around the corner and into view of the arguing pair.

A car door slammed and it was like a gunshot, Misato's shrill yell followed neigh instantly. "Who would put up with me and my baggage? What about the man I'm living with now!? He's never left me on the ground after a night of drinking, left me alone after a quick lay between the sheets! He knows my 'baggage' more so than you and yet he still lives with me! Damn it Kaji, to think I once valued you…that I hoped against myself that maybe someday you'd grow up. See beyond just the physical and honestly care about me…to think I once thought you actually cared," a hitch in her voice was telling.

Oh hell, Maya saw them and they saw her as she dropped her purse. The raw emotion in Misato's voice rocked Maya's core. This was what happened when you trusted somebody and they betrayed you so harshly. Misato was crying, Maya never saw such utter brokenness in somebody before. "I-uh…I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I'll…I'll just be…" Maya shuffled past the two towards the security door. Those accusing eyes, those jealous and haunted eyes of Misato lanced Maya deeply. Kaji did seem upset, more frustrated than anything. Hurriedly grabbing for her security card, Maya wanted out and out now.

They tried to lower their voices, but the garage made it impossible not to hear them. "Katsuragi, I do care. I had to do my job though, or just think of what would have happened. Gendo or Seele could have done any number of horrendous things. I had to do it. As for Ikari-kun, I know he's been in your care for so long, but you can't be serious about that. He's only fourteen, and hell he has a line willing to date him already. Give me a chance, love, give me another chance," Kaji begged getting down on one knee and holding the flowers out to her.

"I did give you another chance, yesterday, Kaji. And how did you take my call for help? A bottle of brandy and a box of condoms. Very romantic, very helpful. All I am to you is a body. As for your great work in breaking the Nerv conspiracy, how far along were you before Yui gave us both the files? As for Shinji…I've been in HIS care not the other way around. And I'd be his mistress if I already didn't know he'd never cheat. Unlike you, not get going and take your flowers with you," Misato's weakness was gone. The tears dried, the face firm and beautiful and full of conviction. Misato's tears over Kaji were over. Finding Maya looking at her, Misato rubbed her hand under her nose and gave the woman a heartfelt but bitter smile. The smile of somebody who believed their cause lost.

Oh god, Misato did love Shinji. Maya didn't want to think of that. The door chimed and she fled through it. Pressing her back against the door, her chest heaving as her breathing pitched. God did Misato look beautiful just now, defiant and proud over the man that didn't understand her. Maya understood, and that seed Rei planted in her head began to germinate. Shinji wouldn't cheat, they all knew that…but…no it'd never work, a fools dream. But fools rush in.

X-X

As much as Asuka loved attention, she was NOT enjoying the sudden influx of adoration and hero-worship she was receiving. It was undeserved, she had done nothing to achieve it, and yet the press were stating that the pilots had single handedly saved the planet. While they were the ones that did the most fighting, and they did deserve credit and attention, the lies being told made her sick! Somebody cut that rat bastards hand off and Rei slaughtered a trapped angel, not the greatest achievement but don't tell anybody that! Now she found herself hounded by press the nanosecond she left Hikari's place.

The official breakup occurred yesterday, Asuka had to miss the symphony she received free tickets for to see to Hikari. Girl took it hard, losing a jerk headed pig of a man that was taking his sudden fame to far. So Asuka would miss watching something she wasn't really interested in to help. Now Asuka loved classical music, but like baseball found it fun to play not to watch. Movies, conversation, games, and just reassuring Hikari that Touji's star was going to eventually dull, explode, and become a black hole was imminent. Once the press learned Touji's sole sortie ended with him being beat down like the punk he was which was why he needed that fancy new arm and leg, it was game over.

"I have no comment right now, please refer to Nerv's press release," Asuka covered her face as she walked out of Hikari's home. Flashbulbs, micro recorders, and many annoying people all demanding her attention. Official news agencies, teen magazines, and oddly enough two talent agencies hounded the poor girl as she fled away. Didn't they have anything more important to do than wait outside a poor heartbroken girl's place waiting for her? "This isn't want I wanted when I said I wanted to be famous," Asuka moaned.

Thankfully section-2 stepped up their game once people started watching and the trio of agents kept the fame hounds at bay as Asuka fled the scene. One day when she actually earned this level of attention Asuka would bask in it, right now it was fake and tawdry. "I don't want fake fame, I want…I will earn it myself," Asuka's fist shook mightily. If only that jerk Suzuhara was around now, she'd knock him down a peg. Riding the fame train into the arms of some glory hound, well Hikari was better off without him. Touji needed a little more pain though, just a fraction of what he caused Hikari. Damn girl actually loved him, and was going to stay with him even without the healed arm and leg. Now at least she wasn't a crying mess.

"Emotions are dangerous," Asuka shuddered. What was she feeling right now, emotions. What Yui had told her of that night, the things Shinji and she had said to one another. Could Yui have lied to her, yes. Did Asuka think Yui lied, no. Climbing up the stairs rather than take the elevator, Asuka had to ready herself. Friends, yes they had been good friends since this whole mess started, but it felt deeper now. "But how can I dump that on him now with all this other garbage?" Asuka asked herself. She wasn't sure if it was love or just fixation, but it did not feel the same as the emotions she felt for Kaji months ago.

Add into the mixture Shinji's physical change, well Asuka felt a warm tingle just remembering this morning! Shinji had slept on the couch without his shirt, Asuka found herself just watching him sleep. While not the same look as the guys in the magazines the girls passed around and claimed to play the plastic flute to, Shinji was damn easy on the eyes. And the girls at school noticed that two days ago too, they were all but throwing themselves at him! That damn trio of gold-diggers had approached him too, wanting 'to get to know him better'.

Listening at the door, the television was heard through the thin divider, Asuka closed her eyes and opened the door. Just being around Shinji made Asuka's heart skip a beat now. When he was his old self, she hadn't known him good enough and had been so judgmental. After the change from male to female opened her eyes to just how good a person Shinji was, Asuka had to reaffirm a few things. Now that Shinji was a man again, a fine man, and Asuka's thoughts of him changed…emotions were confusing.

"You better not be doing anything to ruin that couch," Asuka called out just in case. From the shoes at the door, everybody to be expected to be present was. Kicking hers off, knocking them into Rei's plain ones, Asuka was going to have to take that girl out shopping for nicer things. Dropping her school satchel down, "Those damn news hounds are out in force so if we don't have food for supper, order something or be ready to get mobbed." She held her breath and entered the living room, Shinji and Rei were on the couch at a respectable distance.

Putting an arm on the back of the couch, up behind Rei's head, Shinji peeked over at the newest addition. "I got food this morning so we're good. How is Hokari-san doing? Better?" Shinji asked with genuine concern. He continued to follow Asuka as she moved over to them, grabbed the remote, and sat in the chair next to the couch. Shaking his head sadly, "I wouldn't have thought Touji would have broken up with her so suddenly. He was so fixated on her before."

Holding onto one of Shinji's hands, Rei followed his gaze over to Asuka, something akin to sorrow knotted her forehead. "Hokari-kun stated she was not wanting to be put into my notebook due to Suzuhara. Maybe I should…no the documentations states time is required for the emotional rift to mend," Rei leaned closer to Shinji. She put her other hand atop of Shinji's making a sandwich of them.

Something was going on here, and Asuka wondered what it was. Ayanami was oft close to Shinji, but not so clingingly so. Yet Shinji made no note of it, he never would refuse the girl anything. Wasn't as if Rei asked for anything other than more food or just to be allowed to be close to Shinji. Girl was thinking something, Asuka just knew it. To the matter of the moment though, Asuka huffed. Crossing her legs, flashing Shinji some of her blue and white stripped under garment, she flipped the station. "She's doing better, not crying over the pig anymore. And you're right Rei, don't go picking up your pimp act anymore. Shinji doesn't need any additional potentials now," Asuka glanced at the girl.

"Maybe I should talk to Touji. See why he did that," Shinji kicked his foot pensively. Finally noticing Rei at his side and her capture of his hand, Shinji covered hers with his other as well. "Something wrong Rei-san, you've been really quite today," only Shinji could say that and not be considered a joke.

Offering both Asuka and Shinji a rare yet still darling smile, Rei freed herself from the embrace and got to her feet. "Nothing is wrong, Shinji-kun, only a matter I have been considering. I am feeling the need for some exercise now though. A jog," Rei stunned both observers by giving Shinji's cheek a chaste kiss and leaving the room. The door opened and shut moments later.

Now she had watched Rei extensively since the girl moved in, and never had Rei been THAT forward. Rei showed no intention of being on the make for Shinji at all, especially not while making that damnable book of hers. Asuka was going to have to stalk that girl to insure something stupid didn't happen. Speaking of stupid, "Don't bother talking to that jerk. He wasted his chance with Hikari and I won't allow him to hurt her again." Finding Shinji looking at her, that face so compassionate and worried, Asuka found herself falling into that face. If the girls at school could see him like this and not the shy/coy mask he wore at school they'd drag him into a closet or storage shed to try and 'help' him. Needing to keep her own mask up, "Stop staring at me, pervert, don't tell me you're on the make for me with all those others on your plate."

That got Asuka what she wanted, as Shinji blinked and turned away quickly. Finding the television was showing some sporting event, he grimaced but didn't comment on it. They watched the match for a few minutes, Shinji fidgeting growing as something played on his mind. "I-is there anything I can do for her? Hokari-san has been a good friend to me since this mess began, and an even better friend to Rei-san. Even before that she was never cruel to me…feel I should do something," his compassion was ever-present.

Must he always try to help everybody anymore? More things she had missed ages ago when she wrote him off as boring and worthless. "Just be nice to her when you talk to her. Don't bring him up. She's not glass," she didn't want to talk about this. Talking about emotions made Asuka aware of her ever increasing heart rate. Misato must be sleeping, effectively leaving Asuka alone with Shinji. Moving to Rei's spot on the couch, she saw that stunned look on his face, "Glare from the window from the chair," a known issue. Kicking her legs up on the coffee table, her toned and tanned legs showed tantalizing flesh. "So how was yesterday's date with Akagi?" she asked to remind herself that Shinji was off the market.

Rubbing his nose, a tell Asuka knew meant Shinji was nervous, Shinji found the wall opposite Asuka very interesting. "It went great. I never saw a full symphony before. And Ritsuko-san and I haven't had an evening out without me getting strange looks before. I know why Rei-san didn't want to go with us, but I still wish she would have. She's…I don't know if she's angry with me for risking my life to change back, but I can't help but worry about her right now," Shinji's hand fell to the couch in frustration.

Take his hand! No…he'd get confused or worried about it! TAKE HIS HAND! It could be seen as a sign of friendship, that you're worried about him. Asuka warred with herself over something as simple as touching a palm. Some adult she was, getting so worked up. "She nearly beat me into a pulp after you pulled that stunt, so maybe that is it," Shinji did have a point she noticed. That annoying pinch in her heart at hearing how well Shinji's date went, Asuka tried to forget it. "So you closer to making a choice between your two potential girlfriends?" Asuka took his hand on accident.

Quite to Asuka's amazement Shinji flipped his hand over and intertwined his fingers with hers. "You see it too though don't you," Shinji and Asuka locked eyes until she nodded. Once that confirmation occurred, he gave her a squeeze and returned to watching television. "As for making a choice, I wish I was closer. Every time I think I have it sorted out, somebody does something that makes it all jumbled again," he reaffirmed his grip again. Signing contently Shinji shimmed on the couch to lower himself and kicked his legs up much like Asuka's.

"You're not the only one that likes Aya-Rei, Shinji," Asuka felt her temperature increase. Just holding his hand felt so good, it was a big hand a strong hand. Flinching her head towards Misato's door, covering Shinji's arm with her hair in a sign of dominance, "What's up with her royal drunken mistress?" She had heard Misato come home late last night, grumbling to herself, grab a bottle of something and retire to her room. She saw her small sign of ownership, her hair masking his arm, and she smiled he hadn't shook it of.

Now it was Shinji's turn to glower angrily. "I think something bad happened between Kaji-san and her. He tried calling a few times to try talking to her, but she won't leave her room. She's too good for him," Shinji spat out with a scowl. Taking a deep breath, Shinji let his head list to the side to see Asuka's profile, "Thanks for…thanks for everything Asuka. I don't want to complain about this before I say it officially. Ever since the transformation up until now…you've been there for me, helped me. I know things go odd when we got drunk…can't remember anything about that night. Just wanted to tell you how much I respect and ca…"

Asuka couldn't hear that and NOT act. It was cruel of her, wrong of her, but Asuka was never one not to listen to her heart. So she shut Shinji up in the only way acceptable at the time, she shoved her tongue into his mouth to combat his. In the battle of words right now, Asuka would lose as her mind was frazzled. But in the great war of tonsil hockey she could hope to be victorious. Knowing she was just heaping more problems on him, another woman to consider…well Asuka was going all chips in. She felt her hand going to that lean chest, she guided his hand to her budding chest. Bliss, mind fogging, she was losing this battle as well, but not all losses were bad. Yui's comment about Shinji receiving 'dream training' was true, damn Shinji knew how to make her weak in the legs.

"Shin-chan!" Misato's voice wafted out from her room melancholy. Sounds of motion, a clatter of items falling from whatever precarious location Misato had them on in her room. Throwing her door open, just a moment too late to see Shinji and Asuka throw themselves away from one another. Eyes red and shoulders sagging the openly drunk woman shuffled out of her room with her blanket wrapped around her. "Shin-chan I need a hug. I need something to make the pain go away…stupid Kaji…stupid everything," cried out and a bottle of whiskey fell out from under her blanket and rolled out.

Now on the opposite side of the couch as Shinji, Asuka's heart was about to burst! How long had they been doing that? The game was well into the second half where it had been just starting when she shut the idiot up! It had been nearly a half hour but felt just like moments. She could taste him still, her cheeks flared, her legs rubbed together…oh god Asuka never felt such intense longing before. And for SHINJI, funny how life had ways of mocking you. Be careful of the quite ones as they could rock your world. "I thought you said you didn't care about him, Misato. Thought you were stronger than this," she sounded giddy! Stupid emotions.

"Now Asuka, we all have moments when we need help," Shinji chastised Asuka softly. Getting off the couch he approached the woman. Holding his arms out towards Misato, Shinji continued with , "I'm sure it's mostly just the booze talking. Misato-san, didn't we talk about you drinking whole bottle….bottles." Shinji's eyes shot open and his jaw opened and closed like a fish. The blanket had fallen revealing Misato was without of a scrap of clothing. Spinning around fast, "M-M-Misato-san you forgot your…ah!"

Misato didn't care or even notice, she wrapped her arms around Shinji and held him as Asuka watched. Once Asuka tried to escape to her room, Misato proved that alcohol did not slow her down. With one action she spun Shinji around to face her, grabbed Asuka, and pulled both in for a patented bear hug. "You two are too good to me! You're my family…all I need," she swung the pair like dolls. Asuka quite despite herself found herself enjoying it, her arms snuck around Shinji and Misato. Dysfunctional was an understatement, but she was enjoying this little family.

X-X

"Now just wait for another few minutes for the test to run," Ritsuko told Misato impatiently. For the last twenty minutes all Misato had done was argue and complain. Why do I have to be naked, why does it have to be me, can't you use one of the pilots, it went on and on. With Maya at her console, Ritsuko was busy reading the readouts on her station. "Human testing isn't approved yet…pilots have been in LCL for months now and nobody complained," she grunted at the envelope in her lap coat.

Four days after her wonderful date with Shinji, Ritsuko found an annoying little tidbit waiting for her at Nerv. Her emotional high was derailed by a UN insistence that the LCL rejuvenation treatments stop for further non-human testing. Likely some remnant of Seele trying to go back to the whole human liquifidcation project, idiots. The pilots had been submitted to LCL for ages with nothing but positive side effects, and that was on top of the years of research already done one it. Ritsuko was not going to be stopped here! So she called in one of the countless favors Misato owed her. Now a very nude Misato was floating in what had once been Rei's private tube for syncing with the Dummy System.

Blanching Misato stuck her tongue out and quickly regretted it. Covering her mouth, the woman comically tried holding her breath indefinitely and was finally forced to breath in the fluid. "Oh god this stuff tastes so nasty! How could the pilots stomach this," she whined as she pinched her nose. Floating to the floor of the tank, Misato stood defiantly as she glared at the two other women. "What is this supposed to prove anyway?" she pensively looked at the door.

Rolling her eyes, Ritsuko entered the command to begin the rejuvenation processes. "This is to prove the faux LCL has the same benefits as the old LCL. Since we can't get blood from the pile of ash Ayanami turned that thing into, we need this. And since the UN is prohibiting human testing, I'm circumventing them," Ritsuko rattled off. Idiot men playing at being superior when they just were afraid of a strong woman. Shinji didn't mind that she was more intelligent than he was, damn fine trait. And Misato was a damn fine woman Ritsuko was reminded of. Especially when the rejuvenation removed that scar, Ritsuko eyed the marred flesh.

"Katsuragi-san, I seem to remember you telling Shinji-kun to man up. Can't follow your own advice?" Maya teased. Making some slight alterations to her own work, the woman nodded to Ritsuko and smiled. "Everything is running five by five and all green. LCL is energized and performing as per with Suzuhara-kun. So how did the symphony go? Was thinking of asking Shinji-kun to go to a play with me," she asked while making longer looks at Misato.

Her hand covering her scar, Misato's brow twitched ever so slightly. "So I'm a human lab rat, just great. And as for this…why don't you try drinking some of it Ibuki-kun and then you can lecture me," Misato alternated between the two technicians. The hand over her scar started to rub the flesh, a bashful expression rested upon her. "This is starting to tingle, is that supposed to do that?" her legs fidgeted together, "and what is up with you two. Last week you were at each other's throats, today not so much?"

Last night's surprise visit from Maya had left Ritsuko more at ease with life. They reached an agreement regarding Shinji and one another. They would support one another, support Shinji so he wouldn't rush his decision. Over many a glass of wine for Maya and several large rum and cokes for Ritsuko, they got drunk. Very drunk…on a scale of a boy's first beer to Misato's nights off it was a black out night for Misato. From what Ritsuko could remember, they agreed to not make it hard for Shinji or one another after he made his choice.

"Unlike you Misato, we can learn to be civil for the greater good. Heard about the fight with Kaji," Ritsuko smiled at Maya who reciprocated. Maya did have a cute side too, and after the drink got both of them and their body temperature started to rise. Well things got fuzzy, thankfully Maya was gone by the time Ritsuko woke up the next morning. Liking what she was reading, the treatment should be working well, "And yes it should tingle a little. Just means it's working."

Spinning around in the tank, showing off a rather shapely behind for one Misato's age, the woman muttered unintelligibly. Then a mighty war bellow vibrated out of her, through the LCL, and even the heavy Plexiglas tube. "I'm done with him! Done forever! I saw him on the news last night with some UN aide draped over him like a cheap shall! Every time! Every time I try to forgive him, give him another chance he just shoves another dagger into me!" Misato pounded her fists against the tank. No sadness, just bitter anger. Sinking down into a kneeling position, buffered by the LCL, "That hussy can have him."

A sound, a light knocking on the door got Ritsuko's attention. "Maya start the shutdown procedure. This is enough for today to get some results," Ritsuko ordered. Knowing it was likely one of Misato's many admirers waiting on the other side, she only opened the door an inch. Right as always, Makoto was there rocking on the balls of his feet. "What did you need, Aoba-kun, in the middle of a test right now," he wanted a peek she knew it. They all heard of his new girlfriend, but everybody knew of his crush on Misato. So what better time to score points than the semi-annual Misato-hates-Kaji day.

"Well that saves me the trouble of finding her too," Makoto actually turned away from the door. Holding a trio of envelopes over his shoulder to Ritsuko, the man was showing restraint and discipline. "These arrived for you via courier with express instructions to get them to Ibuki, Katsuragi, and you," the man didn't sound at all nervous or even anxious. Making sure he couldn't see through the door, Makoto took a step further away from it, "Things going alright in there? It's odd not having to worry so much around the base."

Her heart skipped a beat when she read who the text was from, Shinji, all three letters. Ritsuko just held those flimsy envelopes in her hand so tightly she tore the top one's envelope a little. "Everything is fine, Aoba. Just a little test on the synthetic LCL. Nothing to be worried about. Could you get Unit-00 and 02 prepped for this afternoon for me? I think…think the three of us will have something to deal with," Ritsuko didn't wait for his answer, she just shut the door. Apparently that new woman in Makoto's life was already turning the screws to get him to behave, excellent.

"What did Makoto-kun want," Maya asked finally looking away from her screen. The tank was empty, Misato nowhere to be seen. Handing Ritsuko the readings that finished printing, Maya rotated a kink out of her shoulder. Speaking in a relaxed and welcome manner, "Looks great to me, the outcome, better than the actual LCL treatment in fact." Maya watched Ritsuko expectantly, an edge of nervousness ebbed and flowed.

Hiding the envelopes with the readings, Ritsuko didn't know what to do or say. She had expected Shinji to take longer in making his choice, hoped to have more time to enjoy her new life. A sensible woman, Ritsuko didn't expect a young man to choose an old and odd woman over younger and much livelier specimen. If he hadn't changed back from being in Yui's body, maybe. But now? No, he'd let her down gently. Surely that was what the envelope said. Why Misato got one, well that was anybody's guess. In those tiny pieces of paper was the details on how she was going to lose one of the better things to enter her life. She'd have her work, that had sufficed before and would again.

Sitting down, Ritsuko summed up her courage and handed Maya her letter. Spotting Misato walking in through the changing room, her hair dripping LCL, she handed the major hers as well. "It seems our dear Shinji-kun has something he wants to tell us all. So he sent us letters. I…I bet we know what this means," Ritsuko found Maya infatuated with the envelope resting on her lap. Thinking the same thoughts she was most likely, Ritsuko reasoned. Forcing Misato's shirt up from the scar she was hiding, Ritsuko hummed pleasantly, "Another trip in the tank should have that totally gone, it's so faint now."

Her eyes closed, Misato slowly peaked down at what Ritsuko was poking and prodding. "It's almost…it's almost gone! I thought I was going to have to live with that nasty thing all my life!" Misato cheered. Throwing her arms around Ritsuko, Misato hugged the woman for dear life. Bouncing up and down, grinding Ritsuko's face against the recovering flesh, the exuberant major was practically dancing. "This is marvelous," she finally let Ritsuko go, "but doesn't explain why I'm tingling…in there." Her hands shifted down to over her belly button.

Liking the smell of LCL, Ritsuko couldn't help but share in Misato's joy. They were friends, more so now thanks to her improved state of mind, so helping Misato made the good doctor feel better. It wouldn't even matter if the letter said Shinji was going to buy Misato the Yebisu brewing company and retire to a life of drinking and breaking headboards. Prying herself out of Misato's grasp, Ritsuko captured her letter and finished tearing it open. "Can't tell you anything about that, Misato. Not unless you were hiding something about the ol' baby factory," she held the folded paper in her hands, "read them together?"

"I'm being stupid…it's just a…just a relationship. Not the end of the world or anything, but I can't stop my hands from shaking," Maya confessed. She too held her letter unread yet opened. Comically swallowing hard, her throat pistoning like a well-oiled machine, Maya nodded. "Katsuragi, you want to read yours with us? It…he speaks so fondly of you, and we all heard you say that if he was older you'd…" leave it to Maya to bring up that technicality.

Sitting down on the one of the free seats, Misato tucked her shirt back in and found herself ripping the envelope into tiny pieces. "A good man is something to be worried about Maya, no reason to apologize. I remember feeling that way for Kaji years ago. Love makes us…makes us want to be better, fills our head with paranoia and butterflies," she held her letter out and the three women nodded. "On three we see who I have to accept as my boy's little lady," a deep breath for all three, and Misato counted.

Ritsuko read her letter after Misato's exuberant counting, once she finished the letter fell from her hands, she was unable to hold it. "Did he just…how could he expect…" Ritsuko didn't believe what Shinji just suggested. It was pigheaded, sexist, stupid, but yet it had potential.

'Dear Ritsuko,

I know this is not the socially acceptable norm, but I cannot make a choice between those in my life. I would request all of us attempt a group relationship. One of which is open, allowing for you to leave if you so desire. That would allow for all of us to be happy. I can financially support all of you, even without the profits of the new LCL treatment therapy. If you would wish to attempt such a paring, I will be at the Katsuragi residence waiting for those who wish to try this.

Shinji Ikari'

"That perverted little bugger! How dare he…how…how can he even suggest that we…that you two and me…" Misato just stared at her letter in disbelief. Turning from Ritsuko to Maya and back rapidly, Misato's verbose declaration was only marred by the giant smile on her face. "I know you and I had an odd time in college…Kaji. And Maya you are cute in a boyish way…but…I do love Shinji. That damn bitch Yui made me realize that, and she even changed it so we could. But I never…this isn't something we could…" Misato stood up and eyed the door.

Standing up alongside of Misato, Ritsuko just stared at the letter on the ground. "I don't know, Misato. It's strange. With the LCL treatment we'll be rich and live a lot longer than normal. But he's…I won't lie and say I don't think I love him. Maybe it's just loneliness creeping in, but my time with him both before and now…I feel its genuine. But to share, that thing only works in the movies. I don't think I could…could either of you?" Ritsuko felt her body pulsating. Every fiber of her being was saying 'go now! Run' but her sensible side, her logical side was warning her off. It would never work, no matter how they tried it was doomed to failure, so why even consider it.

"I'm going," Maya said with a deft sense of finality. Smiling softly at the others, a dew forming on her eyes, "I've never cared about anybody so much in my life, I won't risk losing this feeling now. Yes it is a bit…perverse…of him, but how does that change how things are now? I was ok knowing he was likely with Sempai when not with me. I was ok with being with Shinji as a woman…and I won't lie and say both of you aren't…aren't…I feel dirty saying it. But I'm ok with what he's asking, as long as his feelings for me don't lessen I'm fine with it," Maya nodded and headed for the door.

Maya was leaving, Maya was accepting of this asinine solution…the 'everybody is happy' solution. Nobody would be happy! Jealousy would spike, anger and bitterness over things, but still Maya was alright with this. Was love worth that risk, that risk of getting hurt so savagely? "Maya you can't be…what if he sent letters to Soryu and Ayanami? Those girls from the school…what?" Ritsuko felt her heart near bursting. How could Maya be so blaze about this? She was risking so much and for what? For her feelings, for the hope that that sensation of oneness that she got when with Shinji continued. "Misato…?" Ritsuko asked when seeing Misato folding her letter up.

Sliding the letter in her pocket, Misato smiled and winked at Ritsuko. "I can't let Maya have all the fun. Maybe this works out, maybe it doesn't. So what if he might have sent it to others. Who knows who will take him up on it. If Maya is the only one she'd have him all to herself," Misato headed for the door and grabbed the handle. "I, for all my life, have given my love to all the wrong men. To men that saw me as a body or some perfect vision never once seeing my flaws or judging me for them. Shinji does though. He's seen the good and bad and stayed with me, cares for me. I'll ride this as long as it lasts. Maybe this time it will be different, maybe I'm different this time," Misato opened the door and walked out.

Alone in the testing room, Ritsuko just glared down at her feet. "How can they do this? We all know its won't ever work. A pipe dream," she was crying. Frustrated and angry at herself, at Shinji, at the world, and everything that happened to bring her to this point. Was it worth trying, this impossible idea. Then it hit her, was it worth NOT trying? What would she gain versus what she would lose. Opening the door, Ritsuko brushed away her tears and headed to the train station. Maya and Misato's cars already gone. "If they're brave enough, so am I. Let's see if this is possible, some miracle," oddly Ritsuko felt good about this.

Her heart was light as a feather as she rode the train. The musty and stagnant smells of the car didn't faze her, didn't even notice them. Her mind was coming up with something scathing and teasing to say to that man that presented this option. Sexist little piglet, no…that was Kaji, couldn't say Shinji was that way as he was adamant to NOT do that one little thing until after he made a choice. Well, he'd have to start taking energy supplements to be able to service the plan he put into motion.

When she arrived at the Katsuragi apartment, it was in the expected upheaval. Loud noises and muffled voices wafted out through the slightly open door. Letting herself in, she'd have to get a key or move next door, she found Shinji standing in a corner with his hands up. "So not what you expected when you proposed this huh Shin-chan? Not ready for the four of us at once?" Ritsuko had not expected Asuka to be present. Girl had that air of non-sharing about her, so color Ritsuko confused. Seeing the abstract fear on Shinji's face, she paused, "What did I miss?"

Shinji was hyperventilating, waving his hands about madly, "Ritsuko-san too!? How many…how many letters did Rei send? Where IS she for that matter?" Shinji's head boggled like an over twisted spring with a ball affixed to the top. "A-all I know about these is Asuka rushing in after leaving to see Hokari-san and then…" Shinji gestured to Misato, then to Maya, and finally Ritsuko.

All Ritsuko could think was 'clever girl'. She then sat on the couch to work out the details of this little situation. Even if Shinji wasn't the originator, there was no reason to NOT go along with it, unless he objected. It made things even easier as the all now knew Shinji wasn't thinking with his little head, and yet they all agreed before knowing. She'd have to thank Ayanami next she saw her.

X-X

"Can you go a little faster, Misato-san?" Shinji couldn't believe the words he was speaking. But he had to get to Nerv faster, he just knew it! Feeling the car accelerate, his body pressing against the seat and his right hand gripped the door tightly. Thank god Misato was such a skilled driver, or Shinji would have likely passed out. He spared Misato's profile a sidelong glance, she appeared just as nervous and worried as he was. Licking his dry lips, his tongue felt like a wad of cotton, "Thank you for believing in me enough to drive me."

Defying all logic and safety, Misato turned and met Shinji's gaze. "Who else would know where she'd go better than you, Shin-chan," she said without a hint of disbelief. Moving up the insanity scale, Misato reached over and grabbed his trembling hand. Drawing it to her lips, she kissed the back of his hand and let go of it. Swerving around a slow moving van, Misato slammed her palm to the horn letting out several loud blasts. Even with the windows up she screamed loudly, "Move that slow mother fucker off the road!" She shook her fist at the old man as she passed him.

What was Rei doing and why? Shinji had to stop whatever madness she was planning. Sending those letters to everybody signing them in his name, that had to have taken a great effort. Samplings of his school work had to be how she was able match his handwriting. Why had she done it though, and at this time? If she answered her phone he'd not have worried. If she had told him why, he'd have believed her. But he got nothing, and could find nothing. Only a cold sensation spreading from his chest to his extremities and the inability to hold still came to him as he thought of it.

The car spun out, the back end fishtailing and nearly hitting a dividing wall, Misato slammed on the breaks. Expertly parked on the car escalator, Misato slammed her palms against the wheel. "Best time I've ever made. But I do have to ask Shin-chan," she took to calling him that like a fish to water, "why are you so sure she's here?" She took off her sunglasses and hung them on the pocket of her flight jacket. Lights from the tunnel flashed over them casting the duo in sickly yellow light. The smile was back on Misato's face, her hand ruffled Shinji's hair, "Relax, Shin-chan, I'm sure she's fine. Ayanami wouldn't set all this up and leave it without confirming it worked."

Oh how he wished he shared her belief in Rei, but Shinji knew her better. Rei acted on facts and probability, trusting more to raw logic over emotions when it came to people not him. And Shinji could see how Rei would interpret things. Send out enough letters to all those women she stalked, and it had been stalking, and the probability of all of them refusing was low enough to try. Added to the issue was how Rei was acting when it was just the two of them lately. She was shy, she was never shy with him, and she was asking odd questions about how he felt about the issue of his mother. To go from sneaking into his bed nightly to stonewalling him…Rei was up to something.

"We were supposed to hang out today. I felt bad spending so much time with Ritsuko-san and Maya-san outside of the apartment, and Asuka and you at the apartment…I asked her if she wanted to hang out today," Shinji tapped his finger against his armrest. She promised him she'd be at the apartment today, they planned a whole day together! "She agreed, but then this whole business of those letters! They drew everybody that I've been involved with at Nerv away and to the apartment. Away from Nerv and to the apartment to keep me there. But what could she want to do at Nerv," he had an idea.

Tugging on her low V-cut shirt, Misato turned the car back on and hit the A/C up high. "I can see that. The words in that letter were, in hindsight, not what I'd expect you to say. I'd expect a lot more romantic from my Shin-chan," Misato tapped her index finger to her chin. Taking her barrette off, she tossed it in the back seat. "But what if you're wrong? What if she just went to an ice cream parlor or a restaurant or something? What if she didn't want to be around when your little harem came over for some long awaited nookie?" Misato winked.

"N-N-nookie?! Harem?!" Shinji let out in a shrill yelp. His face burnt red, the cords of muscle in his neck locked in place and stuck out like wires. He hadn't really thought of that reality since the madness of the day began. "I didn't…I l-love you because of who you are…not because I want…not just because you're," he shut up less he dug his hole deeper. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't attracted to those out hunting for Rei right now. They were all achingly beautiful and alluring in their own ways. He wouldn't lie and say he hadn't thought of making love to them either. His body ached for them at times, especially when they teased him. But he had sworn he wouldn't betray them, that he'd wait until he made his choice. Little did he plan for Rei to make the choice for him.

Driving the car off the escalator, Misato found an open parking spot close to the elevator. "I think that's why we agreed to it. Lord knows it's going to be odd. I wasn't expecting it. I know I had…have feelings for you. But I always thought you to young. Emotionally and mentally you are older than me," Misato frowned and got out of her car. She didn't continue until Shinji got out and she kept him from running by lacing her arm with his. "Physically you were just…well to young. After what your mother did," she snuggled into his arm, "I feel like I'm cheating. Ritsuko and Maya were willing to regardless."

Immune to Misato's physical effects on the male mind, well mostly, Shinji nodded as the boarded the elevator. "You're not cheating, M-Misa-chan, just being honest with yourself. I won't lie, at first I was confused at how I felt about you. Were you a mother figure, a sister, or something else? A friend, was what I ended up on, a dear friend. But like everybody else, out of my league. Who am I? Just a timid little boy who just does what I'm told," Shinji counted his blessings. He was lucky, beyond lucky for what life had thrown at him, he would NOT get a big head about…Misato was kissing him. WHAT? His eye popped open then closed as the sensation wafted over him.

The elevator dinged, the door opened, gasps where heard and the door closed again. After the door opened again, no sound this time, did Misato let the back of Shinji's neck go. "That is an adult kiss. It means I see you as an adult Shinji, act like it. We're not perfect, you're not perfect. You did things most grown men would have balked and failed at. You are Shinji Ikari, one of the saviors of humanity, and the man that treated an ungrateful slob of a woman like a queen. And when we get back to the apartment, I'm going to show you the rest. But that's for later. Right now let's show you that Rei just didn't want to hear the noise. Or were you hoping she'd be another in your harem?" she tickled his side.

Laughing despite himself, how was it that Misato could always get him to laugh and relax? Taking a deep breath, trying not to taste the Yebisu Misato deposited in his mouth. "D-don't say that word, Misato-san. Don't say harem, it makes it sound cheap," he did not see them as a collection of willing bodies. They were bodies yes, they were willing, but they were people before that. Misato's arm kept him from running again, but his agitation rose to his throat going tight and hard to breath. "You are a slob though, but I love you anyway," he could tease back.

Taking the bait, Misato released his arm to biff him on the back of the head, he dodged and took off running. "Ikari Shinji you get back here and let me hit you! This slob is going to make you sorry!" she yelled after him but didn't run. Degrading into catcalls and taunts to get to him, her words echoed down the halls and alerted what little crew was on staff just what Misato had planned for that evening. Noses were bloodied, jaws were dropped, and a new found respect was given to Shinji.

He knew where he had to go, the only place that made sense. Thankfully for Shinji, Misato didn't. His lungs ached, his feet hurt as he slammed them faster and faster towards his goal, the Eva hanger. Just as he expected, all three units were set up for testing. Asuka was going to have testing, Rei had a test for late in the afternoon…he didn't have a test planned. Gripping the side of the dividing fence, Shinji saw Unit-01's entry plug sealed but not inserted. "Rei-san what are you doing. We-we have plans today! You promised me," Shinji yelled out glad the hanger bay was empty.

Nothing happened at first, silence greeted Shinji's words. When it was clear he wasn't going to leave, the plug inserted fully. "REI! What are you doing? Why did you send those letters, why are you in Unit-01! Don't do this to me, don't…don't go where I can't follow! You said that to me, now…now I'm saying it to you," he cried out. It couldn't end like this, not with her alone after all she did for him. All those nights of them talking, bonding, being 'mother/daughter', Shinji would NOT let it end this way.

The speaker connected to Unit-01 burst into life in all its static filled glory. "I am giving you the only thing I can. I shall replace my half-sister as Unit-01's core, she will not refuse me. Our genetics are to…similar for society to allow our parings. I sent those letters to break the emotional barriers they set up and spared you the need to hurt others. I am not leaving you, I shall just protect you in another way," Rei informed. Unit-01's eyes flashed alive in their demonic glory, it was powering up.

Falling to his knees, Shinji pressed his head against the beam, "You can't do this to me Rei! You were always there for me as a person not just a shield. When I heard we were related I was both ashamed and relieved! Ashamed that I had such powerful emotions for a family member, but relieved that we'd always be together. Always have something that linked us together when you finally found somebody you loved and moved on!" he had written them all off. Asuka would get a boyfriend, Misato would marry Kaji. As Ritsuko and Maya came later he had hopes one would stay, but always feared they'd grow bored and move on. "I know I said I wish I could know my mother…but I can know her while I pilot. I made peace with her death…I can't make peace if you die," he pleaded as hard as he could.

"S-Shinji-kun, I didn't…I want to help you…give you what I can to make you ha…" Rei's voice went silent and the eyes flashed brighter. And then nothing.

Gripping the fencing so hard his fingers hurt, Shinji climbed his way back to his feet, pupils dilating. "Rei…Rei say something to me! Say anything!? REI," he screamed loud enough his throat went hoarse. But she didn't respond, nobody did, only silence greeted him. Failure, he had failed to stop her, and now whatever happened was outside of his control. Funny how that seemed to be the case in his life lately. So many things that happened to him were outside of his control, he just rode the waves and did his best. Asuka fought for and earned her pride, Rei was educated and garnered it, Ritsuko and Misato had experience and trained to achieve what happened to them. He was just there…and again his fate was destined to change based on the whims of others. He fell to the ground and just sat there staring at that damnable ugly purple face.

An hour later a worried Misato and Asuka joined him, flanking him with their legs joining his hanging over the ledge. Asuka just hugged his waist and leaned against him, sniffing hard. It was Misato that spoke, "Ritsuko confirmed she reached three hundred percent while talking to you. You did your best Shinji. We can only wait to see what happens now." She kissed Shinji's temple and got up. Waving at the command box, Misato pointed at Shinji's head and then at the door.

"I should have gotten here faster, realized it quicker to stop her," Shinji pouted. But like everything Rei tried to do, all the factors were accounted for. Don't do anything unless you're planned to go all the way, that was just how Rei acted. "Thanks for trying to find her, Asuka, sorry I made you run around for…" he closed his eyes and pressed his face against the fence. She just hugged him harder, Asuka was better at showing her true emotions with actions not words anyway.

Then the plug ejected slowly.

The LCL ejected from the plug, the entrance hissed and opened slowly and a hand clad in an unsealed plugsuit immerged. Asuka helped Shinji to his feet, and forced him to look. "Baka, she made her own choice, honor that. She may have tricked us into acting…accepting this bizarre situation where I'm your owner and lease you to those old hags. But we won't look away from what she did to herself," Asuka didn't turn away from the exiting body.

There standing before them was a now seventeen year old Ayanami Rei. Hair now longer than Asuka's, taller than the German but shorter than Shinji, and a figure that looked to be on time to pass Ritsuko in a year or so. Stumbling forward towards her fellow pilots, Rei looked at Unit-01 and back at her friends. "This was not…not what I had planned," she felt herself. Pinching her cheek she then cupped her breasts, "I am taller than Soryu and larger by several cup sizes? Your mother has an odd sense of humor."

"R-Rei?" Shinji called out incredulously as he rushed over to her. He lifted her off the ground and spun around with her in his arms. "Don't scare us like that again!" he threatened as he continued to spin. He wasn't even aware of how much she had changed yet, of how age or maybe his mother's hand at genetic manipulation had shifted an attractive Rei into something quite exquisite. Finally setting her down, oh and gawking at how the suit shifted and fell off her, "You caused this latest business, only fair you see how it ends."

Asuka's shriek cut off Rei's response as she pointed an accusing finger at the albino. "You knew that would happen! That is so unfair! That's it I'm going to go talk to MY mother and see if she can't make me look like some porn actress too!" Asuka yelled and fled into Unit-02's entry plug. And true enough before anybody could react…Asuka joined her fellow pilots in the incorporeal club.

While Asuka was in her quantum state, Shinji just let out the breath he was holding all day. This craziness was what life was going to be now. He accepted he'd never see his mother again, made Rei promise never to try to replace her again. It wasn't needed, Yui had given him all Shinji needed in life by sparking his motions and those around him. They'd try this madness Rei set into motion, see how it lasted, if it lasted. Whatever came, Shinji would face it knowing that his mother was watching on. She had baited the hook of emotions of all those at Nerv and many took it.

Climbing out of her entry plug, Asuka stood haughty and smiling almost deviously at her fellow pilots. Asuka didn't stop at seventeen, she went right on to twenty one and the full bloom of her young beauty. Misato and Ritsuko were livid at how the damn foreigner cheated, if they were blaming Kyoko or Asuka nobody knew. Ritsuko did say she was going to look into more rejuvenation treatments for herself. She wasn't going to be beaten by some German idol created by the demons of lascivious images. As Asuka walked at Shinji's side to the changing rooms, many many men were reduced to drooling masses of stupidity. Shinji however remembered a certain business card he had gotten weeks ago…and two young women he wanted to introduce to that odd gay man.

X-X

High school, Rei found, wasn't much different than middle school. People ran about without thinking, planning grandiose events that didn't pan out, and attempted to get into relationships. Two years after the mayhem that caused her family's formation, Rei was greatly enjoying life far greater than she ever expected possible. Problems came, problems went, and through it all Rei found something to enjoy about it. Even the bad, as the bad never stood for long. Sitting at her desk as yet another boy presented Hikari a love letter, Rei smirked.

"To think Hikari would become such an idol. Long way from the plain girl that was hard up for Suzuhara," Asuka leaned back in her chair. Her longer hair spilled over the back of her chair as she leaned back to stare at the ceiling. Idly chewing on a piece of candy, "Think we should bring her over to our side? She gets along fine with Shin-chan when we have our little group dates." Asuka winked at Rei swiftly as she hopped out of her chair. Her body hadn't aged a day since her LCL renewal two years ago, still the unequaled goddess of Tokyo-3 high school. Hard not to be when you're a sixteen year old with the body of a twenty-one year old German Aphrodite.

Putting her papers and books into her satchel along with Shinji's print-outs, Rei shrugged. "You would need to let her take away from your personal time with Shinji-kun," Rei was never good at public displays of affection. When others were around it was always 'Shinji-kun' and maybe a hand hold, in private however was a different story. "I got another request from Tokai-kun to do another calendar shoot. Would you be available? I want to get Shinji a birthday present," Rei abided by Shinji and Asuka's restriction. She was not to do any model work without one of them there, just to insure they didn't push Rei too far.

Walking towards Hikari with Rei close behind, Asuka nodded her head and had a bounce in her step. "Was hoping that man wanted to throw more money are way. Glad he's gay or I'd be worried about working with him. And it's not a good gift if we're using Akagi or his money is it," she confessed. Waiting for Hikari to turn the poor lad down, she was at least no wrenching his heart out of his chest, Asuka crossed her arms behind Hikari's neck and leaned against her. Blowing into Hikari's ear, "You need to get a boyfriend to knock that stress out of you, Hikari. What was wrong with that one?"

Flipping out her personal day calendar, Rei filled in the day for the photo shoot. A warmth spread through her heart, she was going to do something special for Shinji with this. Funny how it never dulled but actually got hotter in her chest over time. Her love for Shinji blossomed after that day from familiar to fully romantic the day she learned her genetics was changed. Now each day was just better. She had family, friends, and a purpose other than global genocide. Listening briefly to Hikari and Asuka's conversation, Rei was already thinking of what 'special' gift to give Shinji. A physical gift was nice, but the emotional was…well her face reddened.

"Watch out Hikari, the succubus has that look on her face again. She's plotting on ravaging some poor young man," Asuka too was more oft to smile. Girl was still a perfectionist that took to challenges as personal affronts to her honor, but the 'Red Devil' was only a thing for the bedroom now. Rei had seen that little Halloween costume emerge more than once, Asuka really got into THAT role. Sticking her tongue out at a boy that overheard and nosebleed, "Oh get off it Ayanakoji-kun, she's a one man demoness so put it back in your pants."

Hiding her face from the other students as they walked out into the courtyard, Hikari was beyond frazzled and went into full blown aghast. "Asuka you're going to get a reputation! This is a prestigious high school! And Rei-san is not like that, she can't be!" Hikari turned to Rei for support. Now their friendship had always been a little rocky. Rei was just not keen on social standards, she had been ready to love her brother/mother after all. So Hikari and Rei had issues at times, but they did complement one another quite well.

"But I am. For Shinji-kun anyway. Anything and everything he would ask of me I'd gladly do. Sadly he does not wish to 'sully' me, so at times I must force the issue," Rei rattled off. A boy at her side, Tenkawa if she recalled, had stopped mid stride and turned robotically towards her. She said something inappropriate again, she'd have to have Shinji 'punish' her again…yes delicious punishment. Blinking leather straps and scented candles out of her mind, "Has Asuka-kun pressed you harder into her plan on a three-way with Shinji-kun yet? She has feared you'd become a 'crazy cat woman', was that not the term?"

No longer sporting the twin-tails, the more classical beauty of Hikari twisted into flustered and near defeat. "Rei-san! We talked about this! Asuka you're not supposed to try doing that type of t-thing with me! What would father think if somebody said these rumors to him! And just because I like cats does not mean I'll become some woman with only cats in her life!" Hikari stomped her feet as she passed them. Heading towards her home, away from Asuka and Rei's, Hikari pressed her palm to her head. "Look, I like Ikari-kun, he's a great guy judging from how he knocked most of the bitch out of you and turned you into…into," Hikari just looked at Rei without an answer.

"A freak that if given the opportunity would take MY boyfriend and run away to live in sinful heathenistic passion until we found her," Asuka counted her fingers. Knowing Rei as well as she did, Asuka took a leap forward to avoid the sudden downward kick aimed at her shin. Now face to face with Hikari, more boys dropped like flies, Asuka held her hands out defensively. "Sorry, teasing to hard. I won't try to corrupt you with my well trained dog. Just don't want you feeling lonely. Rei and I do have a good number of dates with our little toy, just want you to know you're always welcome to join us if only for the company," Asuka admitted softly.

Ever the observant woman, Rei took a few notes on Asuka. Girl had changed so much in the last two years. Having a loving and safe home really turned the girl into something amazing. Rei still would never want to fight her though, Asuka still had her fangs and claws when needed. A boy that tried to blackmail her with up the skirt photos learned that the hard way. Asuka crushed the boy's manhood literally with her hand and smashed the phone. They kept that a secret from Shinji and the others. Walking towards the apartment, Asuka could catch up, Rei wondered if she had changed as much as the others.

"I believe I am mostly the same," she nodded to herself assessment. Her pencil at the clef of her lip, she rolled it back and forth along it. Maybe she wasn't fully the same, happier even if she didn't show it to many others. Oh and she took to physical pleasure to wicked heights, Misato had been a great teacher. Some might think obsession, she thought she was just affectionate and making up for lost time. "I wonder how Kibou-chan is doing today?" Rei pondered wistfully.

Slapping Rei's back sending the girl a step forward, the taller and more muscular Asuka rolled her eyes. "That girl is likely at Ritsuko's since her mother is to impatient," Asuka scowled at her coconspirator. Walking with her hands laced behind her head holding her satchel, the towering German giggled to the amazement of young and old alike. Oh how Asuka loved teasing now, Misato and Ritsuko had been great teachers in that. "To think that Misato would be the first of the old hags to get pregnant. But Kibou-chan is adorable for a four month old," Asuka tried her hide her affection but failed. Oh the pictures of 'Aunt Asuka' spoiling that child were many.

"Ritsuko-san did say if you are wanting a child you could be taken off the pilots roster for the necessary five months of detox," Rei wasn't ready for children. It was to much fun to try and make a child when you knew it was impossible. It wasn't just the physical sensation, it was knowing that she was loved unequivocally and equally as the others. Yes Rei could get addicted to that. Since they had no true proof that the angels wouldn't come back, two years and still no sign, the children were still required to keep testing and training to use their behemoths.

In another show of her growing and maturing Asuka didn't immediately shout out denials. No, she rubbed her belly and looked at it confused. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet. After I get my masters or doctorate degree. Not like time is a big issue for us or money. That damn LCL treatment is magic almost, so we'll have a long life to worry about popping off spawn. Need to get him to due his part more though. You'd think having five women WANT to sleep with you would have made him a horn dog…leave it to Shin-chan to not be a walking hard on," only in private did Asuka say his name with such tenderness and compassion.

Despite the great deals of money they had from Shinji's modified (time and time again) stock profiler and Ritsuko's rejuvenation and therapy treatments, the happy family still lived in the same apartment. Ritsuko and Maya shared the apartment next door to Misato's while Shinji lost having a room to himself. He slept in one of their rooms in either unit, more oft than not it was not his decision on which it was too. They did give a nice little bribe to the apartment owner to allow them to make a connecting door between units and modify one of the bathrooms to have some very nice equipment.

Walking down the hallway to her the apartment, her home, Rei stopped as the swell of emotions hit her again. "This isn't a dream correct? This is not something Yui crafted for me as she left me in Unit-01 is it?" Rei asked Asuka earnestly. At times life just seemed so perfect, so great that she had to ask. A cry reverberated out of the Akagi/Ibuki apartment that broke Rei from her revelry.

"Only you would ask that," Asuka just opened the door to Ritsuko's apartment. "Our lives aren't perfect Rei, you just have low standards is all," Asuka kicked her shoes off. It wasn't like they didn't spend equal time at this unit over the original, Asuka made a beeline for the plush couch. "We still get gawked at for being 'heroes' while Shinji is looked at like either a monster or an Adonis depending on what they know of his father. We have to share that lunk head with those harpies…we still have fights, get angry, and have problems. Life is not a dream, I wouldn't want that. I want this, good and bad. Happy and sad." Almost on cue another loud cry filled the room, "And loud and quiet."

Looking younger and happier than she had two years prior, the now non-smoking doctor walked out of her bedroom with a bundle in her arms. Sliding the bottle expertly into the young and greedy mouth, Ritsuko cooed unevenly into the swaddle of cloth. "And look who is here? Your favorite aunts ready to feed you and change your diaper," Ritsuko handed the feeding baby over to Rei. Trying a new hair style, Ritsuko's still faux blonde hair was a little longer, just three inches longer, and matched Rei's.

The trio of 'older' women that made up the family were no less enjoying their lives. Ritsuko took to her LCL theories and put any discoveries her mother made to shame. Living in 'her shadow' was not equivalent of saying the sun was in the shadow of the stars. Misato's new role of running Nerv with Kaji as her vice-commander was an easy job. All Misato had to do was have the Eva's help out every so often in construction or a show for the public kept her busy…oh and being a mother. She had been just as amazed as everybody else to learn she was pregnant, having thought her womb destroyed. Maya and Shinji took to coding and programs like birds of a feather. The duo continued to update/change/modify Yui's old program so that nothing of the original existed. They had made it their own, it was a game to them now. Oh and as Asuka was so oft to say, they cheated by keeping their physical ages locked in and could easily tease and churn Shinji into a froth on date nights.

Kibuo stopped crying the instant Rei held the spoiled girl in her arms. Cropped with purple hair yet hosting those serene blue eyes showed her heritage easily. Rei smiled warmly and shifted her wait form leg to leg, swaying the child to sleep. "You are right Asuka, life is not perfect. But it is far improved," Rei hummed a wordless tune to the baby. Listening to the news as Asuka scratched her belly in a very unlady like maneuver, Rei could feel Ritsuko watching over her shoulder. They had all gotten angry and bitter at one another from time to time, Rei and Ritsuko more than the others, but times like this…they may night have the same last name but they were united.

"You make a good mother for a sixteen year old," Ritsuko admitted. Shinji and Rei shared the top slot of caring for Kibuo, Maya was next, Ritsuko and Asuka followed, and fittingly enough Misato last. Joining Asuka on the couch as Rei took the sleeping baby to the converted room, she brushed Asuka's feet off. "Unless you two have prior claim, Misato and I were thinking of taking Shinji out to see a jazz club. Trying to get Misato exposed to some better music," she asked as Asuka reapplied her feet on her waist.

Drying her hands on her skirt, Rei felt a little sad at that, she had wanted to play a little music with Asuka and Shinji tonight. Thankfully Kibuo didn't need her diaper changed, that was a task Rei loathed, how something so cute could make such a stink was appalling. "It would be good to get Misato-san outside of the apartment. She has been a little depressed since…" Rei opted not to comment. Misato had gotten depressed over being the first mother, said it made her feel old, afraid she had lost some of her appeal. They all imparted as they could that it wasn't the case, and Misato had come a long way back to her normal poppy self.

The door opening and slamming behind her rattled the apartment, but Maya just pressed herself against it. "Uhm…some bad news and some good news for you all," Maya panted as she pressed against the door. A hand slammed against it harder and harder. Ibuki, the first to agree to this little cluster relationship, appeared a totally different woman than the one of two years ago. Gone was her mousy exterior of fear of being seen, always worried she was being evaluated and judged, or of being just overlooked and forgotten. Maya was exuberant, pouring out her own style now, and now just exuded joy. "We had an accident at Nerv today during Shinji-chan's sync test," the door burst open sending Maya spinning to the ground.

"I want to see my granddaughter!" Yui Ikari in all her insane glory was standing over the prone Ibuki. Yui had gleamed her new status from Shinji's mind, Maya eventually told, and just HAD to have a walk about to see her granddaughter. It was only for a few days, but Yui left a swatch of destruction in her wake, but it was much enjoyed. The smile on that woman's face was impossible to remove. Each and every woman that lived in those two apartments had to suffer her at some point, to see how they were feeling and getting along. In turn she informed them that Shinji lived every day in equal joy…oh and she made them repay her for her services in getting them together. Rei left it to the 'older' women to do that, as they were ones that were Lilies while Asuka and she only sampled one another if Shinji was there.

When Shinji was returned to them, Rei was the first to see him, first to hold him, and the first to tell him what Yui did again. She saw that smile, a family trait of the Ikari's, and warmed to it. Yui had it, Shinji had it, and now Kibuo had it. While she couldn't show it herself, Rei had that warmth inside that they showed. Yes, life was good and while it wasn't always going to be the greatest, it was all she could want. At times she hoped one of the others would wander off to find their man alone, but they never did. A strange group of people that clung together and supported. And only every so often a return visit from the instigator of the whole mix.

The End-

Author notes

Well it was quick and silly idea that I enjoyed but it seems not everybody else did. Can't win them all. And normally I'm not one for the 'everybody wins' ending but this story called for it.

Up next I'm debating between a Shinji/Ritsuko story (been on a Ritsuko kick)

A dark romance in the Eva verse

Or mix it up with a K1/Urd A!MG story or a Love Hina fic…so many options!

Well

Ja mata

Zentrodie


End file.
